Сквиб
by Hatalia Hikolaevna
Summary: Жил-был на свете Аргус Филч… Шутка. Нет, конечно, он тоже жил, но вот только рассказ не про него хотя он тоже примет определенное участие в фике , а про небезызвестного Гарри Поттера. Вы задумывались, как в волшебном мире появляются сквибы?
1. Chapter 1

**Пролог**

Жуткая, нечеловеческая боль опалила легкие — казалось, что еще немного, и они не выдержат такой нагрузки. Он просто не сможет противостоять огню, сжигающему тело. Все, что раньше приятно грело душу, теперь уничтожало изнутри, словно жуки-короеды старое дерево. Мысли, чувства — все, чем он когда-то дорожил, исчезало… исчезало, словно труха под порывом ветра. Его сознание гаснет. Нет, этого не может быть! Он вступает в новую жизнь, где нет местабылым страхам, боли и страданиям… Ему хотелось жить! Почему же именно сейчас все, что когда-то было ему дорого, убивает его? Почему?! Из глаз катились крупные слезы, и с ними уходила боль, которая забирала с собой все чувства.

Боль потерь… Муки совести… Терзания измученной души… Его жизнь никогда не была легкой. Судьба любила преподносить неприятные сюрпризы. Скольких он потерял? А скольких мог бы еще лишиться! Правилен ли его выбор? Да, несомненно, но что ждет там, впереди? Он и раньше не знал этого, а сейчас и подавно…

Мысли путались, а тело сводило судорогами. Движение вокруг прекратилось, но ощущение свободного полета осталось. Он и сам не знал, сколько времени находился в состоянии, казалось, вечного падения… Теперь Гарри уже не был уверен в выборе, который ему пришлось сделать. А все началось в ТОТ день. День его рождения…

_Гарри Поттер лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок. Пребывал он в таком состоянии уже несколько дней подряд. Причина столь странного поведения парня была проста: в его жизни было слишком много потерь. Чуть больше трех лет назад погиб его крестный Сириус Блэк, через год был убит директор Дамблдор, а неделю назад умерла Джинни Уизли... И причиной всех этих смертей была его собственная глупость… Боль вины сейчас снедала. Не давала покоя. Самые страшные моменты его жизни раз за разом мелькали перед закрытыми глазами._

_Вот крестный… Арка… Дикий смех Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. Астрономическая башня… Яркая зелень Авадыи убегающие Малфой и Снейп. Тело Джинни, с губ которой больше не сорвется ни одного вздоха… Страшная память… Все, он помнит все, и____это не дае__т ему покоя. И что же теперь? Он обязан победить чертового Темного Лорда, __но__ вот только ни сил, ни желания у него не осталось. И правда, зачем же ему это делать? Все близкие ему люди погибли. Цели, ради которой он боролся, больше не было._

_Он лежал на кровати и вслушивался в тишину, изредка нарушаемую птичьим криком, собачьим лаем, а то и просто громкими голосами._

_Часы в гостиной пробили двенадцать, но Гарри не обратил бы на них никакого внимания… Точнее, не обратил бы, если бы в этот момент спальню не озарило яркое сияние. Глаза резанул яркий свет, внезапно появившийся словно из ниоткуда, в уголках выступили слезы. Он смахнул их, несколько раз моргнув. Когда темные пятна, кружившие перед глазами, пропали, Гарри смог разглядеть своего ночного посетителя. Высокий седой мужчина. Он не был старым, но в его серых глазах царила вселенская усталость. Казалось, что все в этой жизни ему опротивело, и единственное желание было о том, чтобы сесть около камина в кресло-качалку и ничего не делать…_

— _Кто вы? И что вам от меня надо? — хриплым голосом спросил Гарри. Не то чтобы его волновало присутствие появившегося из ниоткуда незнакомца: вопрос прозвучал, скорее, по инерции. Да, Гарри обратил на него внимание скорее по привычке, нежели из любопытства._

— _Я — негоциант. От вас мне нужна ваша волшебная сила, — мужчина подошел и встал рядом с кроватью Гарри, — тот лишь слегка покосился на него, а потом снова уставился в потолок. И все же через некоторое время Поттер решил поинтересоваться, что же все это значит._

— _Сила? — переспросил юноша. Этот странный человек не собирался уходить, а Гарри не понимал, чего же от него хотят._

— _Да, сила. Видите ли, молодой человек, основной моей обязанностью является сбор силы волшебников и ведьм, — спокойным голосом вещал негоциант. На его лице была написана такая скука, что Гарри невольно почувствовал себя самым нелицеприятным собеседником на земле._

— _Зачем? — мозг отказывался нормально воспринимать информацию, поэтому ничего умнее он не смог придумать._

— _Зачем — это уже другой вопрос. Суть в том, что вы отдаете мне свою волшебную силу, а взамен получаете ответную услугу. Либо вы отказываетесь, и я ухожу, оставляя вас наедине с вашими же раздумьями о том, что вы потеряли, отказав мне._

— _Ответная услуга? Что это? — юноша нахмурился. Он не понимал, чего хочет от него этот странный человек, казалось, какая-то часть сознания парня полностью атрофировалась, отказываясь воспринимать происходящее._

— _Все, что вы хотите…_

— _Все? — глаза Гарри округлились, тело напряглось, а сознание подкинуло парочку красочных картин. — А если я хочу, чтобы Вольдеморт никогда не рождался?_

— _Этого я не могу сделать. Рождение и смерть не в моих силах…_

— _Зачем же мне тогда ваше предложение, если от него нет никакой пользы?.. — Поттер откинулся на подушку, вновь уставившись в потолок…_

— _Но я могу сделать так, чтобы он никогда не стал Темным Лордом… — Гарри даже и не подумал дослушать предложение._

— _Вы можете?.. —мысли опять начали путаться… Стоило только посмотреть в глаза незнакомцу._

— _Да, __но взамен__ мне нужна ваша волшебная сила…_

— _Но тогда… тогда я стану сквибом, — Гарри в отчаянии посмотрел на негоцианта. Пусть он не прожил в волшебном мире и десяти лет, но волшебство уже давно стало частью него. И лишиться его — это… это словно потерять руку или ослепнуть._

— _Выбор: волшебная сила против жизни дорогих тебе людей. Если бы не было Темного Лорда, то не было бы и двух войн, смертей…_

_И Гарри решился, но правилен ли этот выбор? Что он принесет ему? Может быть, станет лишь хуже, чем сейчас… Но ведь можно попытаться. Остался только один вопросик._

— _А сквибы всегда появляются таким образом?_

— _Да, юноша. Но нас не это волнует. Ваш ответ?_

— _Я согласен, — в тот момент он был твердо уверен в своем решении._

Тут Гарри закружил разноцветный водоворот, который медленно изменялся. Яркие краски исчезали, оставляя после себя лишь серые разводы…


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1. Вспомнить все**

Гарри лежал на кровати уже около получаса, но до сих пор боялся открыть глаза. Он просто не мог заставить себя принять новую реальность, хотя она его уже приняла. Воспоминания о его теперешней жизни нахлынули на него сразу же, как только он переместился сюда. Прошлая жизнь словно покрылась туманным налетом. Все, что раньше было его жизнью, теперь казалось лишь страшным сном. Впрочем, как он уже понял, новая жизнь тоже не была для него медом.

Да, он все помнил. Или вспомнил? Нет, он не находил этому понятию объяснений, да и не волновали они его сейчас. Вот ему семь лет — родители узнают, что их сын не волшебник и никогда не будет учиться в Хогвартсе.

_Они уже тогда обращали внимание на то, что Гарри за всю свою жизнь (как сознательную, так и бессознательную) ни разу не проявил себя как будущий маг. Ни разу мальчик не обнаруживал случайного волшебства, так свойственного юным магам. Пусть он и был тогда очень мал, но смог понять, что его родителей что-то тревожит. Так однажды поздним вечером он сумел подслушать разговор родителей — те сидели в гостиной, твердо уверенные, что их чадо видит десятые сны в своей спальне на втором этаже._

— _Джеймс, меня тревожит наш Гарри, — любой мог бы услышать смятение в голосе Лили Поттер. — Ему уже почти семь лет, а он ни разу не проявил свою волшебную силу. Я уже в шесть лет начала беспокоить родителей — то, меняя цвет моей любимой чашки с розового на зеленый, то искрами, слетавшими с моих пальцев в минуты гнева._

_Джеймс Поттер некоторое время молчал, не зная, что ответить на слова жены. Он и сам разделял ее беспокойство, но вот только показывать его не имел никакого права, чтобы еще больше не расстраивать Лили. Молчание затягивалось, а молодой мужчина продолжал безмолвствовать и смотреть на огонь в камине, - единственный источник освещения в комнате. Но вот он смог собраться с мыслями и ровным, спокойным голосом произнес:_

— _Ты права, Лили. Уж не знаю, когда я начал проявлять свою магическую сущность, но, по-видимому, еще в раннем детстве. Родители об этом как-то мало беспокоились — в волшебных семьях такое поведение детей считается нормальным. А с Гарри… Может быть, просто еще не подворачивалось подходящего случая? Или случалось, когда нас не было рядом? Все может быть. Случайности никогда нельзя исключать. Думаю, что мы можем быстро решить эту проблему. Завтра я заеду в Хогвартс и поинтересуюсь у Дамблдора: занесен ли Гарри в список будущих учеников школы Хогвартс? Уверен, что всё будет в полном порядке, и мы просто зря беспокоимся, — Джеймс улыбнулся супруге. — Пойдем лучше спать._

— _Пойдем, — Лили поднялась с кресла. Она не могла так же легко, как муж откинуть проблему, но постаралась сделать вид, что полностью успокоилась. На деле же Лили точно знала, что не сможет заставить себя не волноваться, пока точно не узнает, что все в __полном__ порядке._

_Супруги вышли из гостиной, так и не заметив сына, который, сжавшись в комочек, притаился в углу, рядом с большим диваном. Дождавшись, когда за родителями со скрипом закроется дверь в спальню_,_ мальчик поднялся и на негнущихся ногах добрался до любимого кресла отца. Буквально свалившись в него, он, так же, как и Джеймс Поттер несколькими минутами ранее, уставился на огонь. ТО, о чем думал ребенок, кому-то могло показаться странным. Действительно, какой семилетний мальчонка ночами может размышлять о том, что он сквиб? Причем с полной уверенностью в последнем утверждении. Казалось, что он уже прекрасно знал, чем закончится поездка его отца в Хогвартс… Ничем хорошим._

Гарри Поттер продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами, а воспоминания, словно волны на берег, накатывали на него снова и снова. Да, правда не заставила себя долго ждать. Уже следующим вечером было доподлинно известно, что Гарри Поттер не занесен в книгу, которая регистрировала всех детей, обладающих волшебными способностями. А это могло обозначать только одно… Вот только родители не собирались ему об этом сообщать. И промолчали, если б он не спросил их напрямую.

Потом были проблемы с поступлением в школу… в магловскую школу, Хогвартс для него был навсегда закрыт. Родители всячески старались подбодрить его, вот только получалось это не слишком хорошо — они и сами были в достаточной степени расстроены. Кто бы мог подумать, что ИХ сын будет сквибом.

Гарри все еще опасался раскрыть глаза. Он не знал, сможет ли принять новую для себя реальность — с совершенно другой судьбой. Здесь все было настолько странным и даже, как бы смешно это не казалось, волшебным! Здесь у него была сестра…

_Спустя несколько месяцев после обнаружения отсутствия волшебных способностей у Гарри, Джеймс и Лили решились завести еще одного ребенка. Гарри догадывался, что его родителей что-то тревожит, но что именно, он понять не мог, пока однажды они не позвали его в гостиную на __серьезный__ разговор._

— _Сын, у нас для тебя есть новость, — Джеймс Поттер подошел к жене и обнял ее._

— _Да, Гарри, — Лили попыталась улыбнуться, но в ее глазах затаилась тревога._

_Мальчик молча ждал продолжения - смутные подозрения терзали его, догадка была уже близка, когда отец продолжил:_

— _У тебя скоро будет сестричка… — Удар! Этого он все-таки не ждал — родители решили завести себе еще одного ребенка, волшебного ребенка. А он… он… Слезы навернулись на глаза мальчика, а еще мгновение спустя он уже бежал вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Он не хотел никого видеть, а родителей в первую очередь. Они пытались с ним поговорить, но он закрывал уши руками и громко кричал, чтобы их не слышать. Обида захватила все его существо._

Тогда ему помог справиться с происходящим крестный. Сириус Блэк. Он долгие вечера проводил в компании крестника — пожалуй, только его общество мальчик мог стерпеть. Сириус не старался разъяснить ему мотивы поступков родителей или как-то оправдать их. Он просто рассказывал о чем-то, сейчас Гарри уже и не вспомнить, что именно составляло темы их бесед, но это и не важно. Самым существенным тогда была поддержка и сочувствие. Гарри понимал родителей, но принять их доводы для себя так и не смог. В тот период его жизни между ними в первый раз пробежала черная кошка. Тогда казалось, что доверие и любовь между ними ушли навсегда.

Потом была начальная магловская школа, и еще большее отчуждение между ним и родителями. Лили Поттер родила девочку, которая отбирала у нее с мужем почти все их свободное время. Возможно, она тогда и не замечала ревности маленького мальчика, но чуть позже та стала проявляться еще сильнее. В то время он почти ненавидел свою маленькую глупенькую сестричку и старался сводить на нет любое общение с ней. Чуть позже, когда он пошел в старшую школу, они вообще практически не виделись — на каникулах мальчик оставался в «Храме Науки», возвращаясь в семью лишь на пару летних месяцев. Но, даже тогда, он старался максимальное количество времени проводить в своей комнате, занимаясь всевозможными исследованиями. О, да, он смог понять, что отсутствие волшебных способностей не мешает ему заниматься другими направлениями магической науки: зельеварением, историей, нумерологией (пусть и без практического применения знаний), рунами и даже прорицанием. Как только он смог отрыть для себя эту нехитрую истину, то посвятил изучению магических дисциплин практически все свободное время. Это вовсе не помешало ему закончить магловскую школу с отличием и гордым званием лучшего ученика. Родители были так рады за него, вот только ему было все равно, а их чувства его совершенно не волновали. Оказывается, еще неделю назад он собирался уехать из отчего дома и начать самостоятельную жизнь.

«Вот дурак, — беззлобно обругал «того себя» Гарри. — Ничего-то я не понимал. И зачем нужна вся эта магия, когда рядом нет близкого, родного человека, на которого всегда можно положиться и в любой момент прийти за утешением, особенно, когда весь мир против тебя».

Волны воспоминаний снова и снова накатывали на него. Ох, здесь у него совсем не было друзей. В магловской школе он заводил _только полезные_связи, которые никоим образом нельзя было назвать дружескими. С волшебным же миром он вообще практически не общался, так что даже знакомых, к которым можно было хотя бы навязаться в гости, у него там тоже не было. Видимо, этот Гарри, обиженный на весь мир за отсутствие у себя волшебных способностей, решил максимально ограничить свою связь с волшебным миром.

«Мерлин! Какой же он дурак!» И вот сейчас он собирался навсегда покинуть семью, чтобы «не мешать им», и «жить своей жизнью». Какие глупости! Похоже, что ко всему прочему, в этом году его родная сестра — к которой он не питал ранее никаких родственных чувств! — впервые пойдет в Хогвартс. И это еще одна причина, по которой этот Гарри собирался покинуть отчий дом. Он банально ревновал и злился на то, что у нее есть все то, чего нет у него. Сестра-волшебница! Родители так хотели ребенка-мага. И получили его сестрицу, а он — сквиб — и никому здесь не нужен.

Здешний Гарри многого не видел, в то время как он сам мог объективно оценивать ситуацию. Отец много раз пытался с ним договориться. Джеймс Поттер частенько приходил к нему в спальню и пытался объяснить, что его любят не меньше, чем его сестру. Вот только все такие попытки шли прахом. Обычно они просто ругались и, обозленные друг на друга, расходились. Точнее, это отец выбегал из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Такие скандалы проходили в их семье примерно раз в месяц. Его маму они очень расстраивали (мягко сказано!). А сестра обиженно смотрела на него весь следующий день и старалась молчаливо поддерживать маму.

Гарри все так же продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами. У него было такое чувство, что когда он их откроет, то пути назад уже не будет. Ему придется встретиться с этой вселенной и с этой жизнью. А он… Он был просто не готов к таким событиям и проблемам. Похоже, что этот «придурок» (парень просто не мог называть здешнего себя по-другому) натворил таких дел, что ему теперь за всю жизнь их не разгрести. Но ничего, он постарается! Не для того он попал сюда, чтобы в очередной раз остаться без друзей, без родных, без смысла жизни. И в первую очередь он наладит отношения с родителями и сестрой. Да, это будет не просто, но цель стоит затрат, которые он намеревался пустить на ее достижение.

Гарри решительно открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Быстрый, давно отточенный до автоматизма, взгляд на часы: шесть утра. Рано. Даже когда он жил у Дурслей, то редко просыпался в такое время. Но ничего, зато будет возможность осмотреться. Он откинул одеяло и, спустив ноги вниз, ощутил ковер с крупным ворсом. Было очень приятно с утра босиком пройтись по такому чуду. Юноша прошел в ванную комнату, смежную со спальней. Умывшись и почистив зубы, Гарри вернулся и подошел к кровати - руки сами потянулись заправить постель... Он настолько решил отдалиться от волшебного мира, любое проявление которого причиняло этому Гарри немыслимую душевную боль, что отказался даже от помощи домашнего эльфа…

_Одиннадцатилетний Гарри Поттер проснулся утром и как обычно направился в ванную комнату, чтобы провести все необходимые утренние процедуры. Сегодня было первое сентября. Все его одногодки-волшебники сейчас собираются в Хогвартс, и вечером уже будут засыпать в больших кроватях с пологами. А он!? Ему сегодня придется ехать в магловскую школу. Обида и злость захлестнули все его существо. Почему именно ему суждено было родиться сквибом? Ну, почему? Почему его трехлетняя сестра волшебница, а он нет?!_

_Гарри резко, ладонями, ударил по кафельной плитке. Зашипев от боли, он выбежал из ванной комнаты и тут же наткнулся на домашнего эльфа, который застилал его постель. Неожиданная злость захлестнула мальчика._

— _Вон отсюда! И не смей больше никогда заходить в мою комнату! — ушастое большеглазое существо в страхе обернулось и посмотрело на юного хозяина. Еще мгновение и приказ был исполнен. С тех самых пор он всегда сам, своими руками, убирался в комнате, не позволяя эльфу и шагу ступить в нее._

Гарри очнулся от воспоминаний. Грусть заполонила все его существо. Неужели он был настолько глуп?

Парень заправил постель и переоделся в повседневную одежду. Неожиданная усталость, словно камень, навалилась на него. Гарри с вздохом опустился на стул. Если бы кто его сейчас спросил: «А сколько же ты собираешь здесь просидеть?» — то юноша, скорее всего, не смог бы ответить. Возможно, он бы и не двигался долгое время, но тут его взгляд опустился на разрозненные листочки, видимо, вырванные из какого-то блокнота. Здесь же было еще много различных листовок и оторванных от объявлений на стендах клочков бумаги.

«Так, что у нас здесь»? — Гарри мгновенно подобрался и выпрямил ссутуленные плечи. С листовками было все понятно — это рекламы образовательных учреждений институтов. Здешний Гарри весьма серьезно подошел к своему дальнейшему образованию, отметив все возможные направления дальнейшего обучения. «Что ж, это мы посмотрим попозже. Еще успеется. А вот это интересно, так-так… О, нет! Он все-таки решил жить отдельно от родителей!» На обрывках блокнотных листочков были записаны адреса всевозможных общежитий для студентов, а маленькие клочки бумаги хранили на себе телефоны фирм и организаций, принимающих на работу. Смутные картинки воспоминаний так и мелькали перед глазами. Тут его взгляд упал на листок в клеточку, где красной ручкой был написан адрес: графство Суррей, город Литтл Уингинг, улица Тисовая, дом четыре. Здесь же был и телефон его родственников по матери.

Гарри, неожиданно осознав всю комичность ситуации, громко, хотя и несколько нервно, рассмеялся. Похоже, что здешний Гарри предпочитал общаться с ненавистными родственниками (хотя кто знает какие здесь Дурсли?..), нежели остаться жить с настоящими родителями. Он бы поступил с точностью до наоборот!

Гарри резко оборвал смех. Ему показалось, что за дверью раздались чьи-то шаги. Юноша решил, что пришла пора познакомиться с семьей. Стряхнув с колен несуществующие пылинки, Гарри поднялся и решительно направился на встречу с новой жизнью. Он спустился вниз. Здесь все было практически таким же, каким он помнил по видениям, «дарованными» дементорами.

«Хм, кажется, здесь кухня». Новые воспоминания возвращались к нему, почему-то, отрывками. Некоторые виделись особо четко, а некоторые смутно, словно в тумане. Гарри зашел в помещение — там уже были Лили и домовой эльф, имени которого он до сих пор не мог вспомнить. Его мать что-то готовила, а ушастое существо помогало. «Надо же, она до сих пор не может избавиться от некоторых магловских привычек, а ведь эльф мог бы и сам справиться с этой работой».

— Доброе утро, мам, — он вежливо поздоровался и сел на край одного из стульев. Уверенности в том, что все идет «как надо», почему-то не было.

— Ох, Гарри, это ты. Что-то ты сегодня рановато. С добрым утром, — Лили улыбнулась и снова занялась завтраком. Гарри меж тем просто сидел, наблюдая за ее действиями, - чувствовал он себя при этом весьма глупо. Черт! Ему нужно было себя чем-то занять!

— Эээ, может, тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — «О, нет! Это же еще глупее».

Его мама удивленно посмотрела на него, но сомнения недолго терзали ее.

— Порежь салат, — она указала на зеленые листья. Не зная, что на это ответить Гарри просто взял разделочную доску и начал мелко шинковать салат. «Хм, странно, а умения, полученные у Дурслей, не пропали. Похоже, что одна личность просто наложилась на другую. Но от прежней остались только воспоминания».

— Гарри! — Лили с еще большим удивлением, нежели ранее, наблюдала за его действиями. — Где ты так научился?

— Эм, в магловской школе. Нас там многому учили. Ты же знаешь, что там учат работать исключительно руками, ну еще и головой, но это только для избранных, — «Черт! Это сказал Я??? О. нет! Похоже, что этот Гарри повлиял на меня гораздо сильнее, нежели я думал». — Шучу, — слабая попытка все свести в шутку. — В общем-то, вы многого обо мне не знаете, — он прямо ответил на ее взгляд, впервые за прошедшее время.

— Да, многого… — в голосе Лили Поттер было столько грусти, что он смущенно потупился и стал пристально рассматривать уже накрошенный салат. — Спасибо, — она отобрала у него разделочную доску. — Пока помешай кашу.

— Хорошо, мама.

«Мама» — это слово, несомненно, станет его любимым на ближайшие годы.

Тут он заметил, что домашний эльф куда-то пропал, причем, сразу же после его появления на кухне. Видимо, Типпи боится сильнее, чем он предполагал. «Типпи — вот и имя всплыло в моей обновленной памяти», — Гарри улыбнулся своим мыслям. Он поднес ложку к губам и, слегка подув на кашу, попробовал ее.

— Думаю, что каша уже готова, —повернувшись, он улыбнулся матери. Ответом была не менее счастливая улыбка миссис Поттер. «Как же она рада такому поведению своего сына, ну почему ОН не мог быть нормальным?» Гарри был готов вернуть того Гарри и растерзать его на куски. Как же он довел семью, если одна его улыбка вызывает у Лили столько счастья? Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Гарри подбежал к матери, крепко сжал ее руки и упал на колени.

— Мам, прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости меня! Я был таким идиотом! — из глаз текли слезы, но он не обращал на них никакого внимания. Сейчас ему важны были лишь ее слова.

— Ничего. Дорогой, ничего. Я все прощаю, все, — Мама слегка взлохматила и без того не находящиеся в идеальном порядке волосы. За его спиной что-то зашипело.

— Ой, кажется, каша убежала, — он поднял счастливый взгляд на мать.

— Ничего, — в ее зеленых глазах мелькнули озорные искорки.

Следующие полчаса Гарри Поттер мог бы назвать самыми прекрасными в своей жизни. Кому-то это могло показаться недостойной внимания глупостью, но простой разговор о-всем-подряд с матерью для юноши был самым большим счастьем на свете. Вот только всему суждено когда-то закончиться. Вот и сейчас их прервали. На кухне появились Джеймс Поттер и его сестра. «Хм, опять эти странные провалы. Не могу вспомнить ее имя».

— Доброе утро, — упс, они с матерью в унисон поздоровались с вошедшими. Отец и дочь окинули их странными взглядами, но ничего не сказали. «О, как же они похожи. Нет, внешнего сходства с отцом у нее мало, но вот манеры те же самые. Я не могу этим похвастаться».

Завтрак меж тем не задался. Все началось с вопроса Джеймса. Его отца. Странно, конечно, но называть Лили мамой он мог, а вот Джеймса… «Наверное, я просто еще не готов к этому. Или мы не готовы. Не сказать, что он уж очень сильно рад мне».

— Ты осчастливил нас своим присутствием? Что же так? Ты же обычно предпочитаешь не завтракать в нашем обществе? — сарказм чувствовался в каждом слове Джеймса Поттера. Гарри же не знал что ответить. В голове так и вертелись слова: «Мне встать и уйти!?» — хм, здешний Гарри так бы и сказал, не особо задумываясь о последствиях, но не он. Юноша решил просто промолчать, потому что другого ответа на ум сейчас ему не приходило. Лили же тем временем одарила мужа осуждающим взглядом. Отношения между ними и сыном сильно беспокоили ее, и любое проявление его [гарриной] «доброжелательности» она принимала как знак к примирению.

Зазвонил мобильный телефон. Он даже и не заметил, как сунул его в карман! Может быть, телефон там находился все время. Странные ощущения, что все так и должно быть, ни на минуту не покидали его. Не успел он сказать вежливое: «Слушаю» — как в трубке раздался чуть грубоватый голос:

— Хей, ты, кажется, просил меня узнать о более или менее приличных общежитиях. Считай, я нашел лучше! Тут есть небольшой домик, если снимать его на четверых, то получится нормальная сумма, которую можно потянуть! Ну, как? Диктовать телефон? Только учти, что надо еще двоих подогнать!

«Новый дом? Ах да, этот же искал квартиру или другое жилье. Но я-то не хочу уезжать отсюда!»

— Извини, но предложение слегка запоздало, — а что еще тут можно сказать?

— Да? Ну, пока, еще увидимся сегодня.

Слегка нахмурившись, Гарри посмотрел на экранчик: «Время разговора 0.22» Он убрал телефон и только после этого сообразил, что вся семья наблюдает за ним.

— Простите, — он отправил в рот еще одну ложку овсяной каши — не сказать, что он очень-то любил ее, но вот после детства у Дурслей, она не казалась ему худшим вариантом.

— Что это? — Джеймс Поттер удивленно смотрел на него, Гарри уже и думать забыл о телефоне и в свою очередь уставился на мужчину.

— В смысле?

— Что это было такое? — Джеймс указал на его карман.

«Это он про телефон. Неужели этот умудрялся скрывать свои магловские игрушки от родственников? Хотя, если предположить, что они практически не общались, то это не удивительно!»

— Хм, это мобильный телефон. Как бы объяснить. Эта вещь помогает маглам общаться на расстоянии. Вот человек, с которым я сейчас говорил, находится на другом конце Англии, но это не помешало нам обсудить насущные проблемы.

— Почему я раньше его у тебя не видел? — Джеймс заметно нахмурился.

— Наверное, потому, что мы очень мало общаемся, и потому что это мое недавнее приобретение, — Гарри не нравился этот странный разговор.

— И где ты взял денег?

— Заработал, — он пожал плечами и решительно поднялся. — Мам, спасибо за завтрак, — ласковая улыбка, — пап, — короткий кивок, — Энн, — еще одна улыбка сестре.

«Энн… Энн…Анна. Интересно, а почему это имя сократили до Энн? Хотя, какая мне разница. Зато симпатично». Гарри постарался побыстрее скрыться, избежав тем самым лишних вопросов, на которые он и сам пока не знал ответов.

Вновь спрятавшись от всего мира в своей спальне, Гарри серьезно задумался: а что же ему делать теперь? Да, он, несомненно, сквиб, хотя это стоит все-таки проверить: мало ли что. Сейчас начало лета, а значит, у него еще есть достаточно времени, чтобы выбрать себе учебное заведение, в котором он будет продолжать «пополнять мозг знаниями». А чтоб долго не мучиться, разберемся прямо сейчас. Он сел за стол и, собрав кипу листовок, углубился в их изучение.

Отвлек его от этого занятия короткий стук в дверь.

— Да-да, заходите, — вставать было лень, особенно сейчас, когда мозг переваривал огромный объем информации: этот Гарри не искал легких путей. Его интересы были хоть и весьма занятны, но, в то же время, далеки ему нынешнему. Впрочем, если учесть тот факт, что все знания «этого» скоро перейдут к нему, то данный вопрос должен был меньше всего его беспокоить.

— Гарри, — к нему зашла Лили, — ты занят?

— Занят, но могу отложить свои дела, — он все-таки привстал. Сидеть, когда мать стояла, ему было просто психологически неудобно. — Выбирал тут, — он несколько растерянно указал на разрозненные листовки.

— Да? И на чем же ты остановился? — она ласково улыбнулась.

— Пока еще и не знаю, не уверен, — он не знал, куда отвести взгляд. Столь пристальное внимание матери его смущало. Похожие ощущения возникали, когда миссис Уизли неожиданно проявляла к нему участие.

— Ну что ты, с твоими знаниями, я уверена, тебя возьмут куда угодно. Ты же лучший ученик, — в голосе его матери прозвучала неподдельная гордость.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Как бы ни неприятно было это признавать, но он не хотел отдаляться от волшебного мира. А если начнет учиться «где-то там», то не сможет уделять достаточно времени этому миру. Двойственные чувства охватывали его при мысли о _решении_ стать сквибом. Да, он, безусловно, рад, что все его близкие живы и здоровы. Вот только… он… Гарри был чужд им. Они были рядом, но в то же время так далеко. Сейчас он уже почти взрослый. Что же его ждет в будущем? Редкие встречи по праздникам? Или по выходным? Непозволительная роскошь: прожить _нормальную_ жизнь. Даже хороших воспоминаний и тех нет. _Этот _постарался.

— Гарри, Гарри, — мать беспокойно звала его.

— Да, да, со мной все нормально. Я, пожалуй, пойду, прогуляюсь, — Гарри выбежал из комнаты.

* * *

Гарри Поттер сидел в каком-то незнакомом ему кафе и сосредоточенно обдумывал ситуацию, в которую умудрился попасть. Раньше у него были любящие друзья и верные соратники, но многие из них погибли в его прошлой жизни. Здесь у него нет ни тех, ни других, просто потому, что со многими он здесь просто не встречался и даже, по идее, не должен знать, как те выглядят. Здесь у Гарри были любящие родители, вот только за прошедшие годы отношения с ними абсолютно разладились, а с сестрой, о которой он раньше не мог и мечтать, даже не начинались.

— Сэр, что будете заказывать? — к нему подошел официант.

— Хм, пожалуйста, большую порцию мороженого, — жара на улице стояла неимоверная. Такая же погода стояла, когда он покидал свой мир.

— Хорошо, сэр.

«Интересно, а то кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью в Косом переулке и сейчас существует? Надо бы проверить. Да, было бы неплохо посетить Косой переулок».

— Сэр, ваш заказ, — к нему снова подошел официант.

Гарри с удовольствием попробовал первую ложку мороженного... и тут же сморщился. Он ненавидел орехи, которые здесь пребывали в изрядном количестве. Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри отодвинул заказ. Тут же у него вновь запищал телефон.

— Слушаю, — он вежливо ответил, - надпись «Старая кляча» на экранчике сотового ему ничего не говорила.

— Юноша, мы приняли ваше резюме и сегодня в два часа ждем вас. Вы сможете подъехать? — голос говорящего позволял определить человека в возрасте. Но кто это мог быть?

— Хорошо, мадам. Я буду, — а что здесь еще можно ответить? Не говорить же, что он сидит в кафе и абсолютно не помнит, что и когда он там подавал.

— Уж постарайтесь, юноша, — сообщил ему голос и сразу же отключился. Он посмотрел на счетчик времени внизу экрана. У него еще около трех часов до встречи. Что же теперь делать? Домой возвращаться он пока не хотел. Может быть, посетить Косой переулок? Нет. Это нельзя назвать хорошей идеей, он просто пока еще не готов к этому. Впрочем, как же ему туда попасть, если у него даже нет волшебной палочки, чтобы преодолеть барьер? Правда, всегда можно попросить кого-нибудь из посетителей бара «Дырявый Котел» оказать ему небольшую услугу. Но все же пока не стоит этого делать.

Поднявшись со стула, он вытащил бумажник и оставил на столе нужную сумму. Так и куда же ему теперь идти? Кажется, его тело знало об этом гораздо больше него. Выскочив из кафе, оно поймало подвернувшееся под руку такси и, сообщив адрес водителю, успокоилось. Надо ли говорить, что и адрес ему ни о чем не говорил? Очередной виток воспоминаний нахлынул внезапно.

_Лучший ученик школы — это не просто звание. Это реальное обладание необходимыми знаниями. А юный мистер Поттер чуть ли не с____первых__дней____в школе показал небывалое стремление к учебе. Что и говорить о том, что звание лучшего ученика быстро прикрепилось к его имени. Мальчика ставили всем в пример, учителя просто не могли им нахвалиться, поэтому уже в старших классах на него обратили внимание, как на весьма перспективного юношу. Тогда же он начал получать специальную стипендию для особо отличившихся учеников, а также пошел на курсы иностранных языков. Сейчас Гарри с легкостью говорил по-французски, а также, чуть хуже, по-немецки. Еще около двух недель назад он отправил свое резюме в несколько фирм (причем как магловских, так и магических), специализирующихся на переводах различных литературных, а также научных статей. И вот сейчас ему пришел ответ._

_Насколько знал и понимал Гарри, то «этот юноша» хотел дальше обучаться по специальности «Журналистика». _

«Странно как-то получается, — вздохнул Гарри, да так, что водитель такси удивленно посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида». Действительно, его можно было понять. Он сознательно ушел из своего мира, чтобы получить здесь лучшую долю. Вот только «платный» сыр оказался ничем не лучше «бесплатного». Гарри был для этого мира совершенно чужим. И даже понимая мотивы, которые двигали этим Гарри, он все равно не мог приспособиться к его жизни. Ему так и хотелось каждую минуту что-то менять, как-то действовать. Гарри ненавидел находиться в статическом состоянии. Вся его жизнь была в действии, а здесь его просто не было. Реальность казалась ему какой-то дикой, даже неприятной. Вот только он не был бы Гарри Поттером, если бы не попытался все исправить. И он обязательно это сделает.

Выйдя из такси и расплатившись с водителем, Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Времени еще море. Он огляделся по сторонам, попутно восстанавливая в памяти окрестности этого места. «Так, кажется, здесь рядом есть небольшой парк, — подумалось ему». Дойдя до этого зеленого уголка в центре города, Гарри с видимым удовольствием сел на свободную скамейку, вновь погрузившись в собственные мысли-воспоминания. Не обращая ни на что внимания, он в первую минуту даже не заметил подлетевшей к нему совы.

— Ты, кто? — удивлению не было предела.

Сова естественно ничего не могла ответить на этот вопрос и лишь протянула ему когтистую лапу с привязанным к ней письмом.

— Что бы это могло быть? — задался вопросом Гарри. Даже не задумываясь, он отвязал письмо от лапки неясыти.

_Уважаемый, мистер Поттер!_

_Мы рассмотрели ваше резюме. Это самый необычный случай в нашей практике, поэтому мы просим вас прийти на собеседование сегодня в два часа по полудни._

_Отдел кадров периодического издания «Волшебная мысль»._

«Вот черт! Надо же назначить встречу на одно время. Ну, что, хотел что-то изменить? Теперь решай!» Перед мистером Гарри Поттером встал непростой выбор. И если прежний Гарри сомневался бы в своем решении, то новому понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы определиться. Поднявшись со скамейки, он направился к ближайшей станции метро. Времени добраться до места оставалось немного.

Маленькое, слегка покосившееся здание, неприветливо встретило его. Но запущенность этого места вызвала у него только улыбку. Волшебники и здесь не придумали другого способа маскировки, кроме как представить все, как заброшенное, и вызывающее у человека лишь чувство брезгливости, здание. Внутри же все кардинально изменилось. Высокие потолок и сверкающие своей чистотой стекла не позволяли соотносить их с потертыми и облупленными внешними стенами.

Пройдя вперед по коридору, Гарри свернул налево и уперся в деревянную дверь с небольшой табличкой «Дирекция». Казалось очень странным, что в коридорах он не встретил ни одного человека – будто здесь все вымерли. В полной тишине крайне неприятно было слышать лишь стук собственных каблуков. Радовала только прохлада. С утра он даже не заметил, как переоделся в строгий серый костюм. Пусть он и был летним, но вот только по такой жаре ходить в нем было мало приятного. Зато здесь, в издательстве этот наряд пришелся более, чем к месту. «Похоже, «здешний» сильнее, чем я думал, влияет на меня. Хорошо, хоть мантию надеть в такую жару не додумался».

Он постучался, раздалось чуть слышное: «Войдите».

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поприветствовав присутствующих, Гарри решительно осмотрелся. Большая комната с тремя окнами, которые, несмотря на жару, были закрыты. Оно и правильно! Наложить охлаждающие чары легче легкого. Жаль, что ему теперь этого никогда не сделать.

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер, — одна из трех присутствующих здесь женщин указала ему на стул, стоящий перед ее столом. Гарри не замедлил принять предложение, одновременно рассматривая говорившую. Лет двадцать пять не больше, симпатичная, темноволосая, с карими глазами. — Меня зовут Меган Девис. Я глава всего этого предприятия. Вы уже знаете, что мы только-только начинаем развиваться и выходить на рынок, поэтому нам важны любые кадры, и то, что вы сквиб, нисколько нас не смущает. Важно только знание языка и умение работать.

Гарри внимательно слушал женщину, изредка кивая головой. Создавалось впечатление, будто он лишь наблюдает за этим странным процессом, а делает и думает за него кто-то другой.

— Сейчас вас протестирует миссис Анна Голдстоун, — она указала на даму, сидевшую в офисном кресле чуть поодаль. При взгляде на этот новый персонаж создавалось двойственное впечатление: женщина в возрасте, с хмурым лицом, казалась даже строже профессора МакГонагалл. Вот только ее светлые глаза улыбались, словно он видел перед собой сестру директора Дамблдора.

— Мистер Поттер, — Голдстоун кивнула в знак приветствия.

Небольшой разговор на французском, последовавший за этим, по-видимому, и составлял весь тест. Нельзя было сказать, что все было так просто: на некоторых предложениях он спотыкался, не зная как их понять. Точно определить значение таких высказываний могли только коренные французы, либо те, кто очень долго изучал этот язык. Он не обладал настолько глубокими знаниями. Впрочем, в процессе работы необходимые навыки, несомненно, он наберет.

— Что ж, очень неплохо, мистер Поттер. Не совершенно, конечно, но неплохо, — миссис Голдстоун замолчала, словно не собираясь больше ничего говорить. В то время как Меган Девис улыбнулась. Похоже, что она прекрасно поняла коллегу.

— Прекрасно, вы приняты на работу, мистер Поттер, — она кивнула головой, подтверждая свои слова. Думаю, нам следует только обговорить…

— Хм, мисс Девис, простите, что прерываю вас, но у меня есть к вам разумное предложение, — губы Гарри непроизвольно растянулись в снисходительной улыбке, которую он постарался быстро исправить на приветливую.

«Мерлин мой, неужели я здесь настолько самодоволен и невыносим, что даже с людьми нормально общаться не могу. Надо с этим что-то делать!»

— Мистер Поттер? — она удивленно подняла брови.

— Я знаю, что ваше предприятие новое и пока не обладает ни стоящей славой, ни необходимой репутацией. Кроме того, у вас, помимо всего прочего, не слишком большой капитал для такого ответственного дела. А вот конкуренты заслуживают внимания…

Мисс Девис слегка нахмурившись слушала его. Гарри меж тем продолжал говорить:

— …поэтому я предлагаю вам принять меня в долю предприятия. У меня есть небольшой капитал, который я так же могу вложить в это дело.

Меган Девис задумалась над его предложением, похоже, такого она не ожидала. Гарри тоже замолчал, обдумывая слова, сказанные не им, а другим Гарри, точнее его памятью. А каким способом он получил эти деньги… Вот он полгода назад.

— _Отец, у меня к тебе есть разговор, — Гарри Поттер подошел к Джеймсу. Последний недавно пришел с работы и теперь пил кофе в любимом кресле._

— _Слушаю тебя._

— _Я знаю, что надоел вам с матерью до посинения, — он уже давно обдумывал этот разговор. В конце концов, родители причинили ему столько горя, что это должно быть как-то вознаграждено. — Но, несмотря на все это, я ваш сын…_

— _Ты решил уехать из дома? — Джеймс равнодушно посмотрел на сына._

— _Что? Возможно, но не сейчас, может позже. Я не об этом. Я хочу, чтобы вы завели на мое имя в Гринготсе счет и положили туда сумму необходимую, чтобы, когда я соберусь это сделать, начать жизнь вне этого дома._

Кажется, потом у них была крупная ссора. Джеймс Поттер обозвал его эгоистом и наглецом, который совершенно не заботится о своей семье. В ответ он тоже получил какие-то страшные и жестокие слова. Гарри плохо «видел» эту ссору. Может быть, потому, что в ярости тот Гарри сам не осознавал, что несет. Но после этого отношения с отцом окончательно разладились. Вот только счет ему все равно завели. Кажется, тогда Джеймс Поттер, сказал, что выполнил весь свой отцовский долг и не желает больше видеть сына в своем доме. Гарри же назло ему ответил, что все равно живет у маглов, а там совершеннолетие наступает в двадцать один год. «Придется тебе еще потерпеть меня, папочка». Слова полоснули по горящему сознанию, причиняя дикую боль. И это все он, он… И даже сейчас тот Гарри действует на него, заставляя подчиниться своим желаниям. Но нет, он больше этого не допустит. Хватит!

— Мистер Поттер, я бы приняла ваше предложение, но я не единственная владелица этого предприятия, — мисс Девис неуверенно покосилась на миссис Голдстоун. Женщина же словно не обратила на ее слова внимания, и когда обоим показалось, что она уже ничего не скажет, все-таки ответила на невысказанный вопрос:

— Я думаю, что предложение мистера Поттера разумно, тем более что он сможет принести нам реальную пользу.

— Ох, Анна, неужели ты согласна? Мы же хотели основать свою компанию, только твою и мою, — о, мисс Девис разозлилась. Похоже, что ее предыдущие слова были сказаны лишь с надеждой на то, что миссис Голдстоун откажет наглецу.

— Меган! Я думаю, что нам стоит принять молодого человека в долю. Тебе уже давно надо бы научиться мыслить объективно. У нас действительно не хватит средств противостоять другим изданиям, если те возьмутся за нас всерьез. Похоже, что молодой человек все постарался предусмотреть и заранее подготовился к встрече, — в словах никакого укора, одно лишь уважение. Деловая женщина!

Мисс Девис обиженно замолчала. Но глаза ее пылали, словно раскаленные угли.

— Что ж, думаю, что решение принято и осталось только официально все оформить. Каждому из нас будет принадлежать по трети всей кампании. Три — прекрасное число, думаю, что оно принесет нам удачу, а, мистер Поттер?

— Полностью согласен с вами, миссис Голдстоун, — Гарри легко улыбнулся. — Насколько мне известно из прорицания и нумерологии, то счастливей только число семь, вот только оно не так стабильно и устойчиво.

— Вы знаете эти предметы?

— А также многие другие. Я решил, что раз у меня никогда не будет возможности воспользоваться заклинаниями и чарами, то, по крайней мере, теорию магии я буду знать в совершенстве.

— Ах, мудро, мистер Поттер, особенно, если вы собираетесь остаться в магическом мире.

— Еще как собираюсь, — он хитро прищурился, не собираясь больше ничего говорить. Вместо этого бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону, где сидела третья представительница прекрасного пола, присутствующая в этой комнате.

— Ах, простите мою забывчивость. Это мисс Агата Ливан. Мы приняли ее на работу только сегодня — можно сказать, что она пока наш с вами единственный сотрудник.

Гарри кивнул женщине, которая на мгновение подняла голову от бумаг и сухо улыбнулась, а затем продолжила работать.

— А теперь, миссис Голдстоун, приступим к делам. Думаю, что с моим адвокатом мы сможет все быстро оформить и начать плодотворно сотрудничать.

«Ох, ушлый же я здесь — все продумал».

* * *

Он тихо открыл входную дверь и, сняв обувь, постарался как можно тише прокрасться к себе в спальню. Но, проходя мимо приоткрытой двери гостиной, юноша увидел родителей, сидящих в тех же самых креслах, что и много лет назад. И также как и в тот раз, они обсуждали его персону. Сколько же таких разговоров слышал этот камин и эти кресла? Наверное, очень много.

— О, Джеймс, это я виновата. Я завела разговор и слишком близко приблизилась к этой теме…

— Лили, — Джеймс Поттер ободряюще сжал кисть жены, которой та судорожно обхватила подлокотник кресла, — ты не должна себя ни в чем винить! Во всем виноват этот зарвавшийся и вконец обнаглевший юнец!

— Джеймс! Как ты можешь? Мальчик…

— Он уже давно не мальчик…

— По магловским меркам он еще несовершеннолетний!

— Но мы же вол… — Джеймс осекся, так и не закончив фразу до конца.

— Вот так всегда, дорогой. Мы, так или иначе, упоминаем свою волшебную принадлежность, а его это сильно беспокоит и тревожит, — Лили прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Но и мы не виноваты в том, что обладаем магическими способностями. И с этим ничего не поделаешь. Думаю, что у нас есть только один выход из этой ситуации…

— Ты о чем? — его мама недоуменно посмотрела на Джеймса.

— У тебя же есть родственники-маглы?.. — несколько неуверенно начал он.

— Нет, — твердо и категорично оборвала Лили Джеймса. — Никогда! Слышишь, никогда! Я не оправлю своего сына к Петунье.

Гарри не знал, как отреагировать на такие слова матери, но теплая волна благодарности пробежала по всему телу. Еле слышно он облегченно вздохнул. Гарри даже представить себе не мог, как бы повел себя, если бы мать ответила согласием. Так же тихо, как он здесь появился, Гарри вышел и поднялся к себе в комнату. Усевшись на кровать, он решительно огляделся и попытался прийти к единственно верному решению.

Не слишком большая, но и не маленькая комната. Кровать занимает четверть всего пространства. Зеркало в темно-коричневой раме на противоположной стороне позволяло разглядеть себя в полный рост. Большой письменный стол, сейчас заваленный, казалось, бесчисленным множеством бумажек. Стул с высокой спинкой. «Очень удобный, — подсказало ему подсознание». Огромный шкаф-купе, вмещавший все, и даже больше. И, наконец, жемчужина его комнаты — большое окно с видом на сад. Отдельная ванная. Жить здесь можно только в свое удовольствие, а _он_ этого просто не понимал! Родители всячески старались показывать ему свою любовь доступными им средствами. Ему! В то время как у его сестры не было и половины этого. Что же, пришло время поменять приоритеты… Здесь будет просто отлично житься его сестре. А он уже большой мальчик. Рука сама потянулась к телефону.

— Привет, Ричард, я тут подумал насчет квартиры, если еще свободно, то я…

— Так-так, Поттер, — хамоватый юноша прервал его на середине фразы, — я всегда знал, что ты большой хитрец! Не захотел искать еще двоих и отказался, а сейчас, когда осталось только одно место, снова звонишь! Ну да ладно, я добрый, считай, что у тебя уже есть отдельная от предков хата. Записывай адрес…

Чиркнув в удачно подвернувшемся блокноте пару строчек, Гарри вырвал листок и сунул в карман брюк. Что ж… теперь оставался только неприятный разговор с родителями. Но мама его точно должна понять. Должна и поймет. Ей будет больно, но другого пути просто нет.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2. А стоит ли вообще жить? Если «да», то для чего?**

Мистер Гарри Поттер сидел в любимом кресле, взгляд его был намертво прикован к одной точке. Закончился еще один рабочий день. Изо дня в день все повторяется снова и снова. Кто-то скажет: размеренный порядок жизни. Но не для него. Он уже был готов взвыть от такой жизни. И вот сейчас, как и раньше, он остался после звонка, вещающего об окончании рабочего дня. Все ушли. И партнеры по бизнесу, и те немногие рабочие, что им удалось нанять. Лишь он остался здесь, погруженный в свои невеселые мысли. Этот мир не дал ему ничего хорошего, понадобилось полгода, чтобы понимание этого пришло к нему. Многие моменты до сих пор причиняли ему дикую боль. Джинни… Он даже не хотел вспоминать тот день, когда впервые встретился с ней в этом мире. Тогда ему удалось найти время и, главное, желание, чтобы посетить Косой переулок. Кто же знал, что этот поход станет жестоким ударом судьбы? Пожалуй, никто. Она скоро станет мамой и вполне счастлива со своим мужем. Он понятия не имел, кто это такой. Ему хватило сил смотреть на них лишь несколько минут, а потом он просто не выдержал и сбежал. Какая радость наблюдать за чужим счастьем**?**

Гарри поднялся с офисного кресла и прошел к окну. За полгода он вместе с Меган и Анной смогли добиться очень много. И хотя тираж издания пока невелик, но определенную репутацию их издательство смогло заработать. Затраченные усилия того стоили: появилась реальная, пусть и небольшая прибыль, не уходящая на налоги, рекламу или заработную плату рабочим, коих значительно прибавилось. Все это, конечно, радовало, но вот только не так сильно, как того хотелось.

Он до сих пор был один. Как-то не удалось завести ни друзей, ни девушку. Одни лишь деловые отношения. Вот скоро Рождество, а ему даже не с кем его встретить.

Грустная улыбка появилась на лице Гарри.

Странно, но после того случая в Косом переулке, когда он совершенно случайно наткнулся на Джинни и ее мужа, ему не хотелось делать абсолютно ничего. Словно что-то в нем сломалось, словно больше ничего хорошего от жизни ждать и не приходилось. Он так и не встретился с другими сквибами этого злосчастного мира. Зачем ему это вообще было нужно? Одиночество его удел, зачем же мучить себя дополнительными проблемами? Правильно, незачем. Чего он добился здесь? Ничего. Зачем ему жить? Незачем.

Гарри вышел из издательства. Морозный воздух обжег легкие. Кажется, стоит немного проветриться.

Работа. За все прошедшие месяцы он не видел ничего, кроме работы. Хотя, нет, пожалуй, еще была и учеба. Он все-таки определился с выбором дальнейшего образования. Заочно учиться, как оказалось, не очень-то и сложно, поэтому здесь особых проблем не было. Так что, можно сказать, работа была его основной «проблемой» в прошедшие полгода. И вот сейчас, когда большинство англичан будут сидеть дома и наслаждаться праздничными неделями, он поедет во Францию, чтобы о чем-то там с кем-то договориться. Миссис Голдштейн сегодня что-то объясняла ему, но вот только размышления о собственной несчастной судьбе, достигшие пика именно сейчас, не дали ему возможности сосредоточиться на деле. Хорошо хоть, есть бумаги в кейсе, можно будет на досуге разобраться.

— С наступающим Рождеством всех! — где-то рядом прокричал ряженый Санта.

Опять невеселые мысли завертелись в голове, словно вороны над трупом. А вот ему даже не с кем встретить Рождество. Он даже никому подарков не покупал в этом году. Странно, а раньше каждый год ломал голову, что бы подарить друзьям.

Гарри продолжал идти по магловскому Лондону. Многочисленные прохожие сегодня, видимо, решили его окончательно разозлить. Ну, почему все идут и так тупо лыбятся, когда ему совсем паршиво? «Похоже, что судьба у меня такая дерьмовая: ни тут нет жизни, ни там… О, бар!» Гарри увидел вывеску, утверждающую, что здесь он сможет забыть все печали и невзгоды. Нельзя сказать, что он сильно ей поверил, но напиться почему-то сразу захотелось. Злость куда-то улетучилась, меланхолия тоже отошла на второй план, и молодой человек решительным шагом вошел в заведение…

Пробуждение оказалось весьма болезненным. Рядом кто-то стучал в окно, и каждый удар болью отзывался в его голове. Гарри со стоном поднялся с кровати. Он решительно не помнил, как оказался дома, но сейчас это его абсолютно не волновало. Кто-то настойчиво долбился в окно, намереваясь испортить день с самого начала. Он открыл глаза. Предметы расплывались, а очков под руками не оказалось. А кто-то упорно продолжал долбить по стеклу. Прошипев какое-то ругательство, Гарри заставил себя повернуться к источнику шума. Глаза от яркого света тут же заслезились. Еще раз чертыхнувшись, он вернулся к кровати и поднял подушку, - надо было сразу сообразить, что он сунул очки туда. Водрузив на нос сей оптический прибор, Гарри, сориентировавшись, наконец-то смог понять, кто его потревожил в такую рань: нахальная рыжая сова стучала по раме окна.

— Перестань! Еще разобьешь мне стекло, — понятное дело, сова не отреагировала на его слова, хотя, может быть, она просто не слышала юношу. Открыв защелку, Гарри распахнул окно. Пернатое создание влетело в комнату и уселось на прикроватной тумбочке, видимо, посчитав это особым насестом для сов. Несколько перьев упало на ковер. Первым желанием Гарри было согнать наглую птицу с импровизированного насеста. — Ну, и что ты мне принесла? – свирепо спросил он.

Ответом ему стала протянутая лапка. Осторожно отвязав письмо, Гарри вдруг понял, что в комнате отнюдь не тепло, и только обернувшись, он увидел, что оставил окно открытым. Это в конце-то декабря! Только исправив упущение, он смог спокойно прочитать письмо.

«Кажется, почерк мамы».

_Гарри!_

_Мы с папой приглашаем тебя встретить Рождество с нами. Ты к нам ни разу за полгода __не зашел. Надеюсь__, что ты примешь приглашение. С нами будет Сириус._

_Мама и папа. _

Гарри слегка поморщился от стиля письма. Кажется, мама была не уверена, когда писала это письмо, да и вряд ли она согласовала свои действия с Джеймсом. А если и переговорила с ним, то наверняка не получила одобрения. Но не все так плохо, зато он сейчас уверен, что где-то его ждут. И крестный будет там. Ох, и в этом мире, и в том, из которого он ушел, крестный был для него оплотом и поддержкой, даже, несмотря на все его дурачества и немалую бесшабашность. Вот только надо хорошо подготовиться к этой встрече.

Подарки! Конечно, за несколько дней до Рождества найти что-то приличное будет очень сложно, но стоит попытаться. И начать следует прямо сейчас.

Гарри показалось, что вся тяжесть бремени этого мира скатилась с него за один миг.

Быстро покончив с утренними процедурами, парень направился в Косой переулок. Как и в прошлый раз, посещение этого места отозвалось болью в его сердце. Сцена, которую он имел несчастье наблюдать тогда, ярким калейдоскопом пронеслась перед глазами, память заставляла вновь пережить ее. Желание повернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и уйти было настолько велико, что только сила воли помогла ему заставить себя идти вперед. Он попытался отрешиться от всех проблем, что окружали его и, словно пчелы на мед, липли к нему за последние полгода. Да и что там говорить, и раньше его жизнь никому не могла показаться сахаром. Как ни странно, это помогло. Уныние от размеренности бытия куда-то ушли, вместо них появилось легкая эйфория от предстоящего праздника. В приподнятом настроении он прошел через барьер вместе с каким-то волшебником в сиреневой мантии. «Так, кажется, где-то здесь был магазин для… Ай, вот черт!» Окрыленный, он не заметил старушку, которая шла в противоположную ему сторону.

— Простите меня, — Гарри нагнулся, чтобы подобрать упавший после столкновения сверток, на который уже успел наступить. Обертка чуть порвалась, и из места разрыва исходило голубоватое свечение, сейчас касавшееся его рук. — Возьмите, пожалуйста, — он протянул его пакет. Вот только не такой реакции он ожидал на свое действие.

— Нет, не надо, забери его. Не нужен он мне! — странная старушка шарахнулась в сторону. Гарри и подумать не мог, что ветхие «пенсионеры» могут так быстро бегать. «Чего она так испугалась? И что мне теперь с этим делать?» Гарри нахмурился и, не найдя другого выхода, спрятал пакет в кейс, решив разобраться с ним позже, - сейчас у него есть дела поважнее. Выбрав цель, он двинулся вперед. Косой переулок этого мира многое отличало от знакомого ему, поэтому потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы найти интересующие его предметы. Но вот цель достигнута: хорошо, что сейчас преддверие Рождества, и большинство магазинов работают гораздо дольше, нежели в обычные дни. Теперь можно со спокойным сердцем отправляться домой. Хотя, нет, он, пожалуй, зайдет еще и на работу. Миссис Голдштейн что-то говорила о новом задании, но он был не в том состоянии, чтобы внимательно слушать.

Еще почти час ушел у молодого человека на дорогу до работы. Дела у них шли в гору, и теперь Гарри мог позволить себе (тем более как держатель трети пакета акций предприятия) не так загружаться делами. Пожалуй, он продолжал изматывать себя только потому, что желал скрыться от окружающего мира. Вот только получалось совсем наоборот, хотя молодой человек этого и не осознавал. Спокойствие на деле было нервным копанием в себе, размеренное существование оказалось лишь попыткой укрыться от окружающего мира, а «любимая» работа далеко не была таковой. Хотя последнее утверждение невозможно сказать с абсолютной уверенностью. Сейчас в нем, словно два леших на донной поляне, уживались две сущности. Одна требовала одного, другая — другого. Иногда ему казалось, что он сходит с ума. Гарри догадывался, что должны пройти годы, прежде чем он обретет окончательное равновесие с самим собой. А пока приходилось постоянно одергивать того себя.

— Мистер Поттер!? Я и не думала, что увижу вас сегодня, — миссис Голдштейн встретила его удивленным взглядом. — Когда я вчера уходила, вы еще оставались здесь.

— Я просто хотел закончить перевод той немецкой статьи. Думаю, что она прекрасно подойдет для темы Рождественского выпуска нашего журнала.

— Возможно, мистер Поттер, — она слегка нахмурилась, словно о чем-то размышляя. — Хм, Гарри…

Молодой человек поморщился от тона женщины, - наверняка, за ее словами точно не последует ничего хорошего.

— … мисс Девис договорилась с французским издательством «Découverte récente» [Новое открытие] о встрече.

— Прекрасно. Мы же давно хотели с ними сотрудничать. В чем проблема?

— Встреча назначена на двадцать восьмое число. И ты, как человек несемейный, мог бы взять на себя эти переговоры.

Вот и еще одна особенность общения с миссис Голдштейн: когда речь шла о работе, она могла говорить с такой уверенностью, с таким непоколебимым упорством, что ни у кого не возникало желания возразить что-то. Но вот Гарри в период Рождественских каникул совершенно не хотелось куда-то там ехать и договариваться.

— Думаю, что и мисс Девис нельзя назвать семейным человеком. И раз она договаривалась о встрече, то почему бы ей и не закончить начатое? — эта молодая женщина постоянно устраивала ему всевозможные неприятности. Она до сих пор так и не простила ему того «наглого» вмешательства в их бизнес.

— Меган уезжает к сестре в Шотландию, — тот же настойчивый тон голоса. Похоже, что ему не удастся отвертеться. Остается только согласиться и попытаться получить от поездки удовольствие.

* * *

Гарри Поттер еще раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало. У кого-то могло сложиться впечатление, что он собирается на свидание, но нет, - просто собирался вместе с родителями встретить Рождество.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, одновременно оценивая свою внешность. Отражение показывало высокого, симпатичного молодого человека. Ради такого случая ондаже попытался приструнить свои волосы. Зеленая, приталенная, наглухо застегнутая мантия с продольными черными вставками по бокам зрительно делала его еще более высоким и стройным. Гарри с довольным выражением на лице закрыл дверцу шкафа. В последний момент его взгляд упал на собственные руки. Чертыхнувшись, он пошел в ванную комнату и еще несколько минут потратил на то, чтобы оттереть с пальцев чернила. Когда же Гарри, наконец, вышел из дома, то у подъезда его уже поджидало заказанное такси. Он с глупой улыбкой сел на заднее сиденье. Если водитель и удивился его странному внешнему виду, то вида не показал. Простое письмо матери взбудоражило в Гарри, казалось, уснувшие надолго чувства: радость, желание жить, ощущение легкости и свободы.

Сам того не осознавая, он задумался о том, почему же раньше не мог чувствовать ничего подобного, буквально утопая в повседневности и серости будней, тянущихся бесконечной чередой проблем и забот. Ведь мама и раньше писала ему, и он отвечал. Крестный тоже не обделял вниманием! Так что же мешало? Английский менталитет!? Или что-то еще?

_Тот день он прекрасно помнил. Они тогда смогли заключить очень хороший и многообещающий контракт, который, несомненно, усилил бы их позиции на рынке периодических изданий. Тогда одна часть его существа ликовала. И в тот же день к нему прилетела сова. Их семейная сова. Писала мама. Увидев знакомый почерк, Гарри почувствовал, что та самая ликующая часть его души вдруг словно сжалась и притаилась, ожидая непонятно чего, но ясно, что ничего хорошего. Словно вот-вот и будет удар под дых. Одна его часть просто не могла доверять никому, кроме самого себя, а другая, наоборот, хотела участия и понимания от родных._

_Письмо оставило после себя двойственное чувство, хотя мама писала о, казалось бы, обычных вещах. Обычных для всех, но не для него. Та часть его, что принадлежала этому миру, отказывалась принимать такое внимание к своей персоне. Она словно хотела отказаться от всего, что связывало ее с волшебным миром, с родителями. Часто он ловил себя на мысли, что можно было бы __и__ бросить все и окончательно уйти в магловский мир. До сих пор он как-то подавлял в себе подобные желания._

_Странная борьба с самим собой терзала юношу и на этот раз. Мама приглашала его на семейный ужин. А он оказался, мотивировав свое нежелание большими проблемами на работе. Вместе с тем, он очень вежливо поинтересовался, как там дела у его сестры, и выразил надежду, что у нее нет особых трудностей с учебой._

_Несколько дней подряд он продолжал себя корить, сам не понимая, почему отказался от предложения матери._

Позже еще несколько раз он получал письма от мамы, но ни на одно из них не ответил, как было должно любящему сыну. Ему словно что-то мешало. Жаль, что осознание происходящего пришло только сейчас, в этот самый момент. Ему мешал он сам. Вторая сущность Гарри Поттера. О, Моргана! Ему понадобилось почти полгода, чтобы понять: от прошлого нельзя просто так отмахнуться, даже если это прошлое его альтернативной реальности. Раньше, не зная, с чем ему надо бороться, он принимал странные желания отдалиться от магического мира как свои собственные. Хотя догадаться можно было! Вот только, после того, как к нему вернулись все воспоминания, он практически стал считать их своими собственными.

Гарри растерянно смотрел в окно автомобиля. В салоне было тепло, водитель попался тихий и не приставучий, так что имелась возможность спокойно предаться размышлениям о собственной несчастной судьбе.

Таксист чуть притормозил перед пешеходным переходом, хотя людей в пределах видимости не наблюдалось.

— Сэр?

Гарри очнулся от собственных раздумий и обратил внимание на мужчину.

«Возраст - лет тридцать, не женат или женат, но не носит кольцо, не богат, но аккуратно обращается с вещами…» — с тех самых пор, как он попал в эту новую для себя реальность, его мозг почти неосознанно отмечал мелкие детали. Странное новое «Я» считало, что лучше иметь лишнюю информацию, чем вообще никакой.

— Да?

Водитель недоуменно посмотрел на молодого человека:

— Приехали, сэр.

Гарри молча расплатился и вышел. Снег на промерзлом асфальте приятно хрустнул под ногами. Подняв воротник мантии, Гарри пошел в глубь переулка, не замечая, как водитель проводил его изумленным взглядом. Его занимали совершенно другие мысли. Казалось бы, совершенно неуместные. Вместо того чтобы радоваться скорому празднику, он пытался разобраться в себе. Вот только прийти к конкретному и всеобъясняющему ответу ему не удалось.

Не обращая внимания на прохожих, которые косились на его, более чем странный наряд, Гарри быстро нашел бар «Дырявый котел». Звякнул колокольчик, объявляя присутствующим, что пришел новый посетитель. Как бы странно это ни выглядело, но в преддверии Рождества бар был полон народу. «И что же они здесь делают?» — невольно задался вопросом Гарри. — «И это вместо того, чтобы спокойно сидеть дома?» Глупо, конечно. Любому понятно, что не у всех были семьи или настолько близкие друзья, в кругу которых можно было встретить _счастливое_ Рождество. У него вот, например друзей не было. А семья была…

«О, Господи, Поттер! Сколько можно мусолить одну и ту же тему?» Он уже столько раз возвращался к одному и тому же вопросу, что уже и сам устал от надоевших, путающихся мыслей. Ответов на вопросы все равно не было, а бесконечные предположения просто утомляли.

_«Тебе всего лишь надо научиться жить в мире с самим собой!»_

Случайная мысль прокралась в его сознание, и неожиданно стала такой _правильной_.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер. Счастливого Рождества! — владелец бара Том отвлек Гарри от занимательной беседы с самим собой.

— И вам того же, Том, — Гарри чуть склонил голову в знак приветствия. — На мое имя должно быть письмо.

— Как же, как же, есть такое. Сейчас, одну минуточку, — прохрипел Том и исчез за стойкой.

С тех пор как Гарри стал работать в журнале «Волшебная мысль», а точнее стал одним из его совладельцев, ему частенько приходилось получать вот такие послания. Правда, этот случай был особым. В конверте лежал портключ, сделанный удачным знакомым. Да, оглядываясь на прожитую в этом мире жизнь, Гарри понимал, что друзей у него здесь не было. Были только знакомые, которые в свою очередь делились на удачных и не удачных. Первыми, были те, кто мог помочь ему в сложной ситуации, вторые — нет. Правда, были еще коллеги по работе, подчиненные, друзья семьи Поттеров, но никого из них Гарри не смог бы назвать _своими_ друзьями. И за прошедшие полгода он так и не смог исправить ситуацию.

— Возьмите, мистер Поттер, — ему протянули сверток с порталом. — Достаточно просто коснуться его.

Гарри кивнул, подтверждая, что все понял правильно.

— Сколько я вам должен, Том?

Расплатившись, Гарри посмотрел на часы. Время еще было, потому он сел за один из немногих пустующих столиков. Поразмыслив, он заказал кофе, после чего спокойно огляделся. Никого из _тех_ друзей или _этих_ знакомых здесь не было, а остальные интереса не представляли. Ззамаскировав зевок ладонью, он погрузился в свои мысли о пустом прожигании жизни в этой вселенной. Не добился ничего, а впереди - только бесконечная работа и ничего более…

— Не желаете газету, сэр? — к нему подошел какой-то мальчишка из тех, что занимаются распространением крупных изданий. «Жаль, что нам нельзя вот также нагло предлагать журнал всем желающим. Не каждый станет читать научные статьи «О трансфигурации человека и моральном аспекте этого действа».

— Давай, — он кинул мальчишке несколько кнатов, забирая еще пахнущую типографской краской газету. На первой полосе была огромная статья о каком-то ученом в области Древних Рун, который сделал больше открытие на раскопках где-то в Италии.

Тут внимание Гарри было отвлечено. Рядом кто-то громко ссорился, нарушая спокойствие присутствующих магов. Обернувшись, Гарри с удивлением узнал Билла Уизли, напротив которого стояла немного взъерошенная черноволосая девушка. «Обычная бытовая ссора из-за мелочей», — вдруг пронеслась в голове Гарри циничная мысль, и появилось дикое желание отвернуться и не обращать на них ни малейшего внимания. Побороть этот зов души он не смог, но уже по другой причине. Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда обе его половинки пришли к одному выводу. Он просто не выносил растряхивания грязного белья в общественном месте. Порадовал только тот факт, что ссора продлилась не долго. Девушка, яростно крикнув что-то про нахалов и мужланов, аппарировала с громким хлопком. Почти в то же мгновение кто-то толкнул его под локоть. Естественно, кофе в чашке, которую он держал в руке, расплескалось. Левый рукав мантии моментально изменил свой цвет с зеленого на грязно-бурый. Газета тоже быстро впитала в себя жидкость.

— Нельзя ли поаккуратней, молодой человек? — тут же возмутилось его здешнее я. Сам Гарри приподнялся и, сморщившись, оглядел запачканный рукав мантии.

— Нельзя, — послышался ответный рык. В другое время Гарри даже мог бы понять парня и простить, но не сегодня. Этот… гаденыш замарал ему мантию именно в тот день, когда он должен был встретиться с родителями, с мамой. — Что теперь в Хогвартсе не учат даже простейшим очищающим заклинаниям? — было видно, что Биллу хочется добавить еще что-то, но он титаническими усилиями сдерживал себя. Гарри, хотевший уже ответить какой-нибудь незамысловатой фразой, последними словами был буквально выбит из колеи. Странные ощущения опустошенности и горечи заполнили его. Сам себе удивляясь, он спокойно поднялся, обошел разъяренного волшебника, приблизился к стойке, где стоял Том, и спокойным голосом сказал:

— Вы не могли бы мне помочь?

— Конечно, мистер Поттер, — взмах палочкой и проблема была решена.

— Большое спасибо, — Гарри так же спокойно улыбнулся. — На сегодня я, пожалуй, вас покину. Счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества, мистер Поттер, — это было последнее, что услышал Гарри, прежде чем сработал портал.

Гарри материализовался как раз перед дверью. И снова два существа, живущих в нем, решали, а стоит ли идти дальше? Один «говорил», что надо развернуться и уйти, другой твердил обратное. А Гарри уже и сам не понимал, чего хочет. Но было бы глупо, приехав, повернуть назад. Решительно отбросив все колебания, он ухватился за молоточек, висевший на двери. Звук мгновенно разнесся по всему дому, и через несколько секунд ему открыли.

— Мам? — Гарри осторожно обратился к ней, не зная как себя вести.

— Гарри! — Лили Поттер радостно обняла сына. — Почему же ты не ответил на письмо? Я уж думала, что ты… — но он не дал ей закончить фразу.

— Так получилось. Совсем заработался, — небывалое счастье заполнило всю его сущность так, что ничего умнее он придумать не смог. Но матери было настолько приятно и радостно видеть сына, что она не обратила внимания на эту нелепую отговорку.

Лили провела его в столовую, где пока еще никого не было.

— Кажется, я слишком рано? — сказал Гарри, осматриваясь. — А где отец и Энн?

Комната была украшена веточками сосны, ноздри молодого человека почти мгновенно уловили терпкий запах хвои. По кругу парили свечи из чистейшего пчелиного воска, неровные тени предметов, отраженные ими, словно плясали непонятный для человека танец. Камин был зажжен, и жар от яблоневых поленьев…. Крепкий дубовый стол, стоящий прямо перед камином, застелен самой лучшей снежно-белой скатертью, тут уже были расставлены серебряные приборы, на каждом их которых был оттеснен герб семьи Поттеров. В углу стояла большая красивая ель.

— Они скоро будут, — крикнула Лили уже откуда-то из кухни. Гарри проследовал туда. Что толку стоять и рассматривать столовую, когда можно посидеть рядом с матерью?

А на кухне меж тем работа уже подходила к концу. Мама и Типпи приготовились поистине шедевры кулинарного искусства, при одном взгляде на которые возникало почти дикое ощущение голода. Красная рыба, нарезанная тонкими ломтиками, на зеленых листьях кресс-салата, аккуратные кусочки говядины, посыпанные укропом, индейка, несколько блюд со свежевыпеченным хлебом, орехи, сыром, эль… Просто и со вкусом!

— Помочь?

— О, пожалуйста, Гарри. Мне нужно еще собой заняться, — миссис Поттер улыбнулась уголками губ и прошла вглубь дома. А домашний эльф с опаской посмотрел на «сына хозяйки». Гарри постарался не обращать внимания на поведение эльфа и, взяв ближайшее к нему блюдо, понес его в столовую. Вскоре с этим поручением было покончено, а мама еще не появилась. Гарри осмотрелся в поисках хоть какого-нибудь занятия.

«О, черт, как же я мог забыть!» Мысленно хлопнув себя по лбу, Гарри прошел в прихожую, где оставил свой кейс. Через пять минут подарки оказались на своих законных местах под елкой. Уже закрывая кейс, он вдруг заметил необычное сияние. «Хм, та самая безделушка старушки». Он про нее и думать забыл. Что теперь делать с этой вещицей он не знал, потому просто запихал ее в боковой карман. Не успели защелкнуться застежки, как вновь раздался стук молоточка. Убрав кейс, Гарри пошел открывать новым гостям – за дверью слышался веселый смех. С легким щелчком Гарри отомкнул задвижку и… и встретился глазами с крестным. Его радость от этой встречи нельзя передать словами. Да, он и раньше знал, что здесь Сириус жив, даже счастлив, но… Но он уже настолько привык к мысли, что крестный погиб еще четыре года назад, что просто не мог в это поверить**.** И даже письма, которыми они регулярно обменивались, не смогли заставить его принять тот факт, что Сириус жив. Можно было даже сказать, что он сознательно оттягивал момент их встречи.

— Ну что, запустишь своего крестного, или будешь держать на пороге? — рядом кто-то, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Чуть повернув голову, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил Ремуса Люпина и девушку с великолепными… зелеными волосами. Тонкс. Нимфадора Тонкс. Что ж, похоже, что удивляться ему на этом свете еще есть чему.

— Кхм, простите, заходите, — Гарри отошел в сторону, давая гостям возможность пройти.

— А где остальные? — раздеваясь, поинтересовался Сириус.

— Мама скоро будет, а отец и Энн где-то «по делам» пропадают, — ответил Гарри, помогая Тонкс снять мантию, и, одновременно, наблюдая за тем, как Сириус по-хозяйски оглядывается и скрывается за проемом, ведущим в столовую.

— Понятно, — уже откуда-то из глубин комнаты отозвался крестный. — Ух, Лили как всегда молодец! Такой пир! Уверен, что все эльфы Хогвартса не приготовили бы лучше…

Гарри меж тем продолжал рассматривать Тонкс и Ремуса, сравнивая их с теми, кого он когда-то знал.

— Ремус, ты представишь меня молодому человеку? — Тонкс улыбнулась.

— Да, конечно, Гарри — это моя… девушка Нимфадора Тонкс…

— …можно просто Тонкс, — вставила девушка.

— … Тонкс, а это Гарри Поттер, сын моих лучших друзей, — закончил Ремус, напряженно посмотрев на черноволосого парня.

— Ясно, — протянул Гарри, обращаясь к гостье, — значит, в скором времени тебя надо будет называть просто Люпин?

В воздухе повисло молчание, но уже через мгновение все трое рассмеялись.

— Я еще об этом не думала, — все еще смеясь, ответила девушка. — Но шутку оценила.

— Пойдемте, — Гарри жестом указал, что неплохо было бы пройти в комнату. Тут же послышалось легкое цоканье каблучков. Все трое обернулись на звук. По лестнице спускалась Лили.

— Ремус, Тонкс, рада вас видеть! — она радостно улыбнулась друзьям. — Что же вы стоите? Пройдемте в комнату.

— А где Джеймс и Энн? — осмотревшись, спросила Тонкс.

— Я оправила их погулять, чтобы не мешались. Они пока не вернулись.

Гарри с трудом заставил себя промолчать, хотя язвительная реплика так и просилась быть сказанной. Но не успели они сделать и пары шагов, как дверь снова открылась, и в проеме показались Джеймс и Энн.

— А вот и мы! — воскликнула девочка. Лица ее видно не было, потому что в руках она держала большой пук веток сосны. Резкий запах хвои мгновенно распространился по комнате.

— О, зачем же это? У нас уже есть елка… — Лили расстроено посмотрела на дочь, которая скрылась в кухне.

— Мы решили, что раз гуляем, то с пользой, вот и взяли букетик, — отозвался Джеймс, следуя за дочерью. На Гарри он даже не взглянул, словно сына здесь и не было. Лили с горечью следила за мужем. А Гарри, как ни странно, понимал отца. Он сам не знал, как бы поступил в такой ситуации, если бы его родной сын травил ему жизнь на протяжении стольких лет. А под конец настолько обнаглел, что…

Тут Гарри мотнул головой, отбрасывая воспоминания. Сейчас они были совершенно не к месту. Он прошел в комнату, где все уже рассаживались. Гарри занял место рядом с Энн и Тонкс, - как можно дальше от отца, во избежание различных эксцессов, то бишь скандалов. Вопреки ожиданиям Гарри, начало вечера оказалось вполне приемлемым. Скованность присутствующих прошла после первого же бокала вина. И теперь каждый был чем-то занят. Джеймс о чем-то разговаривал с Сириусом. Сестра весело щебетала матери что-то о Хогвартсе. Гарри, меж тем, был словно и здесь, и где-то еще. Натренированное годами сознание почти автоматически откладывало информацию, выдаваемую сестрой, не важно нужно это ему или нет, но ведь она в будущем могла пригодиться? Он и не знал, сколько бы просидел молча, но тут его внимание привлекла одна, сегодня зеленоволосая, особа.

— Эй, Гарри, что молчишь?

— Да так, — он даже немного смутился от того, что его застали грустившим в такой вечер.

— Так? Почему ты пришел один? У тебя есть девушка? — тут Гарри еще больше смутился и слегка покраснел. Тонкс всегда была сильно говорливой, а вот такта ей точно не хватало. Она могла задать человеку тысячу вопросов, на которые и не думала ждать ответа. Вот только сейчас последний вопрос ее очень заинтересовал.

— Нет, нет у меня девушки. Как-то все не завелась, — попытался отшутиться он, видя, что мать и сестра прониклись интересом к разговору. Впрочем, не только они: и отец, и Ремус тоже как-то подозрительно поглядывали на него. А Сириус так вообще нагло ухмылялся, разглядывая покрасневшего до кончиков волос крестника.

— Почему не завелась? Эдак ты будешь долго ждать, а когда дождешься, всех самых лучших разберут, — Тонкс рассмеялась. — Надо быть увереннее, Гарри!

— Конечно, — Гарри, наконец, справился с собственным смущением и начал связно выражать свои мысли. — Вот только девушка мне пока не нужна. Слишком много проблем это породит. Да и вообще, я что тут - самый рыжий? Вон, Ремусу уже сорок стукнуло, а он только-только задумался о будущем.

— Ну, Ремус-то у нас особый случай, — девушка отправила мужчине полный ласки и любви взгляд.

— А чем я не особый? — Гарри слегка нахмурился, невольно задумываясь, что хуже: быть оборотнем или сквибом? Вроде и так и так плохо, и худшего из двух зол не выбрать. Комната погрузилась в тягостное молчание, но уже через несколько секунд беседа возобновилась. Тонкс удалось втянуть Гарри в разговор о магловских способах омоложения. Тот совершенно не понимал, зачем ей это знать. Молодая девушка, к тому же, метаморф. Скорее всего, это было природное любопытство. Каждое его слово о пластической хирургии и других, не менее «приятных» способах омолодиться, встречалось охами и ахами. А под конец она вообще высказала, казалось уже ставшее общим, мнение о том, что маглы полные идиоты. Ну кто в здравом уме разрешит резать себя вживую? Гарри на этот счет не согласился, вспоминая костерост, но предпочел промолчать.

Все шло прекрасно, пока в середине вечера мама не предложила Гарри поехать вместе с ними отдыхать в горах Швейцарии.

— Мам, я бы с удовольствием, но… — в зале застыла гнетущая тишина, Гарри, не зная куда деться от укоряющих взглядов, которыми его награждали все присутствующие, опустил взгляд, — но завтра с утра я вылетаю во Францию. У нас там назначена встреча с партнерами, необходимо подписать контракты на сотрудничество, ну и… в общем, так… — под конец Гарри совсем стушевался.

— Ох, тогда понятно, — расстроилась мама. — А долго ты будешь во Франции?

— Ну, — протянул Гарри. — Договор мы, скорее всего, составим быстро. А я хотел еще там с недельку пожить, отдохнуть. Согласитесь, что глупо быть во Франции, точнее в Париже, и не посмотреть ее красот, да? — тут он постарался улыбнуться. — Вообще-то, туда должна была ехать Меган, моя компаньонка по бизнесу, но она любит в самый последний момент устраивать для меня различные неприятности, вот и поставила перед фактом. Не любит она меня, — Гарри притворно тяжело вздохнул, он уже привык к каверзам мисс Девис. — Правда, она была настолько любезна, что даже заказала мне билет на самолет. Точнее два билета. Сказала, что я могу весело провести время в Париже с кем-нибудь… А ведь прекрасно знает, что у меня нет девушки, — тут Гарри развел руками, показывая, что он действительно сожалеет о невозможности поехать.

— Так взял бы сестру с собой. Город-то, действительно, красивый, — Тонкс удивленно посмотрела на Гарри. Она-то не знала всех тонкостей семейной жизни Поттеров. — Да и Джеймс с Лили смогли бы отдохнуть вдвоем. В снегах Швейцарии, в каком-нибудь маленьком, но уютном домике… разве не романтика?

— А ведь и правда. Какая замечательная идея, - так ведь, Джеймс? — Лили посмотрел на супруга.

— Решать все так быстро? Не вижу смысла, — вставил Ремус. Гарри не понял этой реплики. Было сказано так, словно тот ему не доверял. Сириус тоже набросился на друга:

— Что ты говоришь? Замечательная идея!

Юный мистер Поттер недоуменно посмотрел на исказившееся лицо оборотня. Он совершенно не понимал причин, по которым тот воспринял такое, казалось бы, невинное, предложение в штыки. Да, он долгое время находился не в самых лучших отношениях с семьей, но ведь это не значит, что ему хватит наглости, злобы или чего там еще, чтобы причинить вред родной сестре. А Ремус смотрит на него, как на врага.

— Ремус, конечно, это прекрасная идея. Я в этом просто уверена. Но все равно последнее слово остается за Энн, — Лили встретила предложение Тонкс счастливой улыбкой. — Анна, а ты как считаешь?

Гарри ясно видел, что сестра не видит в этой идее ничего хорошего, но расстраивать мать ей абсолютно не хотелось. Та настолько радостно смотрела на двух своих детей, и разрушать это счастье казалось кощунством.

— Я была бы рада, — нехотя произнесла Энн, но Лили и этого было достаточно.

— Вот и хорошо, — подвела итог миссис Поттер. — Гарри, когда ты поедешь?

— Полечу, мама, — он улыбнулся. — Англия все-таки остров. Двадцать восьмого. У меня самолет на шесть тридцать утра. В восемь утра у нас уже назначена встреча.

Было ясно видно, что Джеймсу такое предложение абсолютно не нравится, но он промолчал, - лишь окинул недовольным взглядом сына, словно говоря: «Если ты хоть что-то сделаешь ей, я тебя из-под земли достану».

Тут часы начали бить двенадцать. За разговорами они упустили момент, когда наступал Рождественский день, точнее ночь. Мгновенно забыв обо всех распрях, все присутствующие наполнили бокалы и достойно встретили новый день.

— А теперь - подарки! — воскликнула Энн, едва дождавшись, пока стихнет последний удар часов. Соскочив со своего стула, она сниджетом кинулась к елке. А все остальные просто не смогли сдержать улыбки, видя эту картину. Вечер прекрасно закончился, вот только Ремус время от времени кидал подозрительные взгляды на Гарри.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3. Каникулы во Франции**

— Анна, поторопись! — Гарри оглянулся и, увидев, что сестра рядом с ним, стал протискиваться сквозь толпу дальше. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы он смог взять ее за руку. Вот только первая же его попытка была грубо пресечена. Больше Гарри не стал настаивать. Сейчас они с Энн быстро пробирались к терминалу. За все время они перекинулись только парой слов, причем хоть чем-то значащим из них была реплика сестры: «Я еду с тобой только ради мамы, так что можешь не стараться быть добреньким — мне все равно». Гарри не отреагировал на эти слова, справедливо решив, что не стоит начинать путешествие с выяснения отношений. Наконец, пройдя всевозможные проверки и сдав вещи в багаж, они направились к симпатичной девушке, которая проверяла билеты пассажиров.

— Приятного полета, — дежурная фраза была встречена улыбкой со стороны Гарри. Энн же с большой заинтересованностью рассматривала все вокруг. Гарри с трудом сдерживал глупую улыбку, понимая, что сестра воспримет любое проявление участия в штыки.

Пройдя в салон самолета, Гарри быстро нашел их места:

— Где будешь сидеть? — спросил он Энн.

— Мне все равно, — девчонка гордо подняла подбородок, всем своим видом показывая, что ей действительно безразлично происходящее.

— Ты, конечно, можешь показывать мне свое равнодушие, но я советую сесть около окна. Получишь незабываемые впечатления. Надеюсь, что ты не боишься высоты?

Энн с ненавистью посмотрела на него. Весь ее вид говорил о том, что уж кто-кто, а она высоты и качки точно не боится: с пяти лет летает на метле. Но, несмотря на отношение к брату и его словам, девочка умудрилась промолчать и спокойно сесть на свое место. Совету, правда, последовала.

* * *

Пара часов в самолете для Гарри прошла почти незамеченной: сказались ранний рейс и усталость, из-за которой он заснул сразу же после взлета. Энн же не могла спокойно усидеть на одном месте. Ей было интересно абсолютно все — девчонка первый раз в своей жизни летела на магловском самолете. Тот факт, что Гарри уснул, добавлял плюсов в путешествие. Энн не очень любила брата за то, что тот постоянно ругался с родителями, расстраивая маму и папу. Потому, когда Гарри уехал из их дома, ее радости не было предела. Точнее не было бы… Если бы не мама. Она сильно расстроилась из-за внезапного отъезда Гарри и часто писала ему письма. Ответы приходили редко. Часто мама приглашала брата к ним в гости, но тот всегда вежливо отказывался, каждый раз находя уважительную причину. Если сказать честно, то Энн надеялась, что он и на Рождество откажется приехать, но, совсем неожиданно, пришел ответ с согласием. Мама тогда казалась самой счастливой женщиной на свете. Надо ли говорить, что Энн и Джеймс держались прямо противоположного мнения. Но их ожидания, слава Мерлину, не оправдались: Гарри вел себя настолько приемлемо, что его можно было даже принять за любящего сына. В душе она признавала, что это Рождество оказалось одним из самых хороших за последние годы. А она еще хотела остаться в Хогвартсе!

Энн боковым зрением посмотрела на Гарри — тот мирно спал, не выказывая никаких признаков беспокойства. Что ж, по крайней мере, путешествие начиналось без обычных ссор, которые так часто проходили в их семье. Кажется, эти полгода сильно изменили Гарри. Он перестал огрызаться через слово, во взгляде появилась какая-то легкая грустинка, но не было ни намека на злость и ярость, что раньше так часто овладевали им. Словно это был другой человек. И, несмотря на всю свою неприязнь к брату, Энн надеялась, что в их семье все наладится. Она больше не хотела видеть презрение и гнев в глазах отца и постоянную грусть матери…

* * *

Безмятежность полета прервалась объявлением стюардессы о посадке.

Потолкавшись по коридорам аэропорта Шарля де Голля, Гарри и Энн добрались до таможни, которую без проблем миновали. Длинный эскалатор доставил их в зал прилета, откуда они отправились к стоянке такси. Париж встретил их отвратительной погодой. Вообще-то, конец декабря – начало января в столице Франции всегда на удивление безобразны. С неба, вместо приличного снега, моросит нудный дождь, ветер забирается под пальто, а на улице холодно и промерзло.

Энн, постукивая каблучком, ежилась, стараясь укрыться в полах пальто от ветра…

— Куда мы сейчас? — нехотя спросила она, видя, что брат заинтересовался какой-то рекламой на стенде. Ей было холодно и скучно. Многое вокруг было не понятно, а французская речь, доносившаяся отовсюду, уже начинала надоедать.

— Сейчас? — отстраненно спросил Гарри, а потом, словно очнувшись от тяжелых мыслей, тряхнул головой и посмотрел на сестру. — Сейчас в отель.

Он быстро поймал такси. Энн увлеченно рассматривала салон автомобиля, пока Гарри общался с водителем по-французски. Ей не часто приходилось ездить на магловском транспорте, если быть честной, то это случалось лишь пару раз. И ей нравилось так перемещаться: можно было спокойно рассматривать все, что находится вокруг тебя: в салоне тепло, нет пыли и грязи, и не выворачивает наизнанку, как после портала или аппарации. По-магловски передвигаться гораздо удобнее, единственный минус — это время, которого требуется гораздо больше, - но на взгляд девочки, комфорт того стоил. Жаль, что магический мир отрицательно воспринимает любые нововведения, особенно, если инициатива исходит из магловского мира.

— Энн!

— Что? — она повернулась к брату, который с удивлением смотрел на нее.

— Ты меня совсем не слушаешь? Я тебе уже два раза сказал, что мы приехали.

— Я просто задумалась, — буркнула Энн и нехотя вылезла из такси. Пока Гарри расплачивался с водителем, она с любопытством разглядывала место, куда они приехали. Семиэтажное здание высилось над проспектом…

— Пойдем, — Гарри подтолкнул ее к входу.

— Bon jour! — Человек в форме чуть поклонился им.

Огромный холл. Энн подошла вместе с Гарри к стойке. Брат быстро о чем-то переговорил с мужчиной в строгом синем костюме.

— Пойдем, — уже по-английски обратился к ней Гарри. У нас двести одиннадцатый номер.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы будем жить в одном номере? Полторы недели в одной комнате?

— Хм, во-первых, неужели ты думаешь, что я буду целыми днями сидеть, запершись в четырех стенах? Я сюда работать приехал, а потом, когда заключу контракт, отдыхать. Во-вторых, если ты хочешь, то будешь сидеть там одна, в то время как я буду гулять.

Энн покраснела от злости и уже хотела что-то сострить в ответ, но Гарри, взяв девчонку за плечи, подтолкнул ее к лифту. За ними увязался носильщик, который со скучающим видом наблюдал за семейной сценой. Гарри понадеялся, что тот не знает английского и, соответственно, не поймет

Поднявшись к себе в номер, они разошлись по разным комнатам.

Гарри устало плюхнулся на кровать. Закрыв глаза, он неожиданно для себя подумал, что его план по улучшению отношений с сестрой начинает давать трещины в самом начале.

Разлеживаться было некогда, поэтому Гарри, скинув с себя оковы навалившей лени, встал и направился в душ: через несколько часов у него была встреча с партнерами, точнее, с будущими партнерами.

* * *

— …надеюсь, что ты все прекрасно поняла, и мне не придется за тебя краснеть, — Гарри всю дорогу до издательства «Découverte récente» давал ценные указания сестре. По головке его за проваленный проект сотрудничества никто не погладит, это уж как пить дать.

— Не принимай меня за полную дуру, я и с первого раза все поняла, — раздраженно ответила Энн и, отвернувшись от брата, уставилась в окно такси.

— Надеюсь, что так, — ответил Гарри и тоже замолчал, посчитав разговор законченным.

За последние несколько часов общения с сестрой, он понял одну немаловажную вещь: ему с ней практически не о чем говорить. Точнее, вообще-то было, но он не мог использовать темы, вроде квиддича, Хогвартса и новых сплетен Хогсмида в разговорах. Ведь этот Гарри такими моментами волшебной жизни практически не интересовался, и его осведомленность могла бы показаться странной. Вот Ремус, например, уже что-то заподозрил. По крайней мере, только так можно объяснить его внезапное недоверие к сыну лучших друзей…

Гарри перевел взгляд вперед, посмотрев на дорогу, и, краем глаза заметил, что водитель как-то странно косится на них через зеркало заднего вида.

— Что-то не так, сэр? — поинтересовался он по-французски.

— Нет-нет, — суетливо ответил водитель и отвел взгляд. — Где вам остановить?

— Притормозите у тротуара, — Гарри мило улыбнулся и продолжил. — Сколько с нас?

Расплатившись, он вышел из такси, после чего помог выйти сестре. Швейцар у входа в высокое здание открыл перед ними массивную дверь, вставленную в оправу белого мраморного наличника со сводчатым верхом. Гарри слегка кивнул ему в знак благодарности, пропуская перед собой сестру.

Гарри встал у входа и внимательно огляделся: суматоху, царящую здесь даже в послепраздничные дни, нельзя было не заметить.

— Мистер Поттер, — к нему подошел высокий молодой человек. — Рады вас видеть у нас в издательстве.

— Я тоже рад встретиться, — вежливо ответил Гарри, внимательно оглядывая своего спутника. Приятное лицо сразу располагающее к себе — вот только он давно научился не доверять таким людям, очень часто изнанка у них оказывалась совершенно другой — строгий костюм, поверх которого накинута теплая мантия.

— Моя фамилия Сандрэ, а как зовут вашу спутницу?

— Это моя сестра Анна Поттер. Мы решили, что не стоит терять такую возможность, и, помимо заключения договора, устроим себе рождественские каникулы во Франции. Мы еще недельку поживем в Париже, — Гарри постарался любезно улыбнуться. И только большой опыт скрывания эмоций позволил ему с честью выйти из ситуации. В любом другом случае он дал бы наглецу в зубы: эта скользкая рыбина [sandre — судак] с легкой презрительной улыбкой прошлась по магловской одежде Энн.

— Хорошо, пройдемте со мной, — француз развернулся и повел их в один из боковых коридоров.

— Он мне не нравиться, — зло, смотря на Сандрэ, сказала Энн Гарри.

— Мне тоже, но выбора-то особого нет: либо с ним, либо никак. И давай прервем этот разговор — нехорошо общаться в присутствие малознакомого человека на неизвестном ему языке.

— Но вы же говорили по-французски, — обиженно пробурчала девочка.

Гарри ничего не ответил, заканчивая на этом бессмысленный разговор. Сейчас его волновали совершенно другие проблемы.

— Думаю, что ваша сестра может пока посидеть в местном кафе, как вы полагаете? — Сандрэ чуть повернулся к Гарри.

— Хм, неплохая идея. Энн, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы посидеть в кафе, пока я разбираюсь с нашими партнерами? — Гарри перешел на английский.

Девочка недовольно посмотрела на брата, но ответила положительно. Кажется, что у нее уже давно вошло в привычку неодобрительно относиться к любым словам Гарри.

— Вот сюда, пожалуйста, — Сандрэ указал на небольшой коридорчик.

— Энн, посиди здесь и дождись меня, чтобы мне потом не пришлось искать тебя по всей Франции, — проводив взглядом сестру, Гарри повернулся к своему спутнику. — Пойдемте дальше?

— Конечно, — ответил Сандрэ. Пройдя еще несколько коридоров, они остановились перед дверью с табличкой: «Зал совещаний».

— Вам сюда, мистер Поттер. А я вас оставляю, — Сандрэ одарил его еще одной любезной улыбкой.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри и вошел в помещение.

* * *

Вышел Гарри только через пару часов, когда все спорные моменты были урегулированы, а шероховатости сглажены: договор он все-таки заключил. Теперь надо забрать сестру и… отдыхать почти полторы недели.

В перспективе все выглядело положительно. Но Гарри понимал, что каникулы могут обернуться сущим мучением, если он не найдет общего языка с Энн. Девчонка буквально каждое его слово воспринимала в штыки. Не то, чтобы Гарри ее не понимал — все-таки брат, который чуть ли не с самого зачатия отказывался воспринимать собственную сестру как близкого человека, вряд ли кому-то мог показаться приятным в общении — но все же… Ему придется сейчас затратить немало сил, чтобы их отношения улучшились хотя бы на йоту. Пора взяться за дело как следует. И если ему удастся подружиться с сестрой, то с отцом дело пойдет гораздо легче. По крайней мере, он на это очень надеялся, потому что сейчас он даже не знал, как и с какой стороны можно подступиться к Джеймсу. Еще несколько переходов и Гарри оказался перед входом в то самое кафе, где оставил сестру часа два назад. За прошедшее время могло случиться все, что угодно, но он понадеялся на сознательность сестры. И, кажется, зря — из зала доносились громкие крики. Внутреннее чутье подсказало Гарри, что каким-то грифоном в сваре замешана и Энн. Ускорив шаг, он буквально влетел в кафе.

Перед ним открылась весьма необычная сцена: покрасневший Сандрэ что-то зло говорил его сестре, которая явно чувствовала себя хозяйкой положения. Причем говорил он по-французски. Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки: Энн вряд ли поняла хоть что-то из его слов — языка она не знала!.. Неизвестно, сколько бы он еще простоял, наслаждаясь сценой непонимания со стороны и Энн, и Сандрэ, пока… Француз, пребывавший в дикой ярости, и еще больше раздраженный самоуверенным и презрительным выражением лица Энн, поднял руку… Гарри мгновенно среагировал, чтобы вовремя перехватить ладонь, готовую ударить по лицу его сестру! Краем глаза, он заметил, как Энн медленно осознает произошедшее, - похоже, что она не ожидала ничего подобного.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты перешел все границы дозволенного? Я сейчас могу обратиться в соответствующие органы и заявить о попытке покушения на мою сестру, — абсолютно спокойным голосом произнес Гарри. Он и сам не понимал, откуда у него появился такой тон, - скорее всего, так умел говорить здешний Гарри Поттер, но слова произвели хороший эффект: парень разъярился еще больше, встретив прямое сопротивление.

— Эта тварь сама во всем виновата, — со злобой в голосе проорал Сандрэ. Гарри не понимал, _что_ могло вызвать такую реакцию у мужчины, да и не испытывал особого желания это выяснять. Француз попытался прорваться к его сестре. Но Гарри был готов к такому продолжению событий, скрутив руки Сандрэ за спиной.

— Ты, кажется, плохо понимаешь французский? Ничего, я знаю место, где тебе помогут все понять, — повернувшись в сторону стойки бара, Гарри обратился к симпатичной официантке, которая со страхом смотрела на происходящее, — и где же у вас охрана, дорогая?..

— Не надо охраны! — звонкий голос перебил Гарри, который собирался попросить девушку вызвать людей, которые могли бы остановить разбушевавшегося мужчину. — Сандрэ сейчас сам уйдет. Правда, милый?

Гарри обернулся на голос и обмер: чуть в стороне от места действия стояла Флер Делакур. Она брезгливо смотрела на француза.

— Правда? — она повторила еще раз, в голосе послышалась угроза.

— Я уйду, — прошипел Сандрэ, не отводя взгляда от вейлы. Гарри пристально посмотрел на него, решая, стоит ли отпускать мужчину. Решил, что не стоит, но все равно отпустил, понадеявшись на силу чар Флер.

Сандрэ потер запястья и, окинув всех присутствующих озлобленным взглядом, вышел из кафе.

— Мерлин, Энн, что здесь произошло? Родители убьют меня, если с тобой что-то случится, — Гарри притворно возмутился, хватаясь за сердце.

— О, сэ'г, не ругайте эту девочку. Она мне очень помочь!

— ??? — Гарри удивленно понял брови, переведя взгляд с француженки на Энн, которая до сих пор не смогла отойти от происшедшего. — Энн?.. — он помахал ладонью перед лицом девочки.

— Гарри? — она посмотрела на брата.

— Ох, спасибо, девочка, — Флер обняла Энн. — Большое спасибо.

— Так что здесь случилось? — Гарри непонимающе переводил взгляд с одной на другую.

— О, этот идиёт пытался мне подсыпать в чай какое-то зелье, а ваша сест'га заметила и сказала мне, а он 'газозлился. Дальше вы видели, — Флер вежливо улыбнулась. — Позвольте мне угостить вас чаем, в знак благода'гности.

— Думаю, что это хорошая идея. Только два условия, — Гарри хитро прищурился. — Первое, угощать буду я, а второе, в каком-нибудь другом кафе.

— О, да, думаю, что в другом месте будет лучше, — Флер одобрительно покачала головой. — Здесь недалеко есть симпатичное бистро.

— Позвольте представиться, Гарри Поттер, а это моя сестра Анна, — Гарри указал на рыжеволосую девочку.

— Можно просто Энн, — добавила она.

— О, а я Флер Делакур, — вежливо улыбнулась француженка. — Пойдемте.

— Вы здесь работаете, мисс? — спросил Гарри, поддерживая вежливый разговор: ему хотелось узнать нечто большее, чем рассуждения девушки о погоде в Париже.

— О, да. У меня сейчас как 'газ обеденный пе'ге'гыв. Я перевожу англейские тексты на французский.

— Какое удивительное совпадение! — «изумился» Гарри. — Я занимаюсь тем же самым, только наоборот: с французского на английский. Только что заключил договор с вашим издательством о сотрудничестве.

— П'гек'гасно, а твоя сест'га не знает языка, да?

— Нет, не знаю, — поморщилась Энн: не очень-то приятно, когда о тебе говорят в третьем лице, когда ты стоишь буквально в шаге.

— Ой, прости, Энн, — Флер мило улыбнулась, и снова обратилась к Гарри. — Так, нам сюда, — указала она в сторону небольшого проулка. — А ты надолго у нас во Франции, 'Арри?

— Мы с сестрой здесь пробудем чуть больше недели. Хотим посмотреть некоторые достопримечательности.

— Как п'гек'гасно. Мы можем вст'гетиться и погулять вместе. У меня тоже есть сест'га чуть постарше Энн, — Гарри посмотрел в глаза девушки и почувствовал, что его затягивает голубизна этих глаз. Казалось, что ничего красивее он в своей жизни не видел. Дальнейшее происходило словно в тумане. Он с трудом осознавал происходящее, сосредоточив все свое внимание на прекрасной француженке. Попытки вырваться из плена заканчивались неудачно. Где-то в глубине души Гарри понимал, что все это не по настоящему, все неправда, но сердце снова и снова затапливало щемящее чувства, так похожее на… любовь?

«Нет! Это не может быть любовью. Страсть, похоть, что угодно, но не любовь!»

Отчаянным усилием воли он сбросил с себя чары вейлы, отгораживаясь от волн притягательности, буквально лучащихся от Флер, бетонной стеной — зря, что ли он столько лет промучился у Снейпа?

— ... тогда вст'гетимся в субботу в одиннадцать около Эйфелевой башни, 'Арри!

Он абсолютно не помнил, когда они договорились!

— Хорошо, Флер, — Гарри кивнул француженке, — только давай ты больше не будешь испытывать на мне свои чары?

Выражение лица Флер невозможно было описать. И удивление, граничащее с изумлением, и даже какое-то уважение в купе со смущением.

— П'гости, я делаю это неосознанно, я с трудом подавляю свои ча'гы.

— Какие чары? — Энн сидела рядом с недовольным видом — торт в ее блюдечке уже превратился в малопривлекательную кашицу.

— Я вейла, девочка, — Флер опять очаровательно улыбнулась, и Гарри снова ощутил на себе действие ее чар.

— Флер, — укоризненно протянул он.

— Ой, п'гости, 'Арри! Я делаю это неосознанно, но 'гади тебя поста'гаюсь сде'гживаться. Ой, — она посмотрела на часы. — Я уже опаздываю на 'габоту. Пока, до вст'гечи.

Легкой походкой, привлекшей к себе внимание большинства мужчин, присутствующих в кафе, она вышла из зала.

— Пока, — одновременно попрощались с ней Поттеры.

— Как ты узнал, что она вейла, Гарри? — Энн с удивлением посмотрела на брата.

— Если бы ты почувствовала на себе ее чары, ты тоже бы поняла, — хмуро ответил Гарри, чувствуя какое-то опустошение в душе, когда солнечная вейла покинула их компанию. — Я половину разговора вообще не помню.

— Правда? А я то думала, почему ты так пялился на нее все время!

— Да, очень тяжело было скинуть с себя это наваждение, — Гарри уставился в одну только ему известную точку на стене. — Так, — очнулся он после недолгого раздумья. — По музеям сейчас ходить поздно, но как ты смотришь на то, чтобы побродить по крупнейшему универмагу Парижа — Галери Ляфайетт? — произнес Гарри, невольно вспоминая один из многих проспектов валявшихся в их номере на журнальном столике.

— Я думаю, что это неплохая идея, Гарри, — сестра с радостью встретила предложение.

«Похоже, что происшествие сегодняшнего дня сослужило мне неплохую службу, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, — сестра, по крайней мере, начала принимать меня за человека. Если так пойдет и дальше, то я смогу установить с ней более или менее приличные отношения!»

— Тогда что же мы сидим? Пошли!

* * *

Энн никогда бы не сказала этого вслух, но эти каникулы стали одними из лучших в ее жизни. Брата словно подменили. Он смеялся, шутил, рассказывал ей байки и случаи из якобы собственного богатого опыта — в общем, вел себя как любой другой нормальный старший брат. Девочка радовалась таким обстоятельствам, и даже мерзкая погода не стала причиной малейших разочарований. За прошедшую неделю они умудрились облазить весь магловский Париж. Побывали на острове Сите — колыбели французской столицы. Энн уговорила брата отправиться туда ночью и не прогадала. На плавучем трамвайчике «бато-муш», то есть «кораблик-муха», они совершили замечательное путешествие по Сене, испытав всю прелесть ночного Парижа. Оценили красоту смутных очертаний площадей и дворцов, окаймленных огнями, когда ночь скрывала потертости старого города; загадали желание под мостом Марии; и конечно полюбовались видом Нотр-Дам де Пари — собора Парижской Богоматери, собор соборов, с площади которого расходятся все дороги Франции.

Уже на следующий день Энн упросила Гарри посетить Елисейские поля. И даже чуточку обиделась, когда брат ответил, что «это место задумано, чтобы неспешно гулять, думать о возвышенном, вечном, а ей еще рано», но быстро простила: ведь он же согласился.

И уж совсем непонятно, как их занесло вБотанический Сад иБольшую Галерею Эволюции с тысячью животными. Энн даже с интересом посмотрела историю эволюции в трех актах, а потом ругала маглов за отвратительное отношение к природе: ведь из-за них некоторые виды животных, а также их естественных сред обитания безвозвратно исчезли.

Неделя пролетела незаметно. А сегодня они должны были встретиться с новыми французскими друзьями. Замечательно!

Энн вышла в гостиную, где ее уже поджидал Гарри. Он как обычно окинул ее внимательным взглядом и, что-то для себя отметив, кивнул. Как же она не любила, когда он так делал! Словно она маленькая, и за каждым ее шагом нужно пристальное внимание.

— Не обижайся, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Я обещал родителям вернуть тебя целой и невредимой, а, если ты подхватишь простуду, меня по головке за это не погладят.

Ну что тут подумаешь?! Остается только согласиться. Не портить же замечательный день глупыми препирательствами в самом начале.

— Гарри, а что такое коньки? — внезапно спросила Энн уже в такси.

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на сестру. Как можно с маглорожденной матерью и братом-сквибом не знать, что такое коньки? Изумительно!

— А почему ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?

— Ну, Флер же говорила, что мы поднимемся наверх башни, а потом сможем покататься на коньках.

— Ах, — до Гарри медленно доходило, о чем говорила сестра, он-то того разговора практически не помнил, - все-таки с разбегу противится чарам вейлы очень сложно. — Это такой магловский вид спорта: на ноги надевают специальные ботинки с лезвиями и катаются.

— А я не умею, — понурилась Энн.

— Понятно, — ответил Гарри. — Я тоже не умею. Будем не уметь вместе.

— Не умеешь? Тогда почему ты согласился?

— Нет, меня как-то этот вид спорта никогда не привлекал. Но пока я смог сбросить чары Флер, время отказаться было уже упущено.

— Понятно, — почему-то нахмурилась Энн и отвернулась к окну.

— Что такое? Что я опять не так сказал, — Гарри уже начал уставать от постоянных перемен в настроении сестры, да и подстраиваться под нее тоже надоело.

— Нет, ничего, — ответила Энн.

— Послушай, Энн, — начал Гарри, — я понимаю, что никогда не был хорошим братом, но позволь мне попробовать исправить ситуацию.

Сестра обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на него. Ожидание казалось ему невыносимым, секунды тянулись бесконечно долго.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она, — попробуй.

— Приехали, — гаркнул шофер. Оба вздрогнули. Они и забыли, что едут в такси.

— Да, спасибо, — ответил Гарри, расплачиваясь.

Они вышли из такси. Перед ними стояла «железная леди», которую сто лет назад хотели разобрать, а через пятьдесят лет назвали символом Парижа. Здесь, на первом этаже, находился ледовый каток, где должны были встретиться новые друзья.

— Энн, — вдруг неуверенно позвал сестру Гарри, когда они уже подходили к входу, где была назначена встреча.

— Что, Гарри? — настроение Энн опять переменилось, и она с детской радостью огладывалась по сторонам.

— Если я опять не смогу сопротивляться Флер, ты меня щипни, — смущенно сказал Гарри и слегка покраснел.

— Ущипнуть? Да с удовольствием, — рассмеялась сестра, не обращая внимания на наполненный укоризной взгляд брата.

— Только аккуратно! — наигранно возмутился он, хотя некая опаска в зеленых глазах осталась.

— 'Арри, Энн! — к ним быстро шла прекрасная француженка в сопровождении невысокой девочки. Гарри быстро посчитал в уме и решил, что сестре Флер сейчас должно быть тринадцать лет — ненамного больше Энн, так что девочкам должно быть интересно вместе. Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы Энн еще знала французский, но насколько помнил Гарри, Габриэль в его время тоже учила английский, - вполне вероятно, что и в этой вселенной она его знает.

— Здравствуй, Флер, — улыбнулся француженке Гарри, и тут же почувствовал ощутимый щипок за руку — с трудом он сдержал возмутительный возглас.

— Привет, — отозвалась Энн, с любопытством разглядывая спутницу француженки.

— Это моя сест'а Габ'иэль, — девочка застенчиво улыбнулась, задержав пристанный взгляд на Гарри. — Ну что идем?

День прошел прекрасно. Сначала они пошли на каток. Флер и Габриэль, в отличие от своих английских друзей, прекрасно катались и со смехом наблюдали за несмелыми попытками Гарри и Энн прокатиться по ледовой дорожке. Потом, смилостившись, они показывали брату и сестре правильные движения. Потом они поднялись на смотровую площадку для посетителей Эйфелевой Башни, где насладились видом на Париж.

— Ночью здесь еще к'асивее, — сказала Флер. — Если захотите, то можете пе'ед отъездом еще 'аз сюда подняться.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Гарри, не отводя взгляда от вида, открывшегося ему. — А завтра мы собрались съездить на родину жеводанского оборотня.

— Что? Это же сказки для маглов, — удивленно посмотрела на Гарри Габриэль.

— Мы знаем, но все равно же интересно, — спокойно ответил он, посмотрев на юную собеседницу.

Габриэль еще не достигла расцвета красоты, как Флер, но уже сейчас ей вслед оборачивались представители сильного пола. Гарри же помнил эту девочку совсем маленькой. В его мире они встречались, когда Габриэль было восемь, в тот год проходил Турнир Трех Волшебников.

Каникулы пролетели незаметно. Гарри и Энн облазили все занимательные уголочки Парижа и его окрестностей. Отношения между братом и сестрой постепенной выравнивались. Сейчас Энн уже не смотрела подозрительно всякий раз, когда Гарри заговаривал с ней. Смех и шутки все чаще появлялись в их разговорах. Но ничто не вечно, и настала пора возвращаться домой. У Гарри заканчивался отпуск, а у Энн рождественские каникулы. В последний день они устроили прощальный ужин со своими новыми французскими друзьями.

— Думаю, 'Арри, мы с тобой скоро встретимся, — улыбаясь, сказала Флер. — Так что п'ощаемся не на долго.

— Почему? — Гарри не помнил, чтобы девушка говорила о том, что собирается ехать в Англию.

— А ты п'отив? Я ведь могу заявиться к тебе домой, — Флер смеялась над его растерянностью.

— Ну, для начала тебе надо знать, где я живу. А вообще-то я не против, Ауу, — Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на сестру, - кажется, та восприняла его недавнюю просьбу слишком близко к сердцу. — Но я живу в компании еще трех молодых людей в небольшой квартирке.

— Ооо, — протянула Флер, — А я думала, что ты живешь в отдельной ква'ти'е.

— Что поделать, пока не заработал, — теперь настала очередь Гарри смеяться над растерянностью француженки.

Вечер прошел замечательно. А на следующее утро Гарри и Энн возвращались в Англию.

Обратный перелет не запомнился ничем примечательным. И также спокойно, без проблем, они добрались до дома Поттеров в Годриковой Лощине, где Гарри должен был с рук на руки «сдать» Энн.

— Мама! Папа! Я дома! — девочка буквально влетела в дом. А Гарри с чемоданами шел позади.

— Ох, вы вернулись. Замечательно. Устроим сегодня семейный ужин. Сегодня обещали приехать Ремус и Сириус, — радовалась Лили, по очереди обнимая сначала Энн, а потом и Гарри, который несколько смутился от такого бурного проявления радости и приятия.

Гарри невольно вспомнил реакцию Ремуса на его прошлое посещение. Оборотень, почему-то, отнесся к нему с недоверием, хотя ранее юноша не мог припомнить ничего подобного.

— Энн! Девочка моя! — по лестнице спускала Джеймс Поттер. Заключив дочь в объятья, он неодобрительным взглядом посмотрел на Гарри, который совершенно не понимал, почему отец, который ранее не проявлял открытой недоброжелательности, сейчас буквально буравит его взглядом.

— Как вы провели время? — спросил Джеймс. — Хотя нет-нет, не стоит, я хочу услышать подробнейший рассказ за ужином. А пока кому-то надо разобрать вещи и принять душ.

— Конечно, папа! — Энн кивнула и, забрав свой чемоданчик у Гарри, поднялась наверх.

Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Джеймс с ненавистью посмотрел на Гарри:

— А с тобой мы сейчас поговорим. В гостиную!

— Джеймс! — Лили с отчаяньем посмотрела на мужа.

— Мам, все будет нормально, — сказал Гарри, хотя сам сомневался в своих словах. Ему было совершенно непонятно поведение отца.

Они прошли в гостиную, где уже сидели Ремус и Сириус. Гарри спокойно прошел к креслу и встал около него, облокотившись на спинку.

— И в чем проблема? — спросил он, когда родители сели на диван к друзьям.

— Что это такое? — Джеймс указал куда-то в сторону журнального столика. Гарри с удивлением увидел тот самый сверток, слегка святящийся зеленым. Наверное, он его выронил из кейса, когда перед отлетом проверял все ли бумаги взял с собой. Чертова штуковина, давно надо было ее выбросить. И зачем только таскал с собой!

Он подошел и взял сверток в руки. Раньше он и не думал посмотреть, что там лежит, но сейчас без раздумий развернул его. К его удивлению там оказался медальон Слизерина.

— Это какой-то странный медальон. Я его подобрал, когда какая-то старуха обронила его в Косом переулке. Она странно тогда отреагировала, когда я его ей протянул. Потом замахала на меня руками и скрылась в толпе. Я не знал, что с ним делать и таскал с собой, а перед поездкой, наверное, выронил здесь, — Гарри спокойно пересказал историю этой вещицы, рассматривая медальончик со всех сторон. Он ничем не отличался от медальона его мира. — А в чем проблема? — спросил он, поднимая взгляд на собеседников. И вздрогнул. Те с ужасом смотрели на него…


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4. История Филча**

Гарри с легким ужасом смотрел на выражения лиц родителей. Только-только он попытался начать налаживать с ними отношения, как вдруг эта странная история. Дурацкий медальон! Ну почему он сразу его не выбросил?

— Гарри??? — Лили со страхом смотрела на сына.

— Да? — как можно спокойнее ответил он. Гарри еще не понимал, что случилось, но действовать начал сразу. Как ни странно, но Гарри этого мира был хорошим актером и из любой ситуации мог вынести для себя какую-нибудь пользу, ему лишь надо разрешить себе снять барьеры.

— Ты… змееуст?! — вскричала его мама с отчаянием в голосе.

«Как змееуст?» — хотел было воскликнуть он, но не успел… Слова матери поразили его… Неужели… О, нет, это просто не возможно!

…_мне нужна ваша волшебная сила…_

«Моя волшебная сила… Моя! Но Вольдеморт…»

Перед глазами все поплыло. Мысли, обгоняя друг друга, начали путаться, не давая сосредоточиться ни на чем. Полгода он привыкал жить без магии. А оказалось, что часть волшебной сила, та часть, которую так неосмотрительно оставил ему Вольдеморт после того нападения, осталась у него… А ведь все так просто! Негоциант забрал только его силу, но не силу темного волшебника. Но это… это же было прекрасно! Это было замечательно! У него теперь будет сила Вольдеморта. И сейчас никто не сможет ее забрать! Никто! Ему суждено было родиться волшебником, и он им останется.

Неизвестно сколько Гарри бы еще пробыл в такой прострации, но на грешную землю его вернул довольно чувствительный удар по лицу.

— Гарри! Гарри! С тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенный голос проник в сознание, и он открыл глаза. Сириус склонился над ним, тряся за плечи и пытаясь привести в сознание.

— Сириус… — протянул он, еще не понимая, что здесь произошло.

— Ты потерял сознание, — дрожащим голосом ответил Блэк, приподнимая крестника.

— Что? — Гарри оглядел присутствующих. Джеймс смотрел на него все также хмуро, но к недоверчивости добавилась и доля обеспокоенности. Лили отчаянно сжимала руку супруга, а на щеках у нее блестели две бороздки от слез. Ремус стоял рядом со стеклянным флакончиком в руках. Да и сам Гарри чувствовал себя паршиво: руки дрожали от усталости так, словно он пробежал несколько километров, голова раскалывалась на две части, как будто он сильно ей приложился обо что-то не слишком мягкое.

— Гарри, что с тобой? Расскажи нам про этот медальон. Как он к тебе попал? Что ты с ним сделал. — Лили забросала его вопросами. А Гарри не спешил на них отвечать. Сначала он попытался встать с пола, а когда у него это не получилось, Сириус помог ему пересесть в кресло. Но стоило ему только занять место, как четыре пары глаз — кто внимательно, а кто и с настороженностью — уставились на него.

— Я не знаю что это за медальон, и почему вы все так странно на него отреагировали. Хотя, учитывая, как он только что воздействовал на меня, я начинаю понимать, что с ним не все в порядке. Какая-то старуха обронила его в Косом переулке, а я подобрал. Помню, она куда-то торопилась, прижимая к себе странный сверток бумаги. В спешке, она натолкнулась на меня и выронила сверток, обертка чуть порвалась, и оттуда стал просачиваться странный, зеленоватый свет. Я, естественно, поднял пакет и протянул женщине. А она повела себя как-то странно: замахала руками и скрылась в толпе, оставив странную вещицу у меня в руках. Я не знал, что с ней делать и таскал с собой, а перед поездкой, наверное, выронил здесь, — Гарри еще раз рассказал свою незамысловатую историю. Пресловутый медальон валялся недалеко от кресла.

Комната погрузилась в молчание.

— Но почему ты вдруг начал шипеть на нас…

— Не знаю, — Гарри с отчаянием посмотрел на родителей и друзей семьи. «Во мне умер актер», — тут же подумал он, опять же продолжая говорить вслух. — Я думал, что говорю по-английски. Я даже не заметил, что что-то не так, пока не увидел вашу реакцию. Такого раньше никогда не было. Может это что-то с этой штукой не так? — выдавать своих секретов Гарри не собирался. Неизвестно откуда, но у него возникло стойкое убеждением, что ни о каких «прошлых жизнях» рассказывать не стоит. Пусть лучше у них останется впечатление, что он все так же остается обычным Гарри, который по незнанию вляпался в неприятную и загадочную историю.

— Надо поговорить с Дамблдором, — вдруг высказал предположение Ремус, прерывая молчаливое раздумье остальных. — Сейчас же. Вдруг это что-то опасное, а он лучше, чем кто-либо, сможет разобраться с этим. А это, — он кивнул в сторону медальона, — лучше убрать подальше.

Гарри, который уже пришел в себя, поднялся с кресла и взял свой кейс. Вынув оттуда все бумаги, он положил на дно медальон.

— Хорошо, я договорюсь о встрече с директором, — кивнул он. — А сейчас мне надо еще в издательство. Извините меня.

Гарри поспешно покинул дом. На улице его ожидал водитель такси.

* * *

Вернувшись домой после всех рабочих вопросов, которые незамедлительно надо было уладить, Гарри, наконец, получил возможность обдумать все, что с ним сегодня произошло.

«Я заговорил на парселанге! Из этого обстоятельства можно сделать только один логичный вывод: у меня осталась та небольшая толика сил Вольдеморта. Но непонятна та странная слабость, охватившая меня после соприкосновения медальона с кожей. Хотя, возможно, что на нем какое-то заклятье, - не случайно же он испускает это странное сияние. Помнится, в моем мире ничего подобного не было. Странно все это».

Поразмыслив над чудным происшествием еще немного, и не придя ни к какому вразумительному выводу, Гарри решил, что и впрямь стоит пообщаться с Дамблдором.

«Осталось только найти сову», — подумал он, невольно вспоминая Хедвиг. — «Интересно, где она сейчас?»

Помучившись над письмом около получаса, Гарри составил несколько предложений, в которых выражал просьбу об аудиенции у директора Хогвартса. Поставив внизу размашистую подпись, он запечатал письмо. «Отправлю завтра из издательства», — подумал он, постукивая конвертом по столу. Его не отпускали мысли о случившемся. Как жаль, что под рукой не было волшебной палочки, ведь все так просто можно было бы проверить. Чертыхнувшись, Гарри вернулся к мыслям о Дамблдоре. Этого человека он уважал и опасался. Несомненно, директор мог помочь в трудную минуту, но… но это бы оставило Поттера в должниках. А долги Альбус Дамблдор не забывал. И, так же несомненно, что при удобном случае, Гарри станет очередной пешкой в пирамиде манипуляций старика. И, даже несмотря на то, что вся предыдущая жизнь Гарри была сыграна Дамблдором как по нотам, молодой человек не испытывал к тому отрицательных чувств. В какой-то мере Гарри понимал действия Альбуса. И, учитывая все это, разговаривать с директором надо осторожно, чтобы часом не проговориться о том, что тот может использовать в будущем в своих планах (а использовать он может почти все). Значит, ни о каких прошлых жизнях говорить не стоит, а свести разговор только к странному медальону. Не более того.

Решительно поднявшись из-за стола, Гарри отправился в ванную.

* * *

Ответ от директора пришел через несколько дней.

_Уважаемый мистер Поттер!_

_Ваше письмо меня озадачило. Боюсь, что для решения вашей проблемы необходима встреча с глазу на глаз. Полагаю, что это будет более результативным, нежели обмен письмами. Через несколько дней в школу отправится поезд «Хогвартс-экспресс», вы можете приехать на нем вместе со студентами, возвращающимися после каникул._

_Альбус Дамблдор._

«Вот, жук», — с неожиданной теплотой подумал Гарри. — «Знает же, что Гарри Поттер сквиб, так решил устроить ему мини-экскурсию по школе волшебства». Покачав головой, он стал писать ответ. Во всем можно было найти положительные стороны: так он сможет поехать вместе с сестрой, закрепить улучшившиеся отношения. Замечательно. Осталось только послать родителям письмо.

Несколько оставшихся дней каникул для Гарри пролетели незаметно. Дела издательства шли на лад и сейчас их, еще полгода назад небольшой журнальчик, начал завоевывать себе место под солнцем. Тираж заметно вырос. Прибыли, пусть и не сверхбольшие, мало-помалу начали окупать затраты. Это не могло не радовать. Тем более что, в связи с новыми обстоятельствами, у Гарри возникла парочка идей о том, как можно распорядиться пока еще призрачными деньгами…

— Миссис Голдштейн, — обратился Гарри к женщине. — Завтра меня не будет в издательстве. Надеюсь, что вы справитесь без моей неоценимой помощи, — он постарался обворожительно улыбнуться, хотя и знал, что эту женщину ничем нельзя пронять.

— А почему? — она нахмурилась.

— Потому что завтра у меня назначена встреча с директором Дамблдором, знаете такого? По личному делу, — добавил Гарри, предупреждая готовый сорваться с губ женщины вопрос.

— Хорошо, мистер Поттер. Полагаю, что один день без вас мы проживем.

— До свидания, миссис Голдштейн, — Гарри склонил голову в знак уважения к уже немолодой женщине.

— До свидания, мистер Поттер.

Он вышел из кабинета. Теперь у них были отдельные кабинеты. Каждый взял на себя отдельный вопрос. Гарри же приходилось заниматься кадровым отделом. Росшая популярность их издания требовала увеличивать тираж и объем выпусков, а, значит, нужны были и дополнительные кадры.

Приехав домой и собрав необходимые вещи, Гарри вызвал такси. Они договорились, что сегодня он переночует в доме родителей, а завтра вместе с Энн поедет на вокзал. Был даже запланирован небольшой ужин в кругу семьи и близких друзей. Последнее обстоятельство немного напрягало Гарри. Виной всему был Ремус… Оборотень, почему-то, с первого взгляда отнесся к нему с подозрительностью, подвергая сомнению каждое его слово и каждый шаг. Гарри буквально нутром чувствовал, как тот провожает его взглядом. Юноша не без оснований полагал, что нюх оборотня позволяет тому тонко чувствовать перемены в людях. А ведь он сильно отличается от того Гарри, который жил здесь предыдущие девятнадцать лет, да еще и эта часть силы, оставшаяся от Вольдеморта. Неудивительно, что Ремус относится к нему с подозрением: вроде бы и тот же парень, но в тоже время и не он.

Гарри передернул плечами, прежде чем коснуться молоточка. Уже знакомый стук приветствовал его. Пришлось подождать несколько минут, прежде чем ему открыли.

— Гарри, — стоило ему только перешагнуть порог, как он оказался в кольце хрупких, но в тоже время таких сильных рук матери. — Проходи-проходи, все уже здесь. Ждем только тебя.

— Конечно, мам, — кивнул он, и уже на ходу добавил. — Я только вещи оставлю, да в ванную забегу.

Спустившись в гостиную минут через десять, он поприветствовал собравшихся и занял единственное свободное место. Справа от него сидела мама, а слева крестный.

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поприветствовал он всех.

Ужин прошел в напряженной обстановке. Джеймс и Римус постоянно кидали на него подозрительные взгляды. Энн удивленно наблюдала за ними, не понимая, что же еще такого мог совершить ее непутевый брат. Лили и Сириус пытались примирить присутствующих, но у них это получалось плохо. Гарри же, время от времени, обмениваясь взглядами с Тонкс, которая пыталась успокоить своего жениха, наверстывал упущенное. В последние дни его занимала только работа, да так, что иногда он просто не успевал нормально поесть. А тут мама устроила маленькое пиршество. Ну почему бы себя ни порадовать?

— Хей, Гарри, — Тонкс, по-видимому, надоел разговор ни о чем, и она решила перейти на что-то более определенное, — надеюсь, что за каникулы у тебя появилась девушка? Вы же во Франции были, там красавицы толпами ходят. Ну, так как? — Нимфадора вспомнила их разговор в Рождественскую ночь.

— К сожалению, нет, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, собираясь еще что-то сказать, но ему не дали…

— Не верь ему, Тонкс, — Энн рассмеялась.

— Да? А что такое? — она заинтересованно переводила взгляд с Гарри на Энн и обратно. Впрочем, здесь свое любопытство проявила не только она. Остальные также внимательно смотрели на него. А сам Гарри, даже не думая ни о чем рассказывать, показал сестре кулак. Но остановить ее уже не представляло возможности.

— Одна очень-очень красивая француженка, правда, Гарри? — хитро улыбнулась сестра. — Вейлочку захомутал, — она рассмеялась и выскочила из-за стола.

— Ах ты, — Гарри поднялся, решив попугать девчонку.

— А не виноватая я, — смех раздался с лестницы, Гарри рванул за сестрой:

— Ты сейчас узнаешь, что такое гнев Гарри Поттера! — он выбежал из гостиной вслед за Энн, и быстро ее догнал.

— Эй, я так не играю! У тебя ноги длиннее и ты быстрее бегаешь!

— А у тебя язык, — парировал Гарри, но, увидев обиженное выражение на лице сестры, рассмеялся. — Ну, кто просил про Флер рассказывать? Мы просто друзья.

— Знаем-знаем мы таких друзей!

— Но это так! — вскричал Гарри. И это действительно было правдой. К француженке он никогда не испытывал никаких чувств, кроме дружеских. И это было так и в том, и в этом мире. И, если быть честным, то он не мог представить эту красавицу рядом с собой. Они совершенно не подходили друг к другу. — Все, закрыли эту тему и к ней не возвращаемся. Пошли. Сейчас чай будет, — он приобнял сестру, встрепав ей волосы.

— Гарри, ну, Гарри, ну отпусти, — она защекотала его под ребрами, Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Ай, перестань, я боюсь щекотки! — он отскочил на несколько шагов от Энн, опасливо смотря на нее.

— Пойдем, а то они решат, что мы тут подрались, — сестра потянула ему руку.

— Пойдем, — он сжал маленькую ладошку Энн.

* * *

Следующим утром Гарри и его сестра Энн шли по вокзалу Кинг Кросс к переходу на платформу 9 ¾.

— Сейчас я познакомлю тебя со всеми своими друзьями. О, это будет замечательно, Гарри. Они тебе понравятся, — трещала девочка.

— Хм, не могу разделять твоей уверенности, Энн, но буду надеяться, — спокойно ответил Гарри. Он бы предпочел в одиночестве проехаться до Хогвартса, вспоминая былые деньки, которых его память хранила не мало. Но сестра тянула его вперед. Гарри всерьез задумался о том, что Энн характером пошла в отца. Такая же заводная, веселая, но несколько несерьезная и ветреная. Настоящая гриффиндорка! В отличие от него…

— Не спи! — Энн с силой хлопнула его по спине. — Мы переходим через барьер. Здесь главное представить, будто никакой преграды нет, понял?

— Да, понял, — как-то устало отозвался Гарри. Ему отчаянно захотелось забиться в какой-нибудь укромный уголок и отсидеться там, попытаясь успокоить мысли, которые судорожно метались в голове. Слишком много воспоминаний, как приятных, так и нет, у него было связано с этой платформой. Отсюда он впервые поехал в Хогвартс, замок, ставший ему домом. Отсюда его каждый год забирали Дурсли. Здесь он впервые познакомился с Роном, человеком, которого он в этом мире даже не знает. И во время той самой первой поездки он приобрел своего первого врага. Здесь же он впервые ощутил чувство ревности, - сейчас какое-то забытое и чуждое. В настоящий момент он даже не против того, чтобы Джинни была с Дином. Кажется, что его чувства к девушке остались в другом мире, и здесь им не было места.

Воспоминания не отпускали Гарри. А стоило только пройти через барьер, как они нахлынули с новой силой. Окинув быстрым взглядом платформу, юноша отметил, что чисто внешне здесь ничего не изменилось. Поезд, шумная толпа студентов, провожающих их мам и пап, гомон сов, ор кошек, кваканье жаб (если быть честным, то Гарри совершенно не понимал, как можно держать при себе этих противных созданий, которые, разве что, на зелья и годятся). И все же что-то неуловимо изменилась. Может то, что все это к нему лично не имело никакого отношения. Гарри невольно передернул плечами: ему здесь было явно не комфортно.

— Хей, ну пойдем, — сестра тянула его за собой, и парню ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней. — Марго! Дейзи! — Энн радостно замахала рукой, привлекая внимание подруг.

— О, привет! — девчушки подбежали к ней. Гарри же чуть отошел в сторону, предпочитая видеть всю ситуацию со стороны. Впрочем, ничего интересно он не услышал, обычный разговор хогвартских первоклашек. Сейчас они начнут делиться впечатлениями, полученными от каникул, потом будут перетирать косточки своим однокурсникам, проедутся по учителям… Скука! Гарри с трудом сдержался от зевка. Пожалуй, ему стоит найти себе какое-нибудь пустое купе и там отсидеться всю дорогу, тем более что девочки, кажется, о нем забыли.

Но незаметно исчезнуть ему не удалось.

— Гарри, давай я тебя познакомлю, — Энн схватила его за руку, заставив тем самым подойти поближе. — Это Маргарет, — светловолосая кудрявая голубоглазая, аки ангелочек, девчушка застенчиво ему улыбнулась. — А это Дейзи, — вторая была чуть повыше первой, темненькая, с явно азиатской внешностью, - она и не подумала стесняться, а храбро протянула руку. Гарри не стал смущать девочку, и с серьезным лицом пожал маленькую ладошку.

— Я Гарри Поттер, брат Энн, — представился в свою очередь он.

— А ты, правда, сквиб? — спросила та, которую представили как Маргарет, и тут же закрыла рот ладошкой, поняв, что сглупила.

— К моему сожалению, это действительно так, юная леди, — спокойно ответил Гарри, не желая расстраивать сестру, которая сейчас с ужасом переводила взгляд с подруги на брата. — Думаю, что будет лучшим на сегодняшнюю поездку забыть эту тему.

Удивительно, каким старым сейчас показался себе Гарри. И эти фразы, и легкое пренебрежение с высоты собственного опыта. Впрочем, его можно было понять. Несмотря ни на что, Гарри, по сути, прожил две жизни, познал две ее стороны. Можно было только удивляться, как судьба любит смешивать в равных количествах радости и горе. В прошлом у него не было нормальной семьи и детства, зато были друзья и волшебство. Здесь у него было нормальное детство и семья (по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не узнал, что рожден сквибом), но не было ни друзей, ни школы магов.

— Может, мы пройдем в поезд? Найдем, свободное купе? — предположил Гарри, стремясь замять неприятную ситуацию. Кажется, поездка будет долгой.

Но, несмотря на страхи Гарри, все прошло приемлемо. По крайней мере, ничего необычного не произошло. Точнее, он сам ничего не видел, по той простой причине, что большую часть поездки проспал. Девочки разбудили его уже ближе к концу, когда пришло время переодеваться. Гарри безропотно покинул купе. Пока он стоял в проходе, мимо него проходили студенты Хогвартса, одаривая любопытными взглядами. А несколько девушек приветливо улыбнулись и, кажется, хотели заговорить, но Гарри сделал вид, что его это совершенно не интересует, и те прошли мимо. Между тем Хогвартс-экспресс замедлил ход, а вскоре и вообще остановился.

— О, мы, кажется, приехали, — дверь купе отворилась, в проход вышли три девочки. — Пора идти. Гарри, ты с нами?

— А куда же мне еще? Конечно, с вами.

— Вчетвером они вышли на перрон, а оттуда прошли к каретам. Гарри даже позволил себе потрепать одного из фестралов за загривок. Все-таки замечательные животные, пусть и несколько мрачные. А кто, спрашивается, из нас не без греха? Поездка до Хогвартса ничем не отличалась от тех, что он проводил, будучи здесь студентом. Но Энн не унималась, рассказывала ему о Хогвартсе все, что только могла и знала, пару раз попеняла ему сном в купе, но потом снова возвратилась к разговору о школе. Не прошло и получаса как они оказались перед главными входом в замок. Там уже стояла профессор МакГонагалл. Увидев его, она немедленно привлекла к себе внимание:

— Мистер Поттер, пожалуйста, подойдите ко мне.

— Профессор?.. — Гарри сделал вид, что не знает женщину.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, — последовал ответ, и Гарри мог поклясться, что в глазах женщины на долю секунды мелькнуло сожаление. — Пройдемте со мной. Сейчас в большом зале Хогвартса будет ужин, а потом профессор Дамблдор примет вас в своем кабинете. Надеюсь, что вы не против такого плана?

— О, нет, что вы, я совсем не против того, чтобы поужинать. Кажется, путешествие затянулось куда дольше, нежели я ожидал, — улыбнулся бывшему декану Гарри.

Всю дорогу Гарри усиленно делал вид, что ему тут все безумно интересно. Он оглядывался по сторонам, задавал вопросы, охал и ахал, в ответ на какие-нибудь особо пикантные моменты. В общем, вел себя, как положено в такой ситуации.

В большой зал они пришли кружным путем, предназначенным исключительно для педагогов и персонала, соответственно, вошли через небольшую дверь сбоку от учительского стола.

— Присаживайтесь, — декан дома Гриффиндор указала ему на стул с краю стола.

Гарри мысленно порадовался этому, - по крайней мере, он не привлечет к себе излишнего внимания. Хотя… несколько любопытных взглядов он все-таки поймал. Радовало, что после каникул большинство студентов стремилось поделиться впечатлениями, а не заниматься разглядыванием учительского стола.

Профессор МакГонагалл заняла свое место.

О, как же необычно было наблюдать ситуацию с этого места. Словно попал в другой мир. Как же сейчас хотелось оказаться за гриффиндорским столом, но, видимо, не судьба.

Гарри молчаливо наблюдал за происходящим. Рядом с ним никто не сидел, а через стул от него Хагрид громко беседовал с мадам Спраут. Аппетит куда-то пропал, и юноша переключил свое внимание на сестру, которая сейчас смеялась шутке розовощекого мальчугана, смутно напоминающего Невилла Лонгботтома. Чем больше Гарри смотрел на последнего, тем сильнее удивлялся: сейчас у него уже не оставалось сомнений, что это брат его бывшего однокурсника. Похоже, что в этой реальности для семьи Лонгботтомов все сложилось куда лучше. И он был рад за них.

— Простите, — над ухом послышался скрипучий, до боли знакомый по ночным вылазкам, голос.

— О, конечно, — Гарри виновато улыбнулся старому сквибу и чуть подвинул свой стул. А после чего смущенно опустил глаза в тарелку, вспоминая, сколько проблем он причинил этому человеку. А Тогда он еще ничего о сквибах не знал…

— Позвольте узнать, молодой человек, что вы здесь делаете?

Гарри поморщился:

— Немного грубо с вашей стороны, вы не находите? Что касается, вашего вопроса, то мне необходимо встретиться с директором Дамблдором, потому я здесь, — ответил Гарри, не понимая чем, вызвал подобную агрессию завхоза. Но уже через пару секунду пришлое озарение: он же почти как две капли воды похож на Джеймса Поттера, главного забияку Хогвартса и его окрестностей. Кажется, он оставил мистера Филча в недоумении. Но тот не замедлил разрешить этот вопрос:

— Вы мне напоминаете одного человека…

— Джеймса Поттера? Неудивительно, я его сын, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — А вон там сидит моя сестра, Анна Поттер, — Гарри помахал Энн, которая, правда, этого не заметила.

— Что? — в глазах Аргуса мелькнул ужас. — Н-н-но… Но ты же не учился в Хогвартсе…

— Да, не учился, — хмуро ответил Гарри, и тут же решил все объяснить бедному завхозу, который был абсолютно ни в чем не виноват, и пугать его было, по меньшей мере, неправильно. — Я сквиб, — хмуро буркнул он и вернулся к своей тарелке, ожидая реакции мужчины. Но тот был слишком ошарашен, чтобы что-то еще говорить. Остаток вечера для Гарри прошел в полном молчании.

А в конце ужина к нему обратился директор Дамблдор с привычной улыбкой на губах:

— Проследуйте за мной, мистер Поттер.

Гарри покорно поднялся со своего места и прошел прекрасно знакомыми коридорами к директорскому кабинету.

— Хорошо, мистер Поттер, присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — предложил Дамблдор, когда они поднялись наверх. — Признаюсь, ваше письмо меня несколько смутило, но готов попытаться вам помочь. Только хотелось бы услышать побольше фактов, - то, что вы написали в письме ничтожно мало для даже осознания всей проблемы.

— Конечно, господин директор, — улыбнулся Гарри и начал свой незамысловатый рассказ. Особо долго-то вещать не пришлось. Он упомянул о странной старухе, которую встретил в Косом переулке перед Рождеством, а потом о странном происшествии, которое произошло с ним по приезде из Франции. Дамблдор наигранно удивился, что Поттеры не обратились с заявлением в Аврорат, обнаружив у себя явно темно-магическую вещицу. Но Гарри справедливо ответил, что глупо так подставлять единственного сына, пусть и сквиба. — Вот собственно и все, а потом Ремус предложил обратиться за советом к вам.

— Странный медальон? Он вам знаком?

О, конечно, он ему был знаком, но Гарри поспешил уйти от ответа:

— Он у меня с собой, я вам его сейчас покажу, — Гарри открыл прихваченный с собой кейс и, достав медальон, положив его на стол. — Вот он.

— Хм, — Дамблдор склонился своим крючковатым носом над отсвечивающим зеленым медальоном Салазара Слизерина. — Очень интересно. — Прелюбопытнейшая вещица. Хм… И смотря на это вы, мистер Поттер, говорили на парселанге? — Дамблдор оторвался от созерцания медальона и уставился на молодого человека.

— Да! — ответил Гарри, с опаской глядя на собеседника. — Что вы об этом всем думаете?

— Хм, ну есть парочка предположений. Либо вы, мистер Поттер, естественный парселангист, что невозможно, так как ни Лили, ни Джеймс не говорят по-змеиному. Либо во всем виноват медальон. Учитывая имеющеюся у нас информацию, можно предположить, что наиболее вероятен второй вариант.

— С чего это из-за какого-то дурацкого медальона мне говорить на парселанге? — «удивился» Гарри.

— Я бы не сказал, что он дурацкий. Этот медальон когда-то принадлежал самому Салазару Слизерину. Думаю, что в этом вся соль. Я бы вообще не рискнул к нему прикасаться, а вы и вовсе проходили с ним под мышкой столько времени.

— Слизерину? И что такого особенно в этом Слизерине? Насколько мне известно, один из основателей и не более того, — Гарри принялся строить из себя ничего не знающего простачка.

— Хм, я бы так не сказал. Но не мне сейчас читать вам курс истории. Салазар Слизерин тоже умел говорить со змеями, так же как и его предки, так же как и его потомки.

— И неужели за тысячу лет его род не исчез с лица земли? — удивился Гарри.

— Хм, нет. Последнего Наследника Слизерина я видел лет пятьдесят назад, он учился здесь, в Хогвартсе. Сейчас он работает где-то в Европе, кажется, его мать чем-то там болеет, и им пришлось перебраться из холодного туманного Лондона в страну потеплее.

— Вы полагаете, что на медальон наложено заклинание? А смысл? Чтобы каждый, кто его возьмет в руки, мог понимать змей? — Гарри даже обрадовался, что разговор зашел в эту сторону. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Дамблдор узнал о нем что-то лишнее. А так он, вроде как, не виноват.

— Не знаю, может и не каждый. Я думаю, что заберу у вас этот медальон, молодой человек, незачем такой вещи болтаться по свету, — неожиданно для Гарри Дамблдор закончил разговор и встал. — Полагаю, что вы переночуете в Хогвартсе? Я велю эльфу показать вам комнату. И не волнуйтесь, я напишу вашим родителям, что данное происшествие не более чем цепь неожиданных совпадений.

— Эээ, хорошо, господин директор, — согласился Гарри, удивляясь неожиданной смене разговора, но, не пытаясь его продолжить.

— Тинки, — позвал директор, — проводи нашего гостя в спальную комнату.

— Хорошо, сэр, — писклявым голоском ответил эльф.

«Что же с ним такое?» — задался вопросом Гарри. — «Что могло заставить директора так резко свернуть разговор? На него это так непохоже. Хм, так значит Вольдеморт в этом мире никакой не Вольдеморт, а обычный служащий министерства? И его мать жива? Невероятно! Значит, изменения начались еще тогда, когда мать Тома Ридла осталась одна? Хм…»

— Сэр, — его окликнули в одном из коридоров. Гарри оглянулся: к нему спешил Аргус Филч, — я хочу с вами поговорить, — настоятельно попросил он.

— Со мной? — удивился Гарри: зачем это старому сквибу с ним разговаривать или, точнее, о чем?

— Да, с вами, мистер Поттер, — странно было слышать из уст завхоза столь вежливое обращение. — И, если можно, прямо сейчас.

— Эээ, ну, хорошо, вот только Тинки покажет мне мою комнату, — не стал даже пробовать отговориться Гарри. Кажется, Филчу действительно было о чем поговорить. Хм, да и у него самого появилась замечательная идейка. — Может быть, мы прямо там и поговорим? — предложил он.

— Хорошо, мистер Поттер, — прохрипел в ответ Филч.

Гарри и эльфу пришлось значительно замедлить скорость своего движения, не желая подвергать завхоза большим испытаниям, - его нога и так была не в лучшем состоянии. Радовало то, что идти им пришлось недолго.

— Вот, сэр, это ваша комната, — чуть склонился эльф и с громким хлопком исчез.

Гарри распахнул дверь и вошел. Обычная комната. Кровать, ничем не отличавшаяся о тех, что стояли в общих спальнях, тумбочка, кресло и пуф. В углублении комнаты была еще одна дверь, И Гарри справедливо рассудил, что она вела в ванную.

— Что, присаживайтесь, мистер эээ, — упс! кажется, здесь он еще не знал имени этого человека.

— Филч, Аргус Филч, завхоз этой замечательной школы, — слово «замечательной» он выдал с такой непередаваемой миной на лице, что Гарри стоило больших усилий не расхохотаться.

— Что ж, мистер Филч, садитесь, пожалуйста, — Гарри указал на кресло, а сам присел на невысокий пуф. — О чем вы со мной хотели поговорить? Я вас внимательно слушаю, — в таких ситуациях в Гарри всегда просыпался юноша, воспитанный этой вселенной: предельно вежливый, умеющий поддержать разговор, запоминающий любую, даже самую незначительную деталь.

— Вы… вы, правда, сквиб? — без долгих раздумий спросил Филч.

— Да, уж не знаю к радости это или к сожалению, — с грустной улыбкой на губах ответил Гарри. — А почему вас так интересует этот вопрос?

Здесь Филч продолжил не сразу, а, обдумывая каждое слово, начал:

— Вы, мистер Поттер, уже все, хм, вспомнили?

— Что вспомнил? Свою жизнь до того, как согласился отдать волшебную силу? — теперь он совсем ничего не понимал: зачем Филчу знать о его предыдущей жизни?

— Значит, вспомнили, — констатировал мужчина. — Понимаете ли, молодой человек, — в голосе Филча появились напутствующие нотки, — в обществе сквибов есть несколько правил, коим надо неукоснительно следовать.

— Правил? А что мне мешало их _уже_ нарушить? — спросил он. — Я же ничего о них не знал.

— Хм, учитывая, кто ваш отец, это можно считать вполне вероятным. Но, смею надеяться, что вы не стали бы говорить об этом никому, хотя бы из опаски, что вас сочтут сумасшедшим. Но постарайтесь меня не перебивать, я первый раз выступаю в этой роли, обычно новичками занимается Арабелла.

— Миссис Фигг? — Гарри облегченно вздохнул, что хотя бы здесь ему не надо притворяться.

— Ты ее знал? Да, она. Просто мы же никогда не знаем, когда к сквибу вернуться его воспоминания о предыдущей жизни. Обычно это происходит с более, хм, опытными людьми, которые могут четко обозначить свои желания. К молодым людям негоциант приходит крайне редко. Только ближе к сорока человек начинает задумываться о том, что жизнь можно было бы прожить иначе… Хотя ты, наверное, понимаешь, что обычному магу никогда не предложат…

Филч так же путано продолжал говорить, Гарри же только оставалась сидеть и удивляться, да еще попытаться расставлять полученные сведенья в более или менее четкую картину. Впрочем, ничего сложного он здесь не увидел. На определенном этапе жизни к магу мог придти тот, кто в свое время посетил и Гарри. Чаще всего в этот момент волшебник находится на грани: либо он теряет самых близких, либо его предают все, кому он верил, либо… да мало ли можно представить случаев, когда маг находится на грани, готовый проклясть свою ужасную жизнь. Опять же понятно, что таких случаев каждый год происходит не один и не два, а ведь сквибы в волшебном мире пусть и не редкость, но их не много. Нет, волшебник должен обладать исключительной силой, за которую негоцианту не жалко отдать большую цену. Хотя и здесь этот хитрец старается обвести мага вокруг пальца, предложив меньше, чем на самом деле может. Тут уж как повезет. Часто волшебник может попросить одно, но результат далеко отличается от ожиданий… Везде обман (здесь Гарри подумал, что его случай, наверное, не так уж плох). Так вот, предлагая магу обмен, негоциант почти всегда уверен в положительном ответе, потому что волшебник чаще всего находится на грани отчаяния и не способен рационально мыслить, готов отдать все что угодно, лишь бы все было по-другому. Сколько раз за свою жизнь люди от избытка чувств бросают: «О, если б я мог поступить по-другому», «Как же хорошо было бы, если бы этот придурок вообще не родился» и много другое. Но здесь человек не просто что-то изменяет в своей жизни. Отдав свою силу, уже бывший маг как бы перемещается в новую для него вселенную. Он помнит, что с ним было и там, и тут, но не в силах изменить события, произошедшие с ним, пока он не узнает, кем был до того, как появиться в этой жизни.

— И как же велика вероятность, что все пойдет не так, как тебе хотелось! — Филч с такой горечью произнес эти слова, что Гарри невольно поежился, а сердце затопила жалость к этому уставшему от жизни человеку.

— У вас так и вышло, да? — спросил Гарри, не ожидая ответа, но получая его. Не замечая ничего вокруг, Филч начал рассказывать печальную историю своей жизни…

Гарри предполагал, что мужчина достаточно стар для человека, не обладающего магией, но он ошибался. Как оказалось, мужчине было чуть больше шестидесяти лет, родился он за несколько лет до начала войны с Гриндевальдом, в чистокровной семье, гордящейся своими корнями, уходящими в глубокое прошлое…

По мере рассказа, Гарри все больше и больше удивлялся параллелям между годами времен Гриндевальда и Вольдеморта: те же принципы и те же мотивы, та же жажда крови и та же ненависть к «низшим существам», а по сути-то, просто борьба за власть.

Родители Филча всецело поддерживали новую знаменитость волшебного мира (а ведь когда-то Гриндевальда почитали не меньше, чем сейчас Дамблдора… в определенных кругах), соответственно и сына воспитывали в соответствии со своими принципами и убеждениями.

По мере рассказа Гарри все больше представлял на месте Филча эдакое, слегка искаженное, подобие Драко Малфоя: уверенный в себе аристократ…

Когда пришло время, Филч поступил в Хогвартс, естественно, на факультет Слизерин. Учился как все - не хуже и не лучше, хотя педагоги и отмечали, что он был необыкновенно одаренным молодым человеком с большим потенциалом. Что не удивительно: с обеих сторон у него в родне были не слабые маги. Не то чтобы он этого не понимал, но полагал, что на все ему времени еще хватит, все успеется. Каким же глупцом он был! Шло время… А потом, потом он влюбился. Как же это банально! Но он без памяти влюбился в девчонку, которую до этого даже и не замечал. Но, как это часто бывает в волшебном (впрочем, и не только) мире, та уже была обручена с другим. Парень делал все возможное, чтобы добиться ее внимания, но та следовала советам своих родителей и отказывалась от любых встреч и разговоров. И он не мог ничего сделать… Тогда он просто выкрал ее… Глупая рискованная попытка, но она ему удалась. Вот только счастья ему это не принесло. Девушка все время была на грани отчаяния, постоянно плакала и умоляла ее отпустить. Он не смог долго противиться мольбам любимой и отпустил ее. А потом начались проблемы. Девушка, конечно, ничего не рассказала (по крайней мере, тогда ему хотелось в это верить), но на нее надавили и заставили открыть правду. Его поймали, началось разбирательство дела. Тогда-то к нему и пришел этот негоциант…

— И я не придумал ничего умнее, как сказать: хочу, чтобы девушка была обручена со мной! — чуть ли не взвыл Филч.

Что сказать, вторая сторона выполнила свою часть договора. О помолвке Аргуса и его любимой их родители договорились почти сразу же после рождения детей. Вот только было одно «но», очень большое «НО». Вскоре родители Аргуса обнаружили, что их родной сын оказался сквибом. О, какой был скандал… Естественно, сторона невесты тут же разорвала контракт… Впрочем, тогда Аргусу это не показалось страшным… ему вообще было плевать на какую-то там будущую невесту. Нет, он сквиб, что может быть страшнее??? Оказалось, может. Когда пришло время, и он все вспомнил…

Дальше Аргус не стал продолжать, да Гарри не ждал ничего, ему хватило уже рассказанного: ужасная судьба. Но он не понимал, почему Филч не захотел бороться за свое счастье… не захотел прожить жизнь по-другому, ведь есть так много возможностей. Впрочем, ему ли судить об этом?

— Кстати, мы, в смысле я и другие сквибы, иногда встречаемся своей компанией. Захотите ли вы, молодой человек, к нам присоединиться?

— Конечно, мистер Филч, — собственно, что он терял от этого? Скорее наоборот, приобретал.

— Хорошо, мы пришлем вам письмо, — сказал он. — И прошу, называйте меня Аргус… Филч, даже не настоящая моя фамилия, а имя это, наверное, последнее, что связывает меня с прошлым…

Сгорбившись, словно под тяжестью судьбы, Аргус покинул комнату.

Гарри ему помочь уже ничем не мог. Единственное что оставалось, так это не дать судьбе вот также согнуть его, не покориться ей. Нет, он не станет повторять путь этого человека. Гарри Поттер будет сам творить свою судьбу.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5. Французский сюрприз**

Через несколько дней после своей поездки в Хогвартс, Гарри решил побывать у крестного. Они уже давно не встречались, так сказать, tête-à-tête, и не разговаривали по душам. Гарри даже с трудом вспоминал их последний разговор, во время которого крестный уговаривал его не уезжать от родителей. Тогда он не последовал совету, и сейчас не сомневался в принятом решении.

Он постучал, за старинной дубовой дверью послышались шаги.

— Гарри! — дверь открылась, и в проеме появился Сириус. Крестный не стал разводить чайные церемонии, а без лишних слов схватил его в охапку и втащил в дом. А, отпустив, еще и повертел, рассматривая со всех сторон. — Как хорошо, что ты заглянул. Просто замечательно! Я тут от скуки маюсь, не знаю чем себя занять.

— Жениться тебе надо, крестный, — сказал Гарри, проходя вглубь дома и осматриваясь. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось с момента его последнего посещения. Нет, все-таки чистокровное слизеринское воспитание оставило след на Сириусе. Мрачные тона обстановки явно указывали на это. «Что же, от себя не убежишь», — несколько отстраненно, даже философски подумал Гарри, проходя вглубь дома. Небольшая, уютная гостиная только для близких друзей необычайно ему нравилась. Здесь Гарри чувствовал умиротворение и спокойствие, да еще особенную легкость.

— Как же! — последовал немедленный возмущенный ответ. — Что бы мне потом жизни не было? Нет, спасибо, уже насмотрелся.

— Я что-то не заметил, что у отца нет жизни, — справедливо заметил Гарри, усаживаясь в любимое кресло перед камином.

— О, ну так то Лили… Таких как она, в лучшем случае, одна на тысячу! — Сириус плюхнулся в соседнее кресло.

— Ну, так найди себе эту тысячную, — рассмеялся Гарри, прекрасно понимая, как пуст этот разговор. Крестный был, есть и будет убежденным холостяком… хотя насчет «будет» Гарри решил не говорить… А то мало ли что! — Ремус-то вон нашел себе подругу по жизни.

— О, так то моя племяшка! Скучно ему с ней точно не будет. Кстати, ты знаешь, что они уже решают, когда свадьбу играть? Про дату еще не решили, а вот то, что весной -уже точно.

— Рад за Ремуса, — кивнул Гарри.

Это было действительно так, пусть в этом мире Ремус и относился к Гарри несколько настороженно, но молодой человек прекрасно помнил, сколько сделал для него оборотень. И был очень благодарен ему за это. Вот только _там_ Люпин погиб. Там им с Тонкс не суждено было быть вместе. В такие моменты Гарри ни чуточки не сомневался в правильности своего выбора.

— А ты крестничек, не думаешь семьей обзавестись? Что там Энн говорила о вейле? — Сириус вдруг стал серьезным и _очень_ внимательным.

— Глупости все это, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— Глупости, говоришь? Ну-ну… — Сириус не стал настаивать на продолжении темы. — А ты ко мне по делам или просто так?

— Просто так, — слишком быстро ответил Гарри, — и не против того, чтобы поужинать. Я к тебе сразу после работы.

— О, так ты голодный? Что же сразу не сказал? Пойдем.

Они прошли на кухню. Сириус, в отличие от своих аристократических предков, предпочитал жить по-простому. Потому обедать предпочитал на кухне, а не приказывал устраивать из этого процесса «представление» в столовой. Да и какой смысл, если живешь в доме один?

В этом мире брат Сириуса — Регулус — был жив. И именно он унаследовал состояние Блэков: Старшего сына мать вычеркнула с семейного древа. Сириус не сильно из-за этого расстраивался (если вообще расстраивался): семью он никогда таковой не считал, а состояние, унаследованное от дядюшки, было только кстати.

— Сириус, — начал Гарри, присаживаясь к столу, где заботливыми руками домашнего эльфа все уже было расставлено, и от блюд поднимался пряный аромат, — у тебя случайно нет «Большой книги волшебных семей»?

— Есть где-то, надо только ее найти. А тебе зачем?

— Хочу кое-что посмотреть, — рассеянно ответил Гарри. На самом деле с того дня в Хогвартсе, когда он увидел брата Невила Лонгботтома, ему вдруг захотелось узнать, как обстоят дела с другими его друзьями и знакомыми.

— Да? — Сириус подозрительно посмотрел на крестника, который в данную минуту боролся с куском мяса, оказавшегося по неизвестным причинам ужасно жестким.

— И не надо на меня так смотреть, — наигранно возмутился Гарри, с чувством сожаления откладывая вилку: под такими взглядами поесть нормально не удастся. — Я просто хочу оценить процент рождаемости сквибов.

— Зачем тебе это? — изумился Сириус.

— Да, так… Повстречался я тут с одним, стало интересно: а сколько же нас таких вообще? — слукавил Гарри. Ему было не очень приятно лгать крестному, но он просто не мог объяснить истинной причины своего любопытства. — А теперь, если ты не против, я поем, — Гарри снова схватил вилку. Пока он ел, они молчали. Но все это время Сириус внимательно наблюдал за ним. Гарри совершенно не понимал столь пристального интереса к своей персоне, но предоставил крестному самому разбираться с этой странностью.

Впрочем, вскоре после ужина проблема разрешилась сама собой.

Сириус предложил Гарри сыграть в шахматы, последний предложение, естественно, принял. Хотя, если сказать честно, то играть ему не очень-то и нравилось, чаще всего он соглашался только чтобы угодить друзьям (в частности Рону). Оказалось Сириус, как и он, не был хорошим игроком. Скорее всего, причина скрылась в ином.

— Гарри, — начал Сириус, уже после нескольких партий.

— Да? — Гарри как раз думал над очередным ходом: ситуация складывалась явно не в его пользу.

— Почему бы тебе ни переехать ко мне жить? — на одном дыхании выдохнул Сириус.

— Что? — Гарри удивленно посмотрел на крестного, забыв про фигуры перед ним.

— А почему нет? — встал в стойку Сириус. — Зачем ты живешь у этих маглов? Ты не принадлежишь тому миру. Даже если ты… сквиб! А я все равно живу один, ты мне помехой не будешь.

— Ну, я даже не знаю, — растерялся Гарри. — Это так неожиданно.

Не то чтобы ему нравилось жить в квартире, где обитало еще три человека, помимо него. Но он там только ночевал, почти все время проводя на работе, которая по мере развития дела занимала все больше времени. А переехать к Сириусу… Ему такое даже в голову не приходило.

— Но ты подумай, — очень настойчиво попросил крестный.

Сколько бы Гарри ни думал о предложении Сириуса, он приходил только к одному ответу.

— Сириус, — начал Гарри. Повторялась та же ситуация, когда они сидели друг напротив друга, в креслах. — Ты, конечно, извини меня, но я вынужден сказать «нет».

— Гарри…

— Позволь мне договорить. Я был бы рад, очень рад пожить у тебя, но понимаешь… — продолжал Гарри, смотря уже не на Сириуса, а на собственные руки. Черт! Не думал, что это будет так сложно объяснить… - Понимаешь, когда я уехал от родителей, то хотел почувствовать… ну свободу, что ли…

Получалось совершенно не так, как он представлял себе в мыслях. Все так же сумбурно он продолжал объяснять Сириусу, почему не может остаться у него жить. Все было так сложно. Просто… просто Гарри привык так жить. Все время один, он привык сам за себя отвечать, отвечать за свои дела и поступки. До одиннадцати лет в том мире юноша был один, один против всего мира… ну не мира, а мирка, окружавшего его, мирка в виде Дурслей. Это была борьба за нормальное существование, а где-то даже за выживание. Да, потом он пошел в школу, у него появились друзья, что-то изменилось. Но он все также оставался самостоятельным. И пусть им умело манипулировали, направляли, но для самого себя, в душе, он все решал самостоятельно. Да и в этом мире Гарри привык решать все сам: юноша мог просить совета или помощи, но окончательно решение принимал самостоятельно. И свою судьбу строил сам. Жить у кого-то - значит считаться с мнением этого человека, допускать его в свою жизнь… Нет, это было бы слишком тяжело. Слишком много ограничений. И это щемящее душу чувство, что он не у себя дома, а у кого-то. Пусть, там, где он живет сейчас, у него есть лишь небольшая комнатка, но она его, собственная.

— В общем, все так сложно, — выдохнул Гарри. Объяснить все, не прибегая к фактам его прошлой жизни, было сложно, но он сделал все, что мог.

— Я все понял, — ответил Сириус.

Гарри неверяще посмотрел на крестного.

Больше в тот вечер они ни не затрагивали этой темы.

Гарри решил остаться ночевать у крестного.

— Я все понял, Гарри, — Сириус говорил с необычной для него серьезностью. Была уже поздняя ночь, но сон не шел к нему, поэтому мужчина просто наблюдал за спящим крестником. — Но раз так, то я сделаю по-другому. И только попробуй, Гарри, отказаться. Обижусь!

Сириус усмехнулся и, бросив последний взгляд на расслабленное во сне лицо крестника, вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Гарри зашел в магазин под названием «Торговый центр "Совы"». Ему пришлось постоять в дверях несколько секунд, прежде чем глаза привыкли к царящему здесь полумраку. Странно, но в помещении было удивительно спокойно, даже весьма своеобразный запах, а также шелест, шорох и шуршание перьев, изредка режущее слух «Ух», нисколько не раздражали.

Несколько дней назад он вспомнил, что у сестры в начале февраля день рождения. И сейчас его голову занимал вопрос о подарке. Стоило ли дарить сестре сову? Он не знал. Но других идей у него все равно сейчас просто не было.

Он сделал несколько шагов вглубь магазина. Точнее хотел сделать, но не успел, потому что на него напало что-то белое. Ну, не то чтобы напало, но за ухо клюнуло чувствительно. Совиные когти вцепились в плечо. Гарри посмотрел направо, пытаясь увидеть наглеца, который избрал его своим насестом.

— Хедвиг? — беззвучно прошептали губы. — Девочка моя…

Дрожащей от волнения рукой он погладил птицу, взъерошив оперение.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — откуда-то из подсобки вышел, по всей видимости, хозяин магазина. — Что-то желаете?

— Хм, вообще-то, да, — сказал Гарри, — хотел купить подарок сестре. — Сову. Но…

Договорить он не успел: дверь магазина опять открылась, и вошли два узнаваемых человека.

— Мама, отец? — удивился Гарри.

— Сын? — в свою очередь ответил Джеймс, еще не видя собеседника, но узнавая голос.

— Гарри? — улыбнулась Лили. — А ты здесь зачем?

— Я? — переспросил Гарри, сам не понимая, откуда взялась такая привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Наверное, от Гарри из этого мира. Впрочем, он почти сразу исправился. — Я думал подарить Энн сову.

— Да? Джеймс вот тоже предложил сову в подарок, — улыбнулась Лили.

Отец со смущением посмотрел на сына:

— Но ты нас опередил. Уже купил? — спросил он Гарри, кивком указывая на птицу.

— Эээ, нет, — юноша не знал, как ответить на такой вопрос. — Кажется, я нашел сову для себя, — он улыбнулся Хедвиг, которая клюнула палец, ерошивший ее перья.

К ним подошел продавец.

— О, сэр, вам необычайно повезло. Сова сама выбрала вас. Не часто такое у нас бывает. Вам обязательно надо купить ее, — упорствовал продавец «торгового центра». — Эта сова в нашем магазине уже почти десять лет живет. Ее несколько раз покупали, но потом возвращали. Замечательная, умная сова; большая удача для волшебника…

— Сэр, — прервал его Гарри. — Можете не продолжать. Я бы и без ваших слов эту красавицу отсюда забрал, — Гарри еще раз погладил Хедвиг. — Хедвиг назову.

— О, прекрасное имя. Но вы что-то говорили о сове для другого человека, — мгновенно сориентировался мужчина.

— Эмм, я, кажется, уже не так в этом уверен, — нахмурился Гарри.

— О, нет-нет, Гарри, — Лили не правильно поняла замешательство сына, — мы с Джеймсом придумаем что-нибудь другое.

— Да, нет, я не об этом. Просто подумал, что животное для себя Энн лучше подобрать самой. А вдруг она не хочет сову? Может, ей нужна кошка или кто-нибудь еще. Наверное, мне придется придумать что-нибудь другое, — улыбнулся Гарри, повторяя недавние слова матери.

Он заплатил и вместе с родителями вышел из магазинчика.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что у меня будет свой фамилиар, — покривил душой Гарри, поскольку Хедвиг уже _была_ его фамилиаром.

— Почему? Разве у маглов такого не бывает? — удивился Джеймс.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на отца: он очень редко разговаривал с сыном, чаще просто предпочитал слушать его разговоры с другими. Впрочем, юноша прекрасно понимал отца. Дело было даже не в том, что он сквиб, а в том, что здешний Гарри сам сделал много против нормальных отношений в их семье, пытаясь всеми силами отдалиться от родителей и сестры. Как оставался на каникулы в школе-интернате, куда его отдали. Как запирался у себя летом, отказываясь общаться с семьей, как игнорировал их всех. А когда он немного повзрослел, то стало еще хуже… А тот случай, когда он требовал у Джеймса деньги, ему вообще вспоминать не хотелось. Как же сложно было сейчас все восстановить. И как же далеки родители от того, чтобы понять его.

— Нет, почему же. Маглы тоже заводят себе домашних животных, но такого близкого единодушия я не встречал. Хотя, может быть, оно и есть, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Эх, ладно. Раз не удалось купить подарка, то пойду на работу, — он кинул взгляд на часы, — и обеденный перерыв скоро закончится.

— Гарри, приходи сегодня к нам на ужин, — сказала ему мама, когда он уже собрался развернуться, чтобы уйти.

— Хорошо. Тогда, до вечера, — улыбнулся он и пошел к выходу из Косого переулка.

Гарри понадобилось еще около часа, чтобы добраться до работы. Да и, если быть честным, то не слишком он туда торопился, вспоминая немалые стопки пергаментов у себя на столе. Возвращаться в офис вообще не хотелось, но юноша, пересилил себя. А потом, собрав всю свою волю, он заставил себя таки сесть за стол. Букля же примостилась на спинке стула. Гарри услышал, как ее когти раздирают кожаную обивку: ой, кажется, у кого-то будут большие проблемы. Отчаянно зевнув, он уныло посмотрел на кипу бумаг, которые надо было перевести с немецкого на английский. Ах, лучше он сначала разберет свою почту. Гарри потянулся к трем письмам, лежавшим а у кого еще на столе. Два из них большого интереса для него не представляли, а вот третье…

— Так-так, Ох, кажется, у меня намечается вечер «по интересам», — письмо было от уже известного ему общества сквибов. Перечитав пару раз послание, Гарри отложил его и заставил себя приняться за работу.

Рабочий день подходил к концу, когда к нему подошла мисс Девис.

— Мистер Поттер.

— Да? — он поднял голову от бумаг и посмотрел на свою коллегу. — Я вас слушаю.

— Хм, позвольте вас поздравить, мистер Поттер, — язвительно произнесла она.

— Да? С чем же это? — отношения между ними не складывались. И хотя Гарри старался быть максимально вежлив и миролюбив, мисс Девис не принимала его как своего партнера. Когда-то она вообще была против его принятия в долю, но Гарри умудрился договориться с миссис Голдстоун. Не то чтобы ему очень нравилась эта работа, но она, несомненно, позволит ему многократно увеличить свой первоначальный капитал. Возможно, где-то через полгода, он продаст свою долю в этом предприятии и найдет себе куда более приятное занятие, чем сидеть здесь. При этой мысли Гарри лучезарно улыбнулся, а мисс Девис в ответ нахмурилась.

— Ваша поездка во Францию принесла больше пользы, чем мы ожидали. «Découverte récente» выразили желание сотрудничать с нами и дальше. На днях к нам приедет их представитель.

— Вы серьезно? — Гарри распахнул глаза. На такой результат он не рассчитывал. У него возникло нехорошее предчувствие.

— Куда уж серьезнее, — Девис криво усмехнулась, после чего вышла, с шумом закрыв за собой дверь.

Гарри нахмурился, вспоминая подробности своей поездки. Ничего необычного для подобного развития взаимодействия между их компаниями там точно не было. Все происходящее более чем странно.

Покачав головой, Гарри поднялся со стула. Пора собираться, тем более что этим вечером он ужинает у родителей. Юноша подошел к сове, чтобы пересадить ее на предплечье, одновременно радуясь, что Девис не обратила внимания на ободранную обивку кресла.

Воспользовавшись портключом, о котором он позаботился заранее, Гарри почти мгновенно оказался на окраине Годриковой лощины. Пройдя несколько извилистых улочек, он оказался у порога родительского дома. Ждать, пока откроют, ему пришлось недолго.

— Гарри, — обрадовалась мама, увидев на пороге сына, — заходи.

Стоило юноше перешагнуть порог, его тут крепко обняли. За спиной мамы он увидел отца.

— Привет, — со слабой улыбкой поздоровался Гарри, чуть склонив голову.

— Здравствуй, — по лицу Джеймса быстро скользнуло какое-то незнакомое Гарри чувство. Или знакомое, но уже давно забытое и утерянное.

— Мам, мне уже дышать нечем, — простонал он, ранее он даже не догадывался, что у матери столь сильная хватка.

— Ой, извини, Гарри, — радостная улыбка скользнула по ее губам. — Ну, пойдем, что здесь стоять…

Вечер, по мнению Гарри, прошел просто замечательно. Если сказать честно, то он ожидал худшего. Все последние встречи с семьей происходили, хм, так сказать, в компании посторонних (даже если эти посторонние и были близкими друзьями семьи). Сейчас же, наедине с родителями, он не знал, чем встреча может закончиться. Мама уже давно простила его глупость, его ошибки, его грубость… Но отец. Он все еще относился к сыну с настороженностью, несмотря на то, что уже больше полугода Гарри старался быть примерным и любящим сыном. Исправлять ошибки, совершенные им же в этом мире оказалось не таким простым занятием. И все же он был уверен в успехе. Когда-нибудь они с отцом снова начнут доверять друг другу. Обязательно.

* * *

Найти место встречи сквибов оказалось делом не простым. Гарри немало поплутал по переулкам городка, прежде чем нашел нужный дом.

— Кажется здесь, — пробормотал он себе под нос, - отчаянно хотелось выругаться, но он как-то сумел себя сдержать. Дело было к вечеру, и в небольшом дворике перед домом резвилась ребятня. Настроение у Гарри почти мгновенно улучшилось, когда он увидел беззаботность этих сорванцов. А, проходя мимо них, юноша даже улыбнулся парнишке, который посторонился, пропуская его. Вот только не успел Гарри сделать и пяти шагов в сторону подъезда, как в него полетел снежок. Замечательная забава! Но сорванец не учел одного: стрелять, пусть и снежками, в Гарри Поттера — самого молодого ловца столетия (и не важно, что не этого мира) — весьма рискованное занятие и оттого сулит большие неприятности. Рефлексы, выработанные годами игры в квиддич и войной, проснулись где-то на задворках сознания. Тело послушно ушло в сторону, уклоняясь от удара, резкий поворот, и вот он уже смотрит в расширившиеся от удивления и страха глаза мальчишки. Сторонние наблюдатели, в лице таких же пацанят, отбежали на несколько шагов, справедливо полагая, что ничего хорошего сейчас не будет. Всякий шум и гам, издаваемый детьми, мгновенно прекратился. Гарри же с деланным спокойствием (отчаянно стараясь не рассмеяться) подошел к своему «обидчику», который, оцепенев, даже не двинулся с места, и взял его за ухо.

— Вам не кажется, молодой человек, что с вашей стороны крайне невежливо закидывать незнакомых людей снежками? У вас могут быть крупные неприятности…

— П-п-простите, сэр, я не хотел в вас попасть…

— Не верьте ему мистер Поттер, — послышалось у Гарри за спиной. Он обернулся, продолжая удерживать парнишку за ухо. — Каждый раз, когда мы приходим сюда, он так и норовит сделать какую-нибудь пакость. Но обычно быстро убегает.

— Здравствуйте, Аргус, — чуть качнул головой Гарри, памятуя недавний разговор и просьбу старого сквиба. — И что же вы мне посоветуете сделать?

— Хм, затащить его в подземелья какого-нибудь замка и подвесить за большие пальцы ног к потолку, — ворчливо предложил Филч. Но, судя по его тону, он сказал это… в шутку? Гарри никогда не видел этого человека в столь благодушном настроении, как сейчас. Вот же неожиданность! Он даже не предполагал, что Филч может быть таким… таким нормальным.

— Неплохая идея, — подыграл Аргусу Гарри. — Мистер, а вы что на это скажете? — он хищно улыбнулся (точнее постарался это сделать, но много ли надо перепуганному мальчишке?)

— Не… не надо, — всхлипнул паренек.

— Что ж, пожалуй, на первый раз вас можно простить, но если вы снова обернете свои шалости против меня или моих друзей, то берегитесь, — Гарри отпустил уже заметно покрасневшее ухо шалопая.

«А я все-таки вырос», — вздохнул про себя Гарри, а вслух сказал:

— Вы тоже на встречу, Аргус?

— Да, мистер Поттер.

— Замечательно, а то я уже устал бродить по этим закоулкам. Хоть здесь обойдется без дополнительных приключений.

Они вместе вошли в подъезд.

Следующие несколько часов Гарри провел в компании таких же сквибов, как и он. Встреча не оправдала его ожиданий. Вечер оказался скучным, даже нудным. Все присутствующие здесь были не молоды, и, соответственно, их интересы значительно отличались от его. Оттого Гарри просидел молча, при этом он отчаянно старался не зевать. Если быть честным, то юноша вообще не собирался участвовать в этом разговоре, мечтая просто отсидеться, а потом уйти домой, чтобы выспаться. Но спокойствия ему не дали.

— Мистер Поттер, а вы не хотите рассказать нам свою историю? — обратился к нему мужчина в возрасте, имени которого Гарри даже не запомнил. Он вообще пропустил как минимум половину разговора и даже не заметил, как беседа зашла в такое русло.

— Хм, — задумался юноша, если я начну рассказывать свою историю сейчас, то, боюсь, что не смогу закончить ее даже к утру. Я ведь изменил историю последних пятидесяти-шестидесяти лет. И надо сказать, что вряд ли когда-нибудь пожалею о своем решении, — Гарри вспомнил всех, кто жил и здравствовал в этом мире, в то время как там многие из них погибли. Он постарался как можно короче рассказать свою историю. Было видно, что остальным такой расклад не понравился, но Гарри ничего не мог поделать с собой. Ему и это-то было больно вспоминать. Да и вообще он никому ничего не был должен…

Больше Гарри решил не ходить на эти собрания. Вечер не пришелся ему по душе. В любом случае он сможет найти себе занятие получше, нежели сидеть тут и слушать бесполезные разговоры.

* * *

Гарри стоял в зале ожиданий и терпеливо дожидался представителя компании «Découverte récente», с которой ему так удачно удалось провернуть дела. И все же, несмотря на явную выгоду, где-то внутри его все-таки грыз червячок сомнения. Не то чтобы он не верил в свои способности, но все же… опыта-то у него однозначно было не много. Так что же ему удалось сделать такого, что популярное во Франции научное издательство решило войти с ними в более тесные отношения, чем те, о которых они договорились в контракте?

Устало потерев лоб, Гарри с вздохом посмотрел на камин. Представитель задерживался. Может, это все окажется просто неуместной шуткой? Брр, глупости. Наверняка, опять какие-нибудь проблемы с переходами. Особенно если учесть, что это межконтинентальный камин, а, насколько он помнил, такие в министерстве Магии всегда барахлили…

Но вот вспыхнул зеленый огонь, и из двухметрового камина вышла Флер Делакур. Гарри сначала не поверил своим глазам, однако быстро взял себя в руки и подошел к девушке (которая, кстати, умудрилась совершить переход, не запачкав золой мантию):

— Флер! Какая приятная неожиданность, — обратился он к ней по-французски.

— 'Арри, я надеялась сделать тебе сю'п'из. У меня получилось! — она же ответила ему по-английски с мягкой улыбкой на губах.

— Как же так? Ты, и в Англии? Удивительно, — он склонился перед ней в небольшом поклоне.

— Да, я решила, что мне просто необходимо улучшить свой английский, а заодно, и отношения между нашими компаниями.

Гарри чуть было не поперхнулся. Он прекрасно помнил, ЧТО привело Флер в Англию в его прошлой жизни, и сейчас очень надеялся, что причина действительно в «плохом английском»! Потому что никаких чувств, кроме дружеских, у него к француженке не было.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 6. Свадьба

Гарри сидел в кресле, наблюдая за Ремусом, отцом и Сириусом. Трое старших мужчин активно готовились к церемонии бракосочетания Лунатика, которая должна была состояться через несколько часов. Гарри им особо не помогал, скорее даже наоборот — мешал, изредка отпуская едкие комментарии. Впрочем, ни у кого не было сомнений, что юноша шутит. Сириус даже его поддерживал, а Джеймс и Ремус приняли противоположную сторону, отвечая спевшейся парочке не менее остроумно. Все это позволило несколько разрядить напряженную обстановку, а Лунатику на время отвлечься от страха перед грядущей церемонией.

— А знаете, что говорят о черном костюме жениха?.. — Гарри попытался намекнуть на то, что идти к алтарю у мужчин, обычно, особого желания нет, потому выбран такой цвет… Вот только договорить ему не дали. К Ремусу вернулась нервозность, и в ответ Гарри услышал рык, достойный любого оборотня:

— Гар-р-ри!!!

— Что? — он хотел еще что-то добавить о том, как «правда глаза колет», но быстро передумал, взглянув на Ремуса: капли пота на лбу и горящие глаза. Гарри решил, что пора завязывать с этим балаганом. — Эх, злые вы! Уйду я от вас!

— Э, куда это ты? — Сириус с удивлением наблюдал за действительно поднявшимся с кресла крестником.

— Узнаю новости с той стороны, — отозвался Гарри, уже идя по направлению к двери и не думая оборачиваться.

— Да кто тебя туда пустит? — кинул ему в спину Ремус.

— А я заходить и не собираюсь. Так, переговорю со своим шпионом, — рассмеялся Гарри и закрыл за собой дверь.

Выйдя из спальни, которая сейчас служила комнатой для предпраздничной подготовки, Гарри направился вниз в гостиную, где располагался камин. Юноша и в самом деле собирался переговорить со своим «шпионом». Отношения с сестрой за последние месяцы намного улучшились. Они обменивались письмами почти каждую неделю, узнавая друг друга гораздо ближе.

— Гарри! — услышав оклик, он посмотрел на камин и увидел парящую над огнем, радующим глаз всеми оттенками зеленого, голову его сестры.

— Извини, припозднился, — просто ответил Гарри, подходя ближе к камину. — Как у вас там дела?

Энн хихикнула:

— Все на нервах, суетятся, бегают… и кричат на меня, — девочка в притворной обиде выпятила нижнюю губу, — говорят, чтобы я не путалась под ногами. А я ведь только хочу помочь!

Гарри хихикнул почти так же, как сестра минутой ранее. Он прекрасно представлял себе картину всеобщего волнения в, так сказать, женском стане. А время начала церемонии между тем неумолимо приближалось.

— Эх, сестричка, как же я тебя понимаю. Ремус, между прочим, тоже не подарок. Хотя, выбирая между злобным оборотнем и взволнованной метаморфиней, я выберу первого, — серьезно «посочувствовал» Гарри

Оба рассмеялись.

— Что интересного расскажешь, сестричка? — поинтересовался Гарри, даже не предполагая, что его уловка прокатит.

— Э-э-э, нет, это секрет, ты же знаешь, Гарри! Тебе же самому тогда неинтересно будет, — Энн, как и ожидал парень, не поддалась на провокацию.

— Хорошо, тогда я тебя предупреждаю, что минут через пятнадцать мы выходим, — сказал Гарри и поднялся с корточек, — так что поторопитесь там.

— Всенепременно! — воскликнула сестра, исчезая из поля зрения, а в следующую секунду огонь в камине затух.

— Абонент недоступен или находится все зоны действия сети, — хихикнул Гарри, направляясь обратно в спальню, где уже который час подряд они «помогали своей незримой поддержкой» Ремусу. Действительно, пора было поторапливаться.

Гарри ни разу не приходилось бывать на волшебных свадьбах. Хотя, нет, один раз был у Билла и Флер, но тогда шла война, и празднество проходило в сильно укороченном варианте. Гостей было минимальное количество: только близкие родственники и друзья семьи; во время самой церемонии. Сейчас же он мог по достоинству оценить настоящую волшебную свадьбу. А, учитывая тот факт, что он должен был всю церемонию сопровождать либо жениха, либо быть в числе друзей жениха, то оценить он мог все веселье.

* * *

Дом невесты располагался в магловском районе, потому друзья жениха решили обойтись без волшебных штучек (по крайней мере, вне салона). Карета, на которой они прибыли, была украшена самыми обычными лентами (которые даже своих красок не меняли!) и цветами (их, правда, все-таки заколдовали, чтобы бедные растения не завяли раньше времени). Запряженные жеребцы тоже были самыми обычными. Но это все только внешне. На деле салон был зачарован так, чтобы без проблем вместить до восьми взрослых человек. Кроме того, Сириус наложил согревающие чары. Сама карета, над которой поработала Лили, представляла собой некоторое подобие волшебного автобуса.

— Сириус, давай быстренько туда и обратно, мы уже опаздываем, — сказал Джеймс, как только они остановились перед подъездом.

— Кто бы сомневался, — хихикнул Сириус, выбираясь из кареты.

Гарри и Джеймс остались внутри, дожидаться невесту и ее подружек. Ждать пришлось долго. Время от времени они перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами. Но, наконец-то, те появились. Первой шла Лили, за ней — мисс и миссис Тонкс, о чем-то спорящие. Последним показался Сириус, с усмешкой смотревший на спорящих.

— Давайте быстрее, — Джеймс явно волновался. Оно и правильно: у Гарри тоже мелькнула мысль, что не стоит заставлять Ремуса так долго мучиться.

— Что значит быстрее? — возмутилась Андромеда. — Моя девочка выходит замуж, все должно быть на высшем уровне.

Гарри посмотрел на Тонкс, которая, кажется, махнула рукой на попытки что-то доказать матери. Насколько он знал, у Андромеды не было «настоящей» свадьбы. Потому что, девушкой, та сбежала из-под родительского крыла и им назло вышла замуж за маггла. А поскольку им надо было поторопиться, пока ее не поймали и силой не вернули домой, то и венчание проходило в спешке. Сейчас же миссис Тонкс явно хотела отыграться на дочери, добиваясь этой пресловутой «идеальности». А самой Нимфадоре этого совсем не хотелось. Но переспорить мать (особенно, при поддержке, пусть и молчаливой, Сириуса Блека) ей не удалось. Впрочем, это была лишь очередная слабая попытка отстоять свое мнение, у Тонкс и до этого момента было столько времени, впрочем, тоже потраченного зря на споры с матерью.

Потребовалось еще минут десять, прежде чем все расселись по своим местам.

— А где Энн? — спросил Гарри, когда карета тронулась

— Мы отправили ее через камин, там ее ждут подружки со своими родителями, — ответила Лили.

Больше не было ни вопросов, ни разговоров. Все предпочли ехать молча, и каждый думал о своем. Гарри же невольно то и дело украдкой бросал взгляды на невесту. Сейчас, смотря на эту красивую, добрую, веселую девушку, он искренне радовался за Ремуса. Тогда, в том мире, они так и не смогли обвенчаться: слишком много препятствий стояло на пути у влюбленных. Но в этом мире все по-другому, здесь они счастливы. В такие моменты Гарри нисколько не сожалел об утраченной силе… Но утраченной ли? Почти два месяца назад он узнал, что в нем остались какие-то способности Вольдеморта (или теперь его стоит называть просто Томом Риддлом?). Проблема состояла в том, что и в том мире он так и не смог понять, что же оставил ему «в наследство» темный маг. А здесь разобраться с этой проблемой ему казалось вообще чем-то невероятным. Просто так пойти и купить волшебную палочку он не решался. Олливандер слишком близок Дамблдору, и наверняка сообщит последнему, что Поттер-младший, от рождения сквиб, вдруг обрел магическую силу. А Гарри очень не хотелось связываться с директором Хогвартса… Нет, он конечно любил и уважал его, но хотел выказывать эти чувства на расстоянии, хотя бы потому, что никогда не знаешь, что взбредет Дамблдору в его светлую голову в следующую секунду, и во что он может в очередной раз его втянуть. Нет, все это они уже проходили, и повторять как-то не хотелось. Можно было, конечно, обратится к другим мастерам волшебных палочек, но те по большей части были темными… С таким связываться, себе дороже. Гарри долго думал над этой проблемой и решил, что гораздо проще будет купить палочку где-нибудь за пределами Соединенного Королевства. В Германии или Франции. К сожалению, пока ему не представилось возможности быстренько смотаться в одну из этих стран: слишком много проблем навалилось на него в последнее время.

Пока Гарри размышлял, погрузившись в невольно обретенную проблему, они достигли места прибытия. Из окна кареты виднелся цветущий весенний сад. Церемонию бракосочетания почти сразу решили провести на улице под специально сооруженным прозрачным куполом в саду поместья Блэков. Надо сказать, что последний, как только ему сообщили о помолвке, решил устроить любимой племяннице самую лучшую свадьбу. Бродяга слов на ветер бросать не любил, а потому уже не следующий день развил бурную деятельность, просто поставив друга и племянницу перед фактом:

— Думаю, трех недель подготовки вам будет достаточно.

Мама Тонкс, Андромеда, решительно поддержала эту идею, и в результате свадьбу назначили на конец пасхальных каникул. Остановить двух Блэков, которые рискнули пойти против своих достопочтимых родителей, было просто не реально. Уже на следующий день они начали подготовку. Надо было столько учесть: и место проведения (Сириус тут же, как уже говорилось выше, преложил свою помощь), и количество пригласительных, которые надо было разослать как можно скорее, а времени почти не было, и хозяйственные вопросы, и подобрать костюм Ремусу, а Тонкс красивое платье…

Гарри стряхнул с себя паутину воспоминаний и вернулся в реальность, ему стоило бы поторопиться: церемония скоро начнется, а он все еще стоит, и не думая усаживаться. Быстренько оглядевшись, он заметил, что отец и мама уже пробираются на свои места, Гарри, не долго думая, последовал за ними. По пути он смог по достоинству оценить размах мероприятия. Гарри не решился бы назвать точного числа присутствующих, но, казалось, что Блэки пригласили сюда весь свет Магической Англии (и, вполне возможно, что и других государств).

— Привет! — улыбнулся мистер Поттер-младший своей сегодняшней спутнице. Ей пришлось побыть некоторое время в одиночестве, потому что он занимался организационными вопросами по доставке невесты к жениху.

— Привет, 'Арри, — улыбнулась в ответ Флер. — Вы задержались.

— А как же иначе? — шепнул в ответ Гарри — Традиция! Невеста обязательно должна опоздать на свадьбу. Некоторые делают это специально, другие нет, но ни одна свадьба не обходится без опозданий.

— И это замечательно. Я на свою свадьбу тоже опоздаю, — Флер хитро улыбнулась и с прищуром посмотрела на Гарри, отчего последнему стало немного не по себе. Что она имела в виду? Они не настолько близки, чтобы говорить о свадьбе. Сомнения продолжали терзать его, но переспросить он не решался. А через несколько минут его внимание отвлекла музыка, зазвучавшая под куполом.

Невесту к алтарю вел Сириус. К сожалению, мистер Тонкс умер, когда Нимфадора был совсем маленькой…

Долго, бесконечно долго, они шли по белой ковровой дорожке, которую положили прямо на первую весеннюю траву. Все гости застыли в ожидании. А жених… жених не сводил восхищенных глаз со своей невесты, которая через полчаса станет ему законной супругой. В ответ он не получал ни одной, даже самой маленькой, улыбки. Невесте, согласно традиции, всю дорогу до алтаря предстояло идти, опустив взгляд на небольшой букетик, составленный из маленьких белых, как их называли «эльфийских», цветочков. Считалось, что сейчас, в эти минуты, она может окончательно решить для себя, что готова для замужества. А пока она идет, есть еще возможность передумать и… сбежать. Надо ли говорить, что ничего подобного на этой церемонии не было, да и просто не могло быть? И через полчаса, когда молодожены сказали друг другу венчальные клятвы, а седой волшебник магически закрепил их союз, мистер и миссис Люпин шли по той же белой ковровой дорожке по направлению к дому, где должен был состояться банкет, и куда были приглашены все присутствующие.

Гарри шел рядом с родителями, ведя под руку Флер. Они вошли в банкетный зал (явно увеличенный в размерах с помощью магии), вместе с огромной толпой. Вскоре присутствующие разбились на группки «по интересам». Гарри же все время оставался рядом с Флер. С одной стороны, было бы нехорошо оставить девушку посреди толпы незнакомых людей (хотя многие были бы не прочь познакомиться с красавицей вейлой). А с другой, он многих видел в первый раз (и опять же девушки кидали на него любопытные взгляды — в магическом мире его мало кто знал). После очередного танца Флер присела на небольшую скамеечку у окна и попросила Гарри принести ей немного пунша. Ему не потребовалось бы много времени, чтобы сходить до банкетного столика (на котором с частой периодичностью менялись блюда и напитки) и вернуться назад, но на обратном пути он наткнулся на большую компанию рыжих людей. Гарри слегка удивился, увидев их здесь в полном составе, но, кажется, это инициатива матери их многочисленного семейства.

Уизли. Пусть все, что с ними было связанно осталось в прошлой жизни, но Гарри все равно чувствовал к ним глубокую привязанность, просто не мог относиться иначе — только с теплотой и любовью. А сейчас они все здесь. Живые. В такие моменты Гарри и не думал сомневаться в принятом решении. Миссис Уизли все такая же полноватая, чуть суетливая, но бесконечно добрая женщина; ее муж, стоявший рядом с супругой, все такой же чудак слегка не от мира сего. Билл смотрит на него, хмуро и как-то виновато, кажется, он тоже вспомнил их последнюю встречу. Чарли, похоже, вообще не интересует происходящее: судя по выражению его лица, мысли молодого человека летают где-то очень далеко. Дред и Фордж о чем-то шепчутся: от них, как всегда, не приходится ждать чего-то хорошего. Одного взгляда на этих молодцов хватило бы, чтобы понять: от них лучше держаться подальше, желательно как можно дальше. Рон и Перси о чем-то тихо переговаривались, Джинни с Дином тоже. Кажется, в этом мире самая младшая Уизли раньше всех выскочила замуж… и, кажется, семейная жизнь у нее не складывается… По крайней мере, в данный момент супруги ссорились. Дин смотрел на девушку с явной злостью, та в ответ что-то взбешенно ему шипела, не рискуя повысить голос.

Гарри подавил вздох, эту компанию ему лучше обойти стороной… во избежание обоюдного непонимания.

Но судьба решила распорядиться иначе. В тот момент, когда Гарри с бокалами в руках чуть повернулся, Джинни, окончательно рассвирепев, развернулась спиной к Дину и быстрыми шагами двинулась в сторону выхода из зала. По несчастливой случайности, путь девушки пересекался с гарриным — столкновение было неминуемым.

— Ай…

— Вот гадость, — буркнул в ответ на «ай» Гарри, рассматривая расползающееся по мантии пятно от красного вина. Он поставил оба бокала, что держал в руках, на поднос проходящего мимо лакея.

— Извините, — всхлипнула Джинни и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу.

Гарри подумал, что ему лучше последовать ее примеру. Главное сейчас — среди бесконечных переходов этого замка, не потерявшись, найти свою комнату, где можно спокойно переодеться. Но Гарри просто не успел привести в действие мелькнувшую мысль, потому что едва он сделал два шага, его за руку поймала миссис Уизли.

— Извините, молодой человек, моя дочь просто немного расстроилась. Не волнуйтесь, я сейчас все исправлю, — она сделала несколько взмахов палочкой, и пятно исчезло, словно его и не было.

— Благодарю, но как-то странно, что каждая встреча с вашей семьей оборачивается для меня очередной мелкой неприятностью, — иногда, особенно когда он расстраивался, «Гарри из этого мира» удавалось пробраться наружу и высказывать свое мнение относительно происходящего.

Миссис Уизли недоуменно посмотрела на юношу, который в свою очередь «очень» выразительно зыкнул в сторону Билла.

— Да уж, прости нашу непутевую сестру… — кто-то совершенно неожиданно гаркнул ему в ухо.

— … она иногда совершенно неуправляема… — еще один кто-то рассмеялся во второе ухо.

— … но это бывает очень редко…

— … а во все остальное время, она крайне милое создание…

— Фред, Джордж!

Гарри отшатнулся назад. Он уже позабыл это ощущение, когда словно оказываешься посреди небольшого тайфунчика, если рядом присутствуют хотя бы нескольких представителей славного семейства Уизли. И, кажется, он только что допустил большую ошибку: выпустил из вида близнецов — в его мире этого делать не рекомендовалось по причине возможных неприятных последствий этой встречи.

— Отстаньте от бедного мальчика, ему и так уже досталось, — нахмурилась миссис Уизли. Ее сыновья, даже уже выросшие и совсем взрослые, приносили столько хлопот и неприятностей. Гарри, между тем, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза: в одну секунду он из «обеспеченного и довольного жизнью молодого человека» превратился в «бедного мальчика». Нет, так не пойдет, пора зачехлять палочки и уходить отсюда, тем более что люди уже начинали коситься на странную компанию.

— 'Арри, — за спиной послышался знакомый французский акцент, — ты куда п'опал?

Гарри обернулся и встретился взглядом с недовольной его долгим отсутствием Флер.

— Извини, меня здесь немного задержали, подожди, я сейчас, — Гарри снова направился к шведскому столу, надеясь, что это «путешествие» обойдется без эксцессов и неприятных сюрпризов. Но на полпути его вновь с обеих сторон обступили близнецы Уизли:

— Эй, ты извини, если что не так, — Фред… или Джордж протянул ему два бокала с вином. — Тебе и твоей подружке, в качестве нашего извинения…

— Кстати, не подскажешь, где таких берут? Редкостная красавица…

— Эк повезло тебе брат… — кажется все-таки Джордж похлопал его по плечу.

Гарри несколько ошарашено переводил взгляд то на бокалы у себя в руках, то на подозрительно честные лица близнецов. Впрочем, невольное оцепенение быстро прошло, вернув Гарри способность рационально мыслить. _У близнецов Уизли __**никогда **__нельзя брать что-то съедобное… И не съедобным тоже лучше не рисковать._ Гарри затравленно огляделся по сторонам, идея пришла быстро, тем более, что момент был удачным.

— Ничего страшного, парни, — Гарри с невинной улыбкой на губах сунул бокалы им в руки, а сам быстренько схватил фужер с подноса проходящего мимо официанта. — Предлагаю выпить за знакомство. Я Гарри Поттер, — он поднял бокал с явным намереньем чокнуться. — Растерянные лица близнецов были его наградой за удачно придуманную шутку. — Эй, вы не уснули? — «напомнил» он о своем присутствии — главное не дать им успеть придти в себя.

— Эм, — попытался что-то выдавить один из них, но Гарри не дал ему возможности что-то придумать.

— Странные вы ребята: то болтаете без умолку, то молчите. Давайте, за знакомство, — за словами послышался легкий стук стекла о стекло. Гарри с удовольствием отпил из своего бокала, с ехидством наблюдая за близнецами, которые последовали его примеру. Едва их губы коснулись темно-красного напитка, раздалось два громких хлопка. Сейчас перед Гарри стояли два ярко-рыжих павлина. Несколько стоящих рядом человек удивленными вздохами, а после и неудержимым смехом, привлекли внимание почти всех приглашенных. Но через пару минут близнецы вернулись к своему обычному состоянию.

— Извините, парни, но вы сами виноваты, — с трудом сдерживая смех, сказал Гарри. — Я же сказал, что мое имя Гарри Поттер. Если вы не поняли, то ключевое слово здесь «Поттер».

Фред и Джордж все восприняли с юмором, даже и не думая обижаться.

— Извините, но мне нужно идти, — Гарри развернулся, намереваясь найти Флер… но столкнулся с отцом.

— Гарри, хотел предупредить тебя, чтобы ты не доверял этим типам: о них уже легенды ходят по волшебному миру. Но ты, похоже, и сам прекрасно справляешься, — Джеймс с теплой улыбкой следил за сыном. Гарри же не верил своим глазам: неужели отец смог забыть все их недосказанности и размолвки? Неужели, они смогли позабыть все обиды и простить друг друга? Неизвестно, но Гарри на это очень надеялся.

Джеймс ушел к Лили, которая дожидалась его, о чем-то беседуя с Сириусом. Гарри проводил его взглядом, а потом, опомнившись, бросился искать Флер. Обойдя почти весь зал, он заметил ее на площадке для танцев…

«Оба-на», — удивился Гарри, по его губам скользнула довольная улыбка. А в следующую секунду молодой человек вспомнил, как приглашал ее на эту свадьбу.

_По сути, Гарри буквально обязали придти на свадьбу с парой. И выбор на Флер пал совершенно случайно. Еще точнее, у Гарри изначально даже не было никаких вариантов. В самом деле, не приглашать же какую-нибудь из его случайных знакомых со школы, которая даже о магии-то не знает. А в магическом мире он не знал достаточно близко ни одной девушки, которую можно было бы пригласить на такое семейное торжество, как свадьба._

_В тот день Гарри как обычно сидел у себя в кабинете. Работать отчаянно не хотелось: во-первых, она [работа] ему уже давно претила; во-вторых, сейчас он вряд ли смог бы заставить себя хоть как-то сосредоточится на делах. А во всем виновато это нерациональное, глупое требование Тонкс: «Гарри, ты сможешь придти на мою свадьбу только в сопровождении своей девушки». Причем, никакие уверения в том, что у него нет никакой девушки, не помогли. И вот сейчас Гарри с хмурой миной на лице рисовал на клочке бумаги карикатуру на Тонкс, одновременно пытаясь найти выход из ситуации. Самое противное, что пока его не было._

_Стук в дверь прервал размышления молодого человека:_

— _Гарри, можно войти? — к нему заглянула Флер._

_«Ну, вот еще одна проблема», — мелькнула быстрая мысль. Девушка-француженка в последнее время (а точнее, с тех пор, как она перевелась в их издательство) стала доставлять ему слишком много проблем. Изначально она пыталась «окрутить» его, но Гарри быстро объяснил ей, что у него нет к ней никаких чувств, кроме дружеской привязанности. Услышав такой ответ, девушка сначала повеселела, __а__ потом нахмурилась, затем попыталась сделать вид, будто ее все происходящее не касается. Надо ли говорить о том, что Гарри такое поведение удивило, но он не придал этому большого значения, тем более что следующими словами Флер стали:_

— _Гарри, я рада, что ты хочешь стать мне просто другом._

_Он тогда посчитал, что на этом их отношения разрешились. Но как же он ошибался. Теперь девушка стала за ним следить. Гарри часто замечал ее в маггловском районе, где он до сих пор жил. В первый раз, когда он ее увидел, то посчитал это случайностью (точнее попытался себя убедить, что все это случайность). Но когда ситуация повторилась, причем, не один и не два раза… В общем, складывающаяся ситуация Гарри сильно не понравилась. Тогда он еще раз вызвал девушку на откровенный разговор. Ответа он так и не получил, но слежка за ним прекратилась. Но расслабляться было рано: девушка перешла к новой тактике. Флер стала каждый день заходить к нему (причем, уже ближе к концу рабочего дня), чтобы «просто поговорить». Гарри, и так уставший от уже ненавистной ему работы в течение дня, не находил в себе сил отказаться от столь «заманчивого» предложения. Разговоры, казалось, не несли в себе ничего существенного… на первый взгляд. А на второй, девушка пыталась вытянуть из него подробности его же [гарриной] личной жизни. Ужасно._

_И вот сейчас Флер опять заглянула к нему на разговорчик. Пожалуй, этот месяц, когда к ним перевелась француженка, стал для Гарри самым тяжелым. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы уйти из этого издательства, продав свою часть акций, тем более что сейчас у него появилась цель жизни, а, значит, такой поворот событий устраивал его, как никакой другой._

_Во время «беседы» Гарри лишь рассеянно кивал в ответ на слова Флер, фактически их не слыша, но тут на него снизошло озарение! Идея пришла сама собой, причем, совершенно для него неожиданно:_

— _Флер, — он обратился к девушке, которая уже взялась за ручку двери, намериваясь выйти из кабинета._

— _Да? — она обернулась._

— _Хм, какие у тебя планы на ближайшие выходные?_

— _А что такое? — улыбка скользнула по губам девушки._

— _Хочу пригласить тебя на свадьбу к крестному моей сестры — Ремусу Люпину. Меня поставили перед фактом: либо я в срочном порядке ищу себе девушку на торжество, либо туда не попадаю. Вот так-то, — Гарри искривил губы в горькой усмешке. — У меня, к сожалению, таковой пока не наблюдается._

— _Гарри, мне начинать обижаться на то, что ты считаешь меня девушкой на один вечер? — Флер хмуро глянула на него._

_Гарри же только сейчас, видя расстроенное лицо девушки, медленно начал понимать, что за чушь он только что сморозил. _

— _О, господи, Флер, прости меня, я не хотел, чтобы ты поняла все так, — он сбивчиво попытался все объяснить. — Просто я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной как друг, без всяких там будущих… Черт, в общем, чтобы мы и в будущем остались просто друзьями._

_Гарри отчаянно покраснел. В таких неудобных ситуациях ему давно не приходилось бывать. А к девушке-вейле у него действительно не было никаких «интимных» чувств, только дружеские, и портить эти отношения он не хотел._

— _Вообще-то мне положено было бы на тебя обидеться, но… пожалуй, я приму твое предложение. Когда я еще могу побывать на английской свадьбе?…_

Гарри смотрел на танцующих Флер и Билла и вспоминал свои недавние слова: они с этой девушкой останутся только друзьями, просто друзьями. И это замечательно. Развернувшись на каблуках, в лучших традициях Северуса Снейпа, он стремительно вышел из зала. Не дай бог, чтобы они заметили его: испортится такой замечательный вечер для двух… да, теперь уже, наверное, так можно сказать… влюбленных.

Но, к сожалению, одно благо обязательно должно было произойти за счет другого… или нет?

Выскользнув из зала танцев и пройдя пару коридоров, пытаясь найти здесь выход, Гарри сразу же наткнулся на молодоженов, решивших оставаться вместе до самого конца. Кажется, они попытались сбежать, воспользовавшись шумихой вокруг близнецов, привлекшей всеобщее внимание.

— Гарри? — Ремус со страхом посмотрел на юношу. — Гарри… — добавил он, теперь уже умоляюще. Рядом с оборотнем что-то простонала его новоиспеченная жена.

— Ооо, — протянул Гарри, растягивая губы в нехорошей улыбке. Не надо было обладать большим умом, чтобы догадаться: молодые супруги решили по-тихому скрыться с праздника, пока гости, друзья и родственники немного отвлеклись. Так уж повелось в волшебном мире: если муж и жена не успевают вовремя, а главное, потихоньку сбежать, то в первую брачную ночь уделить внимание им друг другу вряд ли удастся, потому что гости обязательно устроят под дверьми спальни какое-нибудь балаганное шоу.

Услышав такое в первый раз, Гарри мог только подивиться варварским традициям волшебников. Хотя все было довольно предсказуемо, учитывая, с какой неохотой магическое общество отказывалось от своих обычаев и традиций.

Так шумовое сопровождение первой брачной ночи было как раз именно такой «традицией». Из-за собственной нерасторопности молодые должны были слушать всю ночь грохотание ложек о кастрюли… или того хуже… Здесь все зависело уже от фантазии гостей. Причем, последней хватало настолько, что молодым не помогали никакие заглушающие чары.

По сути Гарри сейчас должен был поднять шум, чтобы в пустынный коридор сбежались все приглашенные, но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он бросил малопонятную и Ремусу, и Тонкс… точнее, Люпин, фразу:

— Ладно-ладно… У меня только что девушку увели, так что я добрый, — после чего, посвистывая, отправился куда-то вглубь коридора.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 7. Потомки Мародёров**

Прошел почти месяц со дня бракосочетания Ремуса и Тонкс. Молодожены уже вернулись из свадебного путешествия, хотя Гарри их еще не видел. Да и волновали его сейчас совсем другие, более приземленные проблемы. И, сколько бы он над ними не думал, все равно приходил к одному и тому же решению. Сегодня он, наконец, окончательно убедил себя, что это единственный правильный выход из ситуации, и потому пригласил к себе в кабинет «на чашечку чая» миссис Голдстоун и мисс Девис — двух других совладельцев издательства. Сейчас обе сидели перед ним в глубоких креслах, предназначенных для очень важных посетителей.

— Что-то случилось, мистер Поттер? У нас какие-то проблемы? — пронзила его внимательным взглядом Анна Голдстоун.

— Можно сказать и так, — ответил Гарри. — Я решил продать свою часть предприятия, — ответил он, не желая нагнетать обстановку, и потому сразу объясняя суть проблемы.

— ЧТО? — Меган Девис вскочила со своего места, с ненавистью глядя на собеседника. — Ты не посмеешь, ублюдок! Я…

Она бы, наверное, еще долго кричала на Гарри, если бы тот не хлопнул с силой ладонью по столешнице.

— Мисс Девис, я опрошу вас сначала выслушать меня, — с холодом в голосе произнес Гарри, заполняя наступившую тишину. Меган с удивлением и даже страхом смотрела на него, она попыталась вжаться в спинку кресла, не выдерживая взгляда молодого человека. Миссис Голдстоун, женщина в возрасте, оттого более спокойная и привыкшая за свою жизнь к различным «фокусам» судьбы, спокойно наблюдала за ними. Казалось, что происходящее ее совершенно не волнует.

Юноша же тем временем пытался успокоить бушующий в нем гнев и ярость. Все-таки слишком многое от **этого Гарри** осталось в нем, и не всегда удавалось сдержать в себе того порывистого молодого человека, что воспитала обстановка такого мира. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, он взял себя в руки и продолжил:

— Мисс Девис, могу вас уверить, что когда я родился, мои родители уже состояли в законном браке, потому у вас не было никаких оснований так оскорблять меня. А сейчас, если вы позволите, я продолжу. Как я уже сказал: хочу продать свою часть нашего издательства. Причем, я хотел предложить вам двоим выкупить эту часть. Но после резкого выступления мисс Девис, я начинаю сомневаться в своих дальнейших действиях.

— Ну что вы, мистер Поттер, я думаю, что все мы здесь люди взрослые, и сможем друг друга понять и договориться.

Гарри не мог не улыбнуться словам коллеги: не зря эта женщина изначально была ему симпатична. Что-то в ней было такое… дарящее ощущение спокойствия и умиротворения.

— Хорошо, миссис Голдстоун, — чуть склонил голову Гарри, признавая правоту коллеги.

— Вот только, мистер Поттер, вы же понимаете, что у нас сейчас просто нет возможности выкупить вашу часть предприятия?

— Вы можете взять кредит, — резонно возразил Гарри, — если раньше у вас не было такой возможности, то сейчас, когда дела издательства пошли в гору, это вполне реально. Я подготовил тут некоторые документы, — Гарри открыл лежащую перед ним темно-синюю деловую папку и, вытащив оттуда несколько листочков, протянул миссис Голдстоун. Женщина погрузилась в их изучение. Ей понадобилось около пятнадцати минут, чтобы разобраться с проблемой хотя бы на поверхностном уровне. Вскоре она подняла голову от документов:

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, мистер Поттер, что же подвигло вас на такое решение?

— Я понял, что это не то дело, которым я хочу заниматься в этой жизни. Скажем так, это было лишь некоторым стартом, который я с успехом, на мой взгляд, сделал.

— Очень хорошо. Думаю, что за неделю мы сможем решить этот вопрос, мистер Поттер. Позвольте вам сказать, что мне жаль, что наше издательство потеряет такого хорошего коллегу и очаровательного молодого человека. Извините, конечно, но мне показалось, что мисс Делакур появилась у нас только благодаря вам.

— Хм, — нахмурился Гарри. Он пока так и не смог разобраться с проблемой Флер, а также причин, по которым она приехала в Англию. Но сейчас его этот вопрос не особо занимал, потому что девушка настолько увлеклась Биллом Уизли, что они с ней практически не встречались. — Вполне возможно. Мне тоже было очень приятно с вами работать, — ответил он и поднялся, показывая, что разговор на этом закончен.

Мисс Девис так ничего и не сказала ему, продолжая сверлить недоверчивым взглядом. Но Гарри и не ждал от нее ничего другого. Эта женщина изначально не хотела видеть его в числе совладельцев. А это издательство по праву считала своим детищем, которое надо защищать всеми силами.

* * *

Миссис Голдстоун оказалась права: им потребовалась неделя, чтобы уладить все формальности. Теперь Гарри остался без работы, зато с капиталом почти в четыре раза превышающим первоначальный. С этим можно было уже начинать что-то делать, но все равно на его замыслы требовалось куда больше средств и сил. Но он собственно никуда и не торопился, потому как уже давно для себя решил вложить деньги в не менее (впрочем, что кривить душой — более) прибыльное дело, нежели издательство научной периодики. Тем более что дело было проверенным.

Гарри через своих знакомых уже раздобыл всю необходимую информацию. Близнецы Уизли не имели никакого собственного бизнеса… Точнее, имели, но он было полулегальным, даже подпольным, что, несомненно, было делом рискованным. Пока их не поймали, но Гарри понимал, что это не надолго. Удивительно, но в этом мире они смогли-таки окончить школу, хотя их оценки ЖАБА были далеки от совершенства. Но ведь Фред и Джордж всегда говорили: «наш жизненный путь лежит вдали от академических успехов», потому этот момент Гарри совершенно не удивил. Оказалось также, что близнецы все еще живут в Норе, — по той простой причине, что они пока не могут себе позволить отдельного от родителей жилья. Подпольная деятельность не приносила больших доходов, а заниматься чем-то другим они не хотели. Конечно, близнецы могли бы попробовать взять кредит в банке, но репутация «бедной семьи Уизли» не давала им такой возможности.

Сейчас Гарри стоял перед Норой и не решался позвонить в дверь: здесь была частичка его прежней жизни. Но дальше оттягивать момент было просто глупо. Сразу после звонка из-за двери послышался грохот, какой-то неясный шум, чьи-то голоса… В итоге ждать, пока ему откроют, пришлось приличное количество минут:

— Ой, привет, Гарри, — здесь он не просто удивился, а буквально выпучил глаза, став похожим на некую странную помесь рыбы и ежа. Уж кого-кого, а Флер он совсем не ожидал увидеть… Нет, вообще-то ожидал, но не так скоро. — А что ты здесь делаешь? — полюбопытствовала она, но тут же засмеялась и сказала совсем другие слова. — Ой, что я говорю, проходи в дом. Сейчас как раз обед, так что ты вовремя.

Девушка схватила Гарри за руку и потянула за собой вглубь дома. Гарри покорно последовал за ней, попутно оглядываясь вокруг: здесь все, или почти все оставалось таким же, каким он видел летом после первого курса.

Флер между тем провела его в сад, где сейчас был накрыт стол, за которым сидела семья Уизли в полном сборе. Гарри невольно отметил, что Перси, в его мире предатель «идеалов семьи», тоже присутствует за общим столом. «Скорее всего, потому, что в этом мире у него нет причин ссориться с отцом "из-за полоумного Гарри Поттера"». Но, впрочем, его взгляд сейчас был прикован к Рону, который хмуро смотрел на пришедшего. Кажется, в этом мире у него такой же тяжелый характер, и дружить с ним все так же не просто.

— Знакомьтесь — это 'Арри, мой пе'вый д'уг в Англии.

— О, привет, Гарри, — близнецы Уизли поднялись из-за стола и подошли к нему, чтобы пожать руки (во время этой процедуры, Гарри _очень_ внимательно следил за ними, не желая предоставлять рыжим возможности отыграться за прошлый раз).

— Здравствуйте, молодой человек, — откуда-то со стороны послышался голос миссис Уизли, — мы вас помним, вы были на свадьбе у Ремуса и Тонкс. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — миссис Уизли тут же наколдовала ему еще один стул и столовый прибор, усаживая по левую руку от себя, так что напротив Гарри оказался Чарли, который приветливо ему улыбнулся, получив в ответ не менее счастливую ухмылку. Гарри словно почувствовал себя снова там, в прошлой жизни, когда он еще не ощутил на себе все «прелести» войны. Парень обвел взглядом весь стол и встретился глазами с Биллом, который в ответ пристально смотрел на «пе'вого д'уга в Англии». Впрочем, здесь Гарри его понимал. Кто же порадуется приходу человека, который гулял с его теперешней девушкой (которая, кстати, сидела рядом и радовалась его приходу)?

— 'Арри, а Билл п'едставляет меня своей семье. Замечательно, п'авда? — светловолосая вейла засмеялась так, что Гарри не мог ей не улыбнуться.

— Что ж, я рад за тебя, Флер. Думаю, что у вас все сложится… — хмыкнул Гарри и принял доверху наполненную тарелку из рук миссис Уизли. Впрочем, Гарри не сильно возражал: что-что, а готовить, Молли умела.

— А вы давно знакомы с Флер, молодой человек? — спросила мать семейства у него.

— Ну… — протянул Гарри, вспоминая, — чуть больше четырех месяцев. Мы познакомились во Франции, когда я был там по делам. Потом Флер приехала в Англию улучшать свой английский и налаживать связи между нашими сотрудничающими фирмами. Вот собственно и вся история нашего знакомства.

— Да, все правильно, но ты посмел уйти из издательства, — обиженно глянула на него Флер.

— Извини, — Гарри почувствовал себя неловко: все-таки не время и не место, чтобы развивать подобную тему для разговора. — Мои жизненные приоритеты несколько изменились. Кстати, именно поэтому я и здесь, но, думаю, мы обсудим это несколько позже, — Гарри очень выразительно глянул на близнецов, которые в свою очередь обменялись недоуменными взглядами.

Разговор перешел в другое русло, и вскоре за столом стало очень весело, хотя некоторые не переставали кидать на Гарри недовольные взгляды. В первую очередь Билл, но здесь все понятно. Во вторую, Перси… что тоже весьма предсказуемо (видимо, им на роду написано не ладить между собой). В-третью, Джинни… но здесь уж совсем ничего не понятно. Ужин уже подходил к концу, когда Артур Уизли решил высказаться:

— Молодой человек, вы мне кого-то очень сильно напоминаете…

— Осмелюсь предположить, что это Джеймс Поттер, — Гарри смело посмотрел в глаза мужчине, внутренне подобравшись и ожидая нового вопроса.

— Ах, точно, Джемса Поттера. Да-да, — Гарри невольно ощутил, как все взгляды за столом устремились в его сторону, — а вы ему кто?

— Сын, — просто ответил Гарри.

— Сын? Не знал, что у Поттера был сын. А вы когда учились в Хогвартсе? Вы же одного возраста с Роном, Джинни или близнецами. Но они мне про вас не рассказывали…

— Возможно, потому что я не учился в Хогвартсе, — во второй раз перебил Гарри мистера Уизли, но тот не понимал намеков и гнул свою линию.

— Да? Неужели вы посещали в Шармбатоне? Или… Думстранге?

Здесь Гарри краем глаза отмели, как напрягся Билл, когда речь зашла о Шармбатоне. Похоже, старший из сыновей Уизли видит в нем нешуточного соперника.

— Ничего подобного, мистер Уизли, я не учился ни в одной из названных школ. Я не смог бы там учиться, даже, если бы очень захотел, — здесь Гарри намеренно выдержал паузу. — Я сквиб.

За столом стало нереально тихо, так, что с легкостью можно было различить писк домашних гномов где-то в глубине сада. Почти все присутствующие, за исключением, пожалуй, Флер, отвели от него взгляды. И только француженка с поразительной невозмутимостью и серьезностью сказала:

— Но это совершенно не мешает тебе быть отличным человеком, замечательным парнем и моим самым лучшим другом…

Самое удивительное, что ее акцент куда-то пропал, но никто не обратил на это никакого внимания.

Она хотела добавить еще что-то, но тут ее прервал смех близнецов:

— Ну, мерлинова борода, нас обдурил неволшебник? О, до чего же мы докатились! Отвратительно. Но ты, парень, крут, это ж надо так! — в унисон воскликнули они и снова зашлись заразительным смехом.

— Я вас предупреждал, что моя фамилия «Поттер», я бы на вашем месте сразу насторожился: то, что я не унаследовал волшебной силы, не значит, что у меня нет некоторых особенностей нашей семейки, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — с любопытством глянули на него близнецы.

— Ну, если кличка Сохатый вам о чем-то говорит, то могу сказать, что так любил называть себя мой родитель.

— Вах! Быть такого не может, — вылупились на него близнецы. — Офигеть! Так-с, ты непременно должен нас с ним познакомить! Да вообще, что мы тут сидим, пойдем-ка в комнату.

Фред и Джордж поднялись из-за стола и, прихватив с собой Гарри, скрылись в доме, не обращая на недоуменные взгляды и возгласы остальных присутствующих ровно никакого внимания.

Оказавшись в комнате близнецов, представляющую собой не просто свалку различного назначения предметов, а очень большую свалку. Почти каждый квадратный дюйм был заставлен, завален, заложен странного вида вещами, склянками, кусками пергамента и тому подобной ерундой, которая еще к тому же светилась. Издавала какие-то странные звуки и вообще вела себя крайне подозрительно. Свободными оставались, пожалуй, кровати, да и то только наполовину.

Гарри постарался очень аккуратно пройти на единственные в этой комнате посадочные места. По счастью, ему это удалось, и он сел на одну из кроватей, примостив рядышком свой многострадальный кейс, который уже где только не побывал.

— Парни, — постарался как можно серьезнее начать разговор Гарри, не обращая внимания на восторженные лица близнецов, — у меня есть к вам серьезный разговор…

Следующие полчаса он потратил на объяснение им своей идеи, которая, впрочем, сводилась к простым и понятным вещам. Гарри спонсирует их, до сих пор не вполне легальную деятельность, и выводит ее на волшебный рынок. Близнецы же занимаются тем, что умеют делать лучше всего на свете: придумывают и воплощают в жизнь приколы и шутки. Естественно, все будет законно, они заключат договор, который подпишут обе стороны.

Близнецы просто не верили своему счастью. Неужели их мечты начинают воплощаться в жизнь?

— Я уже выкупил помещение в Косом переулке, а также, хм, Визжащую Хижину…

Последняя идея возникла у Гари совершенно случайно. На первый взгляд она могла бы показаться безумной, но только на первый. Может быть, поначалу, люди будут бояться подходить к Хижине и магазину, расположенному в ней, но позже (и Гарри был в этом абсолютно уверен), страх пройдет! И люди будут идти в магазин хотя бы ради возможности побывать в доме, где столетиями (хотя мы знаем, что это далеко не так) обитали привидения, и вряд ли уйдут с пустыми руками. Но жили там хоть когда-нибудь привидения? Гарри было прекрасно известно, что нет. Он даже провел собственное расследование (которое, надо сказать, нельзя назвать простым) и обнаружил некоторые интересные детали. Еще в начале двадцатого века там жила обыкновенная (ну или почти обыкновенная, все-таки не каждый может себе позволить жить над подземным ходом в магическую школу) волшебная семья. Удивительно! И Гарри удалось выкупить хижину у хозяина…

_Как оказалось, проникнуть в Архив Министерства магии оказалось совсем не сложно. Никто его особо и не охранял. Гарри вообще представился сотрудником какого-то заплесневелого отделения и наплел про какое-то исследование. Женщине, следившая за древними бумагами, свитками и важнейшими историческими документами, казалось, вообще было все равно, кто сюда приходит, зачем приходит. Она без колебаний пропустила Гарри, не проверяя придуманную им на ходу историю. «Вот, что значит, отсутствие опасностей. Совсем обленились. Прям хоть устраивай им какую-нибудь встряску», — подумал про себя Гарри просматривая копии купчих… Долго искать не пришлось. Вот он…_

_«Ну кто бы мог подумать», — Гарри с ухмылкой смотрел на документ в его руках, который говорил о том, что еще в 1902 году дом, называемый теперь Визжащей Хижиной, приобрел некто Аберфорт Дамблдор._

_Распрощавшись с сонной хранительницей архива, Гарри почти сразу же отправился в Хогсмид, где намеревался встретиться с мистером Дамблдором. Ехать пришлось на магическом автобусе (который Гарри, мягко говоря, не жаловал), поскольку иначе он засветло туда не попадал. А вечером в пабе, как известно, начинается активная жизнь, так что в это время поговорить с хозяином бара вряд ли удастся._

_Войдя в бар, заполоненный несметным количеством пыли и грязи, ветхий, словно его строили еще во времена средневековых гоблинских войн, державшийся, пожалуй, только на одном честном слове, Гарри не теряя времени подошел к стойке бара, за которой стоял малоизвестный брат славного директора Хогвартса._

— _Мистер Дамблдор, мне надо с вами поговорить, желательно наедине._

_Пожилой мужчина с удивлением посмотрел на него, потом поднял глаза к потолку, над чем-то задумавшись. Минут через пять он снова обратил внимание на Гарри и кивнул, жестом приглашая пройти за собой._

_Они поднялись в одну из комнат, находящихся на втором этаже паба. Гарри предложили сесть в старенькое кресло, потом протянули бокал с какой-то мутной жидкостью, которую он так и не рискнул попробовать, и только после этих церемоний Аберфорт Дамблдор наконец-то спросил:_

— _С чем же вы ко мне пожаловали, молодой человек? — хозяин паба сидел в кресле напротив и с видимым удовольствием прихлебывал непонятную мутную жидкость._

_Гарри опустил взгляд на свой бокал, слегка качнул его, наблюдая за тем, как вязкая субстанция медленно стекает по стенкам:_

— _Меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Я хочу купить у вас Визжащую Хижину, — сказал он, поднимая взгляд на Дамблдора._

— _Вот как? — тот даже не выказал своего удивления. — А зачем вам сие здание? Там столетиями живут буйные привидения?_

_Гарри тяжело вздохнул и с явной неохотой начал объяснять:_

— _Как я уже сказал, меня зовут Гарри [__u__]Поттер[/__u__]. Я прекрасно знаю, что никогда в этой хижине не было буйных привидений, спокойных тоже там не существовало. Лет двадцать назад там пережидал свои превращения известный, как я полагаю, и вам, и мне, оборотень. Тогда-то и сложилась эта легенда. Кстати, я прекрасно знаю, что под хижиной проходит подземный ход, который заканчивается у Дракучей Ивы. Полагаю, это и будет ответом на последнюю часть вашего высказывания. Что касается первого… Я хочу организовать в Хижине магазин волшебных приколов._

— _Вот как? — Аберфорт Дамблдор внимательно следил за молодым человеком. — А если я не стану продавать вам Хижину?_

— _Хм, — задумался Гарри, — тогда я попрошу вас продать мне право аренды ее площадей._

— _Да уж, вы любите достигать поставленных целей, не так ли мистер Поттер?_

— _Я сын своего отца, — просто сказал Гарри и отхлебнул из своего стакана, в горле после речи пересохло. Жидкость, что была ему предложена, оказалась вполне приемлемой на вкус, но ощущения от ее приема — не самыми приятными. «Словно сопли глотаешь», — скривился Гарри._

— _Что это? — спросил он собеседника._

— _Кисель, — последовал простой ответ. — Вижу, вам не понравилось._

— _Просто непривычный вкус, — ответил Гарри, а про себя подумал: «Редкостная гадость». Он даже не постарался скрыть свои мысли (хотя был уверен, что Аберфорт владеет легиллименцией не хуже Альбуса) и прямо посмотрел в глаза волшебнику. Тот неожиданно ухмыльнулся:_

— _Хорошо, я продам вам Хижину. Уверен, что в ваших руках она найдет достойного владельца. Приходите завтра, мы оформим купчую._

— Ты купил Визжащую Хижину?

— Точно, — кивнул Гарри, с удовольствием наблюдая за растерянными лицами Близнецов.

— Но… но там же…

— Там уже никого нет, ни привидений, ни кого другого. В этом я могу вас уверить. Зато сами только представьте, какая это реклама! Может быть, поначалу покупатели и будут обходить Хижину стороной, но потом самые храбрые все-таки решаться зайти. Естественно, они о своем «геройстве» расскажут друзьям и знакомым. А кто из них не захочет побывать в Визжащей Хижине, которая наводила страху на волшебников столько лет? А здесь уже начинается работа ваша и ваших приколов, — Гарри замолчал, ожидая ответа от близнецов.

— Классно! — подскочили братья, хватаясь за руки и танцуя, воспроизводя такие немыслимые движения, что Гарри невольно удивился: как они не посшибали все вокруг.

— Так мне готовить необходимые документы? — склонив голову набок, спросил Гарри. — Кстати, как вам такое название: «Потомки мародёров»?

— Эээ, — у рыжих просто не было слов.

— Хорошо, вы обдумайте мое предложение, а завтра я приду еще раз, — Гарри поднялся и также аккуратно, как входил сюда, попытался пробраться назад.

— Зачем завтра… — окликнул его кто-то, похоже, Фред, — только он, когда нервничает, начинает чуть постукивать каблуком о пол.

— … правильно, мы уже сейчас…

— … все решили…

— Мы согласны!

— Вот только, — нахмурился Джордж, — боюсь, сразу два магазина мы не потянем. У нас просто нет сейчас столько товаров.

— Тогда вы должны как можно быстрее разобраться с этой проблемой… Ну а на первое время у меня есть парочка идей. А раз вы согласны, то завтра жду вас в Хогсмиде, около Визжащей Хижины. В помещении в Косом переулке наемные рабочие уже сделали небольшой косметический ремонт, а вот в Хижине, полагаю, придется поработать самим, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Я вас жду, — он кивнул обоим, прощаясь, после чего вышел, плотно затворив за собой дверь.

* * *

На следующий день, как и было условлено, близнецы стояли перед Визжащей Хижиной, смотря на нее со странным сочетанием страха и восхищения.

— Привет, — подошел к ним Гарри. — Как настроение?

— Мы туда действительно войдем? — спросил один из близнецов. — И там нет привидений?

— Все верно, — кивнул Гарри. Его вторая половина, которая изначально жила в этом мире была в полном восторге. Этот Гарри любил удивлять и восхищать. Но парень постарался отогнать от себя эти недостойные чувства и мысли.

— Так чего же мы ждем?! Идем. — Страх на лицах близнецов мгновенно сменился предвкушением — они смотрели на Хижину так, словно это была мечта всей их жизни. Братья рванулись вперед, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как проследовать за ними.

В следующие полчаса восхищенные близнецы носились по всему дому, изучая, буквально каждую мелочь. Похоже, им импонировал беспорядок, который здесь царил. Комнаты были пыльными и разоренными. Обои клочьями свисали со стен, половых досок уже даже не было видно под слоем грязи и земли, здесь не было, казалось, ни одной целой вещи. Окна заколочены досками. И близнецам все это так понравилось, что они после досмотра в унисон заявили:

— Просто варварство делать ремонт. Здесь и так прикольно!

— Хм, — Гарри не верил своим ушам, но все-таки решил слегка осадить близнецов. — Нет, предлагаю ремонт все-таки сделать, а потом заняться дизайнерскими вопросами.

Не слушая возражений близнецов, Гарри быстро отправил их на генеральную уборку всех помещений. Потом они еще долго спорили, где и что должно находится, и как, собственно, обустроить торговые залы.

— Фред, Джордж, я все понимаю, вы под впечатлением, но не думаю, что покупателям понравится такой подход. Давайте сделаем один зал ужасов… Вы даже назовете его «Ужастики Умников Уизли», а остальные залы займем чем-то более приемлемым для общественности.

Споры закончились только к вечеру и лишь потому, что все безумно проголодались (за день они даже не присели, а уж чтобы поесть…).

— Предлагаю по домам… — зевнул Фред, — завтра продолжим.

— Погодите, — задержал их Гарри.

— Что еще? — отмахнулся Джордж. — У нас больше нет сил.

— А мне сегодня от вас больше ничего и не надо, я сейчас объясню, что вам надо сделать…

Надо сказать, что Гарри прекрасно понимал, что ему, как сквибу, мотаться между Англией, где располагался первый магазин, и Шотландией, на земле которой стояла Визжащая Хижина, будет просто невмоготу, потому надо было срочно что-то придумывать. Идея возникла совершенно внезапно, как это обычно и бывает. Когда-то он, еще в том мире, он проделывал такую штуку. Тогда, правда, она особой пользы не принесла, но сейчас… А все было предельно просто. Два волшебника, достаточной силы, могут, если пожелают, создавать разрывы в подпространстве и делать так называемые «туннели», через которые можно было очень быстро попадать из одного места в другое. У Фреда и Джорджа должно было обязательно получиться потому что… да потому что они близнецы, а значит, между ними есть невидимая нить магии, соединяющая обоих… Все должно было пройти без сучка и задоринки. Правда, раз в неделю такой проход надо бы обязательно подпитывать энергией, иначе он затягивался. Но это уже не было такой большой проблемой.

— Думаю, что завтра мы попытаемся создать вот такой вот «туннель» между двумя нашими магазинами, — кивнул Гарри. — А теперь пора по домам. Ребята, вы меня не подкинете?

* * *

Через два месяца, оглядываясь на эти события, Гарри не верил в то, что у него все так просто получилось. Судьба словно благоволила ему. Сейчас их магазины приколов пользовались огромной популярностью у учеников Хогвартса, да и чего греха таить, у некоторых более взрослых представителей магического мира. Ажиотаж превысил все мыслимые пределы. Прибыль текла ручьем, вскоре обещая окупить все затраты. Нельзя сказать, что все проходило без сучка и задоринки… Но, сталкиваясь с небольшими проблемами, вроде конкурентов, которым не нравились их новые коллеги, или министерских сотрудников, Гарри с легкостью их решил. У **мистера Поттера этого мира**, как оказалось, и здесь были полезные знакомые, которые могли в случае чего помочь. Дела шли в гору!

Надо отметить и тот факт, что, узнав о занятиях сына и крестника, Джеймс и Сириус полностью одобрили его начинание. Даже Ремусу понравилось то, что он увидел в магазине под звучным названием «Потомки мародёров». Близнецы же пришли в состояние близкое к экстазу, увидев своих героев, на которых они равнялись, будучи студентами. Сохатый, Бродяга, Лунатик…

— Но вас же было четверо? — как-то спросил Фред.

Трое мужчин нахмурились, они не хотели отвечать на этот вопрос. Наконец, Ремус пробормотал:

— То была темная история, — больше они ничего не пожелали сказать.

Но, несмотря на этот неприятный момент, два поколения Мародёров быстро нашли общий язык, делясь идеями и задумками. Симбиоз состоялся, в чем Гарри никогда и не сомневался.

В начале июля Гарри собирался снова съездить во Францию. Флер была в восторге от этой идеи и даже предложила Гарри пожить в доме ее родителей. Но его планы были нарушены совершенно неожиданными событиями. А все началось с письма, которое ему принесла, казалось, обыкновенная сова. Надо сказать, что послание его удивило, но он все же решил съездить по знакомому адресу и разобраться с проблемой.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 8. Подарок на День Рождения**

_Кому-нибудь из Поттеров,_

_приезжайте по адресу графство Суррей, город Литтл Уингинг, улица Тисовая, дом четыре._

Письмо от Дурслей застало Гарри врасплох. Он уже и думать забыл о своих родственниках. Пожалуй, последний раз парень вспоминал о них почти год назад, в тот день, когда он появился в незнакомом ему мире и наткнулся на коротенькую записочку с адресом.

Гарри еще раз перечитал те две строчки, что были в послании. «Кому-нибудь из Поттеров». Это значит, что письмо не обязательно предназначается ему. Его мог получить и отец, и мать, и даже сестренка. Почему же сова отдала письмо именно ему? Случайность, а может что-то еще? В любом из случаев, следовало съездить к родственникам и узнать, зачем же им понадобились Поттеры.

Гарри решил пока никого не беспокоить, потому один поехал в Литтл Уингинг, городок, который он в свое время изучил вдоль и поперек.

Сейчас он шел по знакомой Тисовой улице вдоль одинаковых домов и стриженых газонов. Вот и дом номер четыре. Здесь ничего не изменилось и осталось таким же, каким он все запомнил, прежде чем решиться на новую жизнь в неизвестном для себя мире. Пройдя по выложенной серыми шлифованными камнями дорожке, Гарри остановился перед дверью из темного дерева. Поколебавшись пару секунд, он все же решился нажать на кнопку звонка. Долго ждать не пришлось, ему открыла дверь тетя Петунья. Женщина окинула парня недовольным взглядом и сказала:

— Мы ничего не продаем и тем более не покупаем.

Миссис Дурсль не признала в нем ни Поттера, ни сына своей сестры, ни вообще мага. Последнее не удивляет, во-первых, потому что он таковым и не являлся (хотя кто знает, чем обернется для него эта сила Вольдеморта?). А во-вторых, на нем одет обыкновенный магловский льняной костюм светло-серого цвета. Гарри спокойно посмотрел на Петунью:

— Здравствуйте, миссис Дурсль, меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Вы прислали мне сову и просили приехать, — он замолчал, ожидая ее реакции, которая не замедлила последовать.

— Вы один из них, да? — свистящим шепотом спросила она, нервно вглядываясь во что-то находящее позади него.

«Боится соседей», — подумал Гарри.

— Я сын вашей сестры, миссис Дурсль, или мне называть вас тетя Петунья? — язвительность в голосе проявилась как-то независимо от него, напоминая о мистере Поттере этого мира.

— Заходите, — Петунья взяла его за руку и втянула в дом, поспешно захлопывая за ним дверь. Продолжая удерживать Гарри за запястье, словно боясь, что он убежит, она повела его за собой на кухню. Парень, ничего пока не понимая, последовал за ней без возражений. Петунья усадила его на табуретку и налила чаю — вот уж, что было совершенно неожиданно, так это подобное гостеприимство к тому, кого тетя считала волшебником. Неужели в этом мире отношение Дурслей к магам иное, нежели то, к которому он привык?

— Миссис Дурсль, — осторожно начал Гарри, отставляя от себя чашку, — зачем вы меня пригласили? Предлагаю сразу перейти к делу, чтобы не терять ни вашего времени, ни моего.

Петунья затравленно глянула на племянника, потом, собравшись, все-таки кивнула и встала со стула.

— Идите за мной.

Гарри, продолжая изображать вежливость, последовал за ней. Хотя, если сказать откровенно, это его уже начинало раздражать. Он приехал сюда, потратил уйму времени, которое мог использовать в куда более полезных целях, чтобы просто так бродить по всему дому?

Пройдя вслед за тетей в гостиную, Гарри отметил изменения в привычной для него обстановке: справа от камина стояла детская кроватка, закрытая тюлевой тканью.

— Вот наше дело, — она ткнула пальцем в сторону колыбельки, на которую только что смотрел ее племянник.

Гарри, справедливо решив, что сейчас он ничего путного от Петуньи добиться не сможет, подошел ближе. Заглянув внутрь, он не увидел ничего такого, что могло вызвать подобную реакцию у Петуньи, женщины, которая при желании была способна и горы свернуть. На дне кроватки лежал ребенок, завернутый в тонкое желтенькое одеяльце.

— Прекрасно, я посмотрел, теперь что? — Гарри повернулся к Петунье, которая застыла в проеме двери.

— Вы ее заберете, — тетя решительно посмотрела на племянника. Но Гарри отметил, как судорожно она сжала кулаки, словно… боясь чего-то и с трудом сохраняя достойный вид.

— Почему я должен забирать этого ребенка? Вы с ума сошли?

— Что значит «почему»? — взвилась Петунья. — Она же такая же, как вы!

— Такая же, как мы? — переспросил Гарри, начиная уже хоть что-то понимать. — Так, я думаю, что вам надо объяснить мне все по порядку, а я пока попью чаю. Они снова прошли на кухню, и Петунья начала сбивчиво объяснять ситуацию.

Примерно два года назад Дадли пришел к родителям и сообщил, что его девушка ждет от него ребенка. Какая была реакция на это заявление мистера и миссис Дурсль, история умалчивает. Но через месяц девушка Дадли стала миссис Дурсль. Еще через три единственный кузен Гарри стал вдовцом: молодая жена умерла при родах, произведя на свет очаровательную и абсолютно здоровую девочку. На ставшую бабушкой Петунью в тот же миг переложили уход за ребенком. До некоторых пор все в их маленькой семье было относительно хорошо, пока… В общем, девочка оказалась волшебницей. Уже сейчас малютка неосознанно пользовалась своим даром. Дурсли, и старший, и младший, совершенно ничего не понимали, пока Петунья не рассказала о своей сестре-волшебнице. В тот же вечер мужчины собрали свои вещи и уехали в отель, сообщив бедной женщине, что «ноги их не будет в этом доме, пока здесь живет это ненормальное существо»…

Петунья хотела еще что-то сказать, но ее прервал треск, раздавшийся из гостиной.

— О, нет, она проснулась! — женщина в отчаянии схватилась за голову.

Гарри поднялся с табуретки и поставил на стол пустую чашку, которую последние десять минут бездумно крутил в руках. Не обращая внимания на стенания тети, он пошел в гостиную. Увиденное его, мягко говоря, поразило. Девочка, счастливо агукая, левитировала над собой хрусталь, которым так дорожила и гордилась миссис Дурсль. Нет, он конечно знал, что у маленьких детей бывают всплески магии, но чтобы так… Хотя какой у него может быть опыт в таких делах? Вообще-то близнецы, помнится, в пять лет умудрились заколдовать мишку «Ронникса», так почему бы двухлетней девочке не полевитировать хрусталь? Поборов изумление, Гарри подошел к кроватке и заглянул внутрь. Нет, сегодня определенно день удивлений: на него с любопытством смотрели зеленые глазки, такие же, как у него... или мамы. Продолжая всматриваться в маленькое личико, Гарри невольно подумал, что так, наверное, выглядела Лили Эванс в столь же юном возрасте. Ну, разве что у нее волосики были рыженькие. Пока он размышлял, ребенок попытался снять с него очки, но Гарри, вовремя спохватившись, успел удержать их на носу. Похоже, что левитация у этой девочки — любимое занятие.

— Так, давай не будем шалить? — улыбнулся девчушке Гарри и, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь ее, взял на руки. Малышка улыбнулась ему и протянула руку к заинтересовавшим ее очкам. Гарри позволил ей их снять, попутно отмечая, что почти сразу, как только он взял девочку на руки, левитируемые ею фужеры упали на матрац кроватки.

Проявление волшебных способностей у детей, как известно, начинается с самого маленького возраста, но Гарри даже не мог точно сказать с какого именно, так как не имел ни практических, ни теоретических знаний в этой сфере. Но вполне естественно, что девочка проявляет беспалочковую магию — это умеют все дети. Только с возрастом это умение проходит почти бесследно. Объясняется все очень просто: дети, не имеющие ни полного представления о мире, ни достаточного для самостоятельности жизненного опыта, могут четко проецировать свои желания, которые не отличаются большим разнообразием и часто просто удовлетворяют естественные нужды маленького организма. Ну что может хотеть такая кроха? Поесть, поспать, да поиграть, может быть, еще что-то. С годами эта возможность у детей пропадает, потому что к их действиям приходит большая осознанность, а это не позволяет в достаточной мере управлять силами. Известно, что и взрослые маги могут контролировать магию только посредством простого желания получить результат, но дальше простых Ассио или Люмос дело почти никогда не доходит. Нужны долгие годы тренировок и медитаций, чтобы иметь возможность управлять своей силой на более высоком уровне. Вообще считается, что способность управлять магией без палочки зависит не столько от силы мага, сколько от его воли и концентрации, от контроля над собственным телом и разумом.

— Привет! — улыбнулся Гарри девочке, на что в ответ получил беззубую улыбку и звонкий взвизг: — Плииивет!

«Какое очаровательное создание», — подумал Гарри. Девочка между тем протянула ему очки, которые уже успела обслюнявить.

— Хм, ну спасибо, — хмыкнул Гарри, присаживаясь на диван и сажая рядом малышку. Ему надо было срочно достать платок, чтобы вытереть обслюнявленные дужки очков, а, держа на руках малышку, это было очень сложно сделать. Пока он занимался этим важным делом, девочка слезла с дивана на пол и направилась к кроватке, рядом с которой стояла невысокая коробка, по всей видимости, с игрушками. Следующие минут десять Гарри наблюдал, как малышка сосредоточенно выстраивает из обыкновенных разноцветных пластмассовых кубиков башенку. Несколько раз сооружение падало, но она терпеливо начинала все сначала.

— Мистер Поттер, — резкий голос отвлек Гарри от его важного занятия, — вот держите.

Юноша обернулся и увидел Петунью, протягивающую ему большую спортивную сумку.

— Что это? — спросил он, отмечая, с какой надеждой женщина смотрит на него.

— Вещи Роксанны.

— Чьи вещи? — переспросил Гарри.

— Роксанны, — Петунья мотнула подбородком в сторону девочки, увлеченной своим занятием.

— Зачем? — поинтересовался он, догадываясь, что чего-то недопонимает.

— Вы ее забираете, вам нужны ее вещи.

— Забираю… — Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя самым тупым человеком на свете.

— Конечно, — без тени сомнения на лице кивнула Петунья.

Парень ошалело посмотрел на тетку:

— Да вы хоть понимаете, что делаете?! Да, да… это вообще противозаконно. Такие дела просто так не делаются! Одних документов сколько надо оформить, а потом еще и я сам... Я не могу!

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Петунью, которая сейчас, казалось, была в панике:

— Я все сделаю, мы все организуем, только заберите ее у нас! — тетя метнулась к нему и судорожно сжала пальцы вокруг его кисти, словно боясь, что он может вот сейчас, в этот самый момент исчезнуть из комнаты.

— Миссис Дурсль, вы должны понимать, что такое предложение, — он особо выделил последнее слово, — мягко говоря, весьма для меня неожиданно.

— Вы женаты? У вас есть дети?

— Вот именно, что нет! — Гарри попытался отцепить от своей руки Петунью, которая держала его мертвой хваткой. — У меня нет никакого опыта общения с детьми...

— Роксанна уже большая, ее можно отправить в детский садик. Вы можете нанять для нее няню.

Гарри понял, что попытки сейчас что-то объяснить тете не принесут результатов. Он, наконец, освободил руку и сделал несколько шагов к двери, намереваясь уйти, чтобы приехать завтра.

— Если вы сейчас уйдете, то я сдам девчонку в приют! — послышался злой шепот ему в спину.

Гарри содрогнулся, услышав последние слова. Ему почему-то представилось детство Тома Риддла в приюте. Потом он вспомнил собственное детство в этом доме. Счастливым ни тот, ни другой вариант назвать нельзя. И потому Гарри принял единственно верное решение.

— Хорошо, — он обернулся к девочке, стараясь не смотреть на тетю. — Роксанна, ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим папой?

— Папа? — девочка посмотрела на него. Она была еще слишком мала, чтобы это понять, чего хочет от нее этот человек. — Что такое «папа»?

Гарри с недоумением посмотрел на Петунью:

— Дадли, после смерти жены, отказался признавать эту девочку, — прошептала она.

Ужасная семейка!

— Вызовите мне такси, — попросил он тетю и отвернулся от нее, не желая видеть.

Подойдя к девочке и присев перед ней на корточки, Гарри сказал:

— Я буду твоим папой, буду заботиться о тебе.

— А иглать?

— И играть, — с грустной улыбкой ответил он.

— Хорошо, — ответила малышка и вернулась к прерванному занятию.

Тут в окно кто-то постучал, обернувшись, Гарри увидел свою Хедвиг, сидящую на водоотводе.

— Девочка моя! — воскликнул Гарри и подошел к окну, чтобы открыть створку и впустить сову. — Ты всегда знаешь, когда мне нужна. [авт.: не спрашивайте откуда Хедвиг узнала, что нужна Гарри, и как она оказалась в Линттл Уинге. Этот вопрос из серии: как же совы вообще ориентируются на местности и определяют адресата]

Он отпустил сову, которая примостилась на спинке кресла, а сам достал ручку и блокнот, чтобы быстро написать короткую записку.

_Мама, отец!_

_Я не смогу попасть к вам на ужин, появились неожиданные осложнения. Поездка во Францию тоже отменяется. Если у вас есть возможность, то аппарируйте ко мне._

_Ваш сын, Гарри._

Похоже, что планы Гарри кардинально меняются. Не может же он ехать во Францию с маленькой девочкой на руках!

— Мистер Поттер, такси приедет примерно через полчаса, — сказала Петунья, входя в комнату.

— Петти! — Гарри услышал детский взвизг за спиной, а в следующую секунду почувствовал волну магии, проходящую рядом с ним и, по всей видимости, направленную на миссис Дурсль. Женщина испуганно вскрикнула и отклонилась в сторону. Волна прошла мимо, и где-то в коридоре раздался звук битого стекла.

— Петти! — девочка снова крикнула.

Гарри развернулся и подошел к ребенку. Присев перед Роксанной, он взял ее на руки и выпрямился. Девочка снова попыталась применить к Петунье магию, но у нее не получилось, Гарри же почувствовал легкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев. Малышке это не понравилось:

— Ааа, — закричала она, продолжая тянуть руки к женщине, которая медленно, задом пятилась в коридор, желая скрыться с поля зрения девочки.

— Заберите ее, — в страхе прошептала Петунья и скрылась в глубине дома.

— Тихо, тихо, не плачь, — Гарри попытался успокоить девочку, но та лишь сильнее заходилась в рыданиях. Тогда юноша просто сел на диван, предполагая, что когда-нибудь у малютки закончатся слезы, и она успокоится. И действительно, через несколько минут она перестала плакать. Гарри достал из кармана платок и вытер маленькое личико:

— И зачем ты плакала? — решил спросить он, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ — все-таки девочка слишком мала.

— Петти со мной не иглает, Петти не любит… — снова послышались всхлипы.

— Я тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Скоро мы поедем в твой новый дом.

Девочка ему не ответила: она снова потянулась к игрушкам, которые оставила, увидев Петунью. Гарри же продолжал сидеть на диване, наблюдая за ребенком, пока не приехало такси.

Поездка домой затянулась. Девочка всю дорогу то плакала, то просила есть (по счастью, Петунья позаботилась об этом и положила ему в сумку бутылочку с детским питанием). Потом Роксанна, видимо, утомившись, снова уснула у него на руках. За то время, что они потратили на дорогу до дома Гарри, последний уже устал быть отцом. Да он вообще не был к этому готов! Раньше он и не задумывался о том, что надо бы завести семью. Возможно, дело в том, что здесь у него не было той единственной и неповторимой, которую хотелось бы сделать своей женой. По сути, у него уже почти год не было женщины. Сначала ему требовалось время, чтобы освоится в непривычной реальности, а после поездки во Францию, к женщинам его вообще не тянуло, — он перестал видеть в них потенциальных партнеров. Хотя, между прочим, Гарри этого мира частенько заводил романы с симпатичными девушками, да и сам он в своем прошлом также остро чувствовал необходимость быть с Джинни. Сейчас все его чувства к девушкам словно умерли, но надо сказать, что его это пока особенно и не волновало.

От размышлений Гарри отвлек водитель такси, сообщивший, что они приехали. Сейчас Поттер жил в двухэтажном кирпичном домике старой постройки на окраине небольшого городка вблизи Лондона, — точнее он снимал здесь квартиру. Перед тем, как обосноваться в данном районе, юноша несколько раз менял место жительства. Однако что-то подсказывало ему, что и отсюда он со временем съедет, потому как и здесь он не чувствовал себя как дома.

Расплатившись с таксистом, Гарри вышел из автомобиля, потом взял на руки Роксанну и достал сумку. Взяв девочку на руки, пошел к дому, между делом думая, что же он скажет обо всем родителям? Признаться ли в том, что Роксанна его двоюродная племянница, напомнив Лили о существовании Петуньи, с которой они были, мягко говоря, не в ладах? Тогда как объяснить, почему он взял девочку, по сути, из абсолютно незнакомой ему семьи? Ведь здесь он вообще ни разу не видел своих родственников (разве, что Петунью на старых магловских снимках, которые непонятно зачем, но хранила мама), Дурсли были для него никем. Ладно, пусть он получил это письмо, но почему не передал его матери? Ведь ясно же, что оно не было адресовано конкретно ему? Почему поехал сам?.. Они его просто не поймут, не смогут понять, что он знает каково это, расти без нормальной семьи, как тяжело без понимающего и любящего человека рядом? Ведь в этом мире у него было все… Нет, нельзя говорить родителям, что эта девочка Дурслей. Тогда… Тогда она будет его дочерью. В девочке, кроме светлых волосиков, нет ничего от них, да она почти полная копия Лили, если судить по детским снимкам мамы. Так почему бы нет?

Девочка вновь начала хныкать:

— Хочу к Петти! Хочу домой!!! Ааа!

— Тихо-тихо, — Гарри подумал, что такие заявления ему придется услышать еще не раз. — Если будешь себя хорошо вести, то я буду с тобой играть.

— Иглать? Петти не любит иглать с Локси.

— А Гарри будет с тобой играть, — улыбнулся Гарри девочке, в который раз за день стирая с ее лица слезы.

— Алли будет? — переспросила она. Гарри же не сразу понял, что она назвала его по имени.

— Да, сейчас я только дверь открою.

Гарри вошел в квартиру, откуда-то из комнат послышались чьи-то голоса, потом шаги, а через секунду перед ним стояли родители, на лицах которых было явственно написано удивление пополам с непониманием.

— Гарри? — тихо прошептала Лили. — Что случилось? Мы получили твою сову, тут же аппарировали, тебя нет. Мы уже не знали, что и подумать! — Джеймс молчаливо поддержал жену, хмуро, но вместе с тем обеспокоено смотря на сына.

— Нет-нет, ничего страшного со мной не случилось, — Гарри поспешил успокоить родителей. — Я сейчас постараюсь вам все объяснить, давайте пройдем на кухню.

Родители, пока еще ничего не понимая, поспешили последовать предложению, недоумевая, что же такого случилось у сына, и кто эта девочка у него на руках. Гарри же зашел в спальню, чтобы оставить там сумку.

— Кто это? — шепотом спросила у него Роксанна, прижимая так, словно боялась родителей своего нового папы.

— Твои новые бабушка и дедушка, — ответил ей Гарри, доставая из сумки желтого плюшевого слоника и протягивая новоиспеченной дочери. — Держи.

— Кто? — не поняла девочка.

«Неужто, она слов таких не слышала?»

— Они тоже будут с тобой играть, — ответил Гарри, ничего умнее не придумав.

— Как Алли, — девочка ткнула маленьким пальчиком ему в грудь.

— Да, как Алли, — ответил Гарри, выходя из комнаты и направляясь на кухню, где Лили уже налила три чашки чая, а для девочки она поставила стакан теплого молока.

Гарри сел за стол напротив родителей. Он постарался максимально оттянуть такой неудобный для него разговор. Для этого Гарри пододвинул к себе стакан молока и помог Роксанне отпить. Потом он взял в руки чашку, но не смог заставить себя сделать хотя бы глоток, потому оставил ее. Дальше тянуть было просто бессмысленно:

— Девочка, что сейчас сидит на моих коленях, моя дочь, Роксанна Поттер, — наконец выдохнул он, одновременно со словами поднимая взгляд на родителей, чтобы посмотреть их реакцию на это заявление. А Лили и Джеймс Поттер смотрели на девочку, некоторое время они так и сидели в молчании.

— Гарри, — начала его мама, — а где мама этой девочки? — кажется, у нее даже не возникло сомнений в его отцовстве.

— Она умерла при родах, — ответил Гарри, опуская взгляд, хоть здесь он мог позволить себе сказать правду. Сглотнув, он продолжил:

— Она и ее родители ничего не сообщили мне по каким-то неизвестным причинам… А сейчас Роксанна начала проявлять свои магические способности. В общем, они испугались и отдали ее мне.

Гарри замолчал. Он ждал реакции родителей на его слова.

— Алли, — пискнула Роксанна.

— Да? — он склонил голову к девочке.

— Алли с Локси иглать, — она сунула ему под нос слоника.

— Играть так, играть, — Гарри порадовался образовавшейся возможности дать родителям время подумать и самому еще раз обдумать ситуацию. — Пойдем, — он поднял ее на руки и вышел из кухни.

Они расположились в гостиной, и при желании родители могли беспрепятственно наблюдать за ними. Примерно через полчаса Гарри оправили за очередной новой игрушкой (ему казалось, что Петунья дала ему с собой только игрушки!). Он пытался в ворохе вещей найти нужную, но вместо этого наткнулся на сине-белую упаковку с надписью «памперсы».

«Вот черт! Какой я дурак, ей, наверное, уже дано пора сменить штанишки», — с этой мыслью Гарри вернулся в гостиную, напрочь забыв об игрушке, но держа в руках упаковку памперсов.

— Рокси, подожди, я сейчас, — сказал он девочки и прошел в кухню, где сидели родители и тихонечко о чем-то говорили.

— Мам! — позвал он, прерывая их.

— Да, Гарри? — Лили внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Как мне поменять Рокси памперсы?

— Так-с, кажется, тебе надо прочитать курс юного отца, - на лице мамы появилась плутовская улыбка.

Следующие полчаса они потратили на то, чтобы помыть и переодеть Роксанну. Вместе с тем Лили объясняла ему некоторые моменты по уходу за детьми. Так Гарри узнал, что памперсами лучше вообще не пользоваться, потому что из-за них на коже ребенка часто высыпает красная сыпь — раздражение на коже из-за того, что маленький много потеет. Куда разумнее надевать ползунки, а когда они испачкаются, менять. Правда, тогда стирать придется гораздо чаще, с магией-то оно, конечно, проще, но для Гарри такой возможности не существовало. Помимо того, мама давала Гарри и другие полезные советы, причем, их было так много, что парень пожалел об отсутствии записной книжки или, что лучше, диктофона. Теперь же оставалось полагаться на собственную память.

Потом Лили трансфигурировала одно из кресел в детскую кроватку. Та же участь постигла гаррины подушку, простынь и одеяло. Еще через полчаса малышка уснула.

Гарри вместе с родителями снова расположились на кухне.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно сказала Лили. — Мы с твоим отцом рады, что у тебя есть дочь. Пусть даже ее появление столь странно и неожиданно. Не могу сказать, что одобряю тебя, но раз уж так получилось, то ничего не поделать. Мы примем твою дочь, как нашу внучку. Никогда не думала, что в таком молодом возрасте стану бабушкой! — рассмеялась Лили, Джеймс тоже позволил себе улыбку.

— Гарри, — неожиданно серьезно начал его отец, — может тебе в таком случае снова пожить у нас? Некоторое время.

Предложение было очень соблазнительным, но Гарри привык к самостоятельному решению проблем, потому отказался. Родители его поняли и не стали настаивать на своем.

— Мам, пап, я хочу вас пока попросить никому не говорить о Роксанне. У меня через две недели день рождения, я сам расскажу нашим на торжестве по поводу моего двадцатилетия. За это время я постараюсь привыкнуть к новому статусу и освоиться.

Родители согласились с его доводами и пообещали хранить молчание.

* * *

Следующие две недели у Гарри практически не оставалось свободного времени. Первые три дня он полностью уделил Роксанне. Этого времени ему хватило, чтобы понять: одному с девочкой не справится. Тогда Гарри решил нанять няню, которая бы сидела с ребенком несколько часов в день, пока он займется делами, которые нельзя откладывать. Ему надо было оформить все документы на новую дочь. В магловском мире он предоставил вести дела своему адвокату, в волшебном занялся сам. Надо сказать, последнее, оказалось сделать куда сложнее. Но и здесь помогли вовремя налаженные связи. И здесь Гарри еще раз удивился этой своей способности: ему удавалось каким-то непонятным образом заговорить людей так, что те оказывались ему должны, в то время как он сам просил помощи. Все-таки здешний Гарри был куда лучше приспособлен к жизни в этом мире, причем так, что даже бюрократические проволочки, казалось, совершенно не мешали ему. Но даже так ему понадобилась почти неделя, чтобы разобраться со всеми проблемами. Тем временем, его адвокат в магловском мире закончил оформлять бумаги по его отцовству. И Роксанна Дурсль превратилась в Раксанну Поттер.

Одновременно с этими проблемами, Гарри постарался, как можно больше узнать о той темной истории, что окружала рождение девочки. Он не был дураком и понимал, что Петунья никогда бы не рассказала ему всей правды, а значит, надо копнуть поглубже. Для того, чтобы понять в чем же там все дело, Гарри даже нанял специального человека, который должен был все для него узнать. На деле история оказалась куда темнее, чем на первый взгляд. Девушка, мать Роксанны, и Дадли даже не знали друг друга до вечеринки, которая проходила на квартире их общих знакомых. Там они и познакомились. На вечеринке. Естественно, были и алкогольные напитки… В общем дело понятное и часто встречающееся: на утро они проснулись в одной постели. Девушка была в шоке оттого, что переспала с этим… боровом. Не желая вообще с ним больше видеться, она прервала всякие контакты. Дадли, надо сказать, тоже не особо стремился к общению: он провел с ней ночь, больше ему и не надо было. Через несколько месяцев они почти забыли друг друга, но оказалось, что девушка забеременела. Вполне возможно, что она бы по-тихому сделала аборт и забыла бы все как страшный сон, но о положении дочери узнали родители. Насев на дочь, они все узнали. Потом, снова проявив свою твердую родительскую волю серьезно поговорили с Дурслями. Неизвестно, что там было, но через несколько месяцев молодые люди расписались в загсе, несмотря на явное нежелание обоих. Ну а дальше все было почти так, как рассказывала Петунья. Печальная история, но могло быть и хуже. Гарри же, в свою очередь, порадовался, что когда они закончат оформлять официальные документы на девочку, то Дурслей можно будет забыть.

Так за заботами и проблемами незаметно приблизилось день рождения Гарри.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 9. Подарок на День Рождения (продолжение)**

— Всего хорошего, мистер Поттер! — фыркнула напоследок няня и бросила трубку. Гарри задумчиво смотрел на телефон, из которого доносились короткие, противно пикающие гудки. Ему оставалось только устало вздохнуть. Недавно нанятая им няня отказалась от работы . Женщина просто испугалась «необычных» способностей доверенного ей ребенка.

«Хорошо хоть полторы недели продержалась», — подумал Гарри. Теперь ему надо было срочно решать еще одну проблему: где найти новую помощницу, которая не шугалась бы каждый раз, когда Роксанна поднимет в воздух очередную деталь интерьера. Ответ был прост: в волшебном мире. Однако сделать это, мягко говоря, было не так легко. Да, большинство женщин в мире волшебников ориентированы на семью, но, к сожалению, на свою, а не на чужую. Няня в волшебном мире явление редкое, чаще за детьми следили домашние эльфы, либо сами родители. Его же не устраивал ни тот, ни другой вариант. Нет, эльфы — замечательные создания, и в их преданности Гарри не сомневался. Но доверить им ребенка не мог просто по психологическим причинам. Ну как, спрашивается, может присматривать за ребенком существо, немногим меньше своего подопечного? Здесь, правда, вставал и другой вопрос: как может это же маленькое существо готовить, вести домашнее хозяйство и вообще решать массу бытовых проблем? Но это уже, как говорится, дело десятое, и им занимается Гермиона. Причем, о последнем Гарри было известно доподлинно. В последние месяцы, занятый магазинами и всем, что с ними связанно, Гарри частенько приходилось бывать в доме Уизли. Естественно, Молли не отпускала его без полноценного ужина или обеда. В один из таких дней, когда за столом присутствовал и Рон, Гарри узнал от бывшего друга, что с ним на курсе училась «одна ненормальная», решившая посвятить жизнь защите домовых эльфов…

Возвращаясь к проблеме «Няня», Гарри так и не смог придумать ничего путного. Юноша бы уже десять раз пожалел, что взял эту девочку, но, стоило ему только на нее посмотреть, как все сомнения исчезали. Милейшее создание! Ну разве мог он оставить ее у этих ужасных Дурслей, помня во что они превратили его детство? Да, никогда! Правда, теперь ему приходилось расхлебывать последствия своего поступка.

— Кажется, дорогая, тебе придется помотаться со мной по Англии некоторое время, пока я не решу нашу общую проблему, — улыбнулся Гарри Роксанне, игравшей на полу в гостиной.

День только начинался.

* * *

Через несколько часов Гарри с Роксанной на руках — девочка заснула, пока они ехали — стоял перед домом родителей. Они решили, что лучше всего будет справить день рождения сына здесь, а не на его маггловской квартире. Гарри же оставалось только согласиться. Он вошел в дом без звонка, прекрасно зная, что сегодня она вряд ли будет закрыта. В прихожей никого не было

— Джеймс! — откуда-то из глубины дома послышался возмущенно-недовольный возглас Лили.

Гарри напрягся: не каждый день можно услышать от матери такой тон. Тихонько, стараясь не разбудить девочку на руках и не дать родителям возможности их обнаружить, он прошел в сторону кухни, откуда донесся голос матери. Притаившись за дверью, он прислушался…

— Но Лили, а как иначе? У нас просто нет выхода, — разочарованно и в то же время как-то обреченно отозвался Джеймс.

— Не у нас, а у тебя, — холодным тоном ответила миссис Поттер.

— Черт, Лили, неужели ты не понимаешь?! — воскликнул отец, а в следующую секунду Гарри услышал звук отодвигаемого стула и стук каблуков.

— Нет, я все понимаю, но я не собираюсь из-за твоих глупостей терять сына!

— Ну почему терять?.. — отчаяние сквозило в голосе Джеймса.

— Потому что я помню, как он отреагировал на такое заявление двенадцать лет назад. Столько времени понадобилось, чтобы наши отношения вернулись в норму!

— Но мне нужен наследник! — по всей видимости, Джеймс остановился, потому что звук шагов пропал.

— Гарри твой наследник! — не громко, но непререкаемо ответила на такое заявление Лили.

— Мне нужен наследник-маг! Тот, кому я смогу оставить все, вплоть до нашего фамильного замка…

— …в котором уже никто давно не живет, потому что он стоит полуразрушенный еще со времен Гриндевальда!

— Ничего подобного! Мой отец и я уже вложили в него достаточно сил и денег, вскоре замок будет отстроен вновь.

— Прекрасно, и ты оставишь его Гарри.

— Но он сквиб! А вдруг его другие дети тоже не будут волшебниками?

— Что значит другие дети? — спросила Лили, Гарри тут же представил, как нахмурилась мать.

— Эта Роксанна — просто ошибка юности, но он же когда-нибудь женится на хорошей волшебнице и заведет детей. А вдруг они не будут магами?

Гарри было больно слышать такие слова отца… но, к сожалению, он его понимал, может быть, даже лучше, чем Лили. Для матери Джеймс был просто мужчиной, за которого она вышла по любви. Она, воспитанная иначе, не понимала всей глубины проблемы мужа. Того что Джеймс, как потомок древнего и знатного рода, пусть в последнее время не так яро придерживающегося старых традиций, обязан был оставить после себя наследника. Того, кто в свою очередь продолжит славить и без того знаменитый род Поттеров, кто придаст фамилии еще большее величие. Гарри так же понимал, что ему — сквибу — не стать достойным продолжателем рода, тем, кто сможет на равных сосуществовать среди элиты волшебного общества, чистокровных магов. Полукровку еще могут принять, но человека, у которого вообще отсутствуют волшебные способности… Нет.

Задумавшись над сутью этой проблемы, Гарри прослушал часть разговора родителей, который между тем продолжался:

— Роксанна не его дочь, — услышал он голос матери.

— Что? Почему ты так думаешь? Гарри сам признался…

— Джеймс, ты же взрослый мужчина, неужели, ты поверил в эту сказку? Два года эта девочка пропадала неизвестно где, а потом ее отдали законному отцу? Гарри соврал, Роксанна не его дочь…

Здесь Гарри решил, что пора и ему выйти на сцену.

— Ничего подобного, — сказал он, появляясь в дверном проеме, — на этой неделе я оформил последние документы: Роксанна моя дочь — и никто не докажет, что это не так. Я этой девочке отец.

Закончив эту тираду, Гарри, как ни в чем не бывало, спокойно сел на один из стульев, что стояли за столом, между делом удивляясь, как это малышка еще не проснулась, учитывая какой, тут был шум.

— Гарри? — широко распахнула глаза мама.

— И давно ты подслушиваешь, — буркнул отец, стоявший у окна.

— С самого начала, — решил не скрываться Гарри.

Родители настороженно посмотрели на него, не зная чего ожидать от сына. А тому было на что обижаться и закатывать истерику, вот только Гарри не собирался этого делать, потому он продолжил:

— Не могу сказать, что мне понравилось услышанное. И, тем не менее, я понимаю твои мотивы, отец, — Гарри прямо посмотрел в глаза Джеймсу, — потому ни на что не претендую. Мне достаточного того, что получил от тебя год назад, — здесь Гарри покраснел, вспоминая каким способом, он вытребовал у отца приличное количество денег. — Сейчас же, считаю нужным, зарыть обе темы и начать готовится к приему гостей. Кстати, где Энн?

* * *

Следующие несколько часов ушли на подготовку к торжеству. Большую часть работы делал домашний эльф Тинки, которым руководила Лили. Джеймс занялся преобразованием столовой, чтобы та смогла вместить всех приглашенных. Гарри был на подхвате, помогая то там, то тут, но пользы от него было мало. За Роксанной же оставили следить Энн. Надо сказать, что никто кроме Лили и Джеймса до сих пор не знал, что у Гарри есть дочь, потому для его сестры тот факт, что она стала тетей, оказался, мягко говоря, шоком. Но Энн быстро пришла в себя и уже через несколько минут отправилась с Рокси в свою спальню, где можно было вдоволь наиграться.

Гарри поднялся к ним, когда для дочери пришло время обеда. Точнее, это он считал, что пора принимать пищу, Рокси же была прямо противоположного мнения.

«Надо срочно что-то с ней делать», — устало вздохнул Гарри, в который раз пытаясь уговорить девочку поесть кашу. Но, кажется, Роксанна была против манки в своем рационе, потому что большая часть еды оказалась на кухонной скатерти.

— Роксанна, тебе необходимо поесть, — нахмурился Гарри, приподнимая девочку и усаживая на стол так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

— Локси, не хочет! — взвизгнула девочка, заставив Гарри с силой сжать кулаки: это было выше его сил!

— Надо, — он зачерпнул чайной ложкой кашу и поднес ко рту девочки, — ну давай, съешь хотя бы три ложки, и я от тебя отстану!

Уговоры не помогали. В итоге, растеряв последнее терпение, Гарри плюнул на все и, подхватив девочку на руки, понес в ванную умываться, потому что та за время «обеда» успела изрядно испачкаться. Когда с водными процедурами было закончено, они расположились в гостиной. Роксанна играла в свои любимые кубики, Гарри же устало наблюдал за отцом, который сейчас колдовал над столом, заставляя тот удлиниться. Парню сегодня уже не надо было никакого дня рождения: Роксанна отнимала у него слишком много сил.

— Неужели я в детстве был таким же вредным! — в отчаянии воскликнул он, заработав понимающий взгляд от отца.

— Ну если честно, то ты был замечательным ребенком и капризничал очень редко… Но вот Энн… она заставила нас с твоей мамой провести не мало бессонных ночей.

— Алли!

— Гарри, — машинально исправил он.

— Алли!!! — его подергали за рукав, стараясь привлечь внимание.

— Гарри, — вновь повторил он. Парень понимал, что это глупо и несерьезно, но сейчас он был обижен на девочку за ее поведение.

В итоге он добился того, что рядом послышалось недовольное сопение… Кажется, он опять сделал что-то не так, но идти на попятный не собирался.

Пришлось ждать недолго, и его снова окликнули:

— Папа!

Что ж в сообразительности его дочери не откажешь.

— Да? — он повернулся к девочке, которая пристально смотрела на него своими зеленющими глазами.

— Гулять! — взвизгнула она. — Пойдем.

Гарри посмотрел на отца, который, теперь нахмурившись, «размножал» стулья.

— Мы пойдем, погуляем, — сказал он, получив в ответ рассеянный кивок.

Погода на улице стояла замечательная, в такую просто грех не погулять, тем более что у Поттеров наличествовал замечательный сад. Расположившись в тени раскидистого дуба, Гарри наблюдал за девочкой, которая бегала за бабочками, радуясь прогулке.

«Может быть, рискнуть и еще раз попробовать нанять няню из магловского агентства?» — подумал Гарри, хотя сам прекрасно понимал, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет. Роксанна — волшебница. Она просто не может не проявлять свою сущность. Нужно добавить, что с этой способностью девочки творилось что-то странное. Когда она была одна, то с легкостью пользовалась своей магией. Но стоило только Гарри взять ее на руки, как всякое волшебство пропадало, оставляя после себя легкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев. Когда это случилось в первый раз, Гарри просто не придал случаю большого значения. Но за эти две недели такое происходило регулярно. Причем, только с ним, — никто другой не мог так легко успокоить разбушевавшегося ребенка. Молодой отец начинал подозревать, что дело не в девочке… а в нем. И это заставляло его волноваться. Вдруг это проявляет себя часть Вольдеморта? А если это опасно для девочки? С проблемой надо было что-то делать. Гарри решил посоветоваться с Сириусом, вечером, после ухода гостей.

* * *

— Привет, Гарри! — обняла его Тонкс.

Девушка продолжала настаивать на том, чтобы ее называли именно так и никак не иначе. Она даже решила сделать девичью фамилию своим вторым именем: Нимфадора Тонкс Люпин. Звучало неплохо, с этим соглашались все.

Отпустив именинника, девушка окинула его критичным взглядом:

- Что-то ты похудел с момента нашей последней встречи, Гарри. Права я была, когда говорила, что жениться тебе пора, чтобы было, кому за тобой следить.

— Дорогая, — мягко сказал Ремус, стоящий рядом с молодой супругой, — мне кажется, что Гарри уже большой мальчик и может сам за собой проследить.

— Ничего подобного, вы мужчины на это не способны, — сказала Тонкс при этом так неудачно повернувшись, что умудрилась покачнуть вазу, стоящую на маленьком столике в коридоре. По счастью керамический предмет устоял, немыслимым образом умудрившись сохранить равновесие.

— Не буду с тобой спорить, Тонкс, — рассмеялся Гарри, — вы пока проходите, присаживайтесь, думаю, скоро появятся и остальные.

— А кто еще будет? — спросил Ремус, садясь в кресло. Тонкс тут же пристроилась рядом на подлокотнике.

— Сириус, он скоро будет. Потом близнецы Уизли, они обещали мне устроить «незабываемую вечеринку с умопомрачительными приколами». Флер с Биллом, я не посмел пригласить мисс Делакур без ее ухажера, — здесь Гарри позволил себе ухмыльнуться. — И, собственно говоря, все.

Они бы еще немного поболтали, но Гарри отвлек оклик Энн, которая сейчас следила за Рокси.

— Гарри, иди сюда! Она меня не слушает… Ай!!!

Пробурчав что-то вроде «извините» Ремусу и Тонкс, он выбежал из гостиной и, в несколько шагов одолев лестницу, оказался перед комнатой сестры, которая когда-то была его спальней.

— Энн, я вхожу, — предупредил он и открыл дверь, из-за которой уже доносился недовольный плач.

Взгляду Гарри открылась удивительная картина: Энн всеми силами старалась удержать на месте комод, который Рокси непонятно зачем пыталась притянуть к себе. Не теряя ни секунды, Гарри подскочил к дочери и взял ее на руки.

— Роксанна! — строгим голосом он попытался осадить разошедшуюся девочку, чувствуя уже знакомое приятное покалывание на кончиках пальцев. Сила, пытавшаяся сдвинуть с места комод, пропала.

— Как тебе это удалось? — спросила Энн, поднимаясь с пола и откидывая взмокшую от пота челку.

— Опыт, сестричка, — отшутился Гарри, — пойдем вниз. Там Ремус пришел.

— Крестный? — спросила девочка и, не дожидаясь ответа, выбежала из комнаты.

Гарри проследовал за ней. Оказалось, что пока он был наверху, к ним успели перенестись по каминной сети приглашенные Уизли и Флер. Появление Гарри с ребенком не осталось без внимания. Шутки и радостные возгласы, которыми обменивались присутствующие, в мгновение смолкли, а все взгляды устремились к молодому отцу. Никто не знал, что Гарри за эти несколько недель умудрился стать папой, потому именинника засыпали вопросами:

— О, 'Арри, кто эта оча'овательная молодая леди? — спросила Флер мило улыбнувшись девочке, которая от наплыва такого внимания к своей персоне смущенно уткнулась личиком в рубашку Гарри, не желая на кого бы то ни было смотреть.

— Хей, друг, неужто ты решил, что нашей кампании не хватает женского присутствия? — поинтересовался Фред, подходя чуть ближе. В его глазах зажглись озорные огоньки.

— Только попробуй, — хмуро посмотрел на него Гарри, — я тебе потом голову отвинчу.

— Думаю, не стоит злить нашего Гарри, — притворно покорно обратился к брату Джордж.

— А я что? Я ничего… Я тут так… мимо проходил, — хмыкнул Фред, действительно обходя Гарри, державшего Роксанну на руках, кругом и возвращаясь обратно к брату.

Ремус, Тонкс и Билл хранили молчание. Оборотень молчал, потому что уже обо всем догадался: от Рокси лишь чуточку иначе пахло, нежели как от Гарри или от Лили. Любой бы понял, что они, ну по крайне мере, родственники. Тонкс молча одобрила вопрос Флер и решила дождаться на него ответа от Гарри. Билл же ничего не говорил, просто потому, что не видел в этом никакого смысла.

— Предлагаю всем сесть, — от ответа, по крайней мере на ближайшие несколько минут Гарри избавила Лили, вошедшая в комнату вместе с мужем.

А в ту же секунду где-то в глубине дома послышался хлопок аппарации: по всей видимости, пришел Сириус. Предположение оказалось верным.

— Привет, именинникам! — с широкой улыбкой на губах в гостиную вошел крестный Гарри.

— О, Сириус, замечательно, ты как раз вовремя, присаживайся, — Лили обернулась к вошедшему. — Думаю, пора начинать. Больше ждать некого.

Спустя несколько минут, взгляды гостей рассевшихся по своим местам, сконцентрировались на Гарри, сидевшим во главе стола с маленькой, смущенной девочкой на руках.

— Рад вас всех сегодня здесь видеть, — невозмутимо начал он…

— Черт! Гарри, оставь все эти глупые расшаркивания кому-нибудь другому. Кто эта девчушка? — Сириус не выдержал и прервал торжественную речь крестника. Мужчина вообще не любил, когда он чего-то недопонимал, а в данной ситуации он не понимал ничего. _вообще _ничего не понимал,. и это ему не нравилось.

— Сириус! — возмущенно воскликнула Лили, приподнимаясь со своего места.

— Мам, все хорошо, — поспешил успокоить ее Гарри. — Просто всем любопытно… И крестный не исключение.

Выдохнув, юноша начал свой выдуманный рассказ, отмечая с каким изумлением, а кто-то и недоверием, воспринимают его слова.

— Это невозможно, — первой высказала свое мнение Флер. — Я не верю, — девушка смотрела на него так, будто он разрушил все ее самые сокровенные мечты. От такого взгляда становилось не по себе.

— Ничего не могу с этим поделать, придется вам принимать это известие как факт…

Тут Роксанна заплакала. Кажется, для девочки сегодняшний день оказался слишком утомительным. «Наверное, не следовало показывать ее всем в такой ситуации», — подумал Гарри, поднимаясь со стула:

— Извините меня. Рокси уже пора спать. Сейчас я ее уложу и вернусь, — он быстро покинул комнату, тем самым, давая возможность присутствующим обсудить происшествие без него. А если и возникнут какие вопросы, родители всегда смогут на них ответить… ну или, по крайней мере, на большую их часть.

* * *

Оставшаяся часть вечера прошла на удивление хорошо. Тему Роксанны, по молчаливому согласию, отложили «на потом», справедливо решив, что сейчас не время и не место. Шутки, розыгрыши, веселье, разговоры — все создавало настроение праздника. Гарри краем сознания отметил, что такого дня рождения у него еще не было. Детство с Друслями вспоминать и не хотелось. Юность тоже не могла порадовать чем-то хорошим, поскольку был омрачена постоянным напоминанием о присутствии в его жизни Вольдеморта. Здесь же ничего не мешало ему искренне наслаждаться атмосферой тепла и любви в окружении самых близких ему людей, а вокруг собрались самые близкие люди.

Подарки преподносили самые необычные.

**Энн** подарила снитч.

— Зачем он мне? — удивился Гарри, разглядывая золотой шарик.

— Ты же Поттер, а Поттер без снитча… это как… Дамблдор без лимонных долек.

— Ну, спасибо, — по-мальчишески улыбнулся ей Гарри. Ради интереса он выпустил шарик, который тут же попытался улететь. Но не зря же мистер **Поттер** был самым молодым ловцом? Маленький проказник, не успев далеко улететь, тут же оказался зажат в руке Гарри.

**Родители** подарили… домашнего эльфа.

— Это чудо-то мне зачем? — он посмотрел на эльфа, который показался ему смутно знакомым.

— У тебя сейчас забот-то прибавилось, так что вот тебе помощник. Правда, он немножко странный, но эльфы… они все такие необычные, — ответил ему Джеймс. Лили же промолчала, но Гарри каким-то шестым чувством понял, что она была против такого подарка. Скорее всего, по этому поводу у родителей был серьезный разговор. И раз ему все-таки подарили эльфа, то, значит, отец смог отстоять свое мнение.

-Ну, привет, — Гарри присел перед лопоухим существом, смотревшим на него такими знакомыми зелеными глазами. — Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, а тебя?

— Добби, сэр Гарри Поттер, сэр, — ответил эльф.

— О, не надо звать меня «сэр Гарри Поттер», можно просто «Гарри». Я не против, — он улыбнулся старому знакомому.

— Хорошо сэр, Гарри, сэр, — отрапортовал Добби.

Присутствующие с улыбками наблюдали за разговором, но следующая фраза подвергла их в шок:

— Сэр Гарри, Добби свободный эльф, Добби хочет, чтобы сэр Гарри платил ему зарплату и давал выходные.

— Думаю, что с этим у нас проблем не будет, — улыбнулся юноша. — Договоримся! Скажем, выходной раз в неделю и четыре галлеона в месяц, — предложил он.

— О-о, — зеленые глаза домового округлились. Видимо, такого щедрого предложения он не ожидал. С совершенно безумной улыбкой он потряс головой. — Нет-нет-нет, это слишком много для Добби. Добби, может, и свободный эльф, но Добби любит трудиться! Добби достаточно двух выходных в месяц и одного галеона зарплаты.

— Хорошо, Добби, вот и договорились, а сейчас, пригляди, пожалуйста, за Роксанной. Если она проснется, позови меня.

— Хорошо, сэр! — с громким хлопком Добби исчез.

**Чета Люпин** презентовала имениннику волшебные наручные часы, которые почти ничем внешне не отличались от маггловских, но обладали дополнительными свойствами, — в частности, оповещали владельца о приближающихся важных событиях.

**Близнецы Уизли** решили не изменять своим привычкам, и одарили огромным количеством своих безбашенных приколов, добавив при этом:

— Мы вообще-то хотели подарить их…

— …тебе, в единоличное пользование…

— …но так как ты нам сегодня устроил такой сюрприз…

— …то можешь поделиться со своей дочуркой…

— …думаем, что она оценит наши приколы…

«Здрасьте», — подумал Гарри, — «ну уж нет, Рокси я к вам и вашим приколам и на милю не подпущу. Еще чего не хватало!»

**Флер и Билл** тоже не оставили его без внимания.

— Держи, Гарри, это от нас с Биллом. Он помог мне зарегистрировать это у вас, — девушка протянула ему серебряную печатку с прямоугольным оттиском без лишних украшений. — Это портал до Франции. В доме Делакуров ты всегда будешь желанным гостем, независимо от даты и времени прибытия.

Но больше всех Гарри удивил крестный.

**Сириус** подарил ему самый, что ни на есть настоящий, дом.

— Ох, что это такое? — удивленно посмотрел Гарри на протянутый ему свиток пергамента.

— Дарственная на дом с прилегающими к нему несколькими акрами земли. Вот только сам дом немного запущен. В нем почти полвека никто не жил, так что тебе придется провести там ремонт. А так… В общем хватит тебе ютиться у этих магглов. Ты же не захотел несколько месяцев назад принять мое предложение, так что не оставил мне выбора.

Ну что мог ответить Гарри на такое заявление? Только от души поблагодарить крестного.

* * *

— Ну спасибо, крестный, удружил, а то мне проблем было мало, да? Теперь с твоей халупой разбираться, — Гарри устало бухнулся на диван рядом с Блэком. Только что он проводил последних гостей и теперь мог позволить себе отдохнуть. Вместе с Сириусом они прошли в комнату для гостей, где сегодня должен был ночевать Гарри. Здесь же стояла кроватка Роксанны, — девочка все еще спала. Добби, как и было ему велено, следил за малышкой. Правда, стоило только им войти, эльф исчез в неизвестном направлении.

— Что? Какой еще халупой! Там настоящий особняк, правда, требующий капитального ремонта. Да и вообще, что я такого сделал? Я помог тебе, — сколько можно жить у этих отвратительных магглов? А вот проблем ты сам себе насоздавал. А ну колись, откуда эта девчушка? — Сириус посмотрел на спящую в колыбельке Роксанну.

— Это. Моя. Дочь, — сказал Гарри, показывая, что на этом разговор окончен.

— Не смеши меня, Гарри. Первое, она похожа на тебя разве что только цветом глаз. Второе, я знаю тебя с детства: твоя сказка не похожа на правду. Третье, эээ… В общем, может, кто-то и поверит, но не я.

Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на крестника, словно пытаясь увидеть на его лице, что-то, что даст ответы на его вопросы. Но Гарри не собирался ничего объяснять, и даже не потому, что не хотел, а потому что не мог. Тогда уж придется все начинать с самого начала, с того момента, что он вообще родился не в этом мире… Но только в этом случае его, скорее всего, просто отправят в какое-нибудь соответствующее учреждение

— Сириус, — Гарри посмотрел в глаза крестному, — девочка моя дочь. Большего я не скажу.

— Как хочешь, — в глазах крестного мелькнула обида.

— Черт возьми, Сириус! — взвился Гарри, вскакивая на ноги, но тут же одергивая себя: может быть, Роксанна и крепко спит, но от таких воплей сразу проснется. — Я бы хотел тебе рассказать, но просто не могу… Давай все просто примем таким, как оно есть. Поверь, у меня есть причины называть девочку своей дочерью.

— Хорошо, Гарри… Но когда-нибудь ты мне расскажешь о ней? — с надеждой посмотрел на него крестный.

— Когда-нибудь, может, и расскажу. А сейчас я хочу с тобой посоветоваться.

Гарри снова сел рядом с крестным, устало откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Посоветоваться? А что за проблема?

— Я пока и сам не знаю, — ответил Гарри, поднимая взгляд на потолок. — Со мной что-то не так.

— Ты заболел? Это серьезно?.. — Сириус обеспокоено посмотрел на крестника.

— Нет-нет, это другое… Давай я лучше начну сначала.

Следующие минут пятнадцать Гарри объяснял Сириусу суть своей проблемы. Непонятные ощущения, возникающие при общении с Роксанной, и то, как девочка теряет возможность управлять своей силой, стоит только Гарри взять ее на руки и немного подержать. По мере рассказа лицо Сириуса вытягивалось так, словно он слышал что-то совершенно невероятное…

— Тебе нельзя об этом больше никому говрить, Гарри! — прошептал Сириус, прерывая его рассказ. Парень увидел страх в глазах крестного.

— Что? Почему? — если Гарри чего-то ожидал, то точно не такой реакции.

— Это… это ненормально. Ты забираешь у нее силу… ТЫ… Это черная магия! Это ненормально…

Гарри словно ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове. Так вот что оставил ему в «наследство» Вольдеморт. Черт! Надо было ожидать нечто подобное. Ведь серпентанго не единственное, что ему досталось в ту ночь. Но… так, чтобы он оказался носителем черной магии?

— Ты уверен в том, что говоришь, Сириус? Я же ничего плохого не делаю, это происходит совершенно случайно, — Гарри сжал руки в кулаки, вот только таких проблем ему еще не хватало.

— Конечно, я уверен.

Сириус прикрыл свои серые глаза, скрывая боль, притаившуюся в них:

— Скажи мне, — начал мужчина так, словно боялся услышать ответ, — ты не проводил с собой никаких… странных ритуалов?

До Гарри не сразу дошел смысл слов крестного, но… Его только что обвинили в том, что он попытался обратиться к темной магии, чтобы получить волшебную силу?

— Сириус, — как можно спокойнее начал Гарри, — ты можешь мне не верить, но я ничего такого с собой не делал. Я вообще не понимаю, что здесь происходит. Да почему, в конце-концов, это так страшно?!

— Гарри, я тебе верю… но понимаешь, не все знают тебя так, как я. Кто-то может решить, что ты — сквиб — решился воспользоваться темной магией, чтобы получить волшебную силу. Ведь все так логично… Да и ребенок… Со стороны это будет выглядеть так, словно ты специально удочерил девочку, чтобы… качать из нее силу, повышая свою, — Сириус закрыл лицо руками. — Гарри, скажи, что ты ничего с собой не делал? Скажи… Ведь за такое сажают в Азкабан.

Когда Сириус отнял ладони от лица, в его глазах стояли слезы.

Гарри и сам был в состоянии близком к шоковому… Но как… КАК?.. он мог все объяснить крестному?


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 10. Последствия**

Гарри сидел на диване, судорожно сцепив руки «в замок» и чуть сгорбившись. Со стороны могло показаться, будто тяжесть столетий в один миг обрушилась на его плечи. Неизвестно сколько времени он провел в таком положении, но потом, решившись, резко выпрямился и посмотрел на Сириуса, сидевшего рядом.

— Хорошо, крестный. Раз ты хочешь, то я тебе все расскажу, — сглотнул юноша: вероятно, стоит ему только «исповедаться», и «казенный дом» не за горами.

— Представь себе, Сириус, что пятьдесят лет назад где-то в Англии жила семья Гонтов, ведущая свою линию от самого Салазара Слизерина, — Гарри решил, что начнет с того момента, когда произошло изменение в истории волшебного мира. Он медленно погружался в воспоминания прошлой жизни, о которой хотел забыть навсегда. Вот Дамблдор показывает ему воспоминания — свои, работников министерства, случайных волшебников. Перед глазами молодого человека возник образ полуразвалившегося дома, влачило свое жалкое существование древнее семейство, опустившееся до низшей грани, и девушки, влюбившейся в обыкновенного маггла. Вспомнилась драма, разыгравшаяся в жестоком семействе, бегство «влюбленных», сожаление, раскаяние и, наконец, правда, стоившая юной Меропе ее мнимого счастья. Рождение Тома Нарволо Риддла. Детство последнего из Слизеринов в маггловском приюте. Потом школа и «приключения», оставившие после себя много неприятностей, следствием которых стала череда трагических событий. О хоркрусах Гарри предпочел умолчать…

— И вот когда-то отличный студент, пример для подражания, лучший ученик и староста школы после долгих скитаний по древним местам возвращается в Англию, но уже в облике Темного Лорда, называя себя «Лорд Вольдеморт».

Здесь Гарри остановился и сглотнул: во рту пересохло, но встать и пойти на кухню за стаканом воды не представлялось возможным, потому он продолжил:

— Вольдеморт не просто был одержимым властью маньяком, он был еще и умным магом… По крайней мере, мог казаться таким… поначалу. Хороший оратор, Вольдеморт быстро завоевывал последователей из числа чистокровных волшебников. Многие древние семейства поддерживали его идеи. Так волшебная Британия постепенно раскалывалась на два лагеря: сочувствующих и поддерживающих мага и его противников. Потом Волдеморт допустил большую ошибку: начал нападать на магглов. Это мгновенно отпугнуло немалую часть его сторонников, не принимающих такой подход к делу. Министерство Магии всполошилось, объявив темного мага преступником…

Гарри опять остановился. История приблизилась к ключевому моменту. Услышав следующие его слова, Сириус вполне мог бы сорваться. Пока же он относительно спокойно сидел на диване, пристально вглядываясь в лицо крестника. Сам Гарри старался на него не смотреть. Воспоминания и так причиняли боль.

— Противостояние продолжалось несколько лет. Постепенно Вольдеморт захватывал лидирующие позиции. Но случилось непредсказуемое… точнее, наоборот, — здесь Гарри позволил себе язвительную ухмылку. — Одна прорицательница, до этого не выдававшая ни одного правдивого предсказания, в трансе изрекла пророчество, содержание которого частично стало известно Волде — у него ведь было немало шпионов по всей Англии. _Маг, сумеющий победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца…_ Под описание подходили два младенца: Невилл Лонгботтом и…, — еще одна ухмылка, — Гарри Джеймс Поттер…

Дальше рассказывать стало еще труднее. Но Гарри пересилил себя и продолжил отнюдь невеселую историю своей жизни. Неудавшееся нападение и смерть родителей. Жизнь у магглов на протяжении десяти лет. Школа чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс». Приключения. Новая встреча с Темным Лордом. Философский камень. Возвращение к ненавистным родственникам. Самое ужасное лето его детства. И снова Хогвартс. Очередная встреча с Вольдемортом в облике Тома Риддла, воспоминания из дневника пятидесятилетней давности.

Гарри рассказывал, а память услужливо подкидывала ему картины прошлого, настолько яркие, что, казалось, он вот-вот окунется в них без возможности вернуться обратно.

И вот настало время его третьего года обучения. Говорить стало еще сложнее, хотя до того могло показаться, что хуже дальше некуда.

— На третьем курсе мальчик по имени Гарри Поттер узнал о существовании у него крестного. Крестного, который был беглым преступником из тюрьмы Азкабан.

Этот год Гарри постарался вспомнить с особой тщательностью. Он рассказал все, даже про подарок на Рождество. И про то, как в конце года, воспользовавшись маховиком времени, он и Гермиона помогли Сириусу бежать…

Четвертый курс принес еще больше испытаний. Турнир Трех Волшебников, превратившийся в турнир _Четырех_ Волшебников, и приведший к возрождению Вольдеморта. Потом очередное ужасное лето у Дурслей и новый, пятый год обучения.

Здесь Гарри сделал долгую паузу, прежде чем продолжить. Пятый год слишком часто снился ему в ночных кошмарах…

Лето и встреча с дементорами обернулись судебным разбирательством. А попытка доказать магическому миру возвращение Вольдеморта закончилась тем, что его объявили сумасшедшим и чуть ли не опасным для общества. Но Дамблдор, как всегда, сумел выкрутиться из ситуации. Остаток лета можно было назвать даже счастливым. Гарри провел его вместе с друзьями и, что самое главное, с крестным. Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Ему пришлось уехать в Хогвартс, начался новый семестр. Недоверие со стороны учеников, ждавшее его в школе, оказалось не самым худшим. К этому он, по крайней мере, привык — не раз, и даже не два, он был в таком положении. Но вот шпион-наблюдатель со стороны министерства, замаскированный под учителя, принес куда больше разочарований и боли. Долорес Амбридж, отвратительная женщина и никудышная ведьма. Чему она могла их научить? Разве только слепому повиновению указам министерства. Многим не понравился такой педагог по предмету, который считался чуть ли не самым важным. Но что могла сделать группка недовольных учеников, если сам Дамблдор не смог противится натиску министерства? Ребята просто создали подпольную группу, намереваясь заниматься ЗоТИ самостоятельно. Лояльных к Гарри студентов было не много, но те, что пришли, добавили ему уверенности в том, что его цели праведные. Все на какое-то время нормализовалось. Потом его выгнали из команды, нападки Амбридж постоянно оборачивались для него очередным наказанием. И если бы это были нормальные отработки. Так нет, эта с**а, мучила его Черным Пером, и Гарри был уверен, что она применила бы куда более изощренное наказание… если б могла. Наконец начались каникулы. Правда, чему Гарри уже не удивлялся, начались с неприятного события: на Артура Уизли — отца его друга Рона — было совершенно нападение, которому Гарри стал невольным свидетелем. Слава всем Святым, своевременное вмешательство спасло мужчину. А потом последовало чудесное, самое лучшее Рождество, на котором мальчику довелось побывать. За праздничным столом собрались лучшие друзья, верные соратники и крестный. Торжество прошло на высшем уровне, каждый постарался как мог, создавалось впечатление, что это было последнее Рождество, на котором им доводилось побывать… По сути так оно и было, потом стало не до праздников.

К концу каникул Дамблдор решил, что Гарри пора учиться защищать свой разум от возможного вторжения Вольдеморта и… назначил ему уроки со Снейпом. Но этим урокам не суждено было продлиться долго или хотя бы принести хоть какие-то плоды. А потом вообще стало не до того. Трелони запретили дальше преподавать, Армию Дамблдора раскрыли, а директору пришлось бежать из Хогвартса. В самой школе начались такие беспорядки, которых та, наверное, не знала за всю свою историю. А закончился учебный год просто отвратительно… в отделе Тайн министерства, где погиб Сириус Блэк, от палочки Беллатрисы Лестрейндж и из-за его, Гарри Поттера, глупости…

Все, что происходило после, до прихода негоцианта Гарри рассказывал как-то сухо и сжато, словно пятый год забрал все его силы. Но встречу с торговцем волшебной силой он описал так подробно, как мог…

— Теперь ты вправе объявить меня сумасшедшим и отправить в специальное отделение больницы Св. Мунго, — устало произнес Гарри и отвернулся к окну: за стеклом уже показались первые лучики солнца — наступило утро. Он так устал. Гарри вдруг захотелось побыть не сильным, уверенным в себе молодым человеком, который знает чего хочет и добивается этого, а… а простым маленьким мальчиком. Он снял ботинки и забрался с ногами на диван. Еще через секунду, парень, свернувшись калачиком, лег, опустив голову крестному на колени.

— Знаешь, Сириус, — начал он снова, — я только недавно стал понимать… Дамблдор пытался слепить из меня подобие себя. Он всегда знал, чего хотел… Да, сначала я был для него лишь оружием, оружием против Темного Лорда, но потом он осознал приближение своей старости и смерти, ему нужен был наследник… Наверное, лучше меня кандидатуры не нашлось. Он был настолько сильным волшебником, что другие часто просто не могли с ним спорить, даже если хотели этого. По сути, сначала он держал весь магический мир в своих руках, но с появлением Темного Лорда, все изменилось. Тем более что поначалу ни директору, ни мне никто не верил. Наверное, если б все сложилось по-другому, то я сейчас бы вот так же в тени, как кукловод, держал в руках весь волшебный мир. К этому все и шло… Но я выбрал другой путь.

И пусть тогда я принял решение импульсивно, мечтая лишь видеть своих друзей рядом с собой живыми, а не приходить раз в месяц на их могилы. Но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, насколько правильным было это решение. Я ведь был очень сильным волшебником, волшебником, который может все, что хочет. Волшебником, из которого воспитали воина — лидером. Я мог повести за собой, мне просто не хватило немного времени… Но боюсь, что все потери, которые мне пришлось пережить из-за той проклятой войны, привели бы меня на темную сторону… Тогда я этого еще не понимал, сейчас осознаю, как никогда.

И все же, когда пришел негоциант и предложил мне взамен силы новую жизнь, — я согласился. Связь с прошлым была жива, светлые чувства перевешивали ненависть и злобу, которые принесла с собой война. Решение было спонтанным. И это хорошо, иначе бы я просто не смог, сила для меня была чем-то таким родным, необходимым, я к ней привык… Мне потом потребовалось почти полгода, чтобы придти в себя от такой потери, да еще и привыкнуть к новой жизни, к новой для меня реальности. Пусть все воспоминания Гарри этого мира у меня сохранились, но все же они были чуждыми. Сейчас мы как бы слились, стали почти единым целым. Пройдет еще немного времени, и я перестану НАС разделять, потому что мы одно.

Он немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Откуда-то взялась потребность высказаться… нет, исповедаться перед Сириусом. Может быть потому, что он хотел получить прощение? Ведь именно он, Гарри, был виновен в смерти крестного.

— Я получил не то, что хотел, но то о чем мечтал… Ведь, по сути, в тот момент я лишь поддался эмоциям. Все из-за мое дурацкой привычки действовать необдуманно… Я просил убить Вольдеморта, в надежде, что ко мне вернуться мои друзья, что мы снова будем вместе. Но вся шутка в том, что негоциант никогда не дает того, о чем просит человек, он обманывает тебя. Он не дал мне возможности воссоединиться с Роном, Гермионой, Джинни… никто из них в этом мире мне не близок… Они здесь вообще другие, не такие, какими я их знал, здесь у нас разные пути… С другой стороны, я все детство хотел иметь нормальную семью, нормальную жизнь, без моей избранности, и сейчас у меня есть все, о чем мечтал. Но да, у меня нет моих друзей, но есть другие, которые ничуть не хуже…. И я нисколько не расстраиваюсь и не сожалею о потерянном, потому что взамен получил гораздо больше, чем вся это глупая, никому не нужная, не способная мне дать чего я хотел, сила!

Комната погрузилась в молчание. Сейчас солнце уже полностью показалось из-за горизонта, заглядывая в незашторенное окно и слепя глаза, но Гарри продолжал смотреть на яркий золотистый диск, не обращая внимания на слезы.

— Тебе надо поспать, — сказал Сириус.

Юноша покорно прикрыл веки, чувствуя неимоверную усталость.

— Умеешь ты удивлять, Гарри. Что же нам теперь делать? — Сириус потрепал черный вихор на затылке крестника, который спокойно спал.

Больше ни Сириус, ни Гарри к этой теме не возвращались.

* * *

Жизнь текла своим чередом, дни сменялись ночами, ночи днями. Ничего необычного с Гарри не происходило. Он воспитывал Роксанну и вел дела с близнецами, веселился на праздниках у друзей и терпел обычные скучные будни. Примерный сын, любящий отец, надежный друг —таким он выглядел на публике. Тот факт, что этот, казалось бы, идеальный молодой человек владел самой, что ни на есть, темной магией, тщательно скрывался.

И все же нет-нет, а Гарри пользовался этой силой. Роксанна обещала стать отнюдь не слабой волшебницей, и всплески магии у нее появлялись с завидной регулярностью. Нередко Гарри приходилось «гасить» их с помощью своей силы. Но со временем проблемы появились и у него. Изъятая магия копилась, заполняя внутренние ресурсы, и, когда те оказались заполненными до предела, сила начала выплескиваться наружу. С проблемой надо было срочно что-то делать. Проще всего: перестать брать ограничивать Роксанну. Но тогда бы пришлось почти ежедневно переживать мини-ураганчики. Палочки он так и не приобрел, зная со слов Сириуса чем это может обернуться. Оставалось только развивать беспалочковую магию, выплескивая силу на повседневные заклинания. Учитывая, что раньше ему уже приходилось тренироваться — во время войны такое умение могло оказаться очень и очень полезным — занятия проходили без видимых проблем.

Полгода Гарри потратил на то, чтобы отремонтировать тот особняк, что подарил ему Сириус. Но, в конце концов, они с Рокси переехали в новый дом. Там они и отметили Рождество, вместе с Сириусом и Энн. Его приглашала на праздник во Францию Флер, но Гарри решил, что мотаться туда-сюда с маленькой девочкой — не самый лучший вариант, да и хотелось побыть дома, потому отказался. А вот родители уехали отмечать Рождество куда-то в Испанию. Гарри с удивлением узнал, что у них там есть дальние родственники по отцу. А Энн отправили к нему, впрочем, девочка совсем не возражала. Рокси не ак давно исполнилось два годика, и малышка начинала нормально разговаривать — с ней стало интересно играть.

Но, несмотря на видимое спокойствие, Гарри все же снедало беспокойство. Может быть, это все глупая, ничем необоснованная тревога. Однако на всякий случай он решил, что называется, подстраховаться. Гарри перевел большую часть своих денег со счета Гринготса на обычный магловский в Германии. Почему именно в эту страну? Да очень просто, немецкий — второй язык, на котором свободно говорил мистер Поттер. Если что он всегда мог уехать туда. Опять же запасным вариантом оставалась Франция, тем более, что Флер была ему хорошим другом и наверняка бы помогла, если вдруг что случится… Позаботился он и о совместном деле с близнецами, постаравшись максимально скрыть свою причастность к их бизнесу. Впрочем, здесь особо беспокоиться не было необходимости. В глаза общественности «Потомки Мародёров» принадлежали близнецам Уизли, которые благодаря своему таланту смогли достичь такого успеха. Гарри оставалось только изменить парочку документов в министерстве. Теперь владельцами торговой марки «Потомки Мародёров» были Фред и Джордж Уизли и некая малозначительная фирмочка. Если специально не искать, то найти связь Гарри с этой фирмой было просто невозможно.

Спокойная жизнь продолжалась почти год, вплоть до нового лета. Беда, как всегда, пришла неожиданно.

* * *

Середина лета — золотая пора для тех, кто зарабатывает себе на хлеб розыгрышами и приколами. Студенты, в отсутствие обычных школьных проблем, изнывают от скуки и ищут новых развлечений. Ну как тут не предложить им эти развлечения? Дело «Потомки Мародёров» процветало, от клиентов не было отбоя. Гарри вел бухгалтерию, близнецы пребывали в постоянном творческом поиске. Можно было только удивляться их изобретательности... и трудолюбию. Фред и Джордж работали без выходных. Гарри завидовал их энергии. Он сам к концу недели чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. Впрочем, у него и проблем было побольше. Та же Роксанна требовала к себе все больше внимания. Хорошо хоть сейчас ему помогала Энн. Сестра и ее подружки были просто в восторге от крохи и с радостью соглашались с ней посидеть, а за всей этой оравой приглядывал еще и Добби. Как только что-то случалось, он сразу бежал к «сэру Гарри». От родителей сейчас помощи ждать не приходилось. У них назревала своя немаленькая проблема… Лили была на седьмом месяце беременности.

И вот в один из таких безумных дней Гарри получил письмо от миссис Уизли. Женщина ругала его за то, что он «совсем украл ее мальчиков» и сообщала: если они не придут на семейный обед, который должен был состояться на днях, то она пришлет Гарри громовещатель и не один! Гарри тут же активировал все резервы и, вытащив близнецов из подпольной лаборатории в Визжащей Хижине, буквально за шкирку доставил их в «Нору».

— Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли, — улыбнулся он матери большого семейства.

— Прррривет! — громко выкрикнула Рокси. После долгих тренировок она, наконец-то, начала нормально выговаривать букву «р».

— Мама! — из-за спины Гарри выглянули близнецы, отчего он устало выдохнул. Всю дорогу они мусолили очередную гениальную идею: если честно, то это было весьма утомительным зрелищем.

— Фред, Джордж, проходите. Гарри, рада тебя видеть, ты тоже заходи. Мы сегодня расположились на улице: уж слишком много народа.

— Спасибо, миссис Уизли, — сказал Гарри, проходя вглубь дома, чтобы выйти через заднюю дверь во внутренний дворик. А за спиной он слышал громкий голос женщины, что-то говорившей своим сыновьям. Кажется, она отчитывала их за то, что те в последнее время так редко приходят в этот дом.

— Ножками, — хныкнула Рокси, и Гарри тут же поставил ее на пол, взяв за руку.

— Только очень аккуратно, — напутствовал дочь Гарри, чуть согнувшись. Ходить с маленькой девочкой за руку не очень-то удобно.

Как обычно все Уизли собрались за одним большим столом. Поздоровавшись со всеми, Гарри сел подальше от близнецов: долгое общение с ними утомляло.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он Рону. Но рыжик не ответил ему ни словом, ни кивком. Гарри уже давно отметил, что его бывший друг в новой реальности оказался совсем другим человеком. Здесь наружу выбрались все его отрицательные стороны: завистливость, злоба, основанная на неуверенности в себе, в какой-то мере и подхалимство. Из всех перечисленных качеств складывался очень неприятный образ. Поначалу Гарри верил, что Рону еще можно было помочь, вдруг бы друг исправился? Но любые попытки сблизиться (это, не говоря о том, чтобы подружиться) пересекались самим рыжим. Складывалось впечатление, что младший Уизли считал зазорным общаться со сквибом.

Гарри незаметно для окружающих вздохнул, после чего обратил внимание на свою соседку слева и… не стал ее тревожить. Джинни о чем-то тихо шепталась с Дином. Смотря на них, Гарри надеялся, что сейчас их отношения войдут-таки в норму, а то весь последний год они только и делали что ссорились. Не мешая супругам, молодой отец поудобнее устроил на коленях Рокси и откинулся на спинку стула. Наблюдая за сидящими напротив Чарли и мистером Уизли и прислушиваясь к их разговору, он не заметил парочку яростных взглядов, которыми обменялись Джинни и Рон.

А между тем Молли заканчивала последние приготовления к ужину.

— О, Гарри, дорогой, возьми, пожалуйста, — она протянул ему небольшую ярко-красную чашечку с фруктовой кашицей для Рокси.

— Благодарю, миссис Уизли. Рокси? — он посмотрел на дочь.

— Спасибо, — хихикнула девочка.

— Ах, дети — это всегда счастье, — улыбнулась в ответ миссис Уизли.

— Несомненно, — ответил Гарри.

Загремели ложки и вилки, забрякала посуда, сидящие начали обмениваться шутками и интересными историями — обычный ужин в семье Уизли. То есть был бы обычным, если б после какого-то замечания Рона Джинни не вспылила. Все внимание Гарри в тот момент было сосредоточено на Рокси, которая пыталась залезть к нему в тарелку и выловить оттуда заинтересовавший ее зеленый горошек, потому он пропустил слова Рона мимо ушей. А потому обратил внимание на отнюдь недружелюбную обстановку вокруг него с небольшим опазданием.

— Ах ты, гад! — взвилась рядом Джинни, вскакивая со своего места.

— Вирджиния Томас… — мгновенно среагировала миссис Уизли, надо сказать тоже на повышенных тонах.

— Мама, ты ничего не понимаешь! Эта тварь уже полгода пытается разлучить меня с Дином!

— Что? — охнула Молли.

— Джинни, что ты говоришь, — напротив поднялся Чарли.

— Да, мой дорогой братец с самого начала не одобрил мой брак и уже почти полтора года пытается его разрушить!..

В другой ситуации Гарри бы обязательно послушал аргументы и той и другой стороны, но Рокси внезапно расплакалась. Крики взрослых, находящихся за столом, ее испугали. Гарри тут же поднялся и вышел из-за стола. Он бы и не удивился, если бы сейчас вообще никто не заметил его ухода.

— Тихо-тихо, Рокси. Мы пойдем в сад, там, кажется, есть качели, — пытался он успокоить девочку. А за его спиной послышались слова Рона:

— Да, пытался, и что? Зачем этот тебе нужен? Мало того, что… магглорожденный, так еще и… не англичанин. Позорище-то какое!

О, сколько презрения и злобы было в глазах Рона — раньше Гарри себе такого и представить не мог!

Ускорив шаг, Гарри вместе с Роксанной прошли вглубь небольшого садика семейства Уизли. Он точно помнил, что в его мире где-то здесь стояла старая забытая беседка, а рядом качели. Пойдя еще немного по извилистой тропинке, юноша удостоверился, что память его не обманывает, и старые, с облупившейся краской на деревянных столбиках и сиденье, качели все еще стоят на своем месте.

— Сейчас мы покачаемся, — Гарри присел перед Рокси, достал платок и вытер мокрые бороздки от слезинок со щек дочери. — Давай, пойдем.

Он подсадил ее и стал потихоньку раскачивать, слегка придерживая одной рукой. Где-то на задворках сознания возникла мысль научить девочку летать на метле. Но он тут же отбросил в сторону глупую идею: Рокси была еще слишком мала, даже для детской метлы, которая выше метра над землей в принципе не поднималась.

Да и мысли его сейчас занимало отнюдь не будущего его дочери, а поведение Рона. Отвратительно! Как он мог такое сказать родной сестре и Дину, с которым вместе проучился семь лет на одном факультете?! По сути-то он сказал, что против того, чтобы Джинни жила с темнокожим грязнокровкой… Фу! Гарри вздрогнул всем телом.

— Тебе холодно, папочка? — спросила Рокси, которая вроде бы успокоилась.

— Нет-нет, — рассеянно ответил Гарри.

— Тогда почему ты дрожишь? Потому что те дяди и тети так громко кричали?

— Да, потому что громко кричали, — согласил Гарри, снимая дочь с качелей.

— А зачем они так кричали? — спросила Рокси, закидывая головку и стараясь посмотреть в лицо отца. Гарри, заметив это, присел.

— Они ругались.

— А зачем они ругали?

— Ох, не знаю… — вздохнул Гарри.

— Ааа, — протянула Рокси и хотела еще что-то спросить, но тут ее внимание отвлекло что-то позади Гарри.

— Ой, пап, смотри какие цветочки, — показала она пальцем, а потом побежала в ту сторону, быстро-быстро перебирая ножками. Наткнувшись на камень, Рокси споткнулась и упала, заплакав второй раз за день, — уже не от испуга, а от боли. И как обычно бывало, магия девочки вновь начала выплескиваться наружу, — радовало, что только в виде искр, срывавшихся с кончиков пальцев. Гарри подбежал к дочери и поднял ее на руки.

— Так, давай не будем безобразничать, — он сосредоточился и впитал в себя часть силы девочки. Магический фейерверк тут же прекратился. Дай-ка я посмотрю, что там у тебя. Он присел и посадил Рокси к себе на колено. Обследовав девочку, он констатировал, что у той лишь небольшая царапина на руке и только-то.

Оглядевшись, Гарри вновь посмотрел на Рокси:

— Сейчас я тебя быстро вылечу, — сконцентрировавшись он направил энергию на ранку дочери. Не прошло и минуты, как та зажила. — Ну вот и все, — улыбнулся он девочке.

— Это ты верно сказал, Поттер: «Вот и все», — послышался за спиной ядовитый голос.

Гарри резко обернулся. Перси.

— Кто-то тут у нас шалит с темной магией, а, Поттер? И у кого-то, кажется, проблемы, — язвительно сказал Уизли, доставая палочку.

— У тебя галлюцинации, Персиваль, — буркнул Гарри, вставая с корточек. «Ну как можно было быть таким дураком? И так легко попасться?»

— А я так не думаю. Сейчас ты пойдешь со мной, и я сдам тебя аврорам.

— А я так не думаю, — передразнил Гарри. — Сейчас меня здесь не будет.

— Куда ты денешься. Ты же не настолько глуп, чтобы аппарировать с ребенком на руках, а? Перфикус Тоталус!

Но лучу было не суждено попасть в Гарри, потому что тот, за секунду до того как Перси напал, активировал портключ — серебряную печатку, которую ему подарила на прошлый день рождения Флер.

«Ну что, подруга» — он мысленно воззвал к светловолосой вейле, — «ты говорила, что в вашем доме мне всегда будут рады?»


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 11. Знакомство с Делакурами**

Портключ перенес его прямо к парадному входу особняка, в котором, по всей видимости, и жили Делакуры. Роксанна, несколько раз до этого уже перемещавшаяся вместе с Гарри, даже не испугалась, чему молодой отец был очень рад — одной проблемой меньше. А как подсказывала Гарри интуиция, в будущем этих самых проблем у него станет куда как больше. Чуть поколебавшись, он все-таки подошел к высоким кованым воротам. Насколько Гарри знал из рассказов Флер, поместье Делакуров находился на юго-востоке Франции почти у самой границы со Швейцарией. Очаровательное местечко, но в последнее время все чаще стали надоедать магглы, правда, с этой проблемой отталкивающие заклинания пока справлялись.

Стоило ему только подойти к воротам, как за ними с мягким, почти беззвучным хлопком (что удивительно!) появился домашний эльф в голубоватом полотенце с вышитым по краю гербом — такой же был вылит из чугуна над аркой главного входа. Гарри частенько приходилось видеть такой на платках и подкладах плащей и мантий Флер.

— Месье что-то хотел? — послышался вопрос.

— Эмм, — слегка растерялся Гарри. — Передай хозяевам, что меня зовут Гарри Поттер, и я от Флер.

— Хорошо, месье Поттер, — домовик исчез.

Гарри приготовился долго ждать, но тот вернулся на удивление быстро, не прошло и минуты.

— Вы может пройти, — ворота тут же открылись, пропуская гостей. — Я вас провожу.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за эльфом, который спокойно пошел по тропинке ведущей к дому. Вообще-то было бы гораздо проще, если б они просто переместились в дом, но, по всей видимости, такой подход не был приемлем. А идти между тем пришлось немало. Главный подход к дому проходил через парк. Самое удивительное то, что дорожка, выложенная плитняком, не была прямой, а шла извилистыми поворотами, через сад, который окружал дом. Складывалось ощущение, что хозяевам хотелось похвалиться перед гостями. Но опять же посмотреть, действительно было на что. Ухоженные клубы с волшебными цветками, издавшими мелодичные трели. Многоярусные деревья, скрывавшие в своих ветвях немало чудных зверушек и пташек. Несколько фонтанчиков со скамейками. Встречались даже плодовые кустарники и деревья. Гарри даже не мог представить, как можно следить за таким дивным садом. «Наверное, нанять орду эльфов, которые день-деньской проводили бы за работой», — мелькнула мысль, чтобы тут же скромно удалиться, потому что ни подошли к главному входу в особняк.

— Роскошно… — только и мог выдохнуть Гарри. Великолепное творение архитектурного мастерства. Казалось каждый камешек, каждая песчинка в этом доме была предназначена только для того, чтобы восхищать. Словами описать то, что было им увидено Гарри бы и не смог, да и не захотел бы, боясь разрушить очаровательный образ. Одно совершено не удивляло его: то, что в этом доме жили вейлы. Кому-кому, а этим идеальным с виду существам подходила только такая обитель.

Но как бы не восхищался увиденным Гарри, он помнил, что у всего есть оборотная сторона. Даже вейлы могли превращаться во внушающих ужас существ.

— Месье, — позвал его домовик. — Прошу вас.

Перед ним открылись высокие двойные двери, украшенные искусной резкой по дереву. Обстановка внутри дома полностью соответствовала тому, что Гарри увидел снаружи: все буквально кричало о роскоши, изысканности и богатстве. Гарри никогда не был в особняке Малфоев, но не сомневался в том. Что там мог бы увидеть нечто похожее.

Между тем его провели по нескольким коридорам, после чего они остановились перед дверьми белого цвета с такой же искусной резьбой, кою можно было увидеть на многих предметах в этом доме, начиная от панелей и рам и заканчивая ножками тумб.

— Можете войти, месье, — склонил голову эльф и исчез с таким же мягким хлопком.

— Ну что познакомимся с родителями дорогой Флер? — Гарри посмотрел на дочь.

— Познакомимся, — взвизгнула она и рассмеялась.

Не теряя больше ни секунды, Гарри со спокойствием, удивившим даже его, вошел, как оказалось, в столовую. Здесь присутствовало три человека, взгляды которых обратились на вошедшего. Впрочем, Гарри и сам внимательно оглядывал присутствующих.

Во главе стола сидел светловолосый мужчина, почему-то напомнивший Гарри Джона Траволту, которого он видел в одном из маггловских фильмов. Возможно, в столь странном сравнении была виновата комплекция мужчины, возможно, что-то еще, об этом не знал и сам Гарри. Слева от мужчины сидела женщина, блондинка ослепительной красоты. Ее волосы были собраны в причудливую прическу, а на плечи накинута мантия какого-то непонятного серо-розового цвета, который, несмотря на свою необычность, шел женщине. Гарри мог бы назвать светловолосую мадам красивой, если бы не презрение, застывшее в глазах и не поджатые в раздражении губы. Невольно вспомнилась встреча с миссис Малфой. «Мда-а-а, если это действительно мать Флер, то радости от знакомства будет маловато!» — подумал Гари и перевел взгляд на другой конец стола, где напротив хозяина дома сидела еще одна женщина. С самого первого взгляда она понравилась Гарри, даже не красотой, которой ей было явно не занимать, а чем-то более глубоким, чем-то, что Гарри не мог сейчас охарактеризовать. Высокая стройная черноволосая, она казалась полной противоположностью первой женщине. Высокие скулы, точно очерченные губы, темные глаза в обрамлении черных же ресниц, изящный изгиб шеи… Очаровательная женщина. В ее чертах явно прослеживалась испанские корни.

— Bon jour! — улыбнулся Гарри, переводя взгляд обратно на главу семьи.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, — по-французски ответил ему месье Делакур. — Рад встречи с вами, Флер столько рассказывала нам о вашей дружбе, что нам всем натерпелось познакомиться с вами. Жаль, что вы прибыли так неожиданно, мы бы организовали достойную встречу.

— Меня вынудили обстоятельства, месье Делакур, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Гарри.

— О, право, не стоит извиняться. Да и зовите меня Мишелем, не стоит церемоний. Позвольте познакомить вас с присутствующими здесь дамами. Очаровательная блондинка моя сестра Гарретт Делакур, — Гарри невольно отметил, что та все еще носит девичью фамилию, несмотря на возраст. — А мадам напротив моя жена Эммелина Делакур.

Гарри внутренне порадовался, что мамой Флер оказалась не напыщенная блондинка, а строгая уверенная в себе женщина.

— Рад с вами познакомится, мисс, — он улыбнулся сестре Мишеля, а никак не отреагировала ни на его слова, ни на то, что он обратился к ней согласно английскому этикету. Не получив ответа, Гарри обернулся ко второй леди. — Мадам, рад приветствовать вас. Очевидно, от кого унаследовали красоту ваши дочери.

Увидев маму Флер Гарри невольно вспомнил весь этикет, которому его учили в школе. И все же что-то подсказывало ему, что эта женщина нуждается в другом подходе.

— А Флер к тому же говорила, что вы необычайно умная женщина. Для меня будет честь убедиться в этом самому.

Брови женщины чуть дрогнули, а в глазах появились искорки смеха. Гарри понял, что завоевал расположение мадам Делакур. И тут же он краем глаза заметил, как Гарретт Делакур недовольно поджала губы, наградив его полным ненависти взглядом. «Час от часу не легче».

— Прошу вас называйте меня Эммой, — спокойно сказала она. — Полагаю, вы присоединитесь к нашему скромному ужину?

Гарри не смог бы отказать, несмотря на то, что буквально полчаса назад сидел за столом Уизли.

— С удовольствием.

— Тогда присаживайтесь. О, прошу рядом со мной, — Гарри сел по правую руку от Эммы, так чтобы не видеть неприятную блондинку. На коленях у него сидела Рокси.

— Эта ваша дочь? — спросила испанка. Гарри отметил, что изредка в ее словах проскальзывал акцент.

— Вы правы, Эмма, — Гарри посмотрел на девочку, которая притихла. — Роксанна Поттер — моя девочка. Дочь.

Присутствующие могли услышать в его словах только гордость.

— Приятно познакомится юная мадмуазель, — Эмма протянула руку девочке.

Роксанна засмущалась, но все равно протянула в ответ ладошку.

— Могу вас только поздравить. Она очаровательна.

Справа послышалось недовольное хмыканье. Кажется, мисс Гарретт Делакур Гарри очень не понравился.

— Пожалуй, продолжим. Суп, Гарри? — обратилась к нему Эмма, приподнимая крышку ближайшего к ней блюда. Буйабес… Бе-е-е-е… Гарри чуть дрогнул.

— Вы не любите это блюдо? — спросила у него Эмма.

— Я не люблю морепродукты, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Гарри. Сколько себя помнил, он всегда испытывал отвращение ко всяким там креветкам, омарам, ракам и прочим склизким тварям…

По губам Эмма скользнула понимающая улыбка, но Гарри ее не видел, зато услышал следующие слова:

— Ох, теперь-то все понятно. Тогда, — она дважды хлопнула в ладоши, и Гарри подали другое блюдо.

За столом потек обычный светский разговор, изредка прерываемый эльфами, менявшими блюда. Эмма Делакур оказалась интересной собеседницей, даже несмотря на легкую отстраненность и видимую холодность, а также отнюдь недоброе чувство юмора, которое беспощадно использовала на семье и друзьях. Гарри оставалось только «держать планку», хотя ему было нелегко общаться на равных с этой потрясающей женщиной, но он старался.

— Гарри, — обратился к нему Мишель. — Мне все же любопытно: почему же вы так неожиданно решили посетить нас?

В ответ присутствующие услышали невнятный «хмык».

— Это очень сложно объяснить, но уверен, что причина, заставившая меня так спешно прибыть во Францию, завтра же будет опубликована во всех английских газетах! — кривая ухмылка скользнула по его губам. — И мне понадобится ваша помощь, месье Делакур, — Гарри решил, что в данной ситуации, имеет смысл официально обратиться к Мишелю.

— Что же такого могло произойти с простым магом, что ему пришлось убежать из страны? — спросила мисс Гарретт Делакур.

— Я не маг, мадмуазель, — черт (!) как же неудобно обращаться в женщине за тридцать мадмуазель, но «обозвать» ее «мадам» Гарри тоже не мог. — И в этом вся проблема, — со вздохом закончил он.

— Так, Гарри, кажется, нам с вами надо поговорит наедине, — приподнялся из-за стола.

— Да, сэр. Вот только сначала нужно уложить Рокси спать. Малышка за сегодня очень устала, я даже удивлен тем, что она до сих пор не заплакала, — отозвался Гарри, устраивая поудобнее на руках Рокси и с тоской глядя на третье по счету за сегодняшний вечер пирожное на его тарелке.

Проследив за его взглядом, Эмма как-то странно, но понимающе улыбнулась. За вечер Гарри отметил несколько вот таких улыбок, которыми обменивались супруги Делакур. Он не понимал такого странного поведения и, соответственно, ему это не нравилось. Но не мог же он наехать и прямо в лоб спросить у них: что на фиг все это значит? Такие милые люди, так хорошо его приняли и вроде как обещали помочь. А он… И тем немее, Гарри ненавидел, когда окружающие знали о нем что-то о чем он даже не догадывался. А то, что ЭТО связано с ним он и не сомневался.

— Вы, кажется, любите сладкое, Гарри. Я права?

— Все правильно, Эмма, — ответил он, поднимая вслед за Мишелем.

— Тогда я приглашаю вас на вечерний чай в саду со мной.

Ну разве можно было отказать от такого предложения?

* * *

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Гарри и Мишель прошли еще несколько коридоров, прежде чем достигли рабочего кабинета главы семьи Делакуров.

Прежде чем направится сюда, Гарри предложили отправить дочь спать. На это он потратил еще около получаса. Но сейчас, когда все остальные дела были утрясены, они могли заняться делом.

— Присаживайтесь, Гарри. И я вас внимательно слушаю.

Гарри пришлось рассказать несколько измененную версию произошедшего. Надо ли говорит о том, что о роли некоего Вольдеморта во всей этой истории он умолчал, а внезапно проявившуюся силу приписал какому-то необъяснимому фактору, кой он даже не может хоть как-то обозначить.

— Ну и задали же вы мне задачку, Гарри, — нахмурился Мишель.

— Вы сможете мне помочь? — напрямую спросил он, не желая мучить себя неведеньем.

— Понимаете, Гарри, дело даже не в том могу я или не могу. Просто время для таких вот выкрутасов вы выбрали крайне неудачное! Ну почему не через год или хотя бы полгода?

— А в чем проблема, месье Делакур?

— Гарри, вы знаете, что через несколько месяцев в магической Франции пройдут выборы главы Парламента?

— Извините, но мне в последнее время было как-то не до политических игр.

— Хорошо, я вас говорю, что в конце осени пройдут выборы главы Парламента. Я выставляю свою кандидатуру. А мой оппонент в данный момент занимает пост главы, понимаете мою мысль? — Мишель пристально посмотрел в глаза молодого человека сидящего напротив него.

— Да, я прекрасно понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Моя история может негативно сказаться на вашей репутации, — огорченно кивнул Гарри.

— Дело даже не в репутации, Гарри. Мой оппонент и так всячески старается мне помешать, и, простите, нагадить. Моя попытка реабилитировать вас в глазах французского волшебного сообщества или хотя бы придать статус беженца заранее обречена на провал. Даже если я попытаюсь провернуть это дело через друзей, не оглашая своего участия, все равно правда выплывает наружу, невозможно скрыть такую тайну.

— О, я вас прекрасно понимаю, сэр, — Гарри нахмурил брови. — Но ничего, сэр, у меня есть запасной вариант.

— О, я так рад, что вы так спокойно восприняли мой отказ.

— Что вы, что вы, — развел руками Гарри, — я же для вас совершенно чужой человек, — при этих словах Мишель дернулся как от удара, — я благодарен вам уже за то, что вы разрешаете мне остаться у вас на ночь. Но будьте уверены, завтра я вас уже не побеспокою.

— Ах, Гарри, с этим проблем не будет. Вы можете оставаться в этом доме сколько захотите… — начал было мужчина, но был прерван:

— Не стоит, я не хочу испортить вам репутацию. Завтра я уезжаю в Германию. Благодарю, — Гарри поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Его еще ожидал чай с Эммелиной Делакур

— Merde [merde (фр.) — дерьмо], — сквозь зубы прошипел Мишель, когда Гарри вышел, — как же все нехорошо получается. И Габриэль уехала на каникулы в Испанию!

* * *

«Ну как бы все было проще, если б мистер Делакур смог мне помочь», — тяжело выдохнул Гарри, выходя из кабинета. Но он был не из тех, кто просто так бросает жизнь на милость судьбы… А ведь «запасной» вариант действительно существовал.

— Гарри, вы закончили свои дела с моим мужем? — стоило ему только отойти на несколько шагов от двери, как его настиг голос Эммы.

— Да, это не заняло много времени.

— О, прекрасно, тогда вы будете не против небольшой прогулки по саду. Мне так хочется узнать о вас побольше.

— Хорошо, Эмма, — Гарри вежливо предложил ей руку. — Ведите.

Некоторое время они шли в молчании. Свой первый вопрос Эмма задала, когда они уже покинули стены дома и отошли на значительное расстояние и него.

— Скажите, Гарри, где вы учились? Я полагаю, что раз магическими силами вы не обладаете, то в Хогвартсе никогда не были.

Гарри посмотрел в сторону, из-за деревьев проскальзывали редкие лучики заходящего солнца.

— Да, вы правы, я учился в обычной маггловской закрытой школе для мальчиков. После я хотел поначалу поступить в какой-нибудь университет или колледж, но обстоятельства повернулись таким образом, что мне пришлось отказать от этой идеи и пойти работать, — вежливо ответил Гарри.

— Ах, как интересно, — продолжила Эмма, — а где вы так хорошо научились французскому?

— О, это не большая проблема, — покачал головой Гарри, — язык нам преподавали в школе. Кроме французского, я владею еще и немецким.

— Удивительно. Никогда не думала. Что у магглов так хорошо поставлено обучение. Хотя если быть честной, то в Хогвартсе никогда не уделяли данному вопросу достаточного внимания. У вас почему-то считают что вопросы, связанные с дополнительным обучением, должны решать родители студентов. Но если древние аристократические семьи могут себе позволить такую роскошь, то другие нет.

— С вашими словами трудно не согласиться, но некоторые просто считают. Что им не нужно знать какой-то еще язык, кроме родного. Английский в последнее время становится все более популярным. Может, в волшебном сообществе это не так заметно, то могу вам сказать, что у магглов он стал, чуть ли не основным универсальным языком.

— Печально, — покачала головкой Эмма. — Гарри как вы смотрите на предложение выпить по чашечке чая?

Они подошли к небольшой беседке, где домашние эльфы уже подготовили небольшой столик с чайным набором. Гарри с удовольствием принял предложение. Разговор завязался с новой силой. Эмма с потрясающей настойчивостью выпытывала у него подробности жизни. Гарри же ничего не оставалось, кроме как отвечать более или менее честно, но когда испанка попыталась вытянуть у него подробности рождения Роксанны… здесь он не стерпел и мягко намекнул на недопустимость подобного. Впрочем, тут же, чтобы замять неловкую ситуацию, Гарри перевел на другую нейтральную для себя тему:

— А как поживает Габриэль? Флер иногда упоминала ее в разговорах, я знаю, что она в этом году поступит на пятый курс академии «Шармбатон».

Морщинка между бровями, появившаяся при предыдущем замечании Гарри, пропала, и Эмма с большим энтузиазмом начала рассказывать о своей второй дочери. Оказалась, что Габриэль — лучшая ученица на своем курсе. Девочка не раз выигрывала студенческие состязания…

День закончился гораздо лучше, чем Гарри мог предполагать.

* * *

Но на следующее утро Гарри не удалось покинуть радушный дом, потому что супруги Делакур наотрез отказались его опускать, одного с маленькой девочкой, неизвестно куда. На том они и порешили. Несколько дней Гарри с Роксанной провели в поместье Делакуров, пока он не разбирался с делами в Германии.

Гарри пришлось сыграть на противоборстве этой страны с Англией, особенно обострившейся в последние годы; плюс помогло и то, что в Германии куда как проще относились к так называемой «темной магии». В конце концов, он же никого не убил, никому не навредил! А то, что ему удалось пополнить запал свои магических сил за счет маленькой девочки… так это только его дело, ведь малышке от этого не горячо не холодно — уже через несколько дней она с легкостью восстанавливала потраченный запас сил, также как и любой другой волшебник. Другое дело, если ли Гарри «выпил» ее под завязку, тогда бы он нанес ей непоправимый ущерб… но ведь этого не случилось!

Проблема разрешилась сама собой, немецкое правительство, мягко говоря, не любившее английское, решило сделать последнему «козу» и дать Гарри убежище в своей стране.

Еще одной радостью для Гарри стало неожиданное появление на следующий день после «побега» в поместье Делакуров Добби. Оказывается, что как только домовик узнал о незавидном положении своего хозяина (а узнал он об этом очень скоро от Флер, девушка, услышав в визге Перси опасность для Гарри, тут же аппарировала к нему домой, но застала там только эльфа), то сразу же собрал вещи и ценности и отправился искать «сэра Гарри». Так одной головной болью стало меньше — ведь уже следующим утром, проснувшись, молодой отец первым делом пытался наколдовать для дочери сменную одежду, правда. Без палочки получалось какое-то убожество, так что только Добби спас ситуацию.

* * *

Гарри не был бы Гарри, если б за время нахождения в особняке Делакуров не попытался разузнать: что же за великую тайну охраняет этой семейство и что значат эти многозначительные перемигивания Мишеля и Эммы. Первые дни ни одна из попыток не увенчалась успехом. Зато Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что мисс Гарретт Делакур так же как и он пыталась проникнуть за занавесь тайны, тщательно охраняемой супругами. И надо сказать в один из дней ее попытка увенчалась успехом, а Гарри очень удачно оказался рядом. Ведь он же не виноват, что разговор проходил в одной из беседок сада Делакуров, которая так и манила спрятаться в ближайших кустах и выслушать, о чем же присутствующие говорили.

— Мишель, я требую объяснений. Почему вы так печетесь о мальчишке? Что в нем такого особенного?

— Гарретт, — послышался тяжелый выдох.

— Мишель, я жду, в этот раз тебе не уйти от разговора!

— Хорошо, сестра. Просто мы с Эммой считаем, что пока не следует кричать об этом на каждом углу. Потому очень тебя прошу, никому не говори о том, что я тебе скажу и, в первую очередь, Гарри.

— Да что же это такое? — шепотом спросила француженка, так что Гарри с трудом расслышал ее слова.

— Этот мальчик, точнее парень, он… в общем, он партнер нашей Габриэль.

— ЧТО? — взвизгнула Гарретт и тут же добавила. — О, так это же замечательно! Но ты прав, об этом лучше молчать. Но почему же вы скрывали это от меня?

— Мы никому не говорили. Ты же знаешь как наше, то есть волшебное, сообщество относится к таким связям. Лет через десять никто и слова об этом не скажет, но сейчас… Габриэль только пятнадцать, а Гарри скоро будет двадцать один. Сейчас это совершенно ненормальная разница в возрасте, нас просто не поймут… — Гарри расслышал печальный вздох Мишеля. Сам же он просто не мог поверить в услышанное.

— А когда Габби узнала?

— Чуть больше двух лет назад, — послышался ответ. — Они тогда встретились впервые. Но девочка молодец: ни единым словом не выдала себя.

— Ой, как замечательно! — Гарри прежде и не мог подумать, что эта холодная блондинка, так похожая на Нарциссу Малфой, может издавать подобные звуки. Гарретт казалась абсолютно счастливой. — Я так рада за девочку… По крайней мере, ей не придется годами ждать своего избранника.

— Ну ничего, сестричка, когда-нибудь и ты найдешь своего единственного.

— Да, но только когда это будет? А пока ходить мне в старых девах! Ну да ладно, мы сейчас же не об этом, когда вы планируете рассказать все Гарри?

— Не знаю. Я ведь даже не представляю, как он воспримет эту новость…

— Что тут думать! В любом случае у него нет особого выбора. Я так полагаю, связь между ними уже дает о себе знать? Я права? А в будущем она станет еще сильнее.

— Да, конечно, Гарретт. У них уже меняются некоторые пристрастия. Например, в еде.

— Ох, то-то Габриэль перестала есть морепродукты, — припомнила недавний случай Гарретт.

— Все верно, а Гарри обзавелся страстью к сладкому. Мы вообще оказались в растерянности, когда Габри нам все рассказала. Пришлось тут же отправить Флер в Британию, якобы для улучшения ее английского и налаживания связей между фирмами. Она за ним приглядывала: тогда связь была так хрупка, что любое, кхм… взаимодействие с другой женщиной могло принести нашей девочке сильнейшую боль… Сейчас-то, когда связь усилилась, Гарри просто физически не сможет ни с кем… Хотя… что я тебе объясняю, ты ведь и сама все понимаешь. Тогда же Флер нам сообщила, что Гарри Поттер в принципе не встречается ни с какими особами женского пола. Он даже на свадьбу своих друзей пригласил нашу девочку просто как друга. А там Флер нашла своего избранника — Уильяма — и уже не могла столь много времени уделять Гарри. В июле юноша должен был приехать к нам в гости — Флер удалось его уговорить — но тогда произошел этот странный случай с девочкой, его дочерью, и поездка отменилась.

— Ах, у него же есть дочка, Росканна, кажется…

Разговор продолжался, а Гарри тихо выбрался из кустов и ушел.

На следующее утро, несмотря на радушие супругов Делакур, а также изменившееся в лучшую сторону отношение к нему Гарретт (которая даже разрешила ему называть себя по имени), Гарри вместе Роксанной и Добби покинули особняк.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 12. И опять старые знакомые… или новые друзья?**

— Папка! — взвизгнула и рассмеялась Рокси, когда Гарри на руках подкинул ее в воздух, чтобы тут же поймать.

Погода осенью на юге Германии, в отличие от той же Англии, стояла просто замечательная, и молодая семья позволила себе немного погулять по детскому парку развлечений. И хотя сейчас были выходные и, как следствие, толпа народу, их это нисколько не смутило, скорее наоборот, оба находили в этой ситуации особое очарование. И даже стоя в длиннющей очереди за билетами на маггловский аттракцион, ни Гарри, ни Рокси, не унывали. Девочка так вообще была счастлива, как никогда в жизни. Для обоих последние месяцы стали настоящим благословлением. Гарри, пожалуй, только сейчас, за более чем год отцовства, почувствовал себя настоящим родителем. Ему приходилось не только играть и создавать элементарные условия для жизни, но и.прививать Рокси ценности, которые не были чужды и ему самому. Кроме того, по нескольку часов в день они занимались — Гарри учил дочь языкам, как показывала практика, возраст, в котором находилась сейчас его дочь, наиболее этому способствовал. Через год-полтора Рокси, по мнению Гарри, предстояло пойти в школу для девочек, где малышку бы научили как быть «настоящей леди». А пока, те несколько месяцев, что они прожили в небольшом городке недалеко от Штудгарда, укрепили их маленькую семью. Как говорится, нет созидания без разрушения, и то, что Гарри до сих пор не нашел себе достойного занятия на немецкой земле, дало возможность потратить уйму времени на не менее важные семейные дела. Но помимо забот, связанных с дочерью, Гарри активно занимался изучением сил, доставшихся ему от Вольдеморта. И все же не смотря на затраченные усилия любые попытки разузнать о чем-то похожем проваливались. Складывалось ощущение, что в магическом мире не существует возможности отбирать силу у мага, тем более уже выплеснутую в окружающую среду. Единственным исключением оставался раздел некромантии, но эти колдуны приобретали свою силу среди мертвых, а не среди живых. Да и вообще у них не было возможности исцелять людей, потому такая магия направлена на работу с мертвыми сущностями. Да и эти маги никогда полностью не зависели от силы другого мага. Гарри же умел лишь забирать чужую силу в тот момент, когда волшебник собирался ею воспользоваться. Он мог тратить полученные ресурсы, но способностью самостоятельно их вырабатывать, как любой нормальный колдун, не обладал — в этом отношении он был обычным сквибом. То есть если бы рядом не было мага, который мог бы жертвовать или отдавать ему свою силу, то и колдовать Гарри не смог бы. Поиски ни к чему и не приводили, зато Гарри наконец-то обзавелся волшебной палочкой. В Германии это, оказалось, сделать куда как проще…

_Гарри и Росканна вошли в огромное помещение заставленное стеллажами. Здесь располагался большой магазин по продаже волшебных палочек, но с непривычки складывалось ощущение, будто попадаешь в библиотеку._

_Найти магазинчик оказалось не таким уж сложным делом: в Германии, как и в Англии, существовал специальный торговый центр для волшебников, где маги могли найти все, что им необходимо от волшебных палочек до детских игрушек. Таким центром уже почти шесть веков была Рыночная площадь в городе Бремене. Здесь же располагался собор святого Петра постройки одиннадцатого века, скульптура Роланда и здание городского парламента, но для волшебников они оставались невидимыми. На площадь каждый год сильнейшими магами накладывались десятки заклинаний, начиная с защитных и заканчивая пространственными, которые позволяли магам оставаться невидимыми среди магглов. Так в одном месте располагался как маггловский, так и магический, центры города. Защитные заклинания во время второй мировой войны сохранили нетронутой красоту архитектуры бюргерских средневековых домов, в то время как в других частях города более девяноста процентов построек оказались разрушенными [реальный исторический факт]. Магглы до сих пор считали это чудом, даже не подозревая, что во за это им надо благодарить магов, сосуществующих рядом с ними._

_Город и некоторая прилежащая к нему территория несколько веков назад по общей договоренности объявились нейтральной зоной. Здесь сходились многие дороги и пути, здесь и светлые, и темные маги могли чувствовать себя в безопасности._

_Гарри был просто очарован таким подходом. В своей прежней жизни ему так и не довелось побывать где-то, за пределами родного городка, Лондона да, пожалуй, Хогвартса с Хогсмидом. Сейчас же он мог по достоинству оценить обычаи других стран. Сам он давно перестал делить магов, да и просто людей, на хороших __и плохих, __темных и светлых. Абсолюты, похожие на Вольдеморта, встречались очень редко, в большинстве же своем, люди сочетали в себе как положительные, так и отрицательные качества. Вот и его тоже записали в темные, опираясь только на один факт, еще ничего не говорящий о нем. О, нет, Гарри конечно же не идеализировал людское общество и понимал, что большинство «ярлыков» ставится вполне заслуженно, но ведь в любом правиле бывают и исключения._

_Лавка мастера волшебных палочек располагалась в старейшем квартале Бремена под названием Шнур [Schnoorviertel (нем.) — считается самой узкой улицей в мире, дома так близко расположены руг к другу, что __кажутся__ насаженными на шнур]. Улица изначально принадлежала различным ремесленникам, художникам, магам, занимающимся куплей-продажей антиквариата и древностей._

— _Guten__Tag__, __Herr__, __Freulein__ [__Guten__Tag__, __Herr__, __Freulein__ (нем.) — Добрый день, герр, фройляйн], — обратился к ним по-немецки [что естественно, но совсем не обязательно в этой стране, уже потому что многие здесь говорят не только на немецком, но и __даже на устаревших диалектах__] владелец магазина, стоило только войти. — Вы хотите что-то конкретное, или просто… гуляете._

— _Да, — неопределенно ответил Гарри, осматриваясь._

_Чем-то магазинчик напоминал владения английского мастера, но у этого места, как и в обиталище Олливандра, было свое неповторимое очарование. Сам же хозяин лавки кардинально отличался от своего британского коллеги. Невысокий полный с пышными усами он казался истинным немцем — любителем пива и колбас. Но Гарри прекрасно знал как обманчиво первое впечатление._

— _Я хотел бы подобрать для себя волшебную палочку._

— _Прекрасно, прекрасно, я рад, что вы зашли именно ко мне. Пожалуйста, проходите, — хозяин несколько суетливо указал ему на старый потертый диванчик._

— _Спасибо, — Гарри принял предложение хозяина магазина, а рядышком с ним пристроилась Рокси, внимательно оглядывавшая помещение._

— _Сейчас я что-нибудь вам подберу, — сказал мужчина и скрылся в глубине магазина._

_Выбор палочки затянулся. Хозяин приносил все новые и новые палочки, а Гарри не подходила ни одна. Рокси уже начинала хныкать, ей давно надоело сидеть в этом темном пыльном магазине._

— _Нечасто мне попадаются такие клиенты, как вы, герр! — восхищенно посмотрел на него мужчина, после того как минул час с того момента, как Гарри вошел в магазин. — Позвольте узнать вашу фамилию._

— _Поттер, — довольно спокойно ответил Гарри, здесь ему не надо было беспокоиться ни о толпах фанатов, ни о слишком ответственных работниках министерства… и все же его узнали._

— _Поттер, тот самый Поттер, о котором несколько недель писали газеты? — спросил хозяин, чуть сощурив глаза, словно увидев в Гарри сейчас то, чего ранее не замечал._

_Гарри лишь невнятно хмыкнул._

— _Ну что ж, герр Поттер, это многое меняет. Подождите еще немного, — и он ушел куда-то в подсобку._

_Гарри устало вздохнул, он уже был и не рад своей затеи._

— _Папа, пойдем домой, ну, пожалуйста! — Рокси скорчила мордочку, показывая свое недовольство._

— _Подожди еще немного, дорогая, обещаю, что после мы пойдем в кафе-мороженое._

— _Правда? — все недовольство тут же исчезло, на губах девочки заиграла счастливая улыбка, которая чуть померкла, когда в зал снова вошел хозяин магазина._

— _Вот, сэр, пожалуйста. Уверен, она вам подойдет._

_Гарри взял палочку и… ничего не почувствовал._

— _Как же так, — продавец казался по-настоящему рассоренным. — Я был уверен, что она вам подойдет._

— _Видимо не судьба, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Люмос! — на конце палочки зажегся желтый огонек. — Но я ее возьму, а позже заменю на другую._

— _Да-да, конечно, хорошо, герр Поттер, — кажется, что мужчина расстроился по-настоящему. — Я что-то не учел… но не знаю что. Палочка вам должна подходить, как родная, ива и перо феникса…— бормотал он себе под нос._

_Гарри же внимательно осмотрел свою палочку из светло-коричневого цвета, покрытого лаком, и довольно кивнул головой, убирая палочку в рукав мантии._

— _Пап, а сейчас в кафе? — Рокси с надеждой посмотрела на отца снизу вверх, который отчитывал необходимую сумму, чтобы расплатиться с хозяином. _

— _Конечно, я же обещал, — улыбнулся Гарри, поднимая ее на руки, прежде чем выйти из магазина, хозяин которого наблюдал за ними, пока они не скрылись из виду._

Палочка у него была пусть и не идеально подходящая ему, но не плохая.

— Папка! Пойдем вон туда! Ну, пожалуйста… Ой, и туда…

Гарри вскинув брови посмотрел на аттракцион под говорящим названием «Вихрь», на который показывала его дочь. Не очень-то подходяще для девочки, которой только вот-вот должно было исполнится три годика.

— Нет, Рокси, туда мы не пойдем. Пойдем вон туда, — он показал на вполне симпатичных уточек, «плавающих» по водной глади.

— Нет, я туда не хочу, — хныкала она.

— Тогда не пойдем никуда, — твердо ответил Гарри.

— Ну, папа-а-а-а!

— Никаких «папа», ты еще слишком маленькая, нас туда не пустят.

Рокси нахмурилась, но продолжать канючить не стала, она прекрасно знала, что если отец сказал ей «нет», то это значит «нет».

Но на уточек они все-таки пошли. Наблюдая за резвящейся вместе с другими детьми дочерью, Гарри думал далеко не о развлечениях. За те месяцы, что Гарри жил в Германии, родители так ни разу и не прислали ему не одного письма. Ему же очень хотелось надеяться, что это только из-за того, что за семьей Поттеров установили тотальную слежку и всю переписку тщательнейшим образом проверяли. Зато ему не раз и не два приходили письма от других сквибов, которые наделись выведать у него «секрет обретения силы», Гарри же ничего не оставалось, кроме как игнорировать такие письма. В конце концов, что он мог им сказать? Ничего.

* * *

_Гарри!_

_Я же говорил тебе о том, что с твоей новой силой надо быть очень осторожным! Знаешь, какая шумиха поднялась здесь, когда ты сбежал? Почти месяц в каждом выпуске «Пророка» появлялось твое имя. Знаешь как волновалась Лили, а ведь ей как никогда нужно было быть спокойной… Но сейчас уже все хорошо, у тебя родился брат Волтер Джеймс Поттер. Замечательный мальчик и, знаешь, очень похож на тебя: тоже зеленоглазый и темноволосый. Правда, он, похоже, не унаследовал фамильную черту Поттеров — вечно растрепанные волосы, а так бы вы были чисто близнецы._

_Мы все тут за тебя очень волнуемся. Флер сказала нам, что ты сейчас тихо и мирно (!) живешь в Германии. Но нам хотелось бы убедиться в этом самим. И ведь сейчас неизвестно, сколько должно пройти лет, чтобы ты смог снова вернуться в Англию. При первой же возможности напиши!_

_С любовью, твой крестный Сириус._

Гарри нисколько не удивился такому письму от Сириуса. Единственное чего он не понимал, как тому удалось переслать его за спиной у министерства. Хотя ведь прошло уже полгода, наверное, прежние страсти должны были немного поутихнуть, но возвращаться в Англию, в любом случае, пока еще рано.

Гарри посмотрел на дочь, которая сидела рядом за столом вместе с ним и с недовольным видом размазывала по тарелке кашу. Как настоящий отец и родитель, он не давал ей сладостей, пока она нормально не поест, за что Рокси обижалась на него. Покачав головой, Гарри открыл второе письмо, которое ему сегодня пришло. Читая его, он все больше и больше хмурил брови. Мишель писал ему о том, что ему удалось победить на выборах главы парламента и теперь он приглашает их с Роксанной во Францию.

— Пап, я не хочу Griessbrei, можно я не буду? [derGriessbrei (нем.) — манная каша] — прогундосила Рокси. В другой раз Гарри бы ее непременно одернул, сказал бы, что таким тоном с отцом разговаривать не позволительно и вообще полноценный завтрак основа хорошего здоровья и настроения… Но сейчас, его занимали мысли о подслушанном в саду Делакуров разговоре, и потому он несколько рассеянно ответил «Да-да, хорошо» и вновь погрузился в чтение письма.

Нет, ехать обратно во Францию он не собирался. Молодой мужчина прекрасно понимал, зачем его туда зовут и почему ждут. Причиной была Габриэль Делакур, девочка-вейла, которая непонятно по каким причинам выбрала его в партнеры. Проблема была в том, что ей только этой весной исполнится шестнадцать, а ему будет уже двадцать два. Невелика разница… Но все равно она еще девочка, и Гарри просто не мог себя представить рядом с ней. Тем более, что у него есть трехлетняя дочь… И Делакуры хотели, чтобы они были вместе? Невозможно. Вздохнув, Гарри встал из-за стола и направился в соседнюю комнату. Надо придумать достойный отказ для этих людей.

* * *

Жизнь текла своим чередом, не устраивая Гарри никаких сюрпризов. Ему словно снова давали передышку перед новой битвой. Зима прошла без каких-то особо запоминающихся происшествий. Спокойная жизнь, ничего необычного… когда-то Гарри так об этом мечтал. Но сейчас он понимал, что такая жизнь не для него, он буквально задыхается, существуя в таком ритме. Нет, ему нужно было что-то другое, иначе он просто загнется. И чтобы хоть как-то развеется, он решил, что будет неплохо снова поупражняться в полетах, тем более, что заклинания левитации были одни из самых простых, на них даже не требовалось много силы. Куда большее значение здесь имел талант и умение балансировать на метле, некое чувство внутренней эйфории, любви к полетам… Это так трудно объяснить, но у него это все было…

Зарезервировать поле оказалось не большой проблемой, хотя бы по той причине, что сейчас была зима, и большинство команд находилось в отпуске. Ситуация должна была изменить только ближе к концу февраля, когда начинались упорные тренировки и различные чемпионаты. Правда, еще одной проблемой были деньги, которые надо было платить за поле… но для Гарри эта проблема, благодаря небезызвестным близнецам, стояла не так остро. Метлу он купил такую же, какую ему в свое время подарил Сириус — «Молнию» — несмотря на то, что сейчас существовали куда более совершенные модели… Но ведь он не собирался становится профессиональным игроком в квиддич: летать просто так, для себя, ему нравилось гораздо больше.

В назначенный день он вместе с дочерью и Добби, который должен был следить за девочкой, прибыл на зарезервированное поле. Пожалуй впервые за почти пять лет он собирался сесть на метлу… Хм, а может и за всю жизнь, ведь в этом мире он был всего лишь сквибом и не важно, что там, у себя, ему приходилось носить титул «Самый молодой ловец за последние сто лет». Что ж, может быть он еще и не все забыл?

— О, сэр Гарри Поттер будет летать? — Добби удивленно хлопал глазами, никогда прежде его хозяин не выказывал подобных порывов.

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри, подхватывая метлу. — Ты во мне сомневаешься? — в шутку нахмурившись спросил он.

— О, нет-нет… Добби никогда бы не стал… Добби плохой… — вполне предсказуемая реакция.

— Да, перестань, Добби, я пошутил, — улыбнулся Гарри, прекрасно зная, что успокоить домашнего эльфа дело не простое, потому предпочел оставить его в покое.

— Сэр? — эльф непонимающе посмотрел на улыбающегося хозяина, который в данный момент седлал метлу.

Гарри же в тот момент уже ни на что не обращал внимания. Все его существо словно рвалось в полет, не замечая ничего происходящего вокруг. Сейчас для него существовали только метла и небо… Остальное ушло на второй план… а может и на третий или на десятый… Гарри Поттер ликовал. Вот он взмывает к небу, оставляя дочь и эльфа внизу, скоро… очень скоро они превратились в маленькие точки… Резкий разворот и вот он уже камнем летит вниз. Добби восхищенно вскрикивает, когда его хозяин каким-то волшебным способом в самый последний момент умудряется отвернуть от земли и избежать столкновения, вновь взмывая в высь.

Сладостное чувство полета. Свобода!

Где-то внизу радостно хлопает в ладоши Рокси, страстно желая когда-нибудь, вот так же как отец, воспарить над землей.

В этот момент ему кажется, что он может впитать в себя всю магию, заключенную в природе круг него, просто потому что его существо открылось этому миру, являя собой необычайное доверие… Ну разве мог этот воздух предать? А редкие снежинки. Подающие с затянутого облаками неба? А ветер… Ветер, который сейчас где-то прятался, собирая силы, чтобы вырваться на свободу… Конечно же нет…

Восторг, и свобода, и счастье, и легкость, и умиротворение… Вжик!

Гарри остановился перед трибуной, на которой сидели его дочь и домашний эльф.

— Сэр Поттер, это… это… — у маленького существа просто не было слов, чтобы выразить его восхищение.

— Это талант, Добби, — улыбнулся Гарри, повторяя слова, которые когда-то давно, ему говорили не один раз. — Ну что, Рокси, полетаем?

— Да!

За те полчаса, что они провели в небе, Рокси успела влюбиться в небо также сильно, как и ее отец.

— Я тоже так буду летать! — с уверенностью в голосе сказала девочка, когда отец поставил ее на землю.

— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Гарри.

С тех пор походы на поле стали их постоянной традицией, а Гарри все чаще и чаще вспоминал о своей идее… Может быть, сейчас настало время, чтобы начать воплощать ее в жизнь? Он мечтательно посмотрел на небо…

* * *

_Дорогие родители!.._

_Мама, папа,_

_Надеюсь, что это письмо дойдет до вас…_

Гарри сел, чтобы написать ответ Сириусу, а заодно и родителям. Отправить письма он собирался через Делакуров. Если ему и было совестно пользоваться расположением сей семьи, то совсем немного… Зачем отказывать от того, что само плывет в руки?

* * *

Стадион, на котором тренировалась знаменитая своими неоднократными победами сборная команда Болгарии, располагался на северо-западе: там, где Северное море омывало берега немецкой земли. Это было совсем недавнее приобретение болгарской сборной — не так давно они тренировались в Румынии… Спрашивается: почему же не на родной земле? Причина была довольно проста, а вот решение проблем, которые она создавала, оказывались очень сложными. В Болгарии просто не было места, где можно было разместить парочку стадионов и спрятать их от магглов. Во-первых, потому что примерно половину площади страны занимали горы (горные хребты Стара-Планина, Пирины и Родопы и т.д.)… Возможность разместить там стадион было, но ее реализация потребовала бы больших затрат, которые, наверняка, не окупились бы и через пятьдесят лет. Почему такие траты? Ну для начала нужно учесть тот факт, что в горах найти ровную площадь достаточно проблематично. О, это же квиддич, скажет кто-то, там нужно летать, а не ползать! И вы будете правы, но вдруг произойдет несчастье и игрок упадет… и упадет на скалы? Вторым фактом будет тот, что в горах на большой высоте воздух настолько разряжен, что даже сам полет на метле является очень большим испытанием, а что же говорить об игре? Да, можно было искусственно создать оболочку, в которой сотворить приемлемые условия… Но, как уже было сказано выше, это повлечет за собой слишком большие затраты. Второй причиной, по которой обустройство стадиона до сих пор оказывалось мало возможным, был тот факт, что над оставшейся частью площади Болгарии царил мягкий климат, да и на востоке страны располагалось Черное море… Все это создавало благоприятный фон для туристов и… головную боль местным властям. Конечно, часть релаксационных центров и мест отдыха принадлежали магам и проводили свои отпуска здесь только ведьмы и чародеи, но эта часть оказывалась мизерно мала по сравнению с индустрией магглов. Третьей проблемой были маггловские Национальные парки (Виташа, Золотые пески, Ропотамо, Стенето и др.), которые также не позволяли волшебником любящим квиддич расположится на равнинных участках страны.

Все эти «маленькие проблемки» заставляли команду Болгарии тренироваться где угодно, но только не народной земле. И в данную минуту Гарри Поттер приближался к защитному ограждению, предназначением которого было не пускать назойливых журналистов, излишне ревностных фанатов. От фанатов оно, может быть и защитило бы, но от мистера Гарри Поттера, который еще со времен войны нахватался от авроров разных интересных штучек, вряд ли. Что практика и показала… Правда, для этого ему пришлось ополовинить свой запас сил, который еще неизвестно когда придется восполнить.

Гарри незаметно прокрался на самые верхние места трибун.

Сверху открывался прекрасный вид как на поле, так и на игровое пространство. Никто из команды пока не обратил внимания на постороннего весьма нагло расположившегося на лучших местах. Ждать, правда, этого момента оставалось недолго…

— Что вьи здесь делать, сэр!!! — налетел (как в буквальном, так в переносном смысле) на него тренер команды, гневно сверкая глазами. Гарри молчал, обдумывая ответ… Сказать «Сижу» было бы слишком тривиально, а ничего другого на ум не приходило. Да и пришел он на это поле не для того, чтобы ссориться с тренером болгарской команды. Между тем потихоньку к ним подлетела и вся остальная команда.

— Кто вас вообще здесь пропустил?! — по-немецки мужчина говорил с акцентом, часто путая слова.

— О! Здесь есть охрана? — спросил Гарри, удивляясь, он-то, заходя с «черного» хода, ее не заметил, наивно полагая, что место тренировок защищают лишь заклинания.

— Ну конечно! — тренер все больше распалялся, одновременно удивляясь непроходимой тупости своего собеседника.

— Если так, то извините, я ее не заметил, — пожал плечами Гарри, обращая свое внимание уже на игроков болгарской сборной. И парни, и девушки смотрели на него с любопытством и только. Водимо, им уже не раз приходилось видеть столь настойчивых фанатов квиддича. Но Гарри не волновало их отношение к нему. Его интересовал только один игрок. Если Крам в этом мире хоть немного похож на того, что знал Гарри ранее, то это было бы просто превосходно. Тогда бы его идея начала бы обретать реальные очертания.

— Сэр, если вы не против, то я хотел бы посидеть здесь и понаблюдать за вашей тренировкой, — медленно произнес Гарри, не сводя глаз с игроков.

— ЧТО? Вьи, сэр-р-р, наглец! Вам надо уходить отсюда! — взвизгнул тренер. — Я принимать меры!

— Хорошо, не беспокойтесь, я уже ухожу, — также спокойно произнес Гарри, поднимаясь.

Делая вид, что не обращает ни на кого внимания, он спустился и пошел к главному выходу. Команда вместе с тренером так и застыла от его, весьма неожиданного, поведения.

* * *

Как известно в Германии управление каждой отдельной федеративной землей осуществляется независимо от верховной власти. Некоторые из более «развитых» волшебных стран называли такое устройство феодализмом непонятно как дожившим до наших дней. На самом же деле такое политическое устройство имело множество положительных сторон. Таким образом, политическая система делится на два уровня: федеральный, на котором принимаются общегосударственные решения международного значения, и региональный, на котором решаются задачи федеральных земель. Германия, разделенная на такие подуровни могла наиболее полно осуществлять контроль за своими землями и приносить гражданам куда как большую пользу, нежели единое правительство следящее за всем. Бундестаг (парламент) и бундесрат (орган представительства земель) осуществляли законосовещательную и законодательную функции на федеральном уровне. На региональном уровне законотворчеством занимались парламенты земель — ландтаги и бюргершафты — они принимали законы, действующие в пределах земель. Казалось все замечательно, но были, конечно, и отрицательные стороны такой системы, куда же без них? При такой системе сложнее осуществлять контроль, да и сам чиновничий аппарат был гораздо разветвленнее. Каждый уровень обладает собственными органами исполнительной, законодательной и судебной власти. Уследить за всем этим механизмом казалось чем-то невероятным. Но только не с настоящим канцлером, который сейчас стоял во главе всей политической системы. Железной рукой он правил своей стороной. Многие его уважали, еще больше людей его опасалось; но и те, и другие признавали, что лучшего правителя Волшебной Германии не найти…

Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла… Чтобы достигнуть поставленной цели ему придется пройти не один коридор власти и получить разрешение не у одного чиновника. Дело грозит затянуться, куда как проще было бы вернуться во Францию и там Мишель окажет ему любую поддержку на всех уровнях… но о таком ходе и речи быть не могло. Слишком много придется заплатить за столько непростую просьбу о помощи. Габриэль… О, нет, он не готов к тому, чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться с этой проблемой. Совсем не готов.

* * *

Небольшое, но уютное кафе, казалось предназначенным лишь для встреч юных влюбленных, на несколько часов сбежавших из-под бдительного надзора родителей, но никак не взрослых волшебников. Но Гарри специально выбрал такое для беседы… вряд ли кто-то из этого молодняка обратит внимание, что рядом с ними сидит сам Виктор Крам. Если только он еще придет… Хотя нет, он должен придти. Гарри был просто уверен, что ему удалось заинтересовать болгарина. Хотя бы ради любопытства Крам придет на эту встречу.

Как оказалось, предположение Гарри было верным. Виктор Крам пришел ровно в три, как и было оговорено.

— Мистер Крам, — приподнялся Гарри, приветствуя болгарина.

— Сэр? — послышался ответ.

— Поттер, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — назвал свое имя Гарри, готовя себя к предстоящей беседе.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 13. Мечты существуют только для того, чтобы их исполнять**

Дом постройки девятнадцатого века видел многое за свое пусть и не долгое для жилища, но все же достаточно приличное для людей, существование. Были здесь и предательства, и обещания вечной любви, и немыслимые по своей злобе коварства, и приятельские посиделки… Было и многое другое. Сейчас же этому дому предстояло всего лишь выслушать беседу двух друзей. Причем довольно нудную, потому что ему уже не раз приходилось слышать в своих стенах нечто подобное.

— Гарри, ты понимаешь, что подобное отношение может плохо сказаться на твоей дочери?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я плохо воспитываю Роксанну?!

— Нет, ты прекрасный отец… и все же не видишь очевидного! Девочке нужно и женское внимание. Ей же уже почти шесть лет, а у нее до сих нет перед глазами достойной женщины, которая смогла бы заняться ее обучением. И если честно меня это все несколько тревожит. Мы с тобой дружим уже несколько лет, а я до сих пор не видел тебя в компании хоть какой-нибудь представительницы женского пола. Мне даже начинает казаться, что ты вообще принял… хм, как это у магглов, обет безбрачия.

— Ой, Виктор, перестань, — Гарри скривился от его слов, хотя и понимал, что доля истины в них есть. — Все не так плохо, как ты себе это представляешь.

— Я себе все очень хорошо представляю и тебе советую задуматься! — Виктор еще больше обычного ссутулил плечи и даже чуть прикрыл глаза. Разговор давался ему куда как труднее, нежели он его себе представлял. Как же все легко и просто выстраивалось в логическую цепочку в мыслях, и как тяжело было ее проложить, используя слова.

— Ладно, я принял все к сведенью, — Гарри лениво махнул рукой. Все, что говорил его друг и компаньон по совместному предприятию, может, и имело под собой какой-то смысл, но задумываться об этом ему сейчас не хотелось. Хотя, пожалуй, прислушаться к словам приятеля следовало. Друзьями же они с Виктором Крамом были как раз с того времени, когда болгарин приял его предложение. С тех пор им пришлось немало поработать и вложить в дело большое количество сил и денег…

_Как оказалось, предположение Гарри было верным. Виктор Крам пришел ровно в три, как и было оговорено._

— _Мистер Крам, — приподнялся Гарри, приветствуя болгарина._

— _Сэр? — послышался ответ._

— _Поттер, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — назвал свое имя Гарри, готовя себя к предстоящей беседе._

— _О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить, мистер Поттер? — болгарин, кажется, желал сразу перейти к делу без лишних разговоров._

_Тут их прервали: подошла официантка, которой Гарри десятью минутами раньше сделал заказ. Ничего существенного, лишь чашка крепкого черного чая и пара свежих булочек._

_Выполнив свою работу официантка обратила внимание на Крама, который в ответ просто бросил: «Мне то же самое» — и снова устремил все свое внимание на собеседника. Гарри же тем временем, словно задумавшись, помешивал чай ложечкой._

— _Итак, мистер Поттер…_

— _Что ж, мистер Крам, постараюсь быть с вами предельно откровенным. Я уже много лет лелею одну мечте и сейчас считаю, что настало самое удачное время для ее исполнения._

— _Прекрасно, если так, но причем здесь я? — в голосе Крама ясно слышались раздраженные нотки._

— _Я хочу вам предложить вместе со мной стать основателями школы полетов. Естественно, она будет ориентированна на дошкольников, — добавил Гарри и замолчал, ожидая реакции, которая, как он и предпологал, тут же последовала._

— _Почему вы думаете, что данное предприятие вообще сможет существовать, я не говорю уже о том, что окупать само себя и приносить хоть какой-то доход?_

_Если честно, то Гарри несколько… растерялся, он ожидал немного другой реакции, но, видимо, мистера Крама не интересовал тот факт, что «этот странный молодой человек» обратился именно к нему._

— _Нет, идея, конечно, очень привлекательная, — продолжал рассуждать Виктор Крам, — но дети волшебников учатся летать дома у братьев или родителей, в конце концов, самостоятельно. Зачем им куда-то идти учиться?.. Да и вообще, если даже они пойдут, то вряд ли это будет дешево. Нет, если бы все было так легко, то такую школу бы уже основали._

— _Согласен, — кивнул Гарри. — Но можно сделать упор на другое. Ведь не все родители могу уделять детям достаточно много времени, чтобы еще играть и учить полетам. Это требует много сил и времени — одной тренировкой так точно не обойтись. В школе же они смогут не только все время быть под присмотром опытных инструкторов, но и общаться со сверстниками — поверьте, любой ребенок будет рад такой возможности. Ну а какой родитель будет идти против счастья своего дитя?_

— _Это весомый аргумент, но, боюсь, его недостаточно, — Крам посмотрел на собеседника, который нисколько не смутился под таким напором._

— _Конечно, вы правы. Но можно использовать… скажем, не совсем честные ходы. Например, воспользовавшись связями, сделать новую школу __[__u__]модной и престижной[/__u__]__. Этот факт повлияет на волшебников как никакой другой._

— _Хо-ро-шо, — медленно произнес Крам, обдумывая слова Гарри. — Но как быть с финансовым вопросом. Школы потребует большого вложения денег… но будет ли возможность в будущем получать выгоду от этого предприятия?_

— _Это самый сложный вопрос, — Гарри отодвинул от себя полупустую чашку с чаем, — несомненно, взносы, которые волшебники будут платить за обучение своих детей, не покроют наши расходы даже при самом лучшем раскладе. Это, конечно, в том случае, если мы установим… достаточно приемлемую плату и для магов со средним достатком. Но… — в глазах Гарри зажегся озорной огонек, — я не собираюсь получать от этого выгоду… Это предприятие для меня скорее… хм, хобби на которое не жалко ни времени, ни денег. Вкладывать же в дело я собираюсь средства, которые получаю от другого своего предприятия — магазина волшебных приколов. Плюс, у меня еще есть идея… только я не уверен в возможности ее реализации, — Гарри несколько стушевался._

— _Позвольте полюбопытствовать: какая именно?_

— _Хм, я полагаю. Что многие из обучающихся в будущем попробуют сделать карьеру в спорте… Здесь можно было бы обустроить дело таким образом, чтобы они уходили в те или иные команды не просто так, а за определенные выплаты со стороны владельцев этих самых команд… Но, боюсь, что это несколько нелегально._

— _О, это мягко сказано, учитывая тот факт, что вы собираетесь обучать несовершеннолетних, — хмыкнул Крам._

— _Но, — перебил его Гарри, — если брать на обучение тех талантливых детей, чьи родители не могут сразу оплатить занятия, то…_

— _Что б меня, — воскликнул Крам, привлекая к их столику внимание соседей. — Похоже, что вы долго думали над всем этим, мистер Поттер. Ведь действительно, можно заключать с такой категорией населения контракты о том, что они в будущем выплатят полную стоимость обучения. Все просто и гениально._

— _Благодарю, мистер Крам, мне лестна ваша похвала, — улыбнулся Гарри._

— _И все же мне непонятно моя роль во всем этом, — продолжил Крам, — неужели вы хотите, чтобы я занимался обучением детей?_

— _В перспективе, — честно ответил Гарри. — Я понимаю, что сейчас вы делаете, и надо сказать весьма успешно, карьеру в квиддиче. Но не всю же жизнь вы будете подставлять голову под бладжеры? И тогда, когда вы захотите уйти, вам будет куда!.. — Гарри с чувством выполненного долга откинулся на спинку стула, вместе с тем с интересом вглядываясь в лицо собеседника._

— _Тогда последний вопрос, мистер Поттер: почему я?_

_«Потому что ты неплохой парень и потому что ты единственный кого я знаю в мире квиддича», — подумал Гарри, но вслух сказал:_

— _Вы показались мне достойным человеком…_

— _И еще, потому что я представитель древнего рода и обладатель неплохого состояния да?_

— _Есть немного, — улыбнулся Гарри, чуть кривя душой._

— _Спасибо за откровенность. Сейчас я вам ничего не скажу, кроме того, что обдумаю ваше предложение… А точный ответ дам… скажем, через неделю._

— _Хорошо, — кивнул Гарри._

Та неделя показалась Гарри чуть ли не самой длинной в жизни. Но ответ все-таки пришел. Виктор согласился… и вот тогда-то они занялись делом. Быстро сдружившись, они бросили в дело все силы. С тех пор прошло уже больше двух лет. Что же успели сделать Виктор Крам и Гарри Поттер, мечтая реализовать идею, захватившую обоих? Можете поверить, что многое. Для начала они нашил землю, на которой должна была располагаться будущая школа. Это был один из самых сложных моментов. В школе должны были учиться дети, а потому разумно предположить, что разместиться лучше на территории с мягким климатом. И эта проблема легла на плечи Виктора Крама, но он с честью вышел из этой ситуации, предоставив большой участок земли, принадлежавший его родителям, находящийся на юго-западе Германии недалеко от границ со Швейцарией и Францией. Надо сказать, что выбор оказался удачным — те земли, находясь на возвышенности, были малоплодородными, а потому не привлекали большого внимания магглов — это позволило с легкостью установить отталкивающие чары.

А дальше… дальше началась головная боль для обоих: оформление сотен бумажек, разрешаюсь на территории строительную деятельность, разработка планов размещения зданий и полей, набор строителей-магов и многое другое. Но их старания вознаградились сторицей: через полтора года на месте прежних пустующих земель стоял большой спортивный комплекс. Здесь было все: начиная от спальных и кухонных помещений, заканчивая медкорпусом и душевыми. Но наибольшего восхищения достойны были два огромных поля, одно из которых было открытое, защищенное лишь куполом, а второе полностью закрытое. Трибуны не десятки тысяч зрителей могли только восхищать. Здесь даже был релаксационный центр с большим парком, в котором ландшафтные дизайнеры разбили множество цветочных клумб, каскадных водопадов, искусных фонтанов и даже искусственное озерцо!

Сейчас они занимались вербовкой квалифицированных кадров и рекламными акциями…

— Нет, Гарри, на этот раз ты от меня так просто не отмахнешься! — Виктор повысил голос, видя, что его друг ушел в свои воспоминания.

— Виктор, мы уже десять раз об этом говорили, — попытался уклониться от неприятного разговора Гарри.

— Вот именно, и в этот раз я хочу довести эту беседу до конца! И даже не пробуй меня прерывать! Вообще тебе удивляюсь: как же так можно? У меня просто в Глове не укладывается твое поведение… Знаешь, Гарри, ты хороший парень — веселый, дружелюбный, но заскоки у тебя настолько странные, что я иногда пугаюсь. Ты вроде и общительный, но к родственникам относишься с удивительным равнодушием. Вот только не надо мне говорить. Что ты не имеешь возможности или тебе не позволяет ситуация! Было бы желание, а пути всегда найдутся. В конце концов, твой крестный не раз находил способы связаться с тобой, несмотря на всю неблагоприятную ситуацию, которая окружает твое имя в Англии. И знаешь почему? Потому что он тебя любит и хочет видеть счастливым. А сколько раз тебе приходили письма от родителей? И на сколько из них ты ответил? Я тебе просто поражаюсь.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на друга. Он не ожидал от него ничего подобного. Это все равно, что ожидать от Невила успеха на уроке зельеварения. Крам всегда был скуп на эмоции. И вот теперь такой прорыв.

— А Роксанна?! Ты думаешь о девочке? Ей сейчас уже шесть! А что она видела в жизни? Ну хоть бы раз съездил с ней куда-нибудь отдохнуть… на море, например. Да и вообще, ты понимаешь, что ей нужно женское внимание… ну или хотя бы общение с другими сверстниками. А вместо того, ты таскаешь ее за собой. Она же у тебя пацанкой и сорвиголовой растет. Она уже сейчас у тебя ничего кроме метлы не видит, а что будет дальше? Знаешь, ты полный дурак, Поттер, если до сих пор этого не понял, — Виктор поднялся и вышел из комнаты, оставляя Гарри наедине со своими мыслями. Ссутулившись, он обхватил руками голову.

Крам прав, тысячу раз прав! Неужели он превращается в настоящую сволочь? Ведь и, правда, в последнее время он все чаще уходил от общения с родителями. Да, он оправдывал свои действия тем, что не может писать им, потому что его репутация запятнана… Но сейчас, анализируя собственные мысли, он осознавала, что был подсознательно рад уехать из Англии — все бросить, начать новую жизнь. Но как же так, раньше он хотел совершенно другого, желал быть рядом с семьей. Неужели… Ну, конечно, местный Гарри ведь никуда не делся, он живет где-то внутри… И его желания никуда не делись. Тогда три года назад, он думал, что смог победит в этой борьбе… но все оказалось сложнее. Но ничего, все еще ничего не потерянно. Ситуация еще не стала не поправимой.

Вечер для Гарри так и закончился в раздумьях.

* * *

Размышляя над свом поведением и над словами сказанными Виктором Крамом и на следующий день, Гарри пришел к выводу, что стиль жизни надо кардинально менять. Придя к такому заключению, он неожиданно для себя испытал некое облегчение, словно с его плеч свалился очень тяжелый груз, которого он ранее просто не замечал.

— Ухх, — над головой молодого мужчины хлопнула крыльями большая сова сипуха.

— Ну что еще? — задал риторический вопрос в никуда Гарри, одновременно с этим протягивая руку, чтобы отвязать послание.

_Уважаемый мистер Поттер,_

_Рады пригласить вас на церемонию бракосочетания Уильяма Уилзи и Флер Делакур…_

«Оба-на», — удивился Гарри, отмечая для себя дату, время и место будущего празднества. — «А здесь еще и постскриптум».

_P__.__S__.: И только попробуй не придти, Поттер, я тогда сама лично тебя найду и сверну тебе шею, как завравшемуся цыпленку! Флер_

Последней фразе Гарри только рассмеялся. И то, правда, последнее время (а точнее как раз те два года, что он прожил в Германии) он успешно избегал прямого общения с Делакурами, ограничиваясь лишь письмами. Но в этот раз ему не избежать посещения, иначе он рассорится с этой семьей навеки.

«От судьбы не уйдешь, Гарри. Может, эта девочка и есть твоя судьба? Почему бы не попробовать с ней хотя бы пообщаться», — подумал Гарри, доставая пергамент, чтобы написать ответ. Конечно, ответ в таких случаях не требовался, но мужчина был абсолютно уверен, что если он никак о себе не даст знать, то Флер его из-под земли достанет.

Быстро написав пару строк о том, что с радостью посетит намечающееся торжество. Письмо он привязал к лапке совы, которая принесла ему приглашение и дожидалась ответа мужчины, одновременно расправляясь с преложенным ранее печеньем.

— Сэр Гарри, — на пороге кабинета появился Добби, к вам мистер Крам.

— Неужели? Скажи, что я буду очень рад его видеть, пусть поднимается, — он был очень удивлен, поскольку полагал, что после последнего разговора между ними Виктор некоторое время вообще не захочет с ним общаться.

— Виктор, привстал Гарри, приветствуя друга, — рад тебя видеть. Хотя, знаешь, после вчерашнего я не смог бы сказать с полной уверенность, что мы скоро увидимся.

— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих мыслях, — болгарин пожал протянутую ему руку, — я также уверен, что ты забыл о завтрашнем матче.

— Оу, — Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу, — я ведь и, правда, забыл.

— Придешь?

— Куда ж я денусь! Пропустить игру Канада-Болгария? Да никогда в жизни! — Гарри улыбнулся, еще раз показывая, что нисколько не сердится.

— Отлично, ребята будут тебе рады.

За прошедшие два года Гарри сумел сдружиться не только с Виктором Крамом, но и со всеми игроками болгарской сборной. Особенно после того, как с помощью своего нового друга стал присутствовать на всех более или менее видных мероприятиях. Первое время пресса так и пестрела заголовками об их дружбе, но, естественно, вскоре тема приелась, и на них перестали обращаться внимание.

* * *

Следующим утром Гарри, как и было условлено, был на стадионе, где должен был проходить матч. Игра для обоих команд была очень важной, поскольку давала «путевку» в полуфинал, а, значит, и шанс на первенство в мировом чемпионате. Шансы на победу были и у той, и у другой стороны, так что игра должна была быть интересной. И сейчас, сидя на одном из самых лучших мест трибун, Гарри с нетерпением ожидал начала матча, попутно вспоминая чем закончился вчерашний разгвор с Виктором. Друг настаивал, что был непозволительно резок. «Да и вообще, — говорил Виктор, — мне не следовало вмешиваться в чужую семью. Но просто видеть то, что для меня не то что невозможно, а даже недопустимо, я не мог…» Гарри, в свою очередь, успокоил его и даже в чем-то признал правоту. Расстались они вчера уверенные, что лучшего друга просто не найти.

Мысли Гарри прорезал звонкий голос комментатора, который объявил о начале матча.

— Итак, я рад вам представить хозяев поля — канадскую сборную: Ролер! Брайан! Симс! Аддисон! Темпл! Кинан! И-и-и-и-и-и — Винсон!

Каждый из игроков с помпой вылетал на поле, выписывая в воздухе сложные фигуры. Когда все игроки показались на поле, в небе повисла яркая надпись «CANADA», которая, продержавшись с полминуты, превратилась в символ команды «Канадские колдуны»: ведьминскую остроконечную шляпу и стоящую рядом метлу. Зрители восторженно приветствовали своих фаворитов. Гарри отметил, что канадские болельщики занимали почти весь стадион. Впрочем, это удивления не вызывало — игра проходила на стадионе этой команды.

— …Хочу представить вам противников хозяев поля сборную команду Болгарии. Но прежде талисманы!

Гарри имел удовольствие в который раз лицезреть талисман команды: прекрасных вейл. Девушки с веселым смехом выбежали на поле. Их танец все также привлекал взгляд, но более уже не очаровывал. В первый раз, сидя на трибуне и собираясь наблюдать за игрой Болгарии, Гарри во время представления талисманов даже снял очки, чтобы уменьшить влияние красавиц-вейл на свое сознание… Но, к его удивлению, выступление его нисколько не тронуло. Долго раздумывать над этим вопросом ему не пришлось: у него уже была своя вейла и, похоже, что это нейтрализовало действие других представительниц этого племени, даже, несмотря на их количество (а на стадионе их было около сотни). Но, в отличие от Гарри, на других болельщиков выступление белокурых красавиц повлияло еще как, переманив на сторону Болгарии немалую часть зрителей. Со своего места Гарри мог видеть, как многие переколдовывали свои флаги, шляпы и прочую атрибутику, желая показать, что они болеют за Болгарии, но уж ни как не за Канаду.

— Леди и джентльмены, приветствуем — болгарская национальная сборная команда по квиддичу. Дмитров!

Первый игрок, вылетевший на поле, казался лишь размытой красной полосой — настолько быстро он летал. И лишь достигнув своего места в воздухе над полем, он остановился, давая возможность всем присутствующим рассмотреть себя. Зрители, еще не отошедшие от красочного выступления вейл, с радостью приветствовали нового игрока.

— Иванова! — второй игрок показался на поле.

— Зогров! Левски! Волчанов! Волков! И-и-и-и-и — Крам!

Все игроки заняли свои места на поле. Гарри наблюдая за ними в омнинокль мог видеть как они обмениваются угрожающими гримасами.

— И рад представить судью, почтенного председателя Международной Ассоциации Квиддича — Хасан Мустафа!

Этот человек для Гарри в представлении не нуждался, он уже видел этого рефери пару раз. Первый еще в «прошлой жизни», и еще раз в прошлом году, на одной из игр. Хасан Мустафа — невысокий и ужасно худой маг — как и все рефери, был одет в мантию цвета чистого золота. В одной руке он нес плетеную корзину, в другой метлу, на груди у него висел свисток.

— И начнем игру… — это были последние слова комментатора, которые услышал Гарри. После этого он полностью сосредоточился на игре.

А комментатор между тем продолжал вещать:

— Итак, Мы находимся на главном стадионе Канады. Зрители могут порадоваться: день выдался солнечным, и, несмотря на прохладу, мы сможем насладиться отличным матчем! — быстро говорил он. — О, канадцы завладели квоффлом и моментально выстроились своим обычным боевым порядком — клином, впереди капитан команды Ролер.

Гарри тоже наблюдал за действиями канадской команды. Их капитан — серьезный плечистый мужчина с хмурым выражением лица — действовал решительно, сразу было понятно, что он ради победы был готов почти на все. И видя такое положение вещей, мало кто мог поверить, что этот игрок не признавал нечестной игры. И, тем не менее, это было так, и это знали все.

Бладжеры петляли в воздухе, уходя от погони загонщиков, и стараясь выбить из игры как можно больше игроков. Снитч куда-то пропал, словно не желая прерывать интересное начало игры.

— Какое стремительное начало игры! Поразительный накал борьбы! — восклицал комментатор. — Охотники болгар пытаются предотвратить атаку, но им не удается. Знаменитый «клин» канадцев почти невозможно разрушить и вот бросок по кольцам… И Зогров в потрясающем прыжке ловит мяч. Болгария начинает контратаку…

Канадские трибуны тревожно загудели.

Дмитров рванулся вперед — чуть впереди его прикрывали Левски и Иванова. Меткий удар по бладжеру Аддисона, заставил Иванову чуть отклониться в сторону, нарушив построение.

— О-о-о, столкновение было почти неизбежно, но Иванова умудряется его избежать, но атака болгар нарушена. Но что такое? Дмитров делает пас Левски, который… ГОЛ!!! Десять — ноль. Болгария впереди. Какая поразительная маневренность! Господа, нас ждет потрясающая игра, если в самом начале мы имеем возможность наблюдать такие поразительные финты! Мяч снова в руках канадцев, кажется, они намереваются взять реванш за пробитый гол.

Симс, делая поразительные маневры, в одиночку бросилась вперед, в то время как загонщики и остальные охотники, используя схему «два и два» не давали канадским игрокам помешать атаке своей подруги.

— Поразительная девушка. Все знают, что ей едва исполнилось семнадцать, но она уже в основном составе национальной команды — у нее большое будущее. И вот Симс один на один с вратарем болгаров — Зоргом. Кому же достанется победа?... Да! Какая обманка! ГОЛ!!! Счет сравнялся. Поприветствуем слаженную игру канадцев!

На большом табло над полем сменились цифры и теперь там значилось: Канада — десять, Болгария — десять.

Игра пошла еще быстрее. Команды показывали зрителям мастерство своего полета, квоффл менял хозяев настолько быстро, что порой за ним нельзя было уследить. Бладжеры со свистом летали по полю, посылаемые меткими ударами загонщиков. Вратари показывали чудеса эквилибристики.

— Опасный момент, — воскликнул комментатор

Вытянув вперед Дмитров мчался к квоффлу. Он не видел, отбитый в него Темпелом блаждер. Секундой позже второй тоже направился в его сторону. Волчанов, предотвратил атаку одного мяча, но Волков был слишком далеко, чтобы успеть остановить блаждер, который просто физически не мог отбить его коллега.

— Невероятно! — воскликнул комментатор. — Дмитров сбит с метлы. Тренер болгар берет тайм-аут. На поле появились колдомедики. Если у него не сломана дюжина костей, то я ничего не смыслю в квиддиче!

Как не печально, но комментатор оказался прав — команда болгар осталась без одного основного охотника.

— Итак, тренер делает замену. Напомню, что за всю игру можно провести лишь две замены, так что болгары сейчас находятся не в самом завидном положении. Мы можем им только посочувствовать. Итак, на поле вылетает запасной охотник Лыков.

После выбывания из игры Дмитрова, игра стала гораздо жестче. Болгары с силой наседали, проворачивая одну атаку за другой. Канада же им не уступала — а при очередном нападении к атаке присоединился и вратарь Кинан. Такой подход не был запрещен, но использовался очень редко — если команда сейчас останется без мяча, то ворота, соответственно, без защитника. И все же канадцы уверенно вели нападение, которое закончилось замечательным голом.

— Сто десять — пятьдесят в пользу Канады. Кажется, замена охотника ухудшила игру сборной Болгарии.

Но тут, опровергая слова комментатора, Лыков, Левски и Иванова провернули блестящую комбинацию, которая принесла им долгожданный гол.

Трибуны бушевали, приветствуя команды. Но тут же возглас комментатора привлек их внимание к ловцам. Многие тысячи глаз были прикованы к небу, где в этот момент происходило нечто невиданное. Оба ловца неслись навстречу друг другу, а между ними завис снитч. Золотой мячик не двигался и оба ловца, прикладывая максимум усилий, неслись к нему. Но тут снитч резко рванул вниз, а Винсон и Крам продолжали на бешенной скорости приближаться друг к другу… И тут болгарин сделал нечто немыслимое… не укладывающееся в голове нормального человека… Он спрыгнул с метлы… Точнее не спрыгнул — на такой скорости это было просто невозможно. Крам отпустил метлу и начал падать вниз.

— Неужели!!! Крам не смог удержаться на метле! Ни за что в жизни в такое не поверю! Но нет посмотрите он падает вниз с бешенной скоростью, которая каждую секунду только увеличивается. И-и-и-и-и… Это невозможно Но мы это видим… В свободном полете Крам умудряется поймать снитч! Да победа за Болгарией, но что сейчас будет с Крамом!!!!

Между тем остальная команда отнюдь не бездействовала Все охотники, и загонщики, бросившие биты, разом кинулись вперед. Но вряд ли бы им удалось что-то сделать в этой ситуации. Гнал же игроков вперед лишь страх за коллегу и друга, которого, впрочем, уже успели подхватить чьи-то чары левитации. Крам поймал снитч, игра была завершена, и это совершенно не противоречило правилам.

Гарри, не слушая возгласы комментатора, пробиваясь сквозь бушующую толпу начал спускаться вниз, все-таки надеясь, что сможет сегодня поздравить своего друга.

* * *

Гарри, стоя вдалеке от основной шумихи, наблюдал за Крамом, который сейчас пытался отвязаться от чересчур активной фанатки — одной из приглашенных на банкет. Остальная команда разбрелась по злу, наслаждаясь плодами своей победы. Поздравления сыпались на них со всех сторон. Здесь же присутствовала команда Канады. Их тоже поздравляли за хорошую игру, но сочувствовали проигрышу. У них должна была быть еще одна игра — за пятое место в мировом первенстве — надо сказать тоже весьма почетное.

— Ух, еле вырвался, — Виктор тяжело выдохнул, подходя к другу. — Я думал, что она от меня уже не отстанет.

Гарри криво усмехнулся и опять устремил взгляд в зал.

— Что поделать, это бремя славы тебе придется нести до тех пор, пока ты будешь выигрывать. Правда, стоит тебе только не оправдать их ожиданий и ничего этого не будет, — Гарри мотнул головой в сторону большого зала, где сейчас проходил банкет.

— Да уж, ты умеешь поддержать — хмуро буркнул Виктор.

— А ты чего хотел? Чтобы я сейчас начал тебя утешать? Может еще…

— Не надо, — оборвал его болгарин.

— Как скажешь. Чем плакаться, ты мне лучше расскажи как тебя на такое безумство _осенило_?

— Я и сам не знаю. Просто в какой-то момент подумал, что могу поймать снитч… Ну и сделал все возможное, чтобы поймать.

— Да уж… — протянул Гарри. — У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда я увидел, что ты начал падать вниз. Не смей меня больше так пугать!

— А что? Больше некому будет с тобой работать над проектом Школы Полетов? — с улыбкой подколол его Крам.

— Да ну тебя… — буркнул Гарри.

— Не обижайся, — Виктор толкнул друга в плечо. — Пойдем к столу, знаешь какое там сегодня замечательное канапе?


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 14… ****aka**** последняя**

— И запомните напоследок. Вы сами устанавливаете для себя границы. И только эти рамки, те самый, в которые вы сами себя загнали, мешают вам по-настоящему познать свободу полета. Откиньте предрассудки и вы сможете достичь самых невероятных высот.

Гарри стоял перед группой, у которой только что проводил занятия. Все они с восхищением внимали своему наставнику. И все же Гарри сильно сомневался, что хоть кто-то понял смысл сказанных им слов. Что ж всему свое время… Ему тоже понадобился не один год, чтобы постичь эту простую истину.

— А теперь все свободны. В душ и по домам.

— Да, сэр, — хором ответили дети и, шутя и смеясь, поспешили в сторону раздевалок.

Гарри пошел вслед за ними: ему еще предстояло проследить, что все они доберутся до домов без происшествий.

_Уже прошло пять лет с тех пор, как Школа Полетов открыла двери для своих первых учеников. С тех пор было немало сделано. С каждым годом школа зарабатывала всю большую и большую популярность в магическом мире._

_Поначалу было организован лишь две небольшие группы учеников в возрасте от девяти до одиннадцати лет. Но со временем и по пришествии некоторого опыта возрастной ценз был снижен. И сейчас они брали на обучение детей от шести лет._

_Гарри искренне надеялся, что со временем выпускники их школы будут лучшими из лучших… но до этих времен было еще ох как далеко. Пока же он все силы отдавал для обучения ребят: проводил теоретические и практические уроки. Составлял планы и расписания, работал с родителями детей, разыскивал талантливых, но не способных оплатит обучение… Работа проводилась просто колоссальная. Со временем им пришлось добирать учителей, потому что спрос на их услуги планомерно рос, и вдвоем с Крамом они не справлялись…_

_Но это было еще далеко не все. В мечтах Гарри было сделать школу интернациональной. И даже более. Он желал со временем сделать в школе два факультета: один для тех, кто учится, чтобы в будущем отдать силы квиддичу; другой для тех, кто летает ради самих полетов… Не в погоне за мячиками и голами, а только ради красоты полета, невиданного чувства свободы. Ведь сколько невероятных виражей и финтов можно было проделать в небе… О, это было бы замечательно. _

Войдя в здание, где располагалась хозяйственная часть школы, он наткнулся там на Виктора Крама, сидящего на одной из невысоких скамеек, стоящих вдоль стен комнаты. Пару лет назад болгарин окончательно распрощался с профессиональным квиддичем и полностью перешел на работу в их школу.

— С каждым разом у тебя получается все лучше и лучше. Вот только не надо пихать детям в головы философские глупости, — не замедлил шутливо высказаться Виктор.

— Опять подглядывал за моими уроками, тебе своих мало? — покачал головой Гарри.

— Не подглядывал, а наблюдал!

— Не вижу разницы, — буркнул Гарри, плюхаясь на скамейку рядом с другом. — Что нового?

— Что нового? Хм, миссис Силрич опять требовала, чтобы мы перевели ее сына в продвинутую группу. Я же полтора часа пытался ей объяснить, что это просто невозможно. Патрик неплохо летает, но до совершенства ему еще далеко.

— Ну это не новость…

— Ты подожди, я же еще не договорил. В этот раз она пообещала, что если мы не переведем ее пацаненка на класс вперед, то она заберет мальчика отсюда.

— Велика беда. Этим она хуже сделает только своему сыну, — удивился Гарри поведению женщины.

— Да с этим не поспоришь, но она пообещала в этом случае постараться испортить нам репутацию _хорошей _школы. Ты ведь знаешь, она чистокровная, ее могут послушать, — Виктор хмуро посмотрел на друга.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Гарри, отвечая ему не менее хмурым взглядом.

— А что мне предлагать? Я ей сказала, что она может использовать свое время как ей заблагорассудится, но Патрика мы переведем на класс вперед только, когда он достигнет необходимого для этого уровня мастерства.

Гарри криво ухмыльнулся:

— Да уж, будем надеяться, что эта дамочка просто блефовала.

— А даже если и нет, мы это переживем!

Они еще немного посидели, обсудив ситуацию настоящего дня, пока их не прервала толпа молодых магов.

— Что ж, леди и джентльмены по домам, — Гарри поднялся со скамьи и подошел к камину. — Артемис, ты первый.

Мальчишка подскочил к камину и, кинув туда летучего пороха и назвав цель, он исчез в зеленом пламени. Гарри отметил, что чары, наложенные на другом конце, сработали, показывая, что мальчик дома.

Через пятнадцать минут все дети отправились по домам.

— Останешься сегодня? — спросил Крам, в свою очередь, поднимаясь со скамьи.

— О нет, ты же знаешь, что у меня сейчас полно и других забот. И завтра меня не будет, если ты помнишь, так что будешь отдуваться за двоих.

— Да-да, я помню, что у тебя завтра крестный женится. Хорошо погулять на свадьбе, — сверкнул темными глазами болгарин.

— Главное, чтобы она состоялась, — усмехнулся Гарри, входя в камин.

Говоря эти слова, молодой мужчина нисколько не лукавил…

_Со своей второй половинкой Сириус познакомился только на свадьбе своего крестника. До этого они с Гарретт, несмотря на месяц подготовки к событию, в котором принимали участие оба, умудрись ни разу не встретиться. Но, как говорится, от судьбы не уйдешь…_

_О, это был страстный роман. Но прежде чем придти к своему логическому завершению он пережил не одну бурю. Оба, и Сириус, и Гарретт, обладали отнюдь не ангельскими характерами, что не гнушались показать друг другу. Гарри даже устал считать их ссоры и последующие примирения… Никто не верил, что эти двое смогут когда-нибудь хоть о чем-то договориться. И потому для волшебного сообщества новость о свадьбе этих двоих оказалась по-настоящему шокирующей. Многие, впрочем, не сразу этому поверили, считая все неудачной шуткой, и даже пригласительные на торжество не служили доказательствами…_

Несколько секунд и Гарри уже был в Англии.

Надо сказать, что с годами его «прегрешения» забылись, и он даже смог вернуться на родину. И сейчас спокойно жил в доме, что ему подарил когда-то давно Сириус.

— Гарри, дорогой, это ты? — он еще не успел выйти из камина, а в глубине комнаты уже послышался голос его любимой жены. Гарри радостно улыбнулся: он дома. В следующий миг его сознание заполнили воспоминания о том дне, когда они впервые встретились после долгой четырехлетней разлуки…

На свадьбу Флер и Била он изловчился опоздать. И то была не его вина, а Рокси, которая умудрилась вляпаться в очередную малоприятную историю. А ему пришлось разбираться с последствиями «маленького» приключения своей дочки. В итоге к Делакурам он попал только во второй половине дня, когда все брачные клятвы были давно произнесены…

_В камине полыхнуло зеленое пламя, и среди языков огня появился Гарри. На выходе его встретил домашний эльф, который тут же избавил его от неудобства этого способа перемещения — пепла и золы._

— _Господин пропустил основную церемонию, — сказал домовик._

— _Я сожалею, — ответил Гарри. — Куда мне пройти?_

— _Я провожу, — эльф двинулся в сторону выхода из комнаты. Пара небольших коридорчиков, и они стояли перед входом в большой светлый зал, где уже присутствовало множество волшебников и волшебниц._

_Гарри вошел внутрь, оставаясь при этом не замеченным, сам же высматривая, знакомые лица._

— _А вот и они, — Гарри ухмыльнулся и пошел вглубь зала. — Мам, пап! — воскликнул он, подходя к ним со спины. От то неожиданности не сразу поняли кто перед ними. Два года они общались с сыном только письмами, за это время он успел измениться._

— _Гарри, — Лили заключила старшего сына в объятья. Отец же ограничился рукопожатием._

_Оглядев группу магов, стоящих перед ним, Гарри отметил, что в ней присутствуют не только его родители, но и миссис Делакур, которая, слегка нахмурившись, смотрит на него._

— _Эммелина, — воскликнул он, принимая как можно более виноватый вид, — простите меня за столь громадное опоздание и поверьте, что я в этом не виновен, и сие воля злого рока._

— _Молодой человек, такое не простительно! — Эммелина нахмурила брови, — Но если вы завтра уделите мне часик и расскажете, что вас так задержало, я так и быть смилостивлюсь и прощу вас, — и в следующую секунду Гарри был одарен любезной улыбкой. — Что ж, если вы не против, то я сейчас покину вас: гостей надо веселить._

_Эммелина оставила их компанию, чтобы присоединиться к другой группе гостей. Но стоило ей только отойти, на него накинулась мать:_

— _Гарри ну как ты мог опоздать! Такие милый люди. Ты не поверишь, они пригласили нас только потому, что ты их хороший знакомый и даже друг. Эммелина рассказывала нам, как ты гостил у них пару лет назад. Очень любезная леди, очень интересовалась тобой._

— _О, в этом я не сомневаюсь, — сказал Гарри. — Вы надолго во Франции?_

— _Несколько дней пробудем, будь уверен, — ответил ему отец. — Ты надеюсь тоже?_

— _О, да, конечно, я очень рад вас видеть. Думаю, что завтра здесь будет и Рокси. Сегодня она наказана._

— _Что случилось? — недоуменно посмотрела на него мама._

— _Она и еще несколько пацанят сегодня умудрилась устроить дуэль с «врагами», — туманно ответил Гарри. — Дуэль… смех одни! Но он додумались пойти на незаконченную стойку на другом конце квартала. Он же могли там серьезно покалечиться!.._

_Пообщавшись с родителями еще немного и узнав последние новости (Ах, у Энн сейчас СОВы, потому она даже не смогла покинуть школу; а Вольтер уже бойко разговаривает, чем радует маму и папу), Гарри отправился прямиком к молодоженам. Флер поначалу попыталась на него обидеться (что у нее получалось очень плохо — девушка была счастлива и очень рада его видеть), но быстро простила и потребовала поздравлений. Надо ли говорить, что Гарри тут же отдал молодым супругам все, что им причитается. Он даже умудрился выпросить у Флер один танец, но все равно не стал злоупотреблять терпением Билла, который все еще относился к нему с небольшим подозрением. Пока они кружили по залу в танце, девушка ясно дала ему понять, что Мишель очень желает с ним поговорить и чем скорее, тем лучше. Кому-то со стороны такие слова могли показаться загадочными или даже угрожающими, но для Гарри все было ясно… причина — Габриэль. Понимая, что откладывать разговор все равно уже дальше некуда. Потому проводив взглядом счастливую пару, Гарри решил, что неплохо прямо сейчас найти мистера Делакура и поговорить с ним. И где же искать главу дома, как не в его кабинете? Гарри сейчас с трудом вспоминал, где он находится. Мужчина там был всего пару раз в жизни и за два года основательно позабыл, где собственно этот кабинет находится. Решив не надеяться на свою память, Гарри обратился к помощи эльфов. Подойдя к кабинету Мишеля, он заметил через щель неплотно закрытой двери («Ах, какая досадная случайность!»), что глава дома уже с кем-то говорит. В другой бы раз Гарри обязательно бы ушел, не считая возможным подслушивать. Но сейчас в кабинете стоял хорошо знакомый по прошлой жизни человек… Точнее со спины Гарри не мог бы сказать, что это он, но у кого еще могли быть такие светлые волосы, вызывавшие зависть у самых известных модниц Англии? Затаившись, он прислушался к разговору._

— _Мистер Делакур, позвольте сказать, что мое предложение весьма заманчиво. Даже скажу более: от него нельзя отказаться, — Гарри был уверен, что в этот момент взгляд Люциуса Малфоя наполнился холодом._

— _Мистер Малфой, я вам еще раз повторю, что мы не можем принять ваше __заманчивое __предложение, — Мишель спокойно ответил на выпад собеседника._

— _И какова же причина? Надеюсь, что она достойна?_

— _Конечно, мистер Малфой, моя дочь не может принять предложение вашего сына потому, что она… хм, не свободна._

— _Что-то я не слышал, чтобы ваша семья объявляла еще об одной помолвке, — Гарри мог бы сейчас поспорить на сотню галеонов, что на лице Люциуса Малфоя появилось презрительное выражение. Ну конечно, как могла старшая дочь Делакуров выйти замуж за… Уизли. Нонсенс!_

— _Мы не объявляли, поскольку близилась свадьба Флер, но, поверьте, скоро вы увидите заявление в прессе._

— _Неужели? А мне кажется, что вы, мистер Делакур, пытаетесь от меня избавиться. И надо сказать, что мне это совершенно не нравится._

— _Позвольте… — попытался прервать его Мишель._

— _Нет, это вы «позвольте». Что-то я не видел сегодня этого вашего «не свободного». Сомневаюсь, что будущий член семьи пропустил бы такое мероприятие._

_Тут Гарри решил, то пора бы ему заявить о своем существовании. Громко постучавшись, он вошел в кабинет, где сейчас находились Люциус, Мишель и Габриель Делакур. Последняя, надо отметить, чувствовала себя явно не в своей тарелке и взирала на Малфоя с большим беспокойством._

_Стоило ему войти, все присутствующие перевели взгляды на него._

— _Гарри! — с радостью окликнула его Габриель. Он повернулся на голос и… застыл. Прекраснейшая из всех девушек, что он видел. Она ничем не напоминала ту девочку, с которой он познакомился пять лет назад. Относительно невысокая, но стройная с правильными чертами лица и длинными светлыми волосами, Габриэль казалась… вейлой?_

_Гарри моргнул и сбросил с себя очарование, невеяное внешним обликом девушки, впрочем, только ли внешним?_

— _Здравствуйте, — кивнул он всем находящимся в комнате. — Габриэль, счастлив тебя видеть, — послал улыбку девушке. — Мишель, — хозяин дома удостоился вежливого полупоклона. — И…_

— _Люциус Малфой, — ответил ему блондин, как только Гарри перевел на него взгляд._

— _Гарри, — воскликнул Мишель, подходя к нему, — рад тебя видеть! И позволь представить тебе моего гостя Люциуса Малфоя. Люциус, — он повернулся к мужчине, — это Гарри Поттер._

— _Извините, что прервал вас, но, случайно проходя мимо, — Люциус только чуть приподнял бровь, услышав его «случайно», — я услышал ваш разговор. Я крайне сожалею, но думаю, что перед мистером Малфоем надо разъяснить ситуацию, — на губах Гарри заиграла улыбка, — я и есть тот самый, пока неизвестный, будущий супруг Габриэль._

— _Да неужели, и когда же церемония?_

— _Ну нескоро, ведь Флер только-только вышла замуж. Зачем накладывать эти замечательные события друг на друга, — Гарри хотел было отбрехаться, но увидел подозрительный взгляд Малфоя, исправился. — В общем, где-то через полгода._

_Комната погрузилась в молчание. Малфой долго сверлил глазами Гарри, а потом сказал:_

— _Что ж, тогда позвольте, вас поздравить первым, — он чуть склонился, — и откланяться._

_Секундами позже он покинул кабине, который погрузился в тягостное молчание. Делакуры с удивлением рассматривали пришельца, который с легкостью принял на себя нелегкую ношу и освободил их от настойчивого внимания Люциуса Малфоя. Гарри же, улыбаясь, рассматривал мисс Делакур, в которой он только сейчас увидел девушку. Но если Габриэль сильно изменилось за те годы, что они не виделись, то Мишель остался тем же. Все тот же внимательный, с хитринкой взгляд, в котором, правда, сейчас сквозило легкое беспокойство, все то же выражение спокойствия на лице и даже легкость и плавность движения остались теми же._

— _Гарри, ты понимаешь, что значат твои слова? — Мишель решил не затягивать и первым начал разговор. — Теперь все будут знать об этом. Слухи расходятся с пугающей быстротой. И если ты не сдержишь свое слова, то Габриель будет опозорена…_

— _То есть… — Гарри чертыхнулся. Если честно, то он, когда вступался за девушку и подумать не мог, что и об этой стороне вопроса и не подумал. Ему скорее хотелось осадить Малфоя… так сказать, по старой памяти._

_Гарри посмотрел на отца и дочь и после недолгой паузы сказал:_

— _Что ж, тогда у нас есть еще полгода, чтобы узнать друг друга получше!_

_Последние слова были сказаны преувеличенно. В конце концов, ему все равно некуда было деваться. Еще тогда, когда он узнал о сложившейся ситуации, Гарри попытался найти максимум информации о вейлах. Перерыв «тонну» источников он по праву мог считать себя специалистом в этой области. И, тем не менее, он понимал, что абсолютно все о вейлах могут знать только сами вейлы, потому он несколько опасался Делакуров._

Но самое интересное было дальше. После Гарри предложил Габриэль прогуляться по саду и поговорить… В итоге они всю ночь просидели в одной из беседок сада… просто разговаривая. О чем только они тогда не говорили… И о Флер с Биллом, и о его школе полетов, и о друзьях, и о родителях, и о студенческих временах обоих… И с каждой минутой Гарри все больше утверждался, что лучшей девушки на свете быть не может. Умна, красива… восхитительна… образованна… Звонкий смех девушки, звучавший лучше самого мелодичного колокольчика, очаровывал, и Гарри был уверен, что чары вейл здесь просто не причем… Габби — само совершенство… от улыбки до жеста.

— Гарри, чем ты опять занят. Нет, чтобы поприветствовать любимую жену, которую не видел целый день, — Габриэль вошла в помещение, предназначенное в их доме как комната выхода из камина всемирной волшебной сети.

— Прости, — улыбнулся Гарри, притягивая молодую жену к себе и заключая ее в кольцо своих объятий. — Я вспомнил _ту_ ночь, — ему не надо было уточнять _какую_ именно! Габби всегда понимала его с полуслова. — И как до того я мог думать. Что ты не моя судьба? Глупец.

— О, нет, нет, нет. Я бы никогда не вышла замуж за глупца, — Габби накрыла ему губы пальчиком. — Всему свое время… просто_ тогда_ это время пришло.

Гарри промолчал, понимая, что в этом вопросе с женой лучше не спорить.

— Ты голоден? — спросила она.

— А то как же, — плотоядно ухмыльнулся Гарри, наклоняясь к ней. — и сейчас ты узнаешь насколько! — Габби тихо вскрикнула, когда он легко поднял ее на руки.

— Глупый, я не это имела в виду, — молодая женщина рассмеялась.

— Зато я это.

Она хотела что-то ответить на такое заявление, но Гарри не дал ей сказать, закрыв рот поцелуем; у него на ближайший час были совершенно другие планы.

* * *

Уже поздней ночью Гарри проснулся, каким-то внутренним чувством понимая, что необходим кое-кому. Быстро встав с кровати, он тихо, стараясь не потревожить Габби, прошел в соседнюю комнату. Из маленькой колыбельки в центре слышалось хныканье. В одно мгновение, оказавшись рядом, Гарри поднял на руки ребенка, лежащего там. Мальчик, его сын… Гордость.

— Тсс, — он тихо укачивал малыша, — давай не будем будить твою маму. Лайон — так звали малыша — был его вторым сыном, ему только-только исполнилось два месяца. Первому — Дениэлу — было уже четыре года. Но если первый малыш пошел в отца, такой же черноволосый и смуглый, то второй мальчик унаследовал в большинстве своем черты матери — только глаза у него были такие же, как у Гарри.

Молодой отец тихо хихикнул, вспоминая негодование своей жены по этому поводу.

_Первого ребенка они ждали словно чуда. Гарри буквально пылинки сдувал с Габби. Последняя же день ото дня пичкала его сведеньями о том, что «у вейл редко рождаются мальчики, потому скорее всего, будет девочка»._

— _Ах, да, — «вспоминала» она, желая сразу подготовить мужа к будущим событиям, — гены вейл являются доминантой, так что дети, по-видимому, будут светловолосыми и светлоглазыми._

_Если поначалу Гарри хоть как-то пытался оспорить такие заявления, то к середине беременности жены смирился с существующим порядком. Впрочем, ему был и не важен пол ребенка или его внешность… Он уже заочно его любил и с нетерпением ожидал появления на свет._

_Надо сказать, что ситуация причиняла ему немало хлопот. А все дело в Рокси. Малышка видя такие дела, начала сильно ревновать родителей к новому ребенку. Ее отношения с мачехой и так не лучшие, совсем испортились. Гарри после удивлялся: как же он тогда не сошел с ума? Разрываться между двумя женщинами, что может быть хуже? Чего только ему стоили часы заверений, что из-за рождения ребенка он не будет меньше любить свою старшую дочь…_

_Удивительно, но с рождением Денни, ситуация кардинально изменилась. Рокси друг воспылала любовью как к Габби, так и к маленькому брату._

_Сама же молодая мама только удивлялась: как же у них мог родиться черноволосы мальчик. Если она полноценная вейла? Ведь у Флер с Биллом уже третья девочка? Гарри предположил, что все дело в матери Габби — испанке — но это была просто теория…_

_Но когда два месяца назад у них родился второй сын, Габби рвала и метала. Реальность противоречила всякой логике! Нет, она души не чаяла в детях… Но… «Так же просто быть не может!», — восклицала она._

— Гарри? — за его спиной послышался сонный голос. Он обернулся: в дверях стояла Габби.

— О, мы все-таки тебя разбудили, — сказал Гарри, переводя взгляд обратно на сына, который, кажется, снова заснул.

— Ты же знаешь: когда тебя нет рядом, я просто не могу спать, — ответила Габриэль, наблюдая за действиями мужа, который укладывал их сына обратно в кроватку. — Привычка, — добавила она.

— Знаю, — только и смог сказать Гарри, продолжая наблюдать за сыном, — он замечательный, правда? — он кинул счастливый, чуть с хитринкой взгляд на жену, которая подошла к нему.

— Конечно, это же твой сын. Но ничего, Поттер, в следующий раз у нас обязательно будет девочка.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Гарри, отходя подальше от жены и уже оттуда говоря. — А если и нет, то мне когда-то напророчили двенадцать детей… ну хоть кто-то из них будет девочкой.

— Что? — прошипела Габби, сердясь на мужи, но, стараясь вести себя тише, — рядом спал ее сын.

— Шучу, — тут же успокоил ее Гарри… Ведь Трелони тогда на пятом курсе тоже говорила не всерьез… или все-таки нет?..

Вздрогнув от такой перспективы, он постарался избавиться от картинки с двенадцатью детьми, которую тут же подкинуло ему воображение. Но в любом случае, в душе Гарри Поттера жила уверенность в том, что все у него будет хорошо. Ему удалось прорваться через глупые людские рамки и барьеры… А значит, ничто не может помешать ему идти по дорого его счастья!

**Конец…**


End file.
